A Hero's Heart
by kenyancougar
Summary: AU Flashpoint story! Jules has just started working for the SRU. There are secrets that she is keeping but will Team One ever find out? What will happen when they learn of her past, and her present situation? Will she have the support that she needs? Follow Jules through the start of her SRU career, and so much more! **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original Flashpoint**
1. Week One

**AN: This story just wouldn't leave me alone! I hope you like it.**

 **This is an AU Flashpoint story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Week One**

Jules sighed as she leaned her head against the headrest in the black SRU SUV. Today had been a very long day on the job and she was exhausted.

She had been in the SRU all of one week as of today and Team One had made her feel like family. They didn't replace her real family, but they were a good substitute. They guys had welcomed Jules with open arms and despite a couple of false starts she knew that she would be just one of the guys in no time.

"Hey Jules, you doing okay?" Wordy asked as he glanced sideways at their new rookie.

"I'm good Wordy. It's just been a long day. Actually, make it long week." Jules answered as she turned her head and smiled at Wordy.

"It has, hasn't it? You've done a great job for your first week in the SRU though Jules. You'll have this job down in no time." Wordy encouraged.

"Wordy's right Jules. You've done a great job this week." Greg chimed in over the comms.

"What do you say guys. Celebrate Jules' first week in the SRU at the Goose tonight?" Ed suggested.

"I'm in." Spike piped up. He was looking forward to having the opportunity to get to know Jules better.

"Me too." Lou agreed. They hadn't had much time for team bonding the last week as they had gone from one Hot Call to another practically non-stop all week.

"Rollie, what do you say?" Ed asked as he looked to the man in the SUV next to him.

"I never pass up a drink at the Goose." Rollie smiled.

"Alright team. Let's get back to the barn, debrief, shower, and get to the Goose. First round is on me." Greg offered. He liked being able to treat his team every once in a while.

Five minutes later the SUV's pulled into the SRU parking lot and six tired SRU officers made their way inside the barn.

Debrief went quickly. Greg had been able to talk a distraught woman out of jumping off a bridge. Jules had been mesmerized by how Greg had talked the woman down and had decided that she wanted to focus on learning negotiation. It might come in handy not only on the job but at home too.

After showering and changing back into her street clothes Jules took a moment to pull her phone out and text Suzie. She knew that her best friend would be home by now and wanted to make sure that Suzie wouldn't mind taking care of things for a couple more hours.

 _Suz, going to the Goose with the guys. You okay for a couple more hours?_ Jules texted.

 _We're good. We're going to watch Annie before bed so we'll be up a bit later than usual._ Suzie texted back almost immediately.

 _Thanks girl. I'll let you know when I'm on my way home. Call if you need anything._

 _Have fun Jules. You deserve a night out!_

Jules smiled. She was so thankful for Suzie and how she was always willing to help out. Things had been really hard the last five years, but every moment was worth it.

"Hey Jules, how do you feel after your first week in the SRU?" Kira asked as Jules approached her desk.

"Tired but good." Jules answered with a smile. "And who is the new girl?" Jules asked as she offered a smile to the person sitting next to Kira.

"Winnie Camden." The black woman smiled, stood, and reached out to shake Jules hand.

"Jules Callaghan." Jules returned the smile. "You know. I think this place is looking a lot better with more women around."

All three women laughed at the comment.

"What's going on here?" Ed asked in his Team Leader voice.

"Just meeting our new dispatcher." Jules answered as she winked at the two women.

"Hmmmm, well, there is entirely too much laughing here. This is the SRU, we are _serious_ here." Ed said seriously.

Winnie immediately stopped laughing and looked like she had just been sent to the principal's office. Jules and Kira, however, just laughed harder.

"He's kidding." Jules said to Winnie. Poor girl looked like she had just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Winnie let out a deep sigh of relief as the rest of Team One approached the desk.

"Alright Team One, quit hassling our new dispatcher." Greg said as he approached the desk. "Are you all ready to go?"

Everyone answered 'yes'. They were more than ready to go to the Goose and relax for a few after a very long week of Hot Calls.

Team One turned to leave but Winnie realized that she and Kira almost forgot to pass on a message.

"Oh, Jules! I almost forgot. I have a phone message for you." Winnie looked around for the note that she had written the message on. "Ah, here it is."

"Thank you Winnie. You guys have a good night." Jules thanked the women as she took the note. She would look at it once she got to her Jeep.

"You too Jules. Enjoy your first days off!" Kira waved before turning to answer the phone.

"Hey Jules, you need a ride?" Spike asked as she walked out the front door of the Barn.

"Nah, I have my Jeep. But thanks for thinking of me." Jules smiled. She liked Spike, he was a lot of fun.

"No problem, see you there Jules." Spike turned and bounded off to where Lew was waiting for him.

Jules chuckled at Spike's enthusiasm as she climbed into her Jeep. She waited until she was in the Jeep and her door securely closed before she opened the message Winnie had given her.

She sucked in a breath as she began reading:

 _Mr. Jim Smith called. Said he attempted your cell but explained you were probably on a call. He said to tell you that he will try to reach you again later. "To the moon and back." No number left for callback._

"I missed his call!" Jules cried as she fished her phone out of her purse.

Jules hadn't seen a missed call when she texted Suzie. As she searched her phone now there were no alerts either. She dialed her voicemail and wanted to scream when it notified her that she had one unheard message. He had left one but she had never been notified of a voicemail. A hand covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes when she heard his voice.

 _"Hey Jules. I finally got to a phone and had a second to call but you must be busy at work. I know this is your first week at SRU and I just wanted to let you know I've been thinking about you and love you so very much. I'll call again just as soon as I get a chance, but you know that might be a while. Give the munchkin a kiss for me. Love you! Bye baby."_

Jules wanted to scream. She couldn't believe that she had not only missed the call, but hadn't know about it until hours later! Thankfully he had called the Barn looking for her and left a message there or who knew how long it would be before she realized she had a message from him.

Jules pounded the steering wheel once as she squeezed her eyes shut. She had to pull herself together or the guys at would know something was up, and she couldn't tell them. After several long moments of deep sniper breathing Jules finally had her emotions somewhat under control. As she drove to the Goose she couldn't help but wonder where he was tonight. What he was doing. Who he was with. When she would get to see him again. She needed him home!

Once she parked outside the goose Jules checked her reflection in the mirror. Thankfully she wasn't wearing makeup this evening so she didn't have to worry about smudged mascara or eye liner. She could tell her eyes were slightly bloodshot but she hoped that the darkness of the bar would hide that fact. If it didn't she'd say she had something in her eye. She took one last calming breath before heading inside.

"Hey Jules! Over here!" Lew waved from a table in the corner.

Jules smiled as she approached the table and noticed that the first round of beers was already present.

"To your first week on Team One. You survived!" Ed chuckled as he raised his glass in a toast.

"May you always see the silver lining in the clouds." Rollie added.

"May you never let Spike rookie haze you." Wordy laughed.

"May you never doubt the skills of your teammates." Lew offered.

"May you always remember that we are here for you. Our hands will always be on your back." Greg finished. "You are officially initiated into the SRU Julianna Callaghan. May you never want to leave us!"

A chorus of 'Here, here' echoed around the table causing Jules to smile.

"Thank you guys. This is a dream come true for me. You guys have taken a risk by allowing a woman on your team and I hope I never let you down." Jules looked around to each man at the table. "I look forward to learning more from each of you and I hope that maybe one day I can teach you something in return."

"Jules, you already have." Greg said with a smile. "You're a great asset to Team One. We're lucky to have you."

"Now, let's drink!" Ed stated as he lifted his beer and took a swig. "No sense in letting a good beer go to waste."

The team laughed as they followed suit and each took a drink of their beer. The rest of the evening was spent in light conversation as everyone started to get to know their newest addition to the team a bit better.

Greg noticed throughout the night that each time the conversation turned to Jules family she would deftly deflect the conversation. He wondered at that but let it go for now. It could be that it was a touchy subject for her and he knew that when she was ready she would talk about it. Although, he couldn't help but wonder about what obviously _wasn't_ in her file.

* * *

It was late when Jules finally arrived home and she knew she was later than she had been expected. She quietly entered the front door and placed her go bag on the bench beside the front window. Jules would launder the dirty clothes later.

As she walked further into the house she smiled softly. She could see the remnants of movie night in the popcorn and soda cans on the coffee table. Jules decided to leave it. They could clean it up tomorrow.

Jules walked down the hall and noticed that the first bedroom door was closed and the light was off. Suzie had apparently gone to bed already. Moving on to the next bedroom Jules peeked in the slightly open door and her smile widened.

Stepping inside the room she carefully sidestepped several toys that were laying on the floor. She was never more thankful for the pink glow that came from the nightlight than in moments like these. In the canopy bed lay her sweet little munchkin. At six years old her daughter was getting more beautiful by the day.

Jules carefully sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers over the sleeping child.

"Goodnight Sadie. I'm sorry I missed bedtime. I just hope you know how much I love you!" Jules tucked a stray strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "Daddy called and said to tell you that he loves you very much. I know you miss him. I do too. He'll come home just as soon as he can. I promise!"

Jules then leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Sadie's head. "Sleep well princess."

As she stood to go to bed she couldn't help but turn back and get one last glimpse of her sleeping child. Sadie looked so much like her daddy.

"She's grown so much since you've been gone." Jules whispered softly. "Come home soon Sam."

* * *

 **AN: I can't wait to see what you think! Please leave me a review and let me know!**


	2. Close To Home

**AN: Thank you all for your comments, favorites, and follows so far! I greatly appreciate it!**

* * *

 _"Goodnight Sadie. I'm sorry I missed bedtime. I just hope you know how much I love you!" Jules tucked a stray strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "Daddy called and said to tell you that he loves you very much. I know you miss him. I do too. He'll come home just as soon as he can. I promise!"_

 _Jules then leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Sadie's head. "Sleep well princess."_

 _As she stood to go to bed she couldn't help but turn back and get one last glimpse of her sleeping child. Sadie looked so much like her daddy._

 _"She's grown so much since you've been gone." Jules whispered softly. "Come home soon Sam."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Close To Home**

 **Somewhere in Afghanistan**

"Hey Sarge, did you get through?" Oliver Morin asked as the other man dropped to a weapons chest.

"No, she was engaged in a Hot Call." Sam Braddock answered as he took a drink from his canteen.

Matthew Taylor reached over and placed a supportive had on Sam's shoulder. He knew how bad his best friend wanted to talk to Jules and Sadie.

"You okay with her working for the SRU?" Noah Leblanc questioned as he passed out MRE's. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"No more dangerous than being a beat cop." Sam answered as he took the offered MRE. "She's with highly trained officers and they have the best weapons and equipment on the force. She's safer there than sitting at home."

"When was the last time you talked to your girls Sam?" Ethan Tremblay asked curiously. He knew his Sergeant had been itching to call home but due to circumstances it didn't happen often.

"Three months." Sam answered as he stirred his dinner. "They've moved, Sadie had a birthday, and Jules started a new job all since I last talked to them."

"It's never easy, being away and out of contact with your family for so long." Liam Harrison, the Unit's Lieutenant, stated as he joined his Unit for dinner.

"Nope, but in our line of work we just deal with it and move on." Logan Demers added to the conversation. "It doesn't ever make it easier. But, what are we supposed to expect? We are the best of the best of JTF2. We're just too skilled to be allowed much down time."

"Yeah, well I'm hoping to change that soon." Liam stated before taking his first bite of dinner.

"What do you mean by that?" Leblanc asked excitedly. "Are we going home?"

"Don't get too excited yet. There are still a couple of missions that we need to complete first." Liam grinned. "But, I am working with the General to see about allowing us a rotation home for some R&R."

Sam found himself hoping with everything in him that the General would approve the rotation back to Canada for a bit. He missed his family something fierce. He was missing out on Sadie growing up and he sorely needed to hold his wife in his arms again. Although, Sam knew that a rotation home would bring with it its own set of complications.

Things for him were never easy and ever since the incident a few years ago it was a security risk for him to even call home. Which is precisely why he never said his real name when he called Jules. He didn't need to put her at more risk than she was already at.

"You said a couple more missions before the General would even consider R&R. What missions are we looking at?" Sam asked, pushing down his concern for his family for the time being.

As Liam filled in the Unit on the next mission Sam listened carefully. He was not only their TL's right hand man; he was their overwatch, the sniper. He needed to know the mission inside out, forwards and backwards, and with his eyes closed. Especially the rescue missions as they were the riskiest.

It wouldn't be until days later that he would have time to worry about his girls again.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

"Hey Jules, how was your weekend?" Kira asked with a smile as Jules walked in.

"It was great. Three days off were much needed and very welcomed." Jules answered as she returned the smile.

"Morning Jules. Glad to see that you came back." Greg greeted his rookie as he approached the dispatcher desk to sign in.

"Yeah, well I enjoy keeping the peace." Jules answered happily.

"Good. Workout starts in ten. Don't be late." Ed commented as he walked up and signed in.

"Would dream of it." Jules turned to head to the locker room which now held a sign that simply said 'Jules' instead of the typical 'Women' that had been there before.

She had been surprised on her first day when they installed the customized sign. It was one of the reasons why she felt comfortable here, at home. Jules quickly went to her locker and changed into her workout clothes. She had missed her run this weekend so she knew she'd have to make up for it today.

Twenty minutes later Jules was running on the treadmill and listening to Wordy as he regaled them with stores about his girls from their time off. She was about to chime in and tease him about the tea party when the alarm went off.

"Team One, hot call!" Kira came in over the loud speaker. "We have a jumper on a bridge over Highway 401."

"The Highway of Heroes." Jules whispered quietly to herself as she turned and ran to suit up in her cool pants.

"Copy that Kira. Find out what other information we have and feed us on the fly." Greg instructed. "Also, have unis redirect traffic around that bridge, get EMS on scene, and don't let anyone approach until we get there!"

"Yes sir. I'll send the location to your PDA's." Kira answered as she quickly went to work, walking Winnie through the processes necessary to make everything happen.

Minutes later Team One was flying towards a bridge over Canada's Highway of Heroes. Jules sat quietly in the SUV next to the Sarge. They had only had one other suicide attempt in the week she had been working at SRU. She hoped this one would end as well as the last one and Greg would be able to talk the man off the bridge.

"Eddie, what's the plan?" Greg asked as he guided the SUV through traffic.

"Wordy, Rollie, and I will be under the bridge and rig the net. Spike, in the truck. Find out anything you can out our subject. Lew backup for the Boss. Jules, if the subject is armed I want you as Sierra One. If not you'll be Greg's second today." Ed informed the team.

The team responded with a round of 'copy' as the SUV's split up. Ed headed under the bridge to meet up with the uniformed officer and EMT's down there as the rest skidded to a stop at the edge of the bridge.

"Sarge, we don't have an ID on the man yet. No one there seems to know who he is." Kira informed Greg.

"Copy that Kira. Spike?" Greg knew that their Tech would already know what he needed.

"On it." Spike stated as he jumped into the command truck and began typing furiously on the computer.

"Jules, take as close of a picture of the subject as you can from here and send it to Spike so he can run facial on this guy." Greg instructed as he adjusted his hat on his head. "Eddie, is he armed?"

"Not that I can tell from here." Ed answered. He didn't have a great view of the subject, he could still be armed.

"Copy. "

"Spike, picture coming to you." Jules informed the man in the truck. She hadn't gotten a good look at the subject. Hopefully Spike could enhance the picture and get a positive ID.

"Lew, Jules, let's go in." Greg instructed as he started to walk towards the man sitting on the side wall of the bridge.

Jules and Lew both raised their MP5's and followed Greg. When they got within talking distance they stopped and Greg began negotiations.

"Sir, my name is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. Can you tell me why you're sitting out here today?" Greg asked, his voice neutral.

"I can't go back." The man stated as he turned and looked at Greg.

Jules sucked in a breath. This man was military, JTF2, she knew him albeit only vaguely.

"Boss, I've got a hit. His name is Benjamin Wilson. He is Army but his record is sealed." Spike informed Greg and the team.

"Can you get access?" Greg asked quietly.

"I'm working on it but it might take time. Looks like he's got quite a security clearance." Spike answered as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Do what you can. Kira, see if you can help with the access to the record please." Greg instructed.

"We're already on it." Kira answered, she and Winnie had already started making calls.

"I can't go back. I can't go back!" The man was chanting.

"Sir, I'd like to help you in any way I can." Greg said calmly as he took a step forward. "Can you tell me your name?"

"You can't help me! They're going to send me back to matter what!"

"I'd like to try and help you. But, I can't help you unless you give me your name." Greg took another small step forward.

"Why don't you just tell him you already know his name?" Jules asked quietly, making sure she couldn't be heard my Benjamin.

"Because he's trying to build trust with the man. We only tip our information hand if we have to." Rollie answered as he, Ed, and Wordy worked with uniformed officers to prep the net should the man either jump or fall.

"Ben." The man said hesitantly. "Benjamin Wilson."

"Thank you Ben. Now, you look like you've seen combat. Are you in the military?" Another gentle question, another small step forward.

"Army." Ben stated simply.

"I have some friends in the Army. Thank you for your service to our country. Ben, I'd like to come just a bit closer to you. Do you mind if I stand just right there and chat with you?" Greg asked, motioning to the section of bridge directly beside Ben.

"Why should I care _what_ you do?" Ben asked as he looked back at the road. "You stopped traffic."

"Diverted." Greg answered honestly as he stopped just a couple of steps away from Ben. "We didn't want you to fall and get hit by a car." Greg answered truthfully.

"Wouldn't matter. The fall alone will kill me." Ben stated simply.

"It would, and that would be a tragedy." Greg replied. "Can you tell me why you don't want to deploy again Ben?"

"Jade." Ben answered simply as he fingered a small picture in his hands.

"Jade is his eight year old daughter." Spike informed them. "Still working on his service record."

Jules knew who Jade was. The little girl had been excited about the new baby doll that was around when Sadie was born. Jules, Jade's mom, and the rest of the spouses had spent quite a bit of time explaining to Jade that Sadie was a baby, not a baby doll. The Wilson's had only been with Sam's unit for six months so Jules didn't get to know them as well as the other spouses, but she _did_ remember Jade.

"My baby girl is eight now. She's grown up without her daddy because the Army keeps deploying me over _there._ " Ben said angrily. "Don't they care about our families? I can't go back!"

"Got it! Well, some of it." Spike piped up.

"What do you have Spike?" Ed asked as he looked up from his place under the bridge.

"He was injured during his last tour in Afghanistan." Spike answered as he scrolled through what had been sent to him from Ben's file. "He spent several months in the hospital. He almost died Boss."

"That would do it. Missing most of your little girl's life then almost dying before rectifying the situation, and now they want to send him back." Wordy shook his head. "I can only imagine how I would feel if I missed most of my girls lives like that. He must feel like no matter what he does he's going to die before he gets to really spend time with Jade and gets to know her. He'd rather it be on his terms."

"But Jade is precisely the reason he needs to live. Can he not see what killing himself is going to do to her? Especially if she ever finds out it's because of her!" Jules added. Her heart hurt for Ben and his family.

"Ben, I get it. I do. But this isn't the answer." Greg said softly. "There are ways, ways to get out of the Army."

"Don't you think I haven't tried that?!" Ben roared. "My CO laughed at me. Said if I'm JTF2 then I should just suck it up and deal with it. He said that I knew when I joined that I'd be gone a lot and I did it anyway. Well, I did know that. But I wasn't a _father_ at the time. Jade is my life and it's killing me that I can't be here for her! No, the only way out is to either kill myself or do something to earn a Bad Conduct Discharge."

"There is no way a JTF2 soldier would purposefully get a BCD. It's goes against everything in them." Jules stated as she watched Ben closely. She hated to admit it but it didn't look like the Sarge was going to get through to him. She hoped the guys below were in the right position to catch him in the net.

"How do you know that Jules?" Lew asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter. It's true." Jules answered simply. She could have kicked herself for bringing it up as it would make the guys curious but she couldn't just keep quiet on the matter.

"I can't go back. I just can't." Ben stated as he stood. He took one last look at the small picture in his hand before meeting Greg's eyes. "Thanks for trying."

The next moments seem to happen in slow motion for Jules. Ben met Greg's eyes, thanked him, looked down, then launched himself as far out from the bridge as he could. Greg reached for Ben but the other man was too fast and his hands grasped empty air. Jules and Lew looked over the side of the bridge in horror and noticed that Ed and the guys weren't going to catch Ben. He had launched himself too far out for the guys to get to him quick enough. The sight of Ben's body on the road, broken and bleeding, was one that Jules would remember for a long time. They had failed Benjamin Wilson, a JTF2 Veteran, who had decided to end his life today.

After the initial shock wore off Jules had to walk away. She turned and strode purposefully to the SUV's as she muted her mic. Jules made it halfway to the vehicle before the tears began to flow.

* * *

 **Eight Hours Later**

"See you all tomorrow." Greg waved as he left the barn. He was the last of Team One, besides Jules, to leave.

As Greg thought back on the day his heart was heavy. He had failed to save a war veteran and it stung. However, what had impacted him the most today was Jules' reaction to the Hot Call. He just knew that there was more to Jules Callaghan than she was sharing with the team. Maybe she had a close friend or family member in the Army. That would account for her emotional response to the fact that Ben had jumped. As Greg glanced towards Jules' locker room he simply hoped that one day she would trust him and open up about whatever it was that she was hiding.

Kira and Winnie waved goodbye to Greg as they packed up their things. Today had been a hard day for everyone. Starting off with an call like they had today always ate at them.

"What do you say to a drink?" Winnie asked Kira as she picked up her purse.

"I'd say yes. I could really use one after today." Kira answered as she signed out.

Both women said goodbye to the dispatcher that had taken over for them and were about to leave when Jules came out of her locker room.

"What do you say we invite Jules too?" Winnie suggested. "She looks a bit down today."

"That is a great idea!" Kira answered with a smile.

"Hey Jules, we're just heading out for a drink. Would you like to join us?" Winnie asked as Jules signed out at the desk.

"Um, sure. I guess I can go out for a little bit." Jules answered. She had already told Suzie that she would be home late from work. She could spare an hour to decompress before she went home to Sadie.

The women ended up at the Goose. Kira and Winnie had made small talk for the first twenty minutes while Jules stared at her beer, lost in thought.

"Jules." Winnie finally addressed the silent third of their group. "Is everything alright? You seem…distant."

"I'm fine, really." Jules pasted on a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you sure, because you don't look fine to us." Kira commented carefully.

"It's just…the call this morning." Jules answered as she swirled the beer in her glass. "It just hit close to home is all."

"Do you have someone close to you who is serving?" Winnie asked softly.

"You could say that." Jules answered.

Kira and Winnie looked at each other. They were silently wondering if they should press the issue. The sad look that shadowed Jules' face answered that question for them.

"Care to tell us about him?" Kira offered to listen if Jules wanted to talk.

"I haven't told the team yet, so please don't say anything." Jules answered as she looked both women in the eyes. "It's very important that you don't say _anything_ until I tell you otherwise." Jules reiterated.

"We won't say a word Jules." Kira commented.

"You can trust us Jules." Winnie agreed.

"I have a six year old daughter, Sadie." Jules finally told the women after a long minute of thought. She pulled out a wallet size picture she carried and showed them.

"She's beautiful!" Winnie gushed.

"Such an adorable girl!" Kira agreed.

"Her father doesn't get to see her much. He keeps having to leave suddenly and never knows when he's going to get to come home again." Jules explained as she accepted the picture back and gazed lovingly at it.

"He's a soldier isn't he?" Winnie asked.

"He is. The unit he is with is the best unit in JTF2 so he's gone a lot." Jules took a deep breath. "He makes a lot of enemies in his line of work. Well, a few years ago one of them found Sadie and I and threatened our lives. Ever since then he's spent more time in the field. They've been trying to find the man and eliminate him as a threat but…it's not easy to do."

Jules took another swig of her beer.

"Anyway, because of that Sadie and I changed our last names and I joined the police force. " Jules breathed deeply. "Let's just say that the Hot Call this morning made me think of Sam. I can't help but wonder if he feels the same way. How being away from his baby girl is affecting him. It's not like he gets to see her much and I hate to imagine that our circumstances are eating him up inside as it was Ben."

Winnie looked at Kira and realized that she too had tears in her eyes. Both women stood and enveloped Jules in a tight hug.

"Your Sam has something that Ben didn't." Winnie commented softly. "He has _you_ Jules. I know you're going to be there for him no matter what. I'd like to think that if Ben had that then he wouldn't have jumped today."

Jules nodded in understanding. Winnie was right, Jules would be there for Sam no matter what!

"You can't say _anything_ to the team." Jules said sternly after a long minute and the other women returned to their seats. "I shouldn't have even told you but I had to talk about it. You have to promise me not to say a word!"

"You're secret safe with us Jules." Kira said sincerely. They wouldn't say anything. It wasn't their place to.

"If it ever comes up I'll figure out what to tell the guys but the less people that know about the whole situation the better." Jules took a deep breath. "I can't risk anyone's safety!"

The girls indicated that they understood and then deftly turned the conversation to lighter topics. Kira and Winnie were thankful that they had invited Jules out tonight. The other woman was carrying a huge weight on her shoulders and needed support. They both vowed to themselves to always be there for Jules. Especially since Sam couldn't.

* * *

 **AN: Well, do you still like it? I'm looking forward to reading your reviews! :D**


	3. Intruders

**AN: I hope you don't mind that I'm back :) I really, truly hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Intruders**

 **One Month at SRU – Jules Home, 2300 Friday night (11pm)**

Jules drew in a deep breath, taking in the calming aroma of coffee. The hot mug was warming her hands on this cold Toronto evening. Jules pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders before taking another drink of her coffee. Anyone observing her would think that she was staring mindlessly at the muted television, but in reality she was sorting through the events of the last twenty four hours.

It had been an extremely long day for the boys and girls of the SRU and had included her having to take lethal action on a young man. The twenty one year old had endured much heartache and abuse in his young life and h ad reached his breaking point. Greg had identified the moment the kid decided he wanted to end his life via suicide by cop. Despite the Team doing everything they could to talk him out of it Jules had been given the "Scorpio" order when the young man raised the weapon at Greg's head. They had been sent on another Hot Call the moment she had returned to the SRU from her SIU interview.

The last call of the day was just as taxing physically as the previous one had been emotionally. Jules had ended up in an intense hand to hand fight with one of the larger subjects they were trying to arrest and had walked away with several bruises on her torso and a sprained wrist. Thankfully she had come through without a concussion despite the man's attempt at throwing her head into a concrete wall.

Taking another deep breath Jules sighed. She was beyond exhausted and yet her mind wouldn't allow her to rest. In fact, she had tucked Sadie in hours before and Suzie had gone to bed over an hour ago. So now it was just Jules, a muted television, and a hot mug of coffee in the dark living room of her home.

Jules started when she heard a faint sound behind her. _Suzie did set the alarm didn't she?_ Jules thought. She knew it wasn't Sadie or Suzie up because the sound came from the direction of the back door, not the bedrooms on the other side of the house. _Maybe I'm hearing things._

That proved not to be the case a moment later when she heard another small sound. Jules finally realized where she knew the sound from. Someone was unlocking her back door.

As if nothing was amiss Jules stood and went to the kitchen. She topped off her coffee mug with her left hand as her right covertly retrieved her off duty weapon from the drawer below. She hoped that her sprained wrist wouldn't affect her shooting. Taking the safety off she turned as she felt a presence behind her and raised her weapon, leveling it at the head of the intruder standing in the shadows not five feet from her.

Jules sucked in a breath as she immediately recognized the man standing before her. She lowered her weapon. "Sam!"

* * *

 **Afghanistan - Thursday**

"Okay boys, I've got some good news." Lieutenant Liam Harrison smiled as he approached his men.

"What's up Pops?" Matthew Taylor asked, using their LT's call sign.

"I just got off the phone with the General…"

He was interrupted by groans from some of his men. He understood the apprehension. They had just come off a long mission, a hard mission, and no one wanted to be sent out again so soon.

"Now, now, now….no complaining before you even hear what I have to say!" Pops scolded them playfully. "I said it's _good_ news!"

"If you don't just spit it out they're just going to wine more." Oliver Morin muttered.

"Where's Braddock?" Harrison asked, suddenly realizing his Sergeant wasn't with the rest of the men.

"Trying to call home." Matthew Taylor answered as he pointed to the far side of the hangar where Sam was on a Satellite phone.

"Braddock! Get over here!" Harrison hollered in a commanding tone.

Sam looked up when he heard his LT yelling. He groaned. It wasn't like he was getting through to Jules anyway. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and jogged across the hanger to where his unit was waiting for him.

"Any luck?"

"No." Sam answered Matt in just above a whisper. They were best friends, he hid nothing from Matt.

"As I was saying, I have _good_ news from the General." Harrison smiled directly at Sam. "We are free for the weekend. We don't have to report anywhere until Monday morning at 0900 hours."

Whoops of joy echoed throughout the hanger drawing the attention of some of the men working there.

"Just let me know where you are going, and please go in pairs. I don't want to send out a search party for any of you." Harrison couldn't help the huge smile that crossed his face as he saw the look of shock on Sam's face. "We're going to have to find you another code name unless you pick your jaw up off the floor, Badass."

"0900 hours?" Sam asked.

"Monday morning." Harrison answered.

Sam met Matt's eyes.

"We better get moving then." Matt's grin matched Sam's.

"I assume I know where you guys are going?" Harrison called after his two best men as they took off at a dead run towards their small barracks. He simply shook his head when he was met with silence. _I know, dumb question._

It was all Sam could do to reign in his elation at the fact that they had four days off. He quickly calculated the hours in his head. It would take him at least twelve hours flight time, and two or more hours in the car once they landed. Then he would have almost three full days before having to head back. That was if he could get on a transport out of here today.

Matt watched Sam as he was throwing things into a black duffel. He could see the wheels turning in Sam's head as his friend was figuring out just how much time they really had. Matt still couldn't believe that the General was finally allowing them down time! He mentally shook himself and began packing his bag too. Matt was definately going with him no questions asked.

"Sam." Harrison called as he entered the barracks.

"I don't know how you got him to finally say yes but I owe you one Liam." Sam stopped for a brief moment to thank his Lt. He knew that Harrison wouldn't mind him using his first name, they always did when there weren't other units or soldiers around. They were good friends after all.

"We've worked our asses off the last few months and the General agrees." Liam's smile grew as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Transportation has already been arranged. You and Matt are on a USAF troop transport out of here in thirty minutes. They will be landing at CFB Borden where there will be a car waiting for you. You will have seats on an Army transport out of Borden on Sunday night at 2000hrs with a direct flight back."

"You arranged all this?" Sam asked as he took the paper with the details.

"No. The General said you can thank him with three bags of Timmy's coffee and an updated picture of his granddaughter." Liam smiled.

Sam stood frozen to his spot. The General hardly ever did something like this for him. Sam couldn't believe that this had all been arranged so precisely.

"You had better get going. You're down to twenty minutes and you still have to get to the jet." Liam said with encouragement. "Tell them I said hi."

"Sam. Sam. Sam!" Matt was standing right in front of his friend with the two duffels in hand. He knew Sam was shocked, but they were going to have to run if they were going to catch the jet in time.

Sam shook himself. "Sorry, let's go."

Sam and Matt ran flat out to the flight line where they met with an American Captain. He happily welcomed them aboard the 747 civilian jet that was being used to transport them home. As the guys settled into their seats Sam couldn't help the huge smile that was plastered on his face. _Just a few more hours._ He thought to himself. _I'll get to hold them in just a few more hours and all will be well again._

Unfortunately for Sam and Matt the jet had experienced some mechanical issues and they had been forced to land in Germany for repairs. That is why they landed eighteen hours after initially planned. Instead of getting into Borden early Friday morning it was 2000hrs when they landed. They spent another hour getting the car and clearing customs, and two more hours on the road to Toronto.

When they pulled up to the house it was 2300 hrs. Eleven o'clock at night was _much_ later than he anticipated getting in. Sam wondered if anyone was even up.

"Did you hear back from Lee?" Sam asked as he took in the dark house that was their destination.

"Yes, she ensured that the alarm was unarmed. She has been monitoring it from her phone since." Matt answered as he consulted his phone. "Spare key is under the planter by the back door."

Sam simply sat staring out the window. It had been too long since he had been home. He couldn't help but wonder how things had changed in the last several months. If things would be awkward or if it would be like he had never left.

"You're never going to find out unless you go in." Matt stated simply. He could see the emotions playing across Sam's face. They had the homecoming discussion many times before. Sam's fears were always unwarranted because things were always just fine when Sam got to spend time at home.

"Let's go." Sam whispered as he got out of the car and looked around again.

"Looks clear." Matt commented as he did the same. He sincerely hoped there weren't any unwanted visitors while they were here.

"Come on." Sam shouldered his bag and made his way around the back of the house. He was thankful the houses next door were dark. That meant thet people should be sleeping and wouldn't call the cops on him.

As they rounded the back of the house Sam quickly found the planter that housed the spare key. While he retrieved it Matt peeked through the window.

"She's on the couch. Looks like she's alone." Matt informed his friend.

Sam quietly inserted the key into the first of two locks on the door and unlocked it as quietly as possible. As the second lock clicked open he noted that she had gotten off the couch and went to the kitchen.

They silently entered the house and Sam stood in the shadows just inside the kitchen. Sam couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He watched her, the gentle sway of her hips as she walked, her graceful movements as she filled her mug of coffee and pulled out her off duty weapon, the light of the moon as it came through the kitchen window and highlighted her gorgeous brown hair. He couldn't help the amused expression that crossed his face as she pointed her weapon at him.

Sam didn't move. He didn't want to spook her more than he already had. His heart lept when he heard her whisper his name.

Jules sucked in a breath as she immediately recognized the man standing before her. She lowered her weapon. "Sam!"

In mere seconds both Sam and Jules moved towards the other and they came together in a tight embrace. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around his wife as he held her close. This, _this_ was right! He closed his eyes as he took in the feel of her in his arms, her arms wrapped tightly around him, the familiar scent of her cherry blossom shampoo.

Jules couldn't stop the tears. As her husband held her close her emotions overtook her and the tears now flowed freely down her face. She had missed him so very much. She hadn't realized just how much until now when she was in his embrace.

It was several minutes before either of them even thought about moving. Sam was the first to pull back, even if only slightly. He wanted to see her beautiful face bathed in the moonlight.

"Jules." Sam whispered as he tilted her chin up so he could meet her eyes. The emotions were clear in his husky voice.

"Oh Sam, I missed you so much!" Jules gazed into his blue eyes. She could easily get lost in them.

Sam could wait no longer. He leaned down and claimed her lips with a gentle kiss.

Jules melted even more into Sam, if that was even possible. As their lips met her eyes closed and she clung to him even tighter. The desire quickly grew and in an instant she found herself in Sam's arms with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

As the kiss deepened Sam lifted Jules into his arms. He turned and sat her on the kitchen island and his hands slowly travelled up her arms until he was caressing her face as their lips danced. Sam moaned softly as he felt her hands pulling his shirt out of his pants and her hands on the bare flesh of his lower back.

They were suddenly brought out of their own world when Matt cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but can't you guys go to your room?" Matt asked with a huge smile on his face.

Jules laughed as she came to realize that they had an audience. She took in a deep steadying breath before turning to see Matt and Suzie standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

"You guys are just jealous that we claimed the island first." Sam teased, a huge grin on his face.

"What can we say. My fiancé is a little slow sometimes." Suzie teased as she tightened her arm around Matt's waist.

"Hey now!" Matt pretended to be offended.

"Come on Matt. Let's allow the Braddock's free reign of their own home." Suzie offered Matt a seductive smile. "Your bunk is this way."

Jules laughed as Suzie led her fiancé down the hall to her room.

"Those two are crazy about each other." Jules smiled.

"Not as crazy as I am for you." Sam planted a trail of kisses from Jules ear to her shoulder.

"Hmmm." Jules closed her eyes and leaned her head back allowing Sam better access.

"As much as I want to continue this on our kitchen counter I think you would prefer I take a shower first." Sam stated once he finally pulled back.

Jules looked into Sam's captivating blue eyes.

"How long has it been since you've had a hot shower Sergeant?" Jules asked as she caressed his face, noting the days of stubble that was there.

"Too long." Sam tucked a stray strand of hair behind Jules' ear. "And the lavatory on the plane was too small to wash up thoroughly. Despite my best efforts."

"Well let me show you to our room then." Jules hopped off the counted, took Sam's hand, and sashayed down the hallway to the master suite.

As Sam followed Jules he glanced briefly at what was obviously his daughter's room.

"Sadie?"

"Is fast asleep and can wait until morning to see you." Jules answered as she led him through her bedroom door. "She's going to be ecstatic that Daddy is home."

Jules quietly closed the door behind them. She stood and watched as Sam took a moment to take in the room. Coming home was always a challenge, but the fact that this was a completely new house to Sam would make it even more challenging. He would have to learn where everything was and it wasn't always an easy process.

"Shower's through there." Jules pointed to the large master bath.

Sam glanced sideways at her before putting down his duffle by the closet and sitting on the bench in the window to remove his boots. Thankfully they weren't full of sand this time. Once his boots and socks were removed he stood to head to the bathroom but was stopped by his beautiful wife.

"You can't get in the shower dressed like that." Jules smirked.

Sam returned the smile. He watched Jules closely as she slowly unbuttoned his uniform shirt and slid it down his arms. Since he was observing her so closely he saw the moment she saw the bandage on his right arm.

"What happened?" Jules asked as she lightly touched the bandage on Sam's bicep.

"It's nothing Jules. Just a graze." Sam played off the bullet wound. He hated worrying her. "What about this?" He asked as he lifted her left hand indicating the brace.

"Just a slight sprain. Nothing major." Jules answered. She hated causing him concern.

Their eyes met and they agreed to let the injuries go for now. Jules grabbed the hem of Sam's tan shirt and lifted it over his head. As he slowly lowered his arms she drank in the sight of him. Jules noticed new scars and wondered how he had gotten them. She decided that cataloging his new scars was a project for another time. Jules quickly removed all of Sam's remaining clothes and enjoyed taking in the sight of his naked body.

"I'm just going to go shower now." Sam commented. He wanted to take his wife to bed here and now, but he also knew that she would appreciate him _not_ smelling like he had just come from the field.

Jules could only nod in agreement. It wasn't until he was enjoying the steam of the shower that she shook herself and turned to prepare for the evening ahead.

Sam smiled when he exited the bathroom and saw Jules spread out on the bed in his favorite lingerie. As he approached the bed he let go of the towel around his waist and he smiled like he hadn't in months.

Jules' breath caught in her throat at the sight of Sam. As he climbed onto the bed next to her and gathered her in his arms she drew in a deep breath and smiled.

"Welcome home Sam." Jules claimed his lips as hers.

Husband and wife then allowed all the months of pent up passion to finally be released. Sam's homecoming was memorable for both of them and for the first time in months Sam slept peacefully for he was finally in the arms of his beautiful wife.

* * *

 **AN: Oh the feels! Okay, who wants to let me know what they thought in a review...Please! :)**


	4. Daddy!

**AN: I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews!**

* * *

 _"Welcome home Sam." Jules claimed his lips as hers._

 _Husband and wife then allowed all the months of pent up passion to finally be released. Sam's homecoming was memorable for both of them and for the first time in months Sam slept peacefully for he was finally in the arms of his beautiful wife._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Daddy!**

Sam tucked a stray lock of hair behind his wife's ear as he gazed lovingly at her. He would never get over how beautiful Jules was in her sleep. The worries and cares of the day would just melt away and she was most gorgeous in those moments. He glanced at the clock once again, four in the morning. He figured there was no point trying to adjust to Toronto time as he would be leaving soon enough so instead of trying to go back to sleep he slipped quietly out of bed and pulled on a soft pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He planted a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead before slipping quietly out of their room.

As Sam quietly closed the bedroom door behind him he already knew where he was heading. He went to the next bedroom down the hall and ever so gently opened the door. Sam stood in the doorway for several minutes just gazing at the beautiful little girl fast asleep in her bed. She had grown so much since he had seen her last.

"She's gorgeous." Matt whispered as he stood next to his friend. "You going to go in there?"

"No." Sam answered after a long moment of silence. "I don't want to wake her."

"She'll be screaming your name soon enough." Matt smiled as he squeezed his best friend's shoulder. "Suzie says she gets up about six thirty every morning so it won't be long now."

"Do you think Jules has the ingredients?" Sam grinned as a gentle smile played across his lips.

"Only one way to find out?" Matt smiled too. He knew what his friend was up to and that the girls would love it.

Sam stood for several more minutes as he just watched his beautiful baby girl sleeping. Finally, though, he carefully closed her bedroom door and headed down the hall to the kitchen with Matt by his side. Matt got the coffee pot started as Sam opened the door to the pantry.

"Hey, looks like she is all stocked up on what we need." Sam smiled from ear to ear.

"So what are you waiting for?" Matt asked as he pulled out to large coffee mugs.

"Coffee." Sam answered as he lightly punched Matt in the arm.

"Coming right up!"

Sam laughed as he started to pull out the ingredients. His smile grew when he opened the fridge and found even more things he could add to the menu for breakfast.

* * *

Jules stretched and yawned. She rolled to snuggle closer to Sam but his side of the bed was empty and cold. Jules bolted upright as she suddenly feared that she had been dreaming, or that he had left her in the middle of the night again. It wouldn't be the first time after all. Her fears were soon eased though when she smelled breakfast coming from the kitchen.

Smiling Jules stood and drew her robe around her. As she meandered down the hall to the kitchen she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Good morning handsome." Jules came up behind Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist as he stood at the stove with a flour covered apron on.

"Morning beautiful." Sam turned around and wrapped his arms around Jules, pulling her close before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "We just brewed a fresh pot of coffee for you ladies."

"Here you go Jules." Matt smiled as he placed a steaming hot cup of coffee on the counter next to the stove.

"Thank you Matt." Jules gave Sam one last kiss before he turned back to the stove.

Jules grabbed the hot mug and walked around the island. As she perched on a barstool she watched her husband work in the kitchen. It was five minutes later that Suzie joined them. As she sat next to her at the island with her own cup of coffee their eyes met.

"So, how long do you think it will be before Sadie wakes up?" Matt asked with a smirk as he set plates on the counter.

"DADDY!" Sadie's squeals could be heard above everything else.

Sam drew in a deep breath as he quickly passed off the cooking utensils to Matt as the name 'Daddy' was called over and over. He wiped his hands on his apron as a blur careened around the corner. Sam bent and caught his little girl in his arms and drew her to him.

"Sadie. My dear, sweet Sadie!" Sam twirled her in circles as he held her close.

"Daddy! You're home!" Sadie cried as she wrapped her arms tightly around Sam. She never wanted to let go of her Daddy ever again!

Jules wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. She had known as soon as she smelled the banana pancakes and bacon that her daughter would know Daddy was home. It was the whole reason Jules was always careful to make sure she had all the ingredients on hand. She never knew when Sam would be home and he always made banana pancakes for Sadie when he was. It was their special breakfast.

"I missed you Daddy!" Sadie was crying a river of tears in her daddy's arms.

"Oh Sadie. My dear, sweet, beautiful baby girl! Daddy missed you so much!" Sam whispered softly as he stroked her hair.

There was not a dry eye in the kitchen as the rest of the adults watched. The pure emotion coming from Sam and Sadie was priceless and no one wanted to interrupt the father and daughter reunion.

Sadie remained wrapped in her daddy's arms for a very long time. It was only a rumbly tummy that reminded her that her daddy had made her banana pancakes.

"Daddy, when can we eat?" Sadie finally asked as she remained snuggled up against him.

Sam smiled. "Whenever you're ready princess." He answered as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

Sadie finally pulled back from Sam enough to look around.

"Uncle Matt!" Sadie squealed once again as she wiggled out of Sam's arms and into Matt's.

Matt laughed as he picked up Sadie and gave her a big hug. "Hey there Sadie Bug."

"You brought Daddy home?!" Sadie half asked.

"No, your Daddy brought _me_ home." Matt teased as he winked at Sam. "You know, I think that there are some extra special banana pancakes with your name on them." He whispered loudly to the amusement of the rest of the adults.

Matt carried Sadie to the table and put her in one of the chairs. The women helped Matt and Sam move the food to the table.

Jules watched with a huge grin on her face as she watched Sam give Sadie her breakfast. Sam had made pancakes in the shapes of a smiley face, a crown, and a heart. Jules couldn't help but laugh when Sadie asked for chocolate milk and Sam put what looked like half a bottle of chocolate syrup in Sadie's milk. Her daughter was going to be super hyped up on sugar by the end of the day. It would be a small price to pay for the look of pure joy on Sadie's face though as she spent time with her daddy.

Jules and Suzie cleaned up from their breakfast while Matt and Sam took Sadie to the living room to play. It didn't take long for the dishes to be forgotten as both women watched the men in their lives play with sweet little Sadie. The poor little girl was trapped between the two men as they tickled her relentlessly. Her squeals of laughter brought joy to her momma's heart. Sadie loved her daddy so very much and simply never got enough time with him.

For the millionth time Jules couldn't help the sadness that crept in. If it weren't for that stupid man that was out to hurt Sam through them they would be able to be a family more often. Sure, Sam would still be deployed at times, but he would get to see his baby girl more often. If Sam's unit could just catch this man then the Braddock family could go out in public. They wouldn't have to have protection detail, no matter how subtle it was. Jules longed for the day when they could be a normal family once again.

"Mommy! Help me!" Sadie squealed as Sam held her tightly while Matt tickled her. "Mommy, Mommy!"

Jules laughed at the sight before her. Those two men could be such children sometimes.

"Go on, I've got this." Suzie nudged Jules. "I'll finish cleaning up."

"Thanks." Jules offered her friend a small smile before heading to the living room to 'rescue' her daughter.

When Jules went to Sadie's rescue Matt excused himself and went to the kitchen.

"How is my beautiful fiancé this morning?" Matt asked as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"I'm doing wonderful since you're here." Suzie answered as she gave him a gentle kiss.

"You know I've missed you right?"

"I know. But Sam and the unit need you right now. I know you will be home for longer when you can. It's enough that you get to be here right now." Suzie wrapped her arms around Matt's waist as she lay her head on his chest. "How long do you get to stay?"

"We leave Sunday night." Matt answered as he kissed her hair.

"Not long then."

"Sadly no." Matt's attention was drawn for a moment to where Sam was being tickle assaulted by his wife and daughter. He hadn't seen a smile like that on Sam's face in a very long time.

"Are you guys getting any closer?" Suzie asked. She knew that Matt would be aware who she was talking about.

"We've had a couple few leads recently but nothing that's panned out so far." Matt sighed. "We're not giving up until we get him though."

"She worries about him a lot."

"He worries about her more."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I worry about you too you know." Suzie looked up at Matt and their eyes met.

"I worry about you too." Matt tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm so glad you were put on the Braddock detail. I don't know how I would ever have met you if you weren't assigned as protection detail for one Sadie Braddock."

"It's definitely been an adventure." Suzie smiled. "But they're family now, just like you are. There is nowhere else I would rather be."

"Come on, let's get this mess cleaned up. Then you and I can go lock ourselves in your room for a while." Matt grinned at her suggestively.

"Then you better get rinsing soldier!"

* * *

"General, I have a sitrep from Team Alpha."

"Enter Corporal Smith."

As the young corporal entered his office General Braddock refilled his coffee before sitting down behind his desk.

"Proceed."

"Sir, Lieutenant Gussman reports that the mission was a success. They sustained only minor injuries and retrieved some valuable intel."

Corporal Smith passed an open folder to the General as he continued.

"They have reason to believe that they know where the Jack of Hearts is at the moment." Smith smiled.

"Mohammed Nader?" General Braddock clarified.

"Yes sir. According to this intel he is in Egypt on vacation with his wife. He is scheduled to be there for another two days." Smith explained. "They have his travel itinerary."

"Who do we have available?" Braddock asked as he scanned the file.

"Sir, Teams Alpha, Bravo, and Delta are all on mission. Team Echo is still down due to injuries. Team Charlie is currently on R&R until Monday morning at 0900." Smith answered as he consulted his notes.

General Braddock sighed deeply. Harrison was not going to be happy.

"Get me Lieutenant Harrison on the line." Braddock ordered as he looked over the file once again.

"Yes sir." Corporal Smith rose to do as ordered. He knew the General didn't want to have to recall Team Charlie, but they were they only ones available and they were the best JTF2 Unit there was.

* * *

"Harrison." Lieutenant Liam Harrison answered his encrypted phone. He had a feeling his unit was about to be recalled and he had sorely wanted to ignore the call. But you don't ignore a call on an encrypted phone.

"Lieutenant Harrison, please hold for General Braddock."

Liam closed his eyes and let out a barely audible sigh. Yep, he wasn't going to like this one bit.

"Harrison?" General Braddock's voice came over the line.

"Yes sir?"

"I am very sorry to do this to you but I need you to recall your unit. We have intel on the location of the Jack of Hearts and I want your unit to intercept him and see what intel you can gather from him." General Braddock explained.

"Sir? Did you say the Jack of Hearts?" Liam clarified.

"Yes. He gets us just three steps away from the Ace of Hearts, and I want _that_ man!" The General exclaimed.

"Yes sir. I'll recall my unit immediately. Can transportation be arranged for Braddock and Taylor?"

"Yes, get them to Borden and I will take care of the rest. Once they hit the ground your unit will be moving out." Braddock took a deep breath. "I'll have your gear pulled and ready for you."

"Yes sir." Liam stood and got his list of encrypted phone numbers for his unit. He would start with Braddock and Taylor as they were the farthest away.

"And Liam…"

"Yes sir?" It wasn't often the General called him by his first name.

"You get that SOB, then you get the Ace. Do you understand me?"

"Sir, that's what we've been working towards for the last few years. We'll get him sir!"

At that the General hung up and Liam quickly found the number for Matt Taylor's encrypted cell. Matt could tell Sam.

* * *

Sam, Jules, Suzie, and Matt were all gathered around the kitchen island enjoying an afternoon cup of coffee. It had been a great day so far. Starting with breakfast Sadie had Sam going nonstop all day. They had a tickle fight, a NERF war, read books, watched movies, and more. Sam simply smiled at the sight of his baby girl passed out on the couch. She was exhausted but she was happy. The smile on her face was proof of that.

Matt was so happy they had gotten a long weekend off, and that miraculously Jules had three days off while they were there. Her normal rotation off landed perfectly with their unexpected leave and Matt was so happy for Sam. He didn't know what his friend would have done if Jules had had to work. Wait, yes he did. Sam would have spent the day with his baby girl just like he was right now. Having Jules home just made it even more special for his best friend though.

If Matt were being honest he was pretty pleased with his weekend so far too. He never got to spend enough time with Suzie. They had been engaged going on a year and a half now and still had no idea on when they would get to marry. If Matt had enough warning he would have tied the know this weekend. But, sadly, they just never knew _when_ they would get to come home to Toronto.

Matt was pulled out of his thoughts as his phone rang. It was the encrypted phone they were given before they left. His eyes met Sam's as he answered.

"Tombstone."

"Tombstone, do you remember that deck of cards we had that was missing a few cards?" Harrison asked.

"Yeah Pops, what about that deck of cards?" Matt asked, he stated it in such a way that Sam would know what was being talked about without him putting the phone on speaker.

Sam stood, instantly alert at what Matt was saying.

"Well, I recently found it. Guess what. I found the Jack of hearts that was missing too." Harrison explained in their code. "Only thing is I have to travel to get it and I need you boys to go with me. A car is coming to get you within the hour. Be ready."

"Cool, we'd _love_ to go on a road trip with you. I'll let Sergeant Badass know and we'll be ready." Matt answered.

Once Matt hung up he turned to Sam.

"They found Nader."

"When do we leave?" Sam asked, already mentally preparing himself to say goodbye to his girls once again.

"Harrison sent a car. It should be here within the hour." Matt answered.

"You guys are leaving so soon?" Suzie asked, trying not to let her sadness show.

"Sorry baby but yeah. We found someone we've been looking for for quite a while now. We need to go now or we may not get him." Matt answered as he pulled his fiancé into a tight hug.

"Sam." Jules whispered his name as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"Sorry baby. But if we get this guy we will be one step closer to taking out the threat." Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Jules.

"I understand. It's just Sadie is going to be devastated." Jules answered as she squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to keep the tears at bay until after Sam left.

"I know. I wish I could stay longer. I really do!"

"It's okay. Duty calls." Jules took a deep breath and stepped back. "You go pack. I'll wake Sadie so that you can say goodbye."

"I love you Julianna Braddock!" Sam planted a gentle kiss on her lips before following Matt down the hall to pack.

Twenty minutes later Sam was holding a sobbing Sadie in his arms.

"Daddy is sorry that he has to go baby girl. I wish I could stay here with you and mommy!" Sam was fighting desperately to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks. He needed to be strong for his girls.

"You're going to get the bad guys. Right Daddy?" Sadie asked as she turned her tear stained face towards her father.

"Yes Princess. Daddy is going to go get the bad guys." Sam answered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Then you can come home?" Sadie asked innocently.

"I hope so baby girl. I really hope so!"

"I love you Daddy!" Sadie squeezed her daddy really tight one last time.

"I love you too Princess!"

"You take care of my husband Matthew Taylor!" Jules ordered.

"Yes ma'am. I'll do my best!" Matt responded as he gave her a quick hug.

"Jules." Sam whispered as he pulled her to him one last time.

"Sam." Jules whispered back.

"I love you…"

"…To the moon and back." Jules kissed him one last time. "Come home to me Braddock!"

"Yes ma'am."

With that Sam and Matt grabbed their bags and headed to the waiting car out front. As they travelled back to Afghanistan to meet their Unit both hoped that this would be the break that they had been looking for. The break that would allow Sam, Jules, and Sadie Braddock to live a more normal life, finally together.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I can't wait to read your reviews!**


	5. Birthday

**AN: It feels good to be back. Even if I don't post quite as often as I would like. But, having a 2 month old will do that to ya :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Birthday**

 **Somewhere in Afghanistan – 3 Weeks later**

"How's he doing Tombstone?" Sam asked as he sat down to where Matt was doing a check on Noah Leblanc, Sam's spotter.

"All healed up and good to go." Matt smiled as he put his med kit away.

Leblanc, also known as Falcon, had suffered a graze to his right arm in their last mission protecting Sam in their perch. That had been three weeks ago when they had been recalled early from their R&R. Sam was covering the Unit's exfil when the enemy started opening fire on their position. Both men were lucky that only one of them came away with an injury, and that is was only a graze.

"I told you I'd be fine." Falcon said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….I know." Sam returned the grin.

"Hey, did you get everything set up for Jules' birthday?" Pops asked as he joined his men.

"Yeah." Sam answered his LT as he checked his watch. "She should be getting the delivery in about thirty minutes."

"I'm sure she's going to love it." Wolverine grinned. He was glad he had been able to help arrange the surprise for his Sergeant's wife.

"I sure hope so."

"Hey Pops. Do we have an update from command about Mohammed Nader? Have they gotten anything from him yet?" Phoenix asked curiously. It had been three weeks since they brought the man in and the Unit had been sitting around waiting for the man to give them good intel.

"Not yet Phoenix. Hopefully soon." Pops answered his explosives expert. He knew his men were getting antsy.

The Unit sat in silence for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Okay men, let's get off our asses and do some training. Treble, come spar with me?" Sam asked as he stood and stretched.

"Would be my honor to lay you on your ass Sarge." Treble, Ethan Tremblay, answered with a grin.

Pops just shook his head in amusement as he watched his Unit walk off to train. Sam Braddock was a great second in command. He never let the men sit idly around for long and his opinion was extremely valuable in the field. He rose and went to watch his men train, and join in for some fun himself.

"Lieutenant!"

Pops turned to see a Corporal running his direction with an envelope in his hands.

"Lieutenant Harrison?" The Corporal asked as he stopped and sucked in air. He had run as fast as possible from the General's office to deliver this news and was therefore out of breath.

"I'm Harrison."

"Urgent orders from the General." The Corporal saluted and handed over the envelope.

Harrison returned the salute before quickly tearing open the envelope.

"BADASS! Get the men over here and ready to head out. We leave as soon as we can gear up!" Pops yelled at his men.

Sam immediately ran to his LT. "What's up Pops?"

"We have a location on the King of Hearts. We move out now!" Pops ordered.

The Unit immediately took off at a run for their supply tent. They geared up as quickly as possible and were in the Humvees in record time. They just got another lead on their primary target. They weren't about to let him slip through their fingers!

* * *

 **SRU Headquarters**

Greg looked over his Team and smiled. It had actually been a good day in the SRU. Team One had only gotten one Hot Call all day and it was a simple one at that. Ed had run the Team through drills before relegating them to inventory for the rest of the day. Now they were simply gathered around the Conference Room table awaiting the end of shift. He had secretly informed Winnie to route all new Hot Calls to Team Two who had just come on shift. Team One had a surprise up their sleeve for one of their own and he really didn't want them interrupted if at all possible.

Spike was all but bouncing in his chair. He was watching the clock closely, just waiting for the right time. He knew if he didn't get to make his move soon then his excitement would alert his target that something was up. Just two more minutes before he was good to go!

Rollie was watching Spike covertly. He really wanted to tell Spike to take a chill pill or the surprise would be ruined, but that would only draw attention to the kid and that too would give away the fact that they were planning something. He glanced at Jules and smiled. At least she was engrossed in the negotiation manual at the moment. Otherwise she would definitely know that Spike was up to no good, again.

Checking his watch again Spike finally stood and walked out of the conference room as calmly as possible. Once out of sight he allowed the huge grin to show as he headed to his tech room. He knew that Lew would meet him there in two minutes. That would give him just enough time to get things ready.

Jules looked up from the manual she was reading as Lew followed Spike out of the room. She had a feeling that something was up and simply hoped that it wasn't too over the top. Spike had a habit of taking things too far sometimes and Jules simply hoped he had reigned himself in at least a bit today.

She was reading the manual on negotiations to try and help ease her nervousness. Jules had decided that today was the day that she would introduce the Team to Sadie and she had never been more anxious about something in her life. She had waited to even tell the Team that she had a daughter because she wanted to be absolutely sure that she could trust them with what was most precious to her, her daughter. If she had had so much as an inkling that even one person on the Team couldn't be trusted completely she would never bring Sadie to meet them. As it was she had been very blessed with the Team she had been chosen to be on. They were a family, and as such they deserved to meet hers. Well, as much of her family as was safe anyway.

Jules' thoughts were brought back to the present as movement in the doorway caught her attention. She almost rolled her eyes as she saw Spike and Lew entering with a birthday cake, lit candles and all, as they started the Team in on singing Happy Birthday to her. She couldn't help the huge grin that appeared as they sang.

"Guys! You didn't have to!" Jules looked at each of her teammates.

"Yeah we did!" Spike answered enthusiastically. "You know, you're going to have to make a wish and blow out the candles."

Jules took a deep breath. _I wish that Sam's Unit would bring down those after us so that he can come home to me without fear._ Jules wished silently to herself before blowing out the candles. The Team burst into applause around her.

"So, what did you wish for?" Spike asked curiously.

"Now Spike, if she told you then it wouldn't come true." Wordy said as he threw an arm around Spike's shoulders. "You wouldn't want to jinx her now would you?"

"I guess you're right." Spike pouted, but only for a moment.

"The Team got you a little something Jules." Greg smiled as he placed the package on the table in front of her.

"Really guys, you didn't have to get me anything!" Jules commented as she picked up the flat, rectangular shaped present.

"It's not much. Just a little something to dress up your Jeep." Ed commented with a smile.

Jules quickly tore away the wrapping to reveal a grey license plate with SRU in bold black letters. She had seen them on other vehicles in the garage and had thought it would be cool to have one for the Jeep but hadn't gotten around to asking where they had gotten them yet. It seemed that now she wouldn't have to.

"Guys, this is perfect!" Jules beamed.

"Good. I saw you looking at mine a couple of weeks ago and thought you might like one of your own." Lew commented, pleased that he had been right.

"Can we have cake now?" Spike asked, sounding like an impatient five year old.

Jules laughed as he looked longingly at the cake. She was about to respond when she heard a familiar voice echoing down the hall.

"Mommy!" Sadie called as she sprinted down the hall. She had seen her Mommy and ran to her and jumped in her arms. "Happy Birthday Mommy!"

"Thank you Princess." Jules hugged her daughter tightly as she took in a deep breath. She knew the questioning looks that awaited her when she turned around.

All of Team One looked on as a little girl, the spitting image of Jules, raced up to their rookie and jumped in her arms while calling her "Mommy". None of the Team had heard her say anything about having a little girl and so were shocked at the news.

"Jules?" Greg asked after a long moment.

Jules slowly turned around, adjusting her hold on Sadie in the process, and faced her Team.

"I know you guys have a lot of questions, but please just hear me out first." Jules asked looking to Greg first.

"Of course." Greg answered for the Team as he motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"I know you're all wondering why you hadn't heard about Sadie before now. The answer is simply, I needed to make sure I could trust you all first." Sadie turned around in her mother's lap and looked around the room.

"Sadie, this is my Team." Jules smiled down at her daughter. "This is Uncle Greg, Uncle Ed, Uncle Wordy, Uncle Spike, Uncle Rollie, and Uncle Lew. Guys, this is Sadie, my six year old little girl."

Everyone took turns saying hi to Sadie. They each kept their questions to themselves for the moment knowing that Jules would explain in time.

"Hi Sadie, my name is Miss Winnie. Do you think you can come help me get something for your Mommy?" Winnie asked as she knelt down to be eye level with the little girl.

"Sure!" Sadie smiled and stood. She left with Winnie, hand in hand, and began asking her questions as they walked away.

"I know you have a lot of questions so let me give you the short version. Sadie is six years old. I haven't told you about her because I had to be sure that I could not only trust you but that this would work out. Sadie loves fiercely and I didn't want her to get to know you guys if we weren't going to stay." Jules took a deep breath. "Her life has also been threatened in the past so I had to make sure that above all else she would remain safe. I know you're going to ask about that comment but I can't say anything. I'm sorry. Just know that right now she is safe, happy, and the most wonderful little girl in the world."

"We will respect your privacy Jules. Just know that you can tell us anything. We want to be there for you as much as we can. You're a part of our family now." Greg commented as he reached out and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Where is her father?" Ed asked. He knew that if he had a little girl like Sadie he would be there for her no matter what.

"Not here." Jules stated simply.

"Is he the one that threatened her?" Wordy asked. If the answer was yes he would hunt the man down himself.

"No."

"Then where is he?" Ed asked again.

Jules took a long moment to decide just how to answer this question. She had been thinking about it for days up to now and still hadn't found the right way to answer. She wanted to be honest and yet not divulge any information that might put Sam, or her and Sadie, at risk.

"He left, about five years ago. He was there when we went to bed and gone the next morning." Jules answered honestly. It wasn't a lie. Jules knew the guys would take her words to mean that Sadie's father had abandoned them, and it hurt her to know that. But at the same time it was the only information she could safely share right now. "I really don't want to talk about him."

"Fair enough." Greg smiled softly at her.

"Mommy…we brought punch!" Sadie squealed as she bounded into the room with a huge grin on her face.

Winnie laughed as she placed the punch and cups on the table for the Team. Sadie was a big, energetic, ball of excitement and it brought a smile to her face. Just as she turned to head back to her desk she noticed a delivery man approaching the dispatch desk. She quickly went to the man and signed for the package before returning to the briefing room where the Team was beginning the process of devouring the cake and punch.

"Jules, you have a deliver. A package form Mr. Smith." Winnie smiled as Jules eyes quickly found hers.

"Jim Smith?" Jules asked as she stood.

"Yes ma'am." Winnie handed over the package that was wrapped in bright wrapping paper.

"Who is Jim Smith?" Spike asked, the ever curious teammate.

"Just an old family friend." Jules answered as she began the process of opening the package.

The wrapping gave way to reveal a small wooden box that was approximately the size of her hand. When she opened the box there were two keys nestled inside on black velvet. Underneath the keys was an address.

"What is it Mommy?" Sadie asked as she stood on her tippy toes trying to see in the box.

"Keys." Jules answered.

"To what?" Lew asked curiously.

"I don't know. It's just keys and an address."

"I can look up the address for you." Spike offered. He was dying to know what the keys were for.

"Um, sure I guess." Jules passed him the paper.

Spike immediately went to his laptop and searched the address.

"It is residential." Spike commented as his fingers flew over his keyboard. "It look like it's a house that was recently purchased. The records are sealed for some reason so I can't access anything without being creative."

"We could just drive over there and see what it is." Ed suggested.

"Our shift is over so everyone is free to go." Greg informed them. "Jules, if you would like us to go with you we will. If not we will all just head home. It's up to you."

"You guys can come." Jules commented distractedly. She was trying to figure out what Sam would have bought her. _He wouldn't buy me a house would he?_ She thought to herself. "I just want to change first then we can go."

Ten minutes later the Team was following Jules' Jeep to the address provided. Another ten minutes later Jules pulled up in front of a beautiful two story home. The sign in the front yard indicated that the property had just sold.

Jules and Sadie got out of the Jeep and stood on the sidewalk and just looked at the house. As the Team joined them Jules texted Suzie, who had dropped Sadie off at the Barn then left when Sadie was safely in Jules' arms, asking if she knew what Sam had gotten her for her birthday. Suzy simply answered with a yes but said nothing else.

"Mommy, why are we just standing here?" Sadie finally asked when she noticed her mother wasn't moving.

"That's a good question." Jules smiled down at her daughter. "What do you think? Should we go inside?"

"YES!" Sadie exclaimed happily.

Jules laughed as she took Sadie's hand in hers. They walked up the driveway to the front porch. Jules then tentatively put the keys she had been given in the lock and was a bit surprised when it unlocked easily for her. As she pushed the door open she resisted the urge to return to her Jeep for her weapon stored in the glove box.

"Come on Mommy!" Sadie pulled Jules into the house.

Jules looked around the large living room just off the front door. It was very spacious, had a gorgeous fireplace, and opened up to the kitchen. Jules noticed a piece of paper on the counter and went to see what it said.

 _Jules,_

 _I wanted to get you something you would love for your birthday. I hope you don't mind, but I bought you a house. It is paid for in full and all yours. Should you choose to do any renovations there is a reno fund with your name on it at the bank._

 _Make this house your home and enjoy making many wonderful memories here._

 _Mr. Smith (To the moon and back!)_

Jules sucked in a breath. He bought her a house!

"Jules, you okay?" Greg asked as he approached her.

"Yeah, I think so." Jules smiled up at the Boss. "What do you say we take a tour of my new house?"

"You bought a house?" Spike asked before thinking.

"It's a birthday present from a very dear friend of mine." Jules answered simply as she took in the extravagant kitchen. It was everything she had ever wanted in a kitchen.

The Team was shocked but kept their comments to themselves mostly. They followed Jules around the house to discover the kitchen, living room, office, full bathroom, and guest room on the first floor. There was a grand staircase that led upstairs where there were three more bedroom, one of which was the master with the most amazing bathroom in it that Jules had ever seen. They also discovered a complete basement with a bedroom, kitchenette, common area, and full bathroom. It could easily be used as an apartment of sorts. Jules knew that the basement was where Suzie would end up taking residence.

Team One stayed around for over an hour and chatted with Jules and Sadie. Jules was still in shock over the house so they refrained from asking any questions about the Sadie bomb that she had dropped on them earlier in the day. There would be time for those questions later, away from the girl's ears. For now they were just glad that Jules had had a good birthday.

Later that night Jules tucked Sadie into her bed with a big hug and kiss.

"I like your Team Mommy. Do you think they liked me?" Sadie asked groggily.

"Of course baby." Jules answered as she tucked her daughter in. She knew there would be many questions to answer the following day but it was worth it. Jules had hated keeping Sadie from them.

"I like our new house." Sadie yawned as she curled up with her camo wearing teddy bear.

"I do too Princess. Daddy picked good didn't he?" Jules smiled.

"Yeah." Sadie closed her eyes. "I miss Daddy."

"I do too Sadie. I do too."

With that Jules gently kissed Sadie's forehead one last time before heading to her own room. She missed Sam fiercely. Jules still couldn't believe what he had done for her. Despite being half a world away he had still managed to make her birthday unforgettable yet again. As Jules prepared for bed she vowed that she would pester Suzie with questions about how Sam managed to get the house tomorrow once her friend got back from her overnight business trip.

Drifting off to sleep Jules began to dream of her wonderful husband and all the ways he had made her birthdays unforgettable over the years.

* * *

 **AN: Well, what do you think? I would love for you to leave me a review with your thoughts :)**


	6. King of Hearts

**AN: Thank you all for your continued support. I LOVE reading your reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – King of Hearts**

 **SRU Gym - Next Day**

"Ed, if you keep pounding away at that bag any longer we're going to need to replace it." Greg had been watching his longtime friend this morning and he was attacking the heavy bag with a vengeance today. "What's going on with you?"

"She has been working with us for over a month now and we _just now_ found out she has a daughter?" Ed growled as he dropped his hands and turned to face the rest of the Team.

Greg closed his eyes for just a moment. He was thankful that Jules wouldn't be in until start of shift today due to a dentist appointment. She wouldn't hear Ed's thoughts on the matter.

"You know why she didn't tell us before Ed." Wordy commented before taking a long drink of water.

"Yeah Ed, she said someone had threatened Sadie in the past. It would be irresponsible of her to tell anyone and everyone as soon as she meets them." Spike chimed in.

"But we're her Team. She should have _trusted_ us!" Ed growled loudly.

"But she did Ed. She told us about Sadie once she was sure we weren't going to hurt them." Wordy looked hard at his friend trying to figure out what Ed's problem was today. In Wordy's opinion Jules had made the right choice. He would have done the same thing had he been in her shoes.

"Ed, what's really bugging you? I think it's more than the fact that she waited to tell us about Sadie." Greg observed as he picked up his water bottle.

Ed punched the heavy bad several more times before turning back to the Team once again.

"He left them! He just up and left them without saying a word. What kind of man does that? Did he not see how wonderful little Sadie is? Does he not know how strong Jules is? Tell me Greg, what kind of man just leaves a family like that and never comes back?" Ed yelled.

Team One just stood speechless. None of them had expected that from their Team Leader.

"You don't know the whole story Ed." Rollie said quietly. "There could be a very logical explanation for why he left them. Don't pass judgement before you know the whole story."

"But that's just it! We don't know the whole story. We don't know why Sadie's father just up and left them. We don't know who threatened Sadie and if the threat is still there. We know nothing!" Ed had been thinking about Jules and Sadie all night. Something was seriously bugging him about the whole situation and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He had gone home and watched Clark sleep for a time. He couldn't imagine just up and leaving his son and wife in the middle of the night, never calling, or visiting, just disappearing from their life. Ed would never leave his family like that, especially if someone had threatened Clark.

"Ed, you need to calm down." Greg placed a calming hand on Ed's shoulder. "Jules took a big risk telling us about Sadie, especially with that threat out there. We are going to listen when she talks about it without passing judgement or asking tons of questions. We are going to be there for our Jules, for Sadie. They are a part of our family now. We take care of our own."

Ed met Greg's eyes for a long moment. He knew that he had allowed his worry for Jules and Sadie to get the best of him and he needed to dial it back before Jules came in. It wouldn't do any good for Jules to hear him ranting and raving about Sadie's father when it was clearly a very touchy subject.

"Ok." Ed nodded twice. "I'll let it go. But if he _ever_ shows up here I _will_ give him a piece of my mind."

"Fair enough. Just remember, innocent until proven guilty." Greg warned.

The Team went back to their workout, each lost in their own thoughts on the matter.

* * *

Winnie took a deep breath. She had known that Jules was going to introduce Sadie to the Team yesterday and she had been surprised they hadn't blown up at her the day before. When Winnie heard Ed's angry words in the gym she had become worried. She knew why Sam had left, why he stayed away, and she knew that if Jules heard Ed's angry words that it would break her heart. Winnie was beyond thankful that Greg had put Ed in his place.

The dispatcher knew that the Team would have some things to work out but it looked like Team One would have Jules' back, just like she knew they would. She just wondered if they would have Sam's back too, or if they would end up passing judgment before they allowed him to explain.

Thirty minutes later she looked up and smiled as Jules came in, coffee trays in hand.

"Morning Winnie." Jules greeted with a smile as she held out a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Jules, how was the dentist?" Winnie asked as she gratefully accepted the cup of coffee.

"Excruciating as usual, but all clear. Not even a slight cavity!" Jules grinned. She hated the dentist with a passion. "Is the Team in workout?"

"They just headed to the locker room. Greg said to let you know to meet them in the conference room for morning briefing." Winnie informed Jules.

"Thanks." Jules put the coffee on the table in the conference room before heading to her locker room to change.

Jules couldn't help but be nervous as she changed for shift. She had dropped a big bomb on the Team yesterday and they had responded very well yesterday. But today was a new day and she knew questions were sure to come. She took an extra minute to use sniper breathing to get her nerves under control before heading out to meet the Team.

Team One looked up as Jules entered. They had been pleasantly surprised by Timmy's coffee when they got to the conference room.

"Morning guys." Jules greeted with a smile.

"Morning Jules." Greg returned her smile. "Thanks for the coffee."

Once Jules was settled at the table Greg started the briefing.

"Today we have no warrant calls so it's going to be a patrol day. Make sure the public knows we are out there and watching over them." Greg informed the Team.

"Sounds good to me." Ed smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"Before we head out…" Jules started nervously. "I know you guys have questions, and I'll answer what I can. But please don't get mad if there is something I simply don't want to talk about."

"Jules, we understand. We know why you waited to tell us about Sadie and we respect you for that decision. When and if you ever want to talk we will be here to listen. Until then just know that you have our full support, no matter what." Greg wanted Jules to know that they wouldn't push her for details while at the same time reminding the Team to keep their opinions and emotions to themselves on the matter.

"Thanks guys. One day I'll be ready to talk about it, just not right now." Jules was extremely thankful that they weren't pushing her for details that she couldn't give.

Greg then paired up the Team and sent them on their way. The Team was careful to not bring up the subject of Sadie's father, however, that didn't keep them from drawing out stories of Sadie from Jules. Jules was more than happy to tell them about her baby girl. It was a huge weight off of her shoulders now that she could share Sadie with the Team.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Afghanistan**

"Sergeant Badass, any sign of our target?" Pops asked from his hiding spot close to the terrorist compound.

"Negative Pops, all is quiet." Sam answered as he scanned the compound through the scope of his sniper riffle once again. "Any new intel from Goodwin?" He asked, referring to the intel officers back at base.

"Negative. Will update if any new intel comes through." Pops answered before taking a drink from his canteen.

"How much longer do you think we will be camped out here?" Falcon asked as he scanned the roads into and out of the compound.

"No clue." Sam answered as he nibbled on his power bar.

They had been camped out for three days now waiting for the King of Hearts, Khadem Zaman, to make an appearance. According to Mohammed Bader, the Jack of Hearts, this was Zaman's main compound. Supposedly Zaman was on his way here for a meeting. The Unit was sent to observe the meeting, gain any intel possible, and bring in Zaman for questioning. The longer they waited the more unsure Sam was that Bader had told them the truth.

"You guys good on rations?"

"Don't worry Tombstone, we packed a feast." Falcon laughed.

"You always worry too much Tombstone." Sam chuckled too.

"Hey, if I don't worry then who will?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"I thought worrying was my job." Pops chimed in. He loved how his Unit could always joke around even on missions.

"Nah, we don't want to worry you old man. Let us young pups worry about the worrying." Treble was glad he wasn't next to his LT at the moment or he would have gotten a punch in the arm. Especially since Harrison was only in his early thirty's.

"Treble, if you don't watch it I'll have Tombstone knock you out for a week when we get back." Pops said with mock seriousness.

"Phoenix, be advised, there is movement in the bushes fifty meters to your left." Sam zeroed in on the location.

"Roger." Phoenix went on high alert as he turned in the direction Sam had indicated. "Is it a hostile?"

"Negative. Just a dog." Sam breathed after a moment with a small sigh of relief. "Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention."

"Not cool Badass, not cool." Phoenix grumbled. He was actually thankful that their sniper was over cautious. It had saved all their asses in the field at one point or another.

The hour passed with minimal chatter. The Unit was staying on alert while also taking turns getting some rest. They knew that once Zaman arrived there would be no rest for the weary.

Sam decided right after the dog incident to leave overwatch in the capable hands of Falcon while he grabbed some shut eye. He told his spotter to wake him in ninety minutes.

"Badass." Falcon nudged his sergeant with his foot to rouse him from his sleep.

Sam was instantly awake.

"I'm awake." Sam muttered as he checked his watch. It had been an hour and ten minutes. "What's up?" He knew Falcon wouldn't wake him unless something was happening.

"I see a cloud of dust on the horizon to the east. Two o'clock." Falcon informed him as he pointed in the right direction.

Sam got behind his scope and looked in the direction that Falcon had indicated.

"Pops, we've got movement. There is a convoy of five cars approaching from the East." Sam informed his Lieutenant.

"Roger. Charlie, high alert." Those three simple words, combined with the conversation between their snipers and LT brought the Unit to full attention where they hid.

Sam followed the convoy as it made its way to the compound and parked in front of a building in the center. He and Falcon watched closely as the occupants of the vehicles disembarked.

"King of Hearts confirmed." Sam whispered into the comms. "Accompanied by a dozen guards."

"Roger. We watch and wait for now. I want to see if the guards thin out tonight before we move in." Pops acknowledged. "I'd rather move in under the cover of dark if we can."

The Unit all acknowledged the order and hunkered down to wait and watch.

"Treble, can you get ears on the target?" Pops asked knowing that their tech guy had the necessary equipment.

"Yes sir." Treble answered even as he was setting up the mic that would pick up to conversations in the house. He then patched it into Goodwin so that the intel guys back at base would be able to hear what was being said as well.

The Unit waited in silence for several hours while their target had dinner and then discussed munitions, troops, and more with what appeared to be some of his top command. It was almost midnight when the meeting broke up and half of the men that arrived with the King of Hearts left the compound.

Two hours later the Unit prepared to move. They had waited until shift change for the guards and then some. The guards would think it was a quiet night, they wouldn't know what hit them.

"Cleared to move. Three men on the west side by the gate, two men around the perimeter of the target building, three more patrolling the fence." Sam reported as the Unit prepped to make their move.

"Roger. Tombstone, Wolverine, Phoenix, clear the gate." Pops ordered as he and Tremble moved towards the perimeter to take out the targets patrolling the grounds.

Falcon switched from his binoculars to his rifle scope as the Unit moved it. Badass was the primary sniper but he would help cover the Unit, especially since this was a high value target.

Sam watched Matt as he, Wolverine, and Phoenix moved on the men at the gate. The three men were able to sneak up on the guys and silently take them out. K-bars were a soldiers best friends for silent approach. Sam scanned the area around them as the guys drug the bodies into the bushes to hide them.

"Gate clear, moving in."

"Roger Tombstone, stick to the shadows and move to the third building in from the gate." Sam responded as he carefully searched the shadows for anyone he missed.

"Perimeter guards secured." Pops reported.

"Roger, clear to target building. Be advised, the second building due north of the target building is the barracks." Falcon informed the Unit.

Both men in the sniper perch watched closely as the Unit approached the building, eliminated the three guards, and entered silently.

"Falcon, watch the barracks. I'll keep an eye on the guys." Sam ordered as he scanned the windows, looking for any threat against the guys.

"Hold!" Sam ordered. He was relieved when the Unit immediately froze and took a knee, each looking in a different direction. "Hostile coming to you. Phoenix, he's about to turn the corner in front of you in three…two…one."

Sam watched as Phoenix quickly pulled the man around the corner and pushed him up against the wall where he effortlessly slit his throat.

"Target is three doors down on the left." Sam informed the Unit. "Clear to the door. I don't have eyes in."

"Roger. Moving to target." Pops stated, more for the men listening to their communication back at base than anything.

Sam watched closely as the Unit stacked up on the door. He saw Pops count down from three before he threw open the door and the men entered. Sam heard over the comms as the Unit cleared the room.

"We have the package. Beginning exfil with the King of Hearts."

Sam allowed a small breath of relief as he monitored the Unit's movements. As they approached the door he told them to hold for a moment as he and Flacon ensured the route out was clear.

"Tombstone, you have a hostile coming up on your six. You've got to take him out silently. If I fire then our presence is known to all those in the barracks." Sam informed his best friend. "I don't want to bring attention to you."

"Roger." Matt whispered as he scanned the area behind the Unit. As soon as he saw the boot of the man coming towards them appear around a corner he lunged.

The two fought for a moment on the floor before Matt finally got the upper hand and was able to kill the other man with a quick slit of his throat.

"You're cut." Phoenix observed as he helped Matt stand.

Matt looked down and noticed a cut in his pants and blood coming from the wound. After inspecting the wound for a brief moment he responded.

"Just a minor cut. I'm good to go." Matt raised his weapon. "Let's get this guy out of here!"

"Overwatch?" Pops asked, he knew that Falcon and Badass would know that he was asking if the coast was clear.

Sam did one last sweep of their exit route before responding. "All clear. Go! Go! Go!"

Falcon kept a close eye on the barracks as Sam covered the Unit. They all thought that they were home free. Sam realized as the Unit cleared the fence that they hadn't quite made it out without being detected.

"Pops, be advised, bodies have been found. Hostiles are being called out from the barracks." Sam informed the Unit.

"Clear to exfil?" Pops asked as he glanced over his shoulder and saw the men starting to pour out of the barracks.

"Unknown. I'll hold them off as long as I can." Sam answered as he fired the first of many shots. Next to him Falcon did the same.

Sam fired for what felt like forever but was in reality only a few minutes. The hostiles seemed to be coming out of the woodwork.

"Falcon, get to the Unit. Cover their six." Sam ordered as he located another target and fired again before reloading his weapon.

Falcon didn't breath a word in response, he simply grabbed his gear and took off at a run down the hill. He would meet up with the Unit and help cover them.

"What about you Badass?" Phoenix asked as he pushed the package along the route.

"I'll be right behind you." Sam answered as he took out yet another target. He had officially lost count of the number of men he had taken out tonight. Too many.

"Treble, call for extraction." Pops ordered as he led the men at a fast clip to the extraction site.

Treble quickly got on the radio and called for their ride out. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was informed that the birds were two minutes out. Just enough time to get to the landing zone.

"Badass, haul ass to the LZ. Birds will be here in two." Pops ordered. He knew Sam had just enough time to make it if he hurried.

"On my way." Sam stood, grabbing his pack and riffle in the process. He turned and ran as fast as he could all the while praying he wouldn't get shot in the back.

When the Unit arrived at the landing zone, or LZ for short, they all took a knee. They were at the edge of a clearing in the bushes as they waited for their ride out. All could hear Sam's breathing as he ran to meet up with them.

Moments later they heard the helos approaching and Pops stood, dragging Zaman with him. As the helo landed Pops loaded Zaman in and stood with his gun at the ready as the rest of the Unit piled in behind him.

"Badass?" Pops asked as Wolverine boarded the helo. Just he and Badass were left then they could go.

"Coming in hot." Sam answered as he heard a bullet fly past his head.

Wolverine turned the machine gun on the helo in the direction that Sam was coming from and put his finger on the trigger.

Matt watched with bated breath as Sam burst into view. He was quite a site to behold decked out in his ghillie suit with his sniper riffle in front of him. He truly looked like a badass in that moment. As Sam ran to the helo twenty men burst into the clearing behind him. Pops, Wolverine, and Matt all opened fire as the rest of the Unit called to Sam to run faster.

Finally, after what felt like a marathon run Sam jumped into the helo and landed with a thud. Seconds later the bird was in the air and quickly flying away from the hot zone.

Sam lay on the floor of the helo for a couple of minutes as he calmed his breathing and heart rate. Matt did a quick once over of him and was surprised there were no new holes in him.

"Status?" Pops asked as Sam pulled himself up and leaned against the side of the helo.

"Only injury to report is a cut on my leg. Just needs cleaned and a butterfly bandage." Matt answered as he put a temporary dressing on his cut. "Miraculously Badass came out without even a scratch."

"What can I say… I like to live up to my name." Sam smirked.

Pops just shook his head as he chuckled.

The Unit was quiet the rest of the way back to base. Each man wondered if they would get anything from the man they were transporting. If they could get the King of Hearts, Khadem Zaman, to talk then they just might get a lead on the Ace of Hearts. If they got that then they were just one step away from eliminating the threat to their Sergeant and his family. Each man prayed that that would happen. This man hunt had been long and hard and all were ready to see it come to an end.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for coming back for more. I would love to see reviews with your thoughts :)**


	7. Braddocks

**AN: Thank you all for your continued support, and your patience!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 –** **Braddock's**

 **Somewhere in Afghanistan – Main JTF2 Base**

A month. It had been a whole month since they brought in Khadem Zaman and they had yet to get any information at all out of the man. Sam was about ready to bust into the interrogation room himself and beat the answers out of the man. But at the same time he knew that wouldn't really work either. They had the best interrogators on the job. Sam just hoped that they would get something that his Unit could act on.

Harrison looked up at his sniper and second in command and recognized the agitation in the younger man. The whole Unit was frustrated that they were just sitting around waiting for intel. Sure, they had gone on a couple of missions since they brought in Zaman, but the General wanted them close to base and ready to go should any real intel be discovered. That was why they were sitting on their hands at the main base, waiting, still.

"We gotta do something or Badass might just lose his mind waiting." Matt whispered to his LT. He knew his friend was about ready to do something drastic. They needed to distract Sam.

Harrison met Matt's eyes and just nodded.

"Braddock, grab your rifle. We're going to the long distance range." Harrison ordered as he rose from his bunk.

The rest of the Unit turned to look at their LT. They decided that if Braddock was going to do some target practice then they might as well tag along. Leblanc grabbed his spotter binoculars and headed out with the rest of the Unit.

The treck to the range took them several minutes. The long distance range was on the complete opposite side of the base.

"Braddock, I want you to show me accuracy and speed." Harrison commented as his sniper began setting up his riffle and settling into a prone position on the ground. "Leblanc, get us a couple more sets of binoculars. I wanna be able to see what he's doing."

"Yes sir." Leblanc ran off to get the requested gear for his LT.

Sam settled in and took a deep breath as he took the caps off of his scope and settled the butt of the rifle against his left shoulder. Closing his eyes he drew in a deep, cleansing breath. Sighting one of the closer targets Sam drew in a breath and held it for a moment as he sent a round down range. He watched as he hit his target dead center. Sam would have been more surprised if he hadn't hit a bulls eye on this target, it was the easiest one on the range.

"Come on Badass Braddock, you can do better than that." Morin taunted.

"Here LT. Got those binoculars you requested. I also got them to check out extra rounds and a .50 cal for him to work with." Leblanc smiled as he set down the weapon case.

"Good work Falcon." Harrison slapped Leblanc on the back in thanks before turning his attention back to the range.

Sam methodically sent rounds down range into the center of his targets, gradually adding distance to his shots. He wasn't in a rush. The Unit stood behind him, egging him on with each shot. Their voices got louder and taunts more emphatic as time wore on.

This was the scene that General Nathan Braddock stumbled upon. He had been stretching his legs after a long stint in his office overseeing a mission in progress when he heard the unmistakable sound of a sniper rifle on the range. He had headed over to investigate, wondering who was making use of the range today and if they were any good.

The General smiled as he recognized the unmistakable blonde head of his son behind the scope of a rifle. He stood and watched for a long minute, pride evident in the huge smile on his face as he watched his one and only son shooting. As Sam replaced the clip in his weapon the General decided to have some fun.

"That one was slightly off center." Leblanc commented with a huge smirk on his face.

"Like hell it was." Sam argued.

"No, Falcon's right. It's a half of a centimeter off center." Treble piped in with a huge grin.

"No it's not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Enough!" Matt said loudly as he tried to hold in his laughter at his best friend and the spotter. "A half of a centimeter still counts as a bulls eye."

"It's not a dead center shot! It's only _almost_ a dead center shot." Leblanc argued. He was having so much fun that he didn't hear someone coming up behind the Unit.

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades." Two voices said in unison.

Sam looked up at the sound of the other voice. He was about to jump up from his prone position to salute the newcomer when he the man raised one hand to stop him.

"At ease men."

"General Braddock. What brings you here? Do we have intel?" Harrison asked as he noted the rifle case in the man's hand, and the one slung over his shoulder.

"Unfortunately not Lieutenant. I was out stretching my legs when I noticed you men here. I thought I might join my son for a few rounds if that's okay with you men." Nathan Braddock smiled.

"Of course sir." Sam returned the grin. "I never pass up a chance to prove I'm better than you."

"That has yet to be proven." The General commented as he set down one case next to the .50 cal that was waiting for Sam to use.

As he set up his own rifle Nathan couldn't help but smile at the good natured teasing going on between Sam's Unit. The group of men that his son served with was exceptional. They were his best Unit after all.

"You know, it's not very often we get to see Ares and Badass go up against each other on the range." Morin commented as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "This should be good."

"It has been a while." Tremblay agreed.

"What's your current distance?" Nathan asked as he settled in behind his own rifle next to Sam.

"One thousand yards." Sam answered as he looked at his father. He couldn't help but think that his dad looked to be just as at home behind a scope as he felt.

"Only?" Nathan asked as he lined up a shot, took a breath, and sent the round down range.

"Just warming up sir." Sam smirked as he looked at the target that had just been hit, dead center.

"I know I taught you to shoot farther than that. How about we push it out to fifteen hundred yards." Nathan found the target and prepared to fire.

Instead of answering Sam sighted the target, took a breath, and squeezed the trigger. Whoops and hollers were heard behind him as his bullet hit the target, dead center.

Nathan smiled as he sent his round down range and also hit the target in the center.

"Eighteen hundred yards." Sam commented as he sent another round down range.

"Nineteen hundred yards." Nathan countered as he fired his rifle with a smile.

"Maybe you should take longer to aim, Sir." Sam smirked. The General had been slightly off center.

"Maybe you should stop critiquing my shots when you were half a centimeter off on a shot of one thousand yards." Nathan smiled at the loud laughter from the men behind him. "Two thousand yards."

Both men fired at the same time. Everyone held in a breath as they waited to see who would be more accurate.

"Both rounds hit the target in the exact center." Leblanc reported much to the amazement of the growing crowd.

Sam chanced a glance to his right and saw his father smiling back at him. His own grin widened as he turned back to his own weapon.

"May I make a suggestion Sir?" Harrison asked with a grin.

"Yes Harrison?" Nathan looked up at Sam's LT and noted that the group gathered had doubled in size. It seemed they were drawing quite the crowd.

"Well, Sir. It's just that it's been a while since Badass has fired a .50 cal in the field. It might be beneficial to switch weapons."

Nathan chuckled at the suggestion. "Then by all means, had us our weapons."

Sam flicked on the safety on his rifle before handing it off to Matt. Leblanc then handed him the .50 cal and Sam set to work setting up the weapon as his father did the same.

Once both men were once again settled behind the scope the crowd behind them quieted down.

"Twenty one hundred yards." Harrison called out.

Both Sam and Nathan took a moment to take in a deep breath. Sam was the first to fire a round, followed just second later by Nathan. Both rounds hit their target dead on.

"Twenty two hundred yards." Harrison stated with a smile.

Nathan fired his round first this time. His shot hit just off center and he let out a frustrated huff. Sam took an extra moment before drawing in a deep breath and gently pulling the trigger.

"Perfect shot." Leblanc reported.

Cheers went up around them causing Sam's smile to widen. He loved shooting with his father and they didn't get the opportunity to do so very often.

"What is Badass' record?" One of the gathered soldiers asked as the two snipers were lining up the shot for a distance of one thousand three hundred yards.

"His furthest _confirmed_ shot is two thousand three hundred and forty two yards." Leblanc answered without ever taking his eyes from the target the men were sighting. "We're pretty sure he's reached a distance of two thousand six hundred and fifty yards though."

"Pretty sure?" Another soldier asked.

"We didn't have time to stick around and pace it out." Matt commented, amused.

As both Braddock's fired conversation around them continued.

"Does anyone know the current record for a shot?"

"Yeah, the record used to belong to Corporal Rob Furlong of 3rd Battalion." One the men in charge of the range answered. "He held the record for us Canadians with a confirmed shot of two thousand six hundred and fifty seven yards. But, seven years after that shot a Brit by the name of Corporal Craig Harrison beat him out. His record currently holds at a confirmed two thousand seven hundred and seven yards."

"Why do you keep saying confirmed?" Another soldier asked.

"Because, they don't like to take our word for it. If we don't have confirmation for the distance of the shot then it _doesn't count_." Matt answered putting air quotes around the last two words.

"Twenty five hundred yards." Leblanc called out. "Two perfect shots, again."

Conversation died down as everyone once again turned their attention to the range.

"Braddock doesn't miss much, does he?"

"Which one?" Morin asked since both men firing had the last name Braddock.

"Either." The man clarified.

"Nope. They aren't called Ares and Badass for nothing. They didn't get their call signs by being bad at their job." Morin answered. He was honored to be in the same Unit as Sam Braddock, and he wasn't afraid to let that show.

"Twenty seven hundred yards." Harrison suggested with a smirk. He wondered if either of the Braddock's would be able to make the shot.

Sam drew in several deep breaths as he adjusted his scope. He found the target, calculated for drop, humidity, and wind yet again, and sent the round down range shortly after his father took the shot.

"Ares, your shot hit the target on the bottom left side." Leblanc informed them. "Badass, your shot was… dead center!"

"You know, Sir." Sam turned to look as his father. "Someone once told me that taking an extra moment to perfect a shot is worth it in the end. Maybe you should take his ad vice."

Nathan burst out laughing. "Well, son. I might just do that. Sounds like that man is very wise."

Sam's grin went from ear to ear. "Very wise, Sir."

"I guess I'll be taking my own advice from here on out then." Nathan said with a wink at his son.

"What do you think Badass, wanna go for twenty eight hundred yards? If you hit it you will have effectively claimed the record back for Canadian Forces." Harrison challenged.

"If anyone can make the shot it's you son." Nathan encouraged.

Sam thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. A reverential hush fell over the crowd as he settled back in behind his scope and took a long, deep breath in.

Taking his time Sam found his target, adjusted his scope, and did calculations in his head. He was pretty sure he could make this shot. If he did he would not only, finally, prove he was a better shot than his dad. But, he would also reclaim the record for Canadian Forces. He closed his eyes for a moment and envisioned Jules' face if he made this shot. She would be elated, and reward him quite handsomely, hopefully in bed.

With a smile Sam opened his eyes, took a breath in, caressed the trigger, and sent the round down range.

Everyone held their breath in anticipation as they waited the several long seconds it took for the round to travel. Harrison and Leblanc watched intently as the bullet made contact with the target over one and a half miles away.

"Well?" Matt asked anxiously.

Harrison lowered his binoculars and turned to Sam. "Perfect shot. Dead center. Sam Braddock, you truly are a Badass!"

"Well I'll be…" Nathan stood and reached a hand out to his son.

Sam took the offered hand and stood, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Samuel, you continue to amaze me each and every day! I am so proud of you Son!" Nathan pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"Thanks Dad." Sam returned the hug, not caring about the men gathered around.

When the two men finally pulled apart Sam turned to his Unit and was congratulated with back slaps and bear hugs.

Just moments later everyone's attention turned to a young Private as he ran up to the General and saluted. The young man must have run from across the base at a fast clip as he was gasping for air.

"General Braddock, Sir! Zaman broke! We have intel!"

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this lighter chapter. I would love to see your thoughts in a review!**


	8. Mission

**AN: So sorry for the delay. Real life has been... challenging to say the least. A huge thanks to missblueeyes63** **for the morale boost I needed tonight. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Mission**

 **SRU HQ – Toronto**

Jules sighed as she joined Team One at the briefing room table and took a long drink of her Timmy's Double Double. She had already had a long morning with Sadie so the coffee had definitely been needed.

"Morning Jules, how is Sadie this morning?" Greg asked as he too joined the Team.

"Bursting with excitement. She woke me up at four this morning asking if it was time to go yet." Jules chuckled before drinking more coffee. "She was running around the house singing her favorite Disney songs at the top of her lungs. I was sure she was going to wake up the neighbors!"

"She's going on a Disney cruise right?" Spike asked after he got his laughter under control.

"Yeah, she goes with her Grandmother every year. Has since she was three." Jules smiled.

"Jules, do you really think that's safe?" Ed asked, worried for little Sadie. He had known about Sadie and that Jules' husband had left them for quite a while now and he was still pissed at the man. Ed was having a hell of a time wrapping his mind around why a father would leave his family when there was a direct threat against them.

"Ed, her grandfather is the General in charge of Canadian Special Forces JTF2 Units. She is more protected with her Grandmother than she is here. Sadie is going to be just fine." Jules answered with a smile, somewhat amused at the thought that Sadie wouldn't have adequate protection when with her Grandma Braddock.

"She's gone for what, a couple weeks?" Asked Rollie.

"A month actually. It's the longest month of my year!" Jules half chuckled.

"I bet." Wordy grinned as he remembered the first time he went anywhere without his girls.

The Team moved on to other topics while they waited for a Hot Call to come in. Jules sat in silence though, lost in her own thoughts. She had told Rollie that Sadie's vacation was the longest month of her year. It had been only a half truth. Yes, when Sadie was gone it was hard for her, but not as hard as whenever Sam was gone. However, she had learned to cope with her husband's absence despite how hard it was. When Sadie was gone, though, Sam's absence was that much more noticeable.

Jules had been overjoyed when Sam had come home unexpectedly. She would have loved for him to be able to stay longer than just a night. She knew he had a job, and an important one at that, but she couldn't wait for it to be done so he could come home and _stay_ home. It had been two months now since she had last seen or heard from Sam and she found herself wondering how he was doing. She decided that tonight the pillow on Sam's side of their bed would get another spray with her favorite cologne of his. It wouldn't bring him home, but at least with his cologne on his pillow she would be able to dream of him more easily.

The claxon alarm suddenly went off and Team One was called out. Jules tucked away her thoughts and fears to deal with later, and so she could focus on the task at hand.

* * *

 **JTF2 Base - Afghanistan**

"Alright men, let's settle down!" General Nathan Braddock bellowed in his most commanding voice.

As he looked out at the gathered men and women he noted that the only ones that appeared ready to start the briefing were Harrison's Unit. He knew that it was due to the fact that the men in that Unit had been hunting down the Ace of Hearts for years. They had been itching for the chance to go after him.

It was a long minute before silence finally reigned in the tent and he could go on with his briefing.

"In the future I expect better discipline from the men and women in this tent. We are briefing a time sensitive, high priority mission. I do not have the time to wait for you all to chat about your days. Am I understood?" Several in the room cowered under the glare of General 'Ares' Braddock.

"Now, as most of you know we have finally received intel on the Ace of Heart. Azim Hussein has been a thorn in our side for years so we want to get in there and either capture him, or take him out." Nathan turned to the Corporal in the front of the room and nodded. Images began to appear on the screen.

"These images are from Torgan Valley, about an hour out of Ghazni. There is a compound there with a mansion, a small barracks, and a couple of smaller buildings which are believed to be storage houses. The area, as you can see, is mainly farmland or forest. There are a lot of hills in the area. There is a small population of locals but they are not close enough to your target to be a problem."

The photo on the screen changed from satellite views of the area to a close up of the compound.

"The mansion has three floors. A ground floor, and two more above. There is no indication that there is a basement." Nathan waited for the screen to change to the thermal view. "This image was taken two hours ago upon first receiving the intel. It shows minimal hostiles in the area. From these images we estimate about twenty five hostiles on site." He paused for a moment as he saw some of the men, mostly Harrison's Unit, taking notes.

"I am sending in two Units. Lieutenant Harrison, your Unit will take lead and clear the buildings. You are also tasked with apprehending Hussein. Lieutenant Lunow, your men will hold the perimeter and provide backup for Harrison's Unit. I don't want to take any chances on Hussein sneaking out a back exit." Nathan took a moment to consult his notes. "Harrison and Braddock will take lead on this mission. All orders will go through them. Do I have any questions?"

The next twenty minutes were spent discussing infil, exfil, terrain, enemy firepower, and more. Both Units wanted to ensure that they had all the intel possible before they went in.

"If there are no more questions I will leave you to work out the rest of the mission details. Corporal…" Nathan turned to the young man that had been running the projector. "…please bring me a briefing on the mission details once they are decided. I will be in my office."

The men in the room rose out of respect for the General as he dismissed himself. Most of the men knew that there were other missions in progress that the General needed to keep tabs on. They also knew that the General trusted his men to make the best, most informed decisions on action plans for missions.

"Lunow, as your men aren't JTF2 I want you all on the outside of this wall." Harrison started as the Units gathered around a large table with a satellite images of the compound laid out on top.

"Not a problem. We'll leave the heavy lifting to you men. If you need us though, we won't be far." Lunow answered, easily agreeing. He had been surprised when his Unit was pulled for this mission. However, it was always a good experience to work with the 'Big Boys' as his men liked to refer to the JTF2 men.

The two Lieutenants spent several minutes discussing the posts that Lunow's men would take, ensuring to get input from all the men on the best locations. Finally, after that was accomplished they moved on to the rest of the mission details.

"Right, now, Braddock and Leblanc, where is the best place for a sniper position?" Harrison asked. "I want Braddock on the ground with us for this one so find a good place for Leblanc to camp out and provide overwatch."

Sam scrutinized the photos before him and conversed with his spotter on the possible locations. After twenty minutes of discussion they decided that the top of a hill about half a mile away from the compound would be the best location as it would provide the most cover for the men on the ground. It was decided that Leblanc would take up position as the rest of the men moved into position on the perimeter.

"Now, once we get to the compound and clear the perimeter I want to clear the smaller of the buildings. Tremblay and Demers, you two take these two smaller storage sheds. The rest of us will clear the barracks. Then we move on to the main mansion." Harrison moved around the photos so the ones of the mansion were in the center of the table.

"Taylor and Morin, I want you two to take the east entrance and clear the main floor. Tremblay and Demers, take the west entrance and the second floor. Braddock and I will take the main entrance on the south side and take third floor. I want to take this building fast and silent."

The men spent another thirty minutes pouring over the images and fine tuning the ingress and egress plans. They would gear up from here, take a helo and repel into the area, then meet up again with a bird for exfil. Once the briefing was done they had thirty minutes to gear up before they were to leave. Harrison dismissed the men to gear up. Once the tent was empty except for him and Braddock he turned to his second in command.

"You good for this mission?" Harrison asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the table.

"Yeah, I just hope this intel is right." Sam answered, still going over the images on the table.

"What's wrong?" Harrison asked. He could see something was troubling his friend.

"Not sure. Something just doesn't feel right." Sam answered as he looked to the other man.

"I know you need this to be good intel. All we can do is go in there and do our jobs. We do the jobs to the best of our ability and maybe, just maybe, we get to bring this SOB in so he can stop tormenting you." Harrison reached out a hand to squeeze Braddock's shoulder. "Come on, let's get geared up so we can get out there and bring him in."

Sam simply nodded as he followed his CO out the door. Harrison was right. Each man would perform his duties to the best of his ability, and if they were lucky, at the end of the day they would get to bring in another terrorist.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sam was double checking his extra clips when Harrison strode to the center of the tent they were using to gear up.

"Alright men, I hope you're ready for this!" Harrison grinned from ear to ear. "Last check of your gear and we are loading up."

Sam and Harrison started checking with each man, ensuring they had the gear that they needed. Sam made a fist and punched the front and back of each man's body armor to make sure each man had both front and back plates. The plates added an extra layer of protection and would help protect the man if shot in the back or chest. Sam would know, he had been thankful for those plates on more than one occasion.

"Moon, where are your plates?" Sam asked after checking the man's body armor. There were clearly no plates in the rookie's armor.

"The armory said they were out and weren't expecting another shipment until tomorrow." The young man answered nervously.

Sam met Lunow's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me soldier?" Lunow asked as he gave the young man a glare.

"Only just found out sir." Moon answered as he avoided his CO's gaze.

Sam, without hesitating, turned to Matt. "Take mine out." He ordered as he presented his back to his friend.

"Sam, not a good idea." Matt answered.

"Neither is letting a man go without at least one plate. Take it out." Sam ordered again. He wasn't about to let a rookie go into the field without at least one plate. He would be fine.

"Fine, but know I don't like it." Matt answered as he quickly removed the plate and thrust it into Moon's hands. "Front or back, choose carefully."

"How do I choose?" Moon asked himself quietly.

Sam stepped closer to the nervous young man. "It's an easy choice really. If you're intent on facing the enemy head on it goes in the front. If you think you'll end up running away from the enemy then you want it in the back."

Moon met Sam's eyes and nodded once. Sam smiled and clapped the young man on the shoulder as he slid the plate into the front of his body armor without hesitation. Sam knew this young man would make it; he could see the determination in Moon's eyes.

Harrison watched his Sergeant and smiled. Sam was a great soldier, mentor, and friend. If Braddock ever wanted he had no doubt that he could gain a commission as an officer one day.

"Let's move out!" Harrison ordered just a few minutes later.

Both Units moved from the tent and boarded the helos that would take them within range of the target compound. The flight there was made in silence. Each man was lost in his own thoughts, many reviewing the mission in his own head to ensure it went smoothly.

* * *

After the men repelled from the helos they gathered around to each ensure their weapons were properly loaded and ready to go, and their k-bar's were within easy reach for a silent kill if needed. Once each man ensured they were ready Harrison and Braddock took the lead. They made quick work of the hike. As Leblanc hiked to his perch the rest of the men moved quickly to their holding position outside the wall to the compound where they waited for the order to move.

"Falcon in position. Scanning now." Leblanc came over the comms. He made quick work of looking over the compound. Shocked at what he found, or rather didn't find, he did another sweep of the area before reporting in. "Pops, I see no sign of hostiles."

"Okay, they may all be inside." Pops answered as he glanced at Lunow. "Have your men take up position. Let us know if anyone tries to go in or out."

Lunow simply nodded his head and turned to his men. The backup Unit quickly took off to take up their positions as watch on the perimeter.

"Move in." Pops ordered quietly.

The Unit moved swiftly and silently as they cleared the outer buildings in the compound. The storage sheds were clear of hostiles. The barracks had signs of occupancy but it didn't appear as though anyone had been in the building in at least a week. Sam's gut raged at him as he and Pops headed towards the front of the mansion.

"All teams in position?" Pops asked over the comms as he and Badass took up their position just off the main entrance.

"Bravo team in position." Phoenix answered as he checked his weapon once again.

"Charlie team in position." Demers answered as he scanned the area around them looking for hostiles.

"Overwatch shows all clear. Move in when ready." Falcon reported from his perch.

"Go! Go! Go!" Pops ordered as he and Braddock burst through the main entrance.

The two soldiers quickly made their way to the main staircase in the center of the entrance. Above them was a huge skylight that let in daylight, lighting their way. Each man reported out as rooms were cleared. It appeared that this mansion had been occupied recently, but had been cleared out before they arrived.

"Pops, we've got a problem." Tremblay called over the comms.

"What?" Pops asked as he and Badass cleared yet another room.

"We have explosives." Tremblay answered.

"Pops, I just found more." Phoenix answered.

"Pops." Badass turned to his CO. When the other man turned to look at him Badass pointed to a box nestled against the wall in front of him.

"Looks like we have multiple explosives. Phoenix, can you disarm?" Pops asked his explosives expert.

"Not sure. It looks like they are all connected to a central timer. When that timer counts down all these will blow at the same time." Phoenix answered as he studied the bomb before him. "It looks like there are countermeasures. I can't guarantee that if I disarm one the rest won't blow. I need to find the main explosive and start there."

"I think it's this one." Badass answered. "There is a timer on top. We've got ninety seconds."

"Clear the building! Go! NOW!" Pops bellowed as he grabbed the back of Badass' body armor and both men turned to run.

As the Unit high tailed it for an exit Pops simply prayed that they would make it out in time. He and Badass were the furthest from an exit, but they were the two fastest men in the Unit too. Pops hoped they were fast enough.

Sam ran as fast as he could behind Pops. As they barreled down the stairs he knew they were cutting it close. At last the door was in sight. Two seconds after his boots hit the ground at the bottom of the stairs the building shuddered, several explosions sounded back to back, and Sam was thrown off his feet.

* * *

Sam groaned as he came to. It took him a long moment to register anything, even the pain.

The first thing to register was the pressure on his back. _Must have been hit with debris._ He thought to himself. Sam attempted to open his eyes but pain shot through his head when light hit his eyes. Between the sensitivity to light, the nausea, and the overbearing pounding in his head he knew he had quite a concussion. Keeping his eyes closed tight he used the rest of his senses to take in his surroundings.

He knew the explosives had detonated. _It was a trap!_ He thought briefly before he felt a sudden flair of pain in his side. He wasn't sure what it was, and wasn't about to open his eyes to find out. All he knew was that something had lodged itself in his side and hurt like hell.

About that time he registered the buzzing in his ears and realized his comms was still in and functioning. The Unit was calling out for a status update.

"Pops?" Sam asked quietly, unable to speak any louder for the pounding in his head.

"Badass, man it's good to hear your voice." Tombstone sighed. "Pops is safe. He was blown out the front door. Looks like he broke his arm and is going to have a concussion. How are you?" He was worried for his friend. He knew Badass didn't make it out of the building and was scared the other man was buried under tons of debris.

"Severe concussion. Something is on my back. Got something stuck in my right side and my right wrist hurts pretty bad." Sam answered slowly and very softly.

"Okay, hang in there man. We're coming for you."

The Unit spent the next ten minutes carefully moving rubble and searching for their Sergeant. There was a collective sigh of relief when they found him, even though he looked to be in quite a bit of pain.

"Hey, you know you're supposed to get out _before_ the building comes down on you right?" Tombstone asked quietly as he took the other man's pulse.

"Yeah." Sam whispered. He was more relieved than he thought that the Unit had gotten to him. He was ready to get out of this predicament.

"Hang in there. I'm going to give you some morphine to take the edge off while we get you free from this pile of crap on top of you. I need you to lay very still though. You seem to have gotten a large shard of glass from the skylight in your side and I don't want you to make it worse by moving, okay?"

Sam responded in a whisper as he swallowed hard, trying to keep the nausea at bay. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep from puking his guts out, no small thanks to the massive concussion he was sure he had.

Pops stood nearby and watched as his men worked to free Badass from the pile of rubble on top of him. His broken right arm and concussion made it impossible for him to assist and it made him mad. As he watched he realized that his men had been lured into a trap. They had fallen for it hook line and sinker. He pulled out the radio and called into the main base. He had to report the trap, and get medevac to them ASAP. Braddock needed immediate medical care.

Several minutes later Pops was helped into the waiting helo. His men had managed to get Badass out from the rubble but he had almost hurled when he saw the large glass hard in his Sergeant's side. It seemed that a piece of the skylight above them had fallen on top of the other man and due to the lack of a back plate the glass had penetrated the body armor and made a home in Badass' side. As they were whisked away from the area Pops had a feeling that the other man would be making an immediate trip to Germany due to his injuries.

Closing his eyes for the remainder of the trip Pops couldn't help but wonder if he would be allowed to call Mrs Braddock this time and let her know how badly her husband was hurt. He sighed as he realized it wasn't' going to happen. Security was too tight for that to be allowed.

* * *

 **SRU Headquarters – Toronto**

Jules was just leaving the locker room at the end of shift when she was stopped in her tracks. She blinked several times as she started straight ahead. It was as if someone had stabbed her in the side but when she moved her hand to her right side there was nothing there. She was just fine.

"Jules, are you okay?" Greg asked as he saw the young woman stopped just outside her locker room.

"Um…I think so." Jules answered as she turned to look at Greg. After a moment she shook herself. "I just realized that I forgot to send Sadie's favorite baby doll with her. She will fuss every night unless I can somehow get it to her." Jules lied.

"Her cruise doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon right? I bet you can overnight it to her." Greg offered. He had a feeling that a baby doll wasn't the real issue, but he didn't know if Jules would tell him what was really bothering her.

"Yeah, you're right." Jules offered a fake smile. "I better get home so I can send it out."

With that Jules all but ran to her Jeep. As she closed her door she leaned back against the headrest and drew in a ragged breath.

"Please, Sam! Please be okay! Sadie and I still need you!" Jules whispered into the dark.

She just knew that her husband was injured. Jules just hoped and prayed that this wouldn't be the one injury, whatever it was, that would kill him. She still needed her husband, and Sadie still needed her daddy!

* * *

 **AN: Once again, I hope you liked this chapter! I can't wait to see what you think in a review :)**


	9. Med Evac

**Tada! :D Huge thanks to Missblueeyes63 for imparting your vast knowledge for this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Med Evac**

 **JTF2 Base – Afghanistan**

General Nathan 'Ares' Braddock paced in front of the med tent as he kept an eye on the horizon. He was waiting for the birds carrying his son and the men in his Unit back to base. He knew that the medics behind him had been briefed on the injures of the men. Hell, he had been briefed too. That was why he was pacing.

When Nathan had gotten the word that Sam was badly injured he immediately went straight to medical. From what he had been told Sam had a severe concussion, his right wrist was at least sprained, and his back was covered in bruises from when debris fell on his back. But what worried him the most was the shard of glass in Sam's side. The Unit's medic and best friend, Matthew Taylor, was apparently worried about there being severe internal damage. That is precisely why Nathan already had a bird on the tarmac waiting to take Sam, and any others needing additional care, to Germany where there was a better medical team awaiting him. The base medical team just didn't have the equipment that would be necessary to care for him long term if it was as bad as he feared.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Nathan saw helicopters on the horizon speeding towards them.

"Helo's inbound. Be prepared to move!" Nathan ordered as he turned to the front of the med tent.

"Sir, we'll take good care of them. Your son is in good hands." The lead doctor placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "We'll get him stabilized and on his way to Germany ASAP."

Nathan simply nodded once before turning back to the horizon. He was just moments away from seeing his son, and the real damage to Sam's young body. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself. He hated seeing his son injured. It made his heart ache each time knowing he had been the one to order his son into harm's way. Each time Sam came back injured he prayed that his precious Granddaughter wouldn't lose her father. This case was no exception.

* * *

"I see the base. We're almost there Sam." Matt squeezed his best friend's hand while holding the gauze around the wound in Sam's side.

Matt had packed gauze around the shard of glass as best he could to stabilize it and try to slow the flow of blood, but Sam was still losing so much. His pants were soaked through at the knees from where it was pooling on the floor of the helo. Matt looked up and met Harrison's eyes. Both were extremely worried about Sam.

"He's going to make it Matt. Don't lose hope yet." Harrison stated with conviction. "He has his baby girl and his beautiful wife to get back to. He'll pull through!"

"I hope you're right Pops. I don't think I can look Jules in the eyes if we lose him." Matt admitted with a sigh.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we won't have to." Leblanc stated firmly. He hated that Sam had been injured so badly. He needed his friend to pull through this just like the rest of the Unit.

Liam Harrison took a deep breath and looked around the helo. He noted that Corporal Moon hadn't taken his eyes off of Braddock the entire flight back to base. Moon was rocking back and forth muttering something. Harrison had to listen closely to hear what was being said.

"It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault." Moon muttered as he watched the Sergeant bleeding out right next to him.

Lieutenant Lunow was about to speak to his rookie when they all heard Braddock speaking softly.

"Not…your…fault." Sam said slowly. He was in almost unbearable pain, but the rookie needed to know that he wasn't to blame.

"Yes, it is! You gave me one of the plates from your body armor. If you hadn't done that…"

"Wouldn't have…changed…a thing." Sam tried to hide the pain from his voice but it was impossible.

"Sam's right Moon." Matt turned to look at the young man, trying to help Sam save his strength. "Where the shard went in…the plate wouldn't have helped much anyway."

"I thought our battle armor was supposed to protect us from things like that." Moon's brows furrowed.

"They are bullet resistant, but, there is a difference between Kevlar meant to thwart a bullet, and that meant to stop a knife and such. The weave of the Kevlar is different. Our armor is built to withstand bullets. Unfortunately that means we are more susceptible to being stabbed through it." Matt informed them. "It sucks, but it's true. We're more likely to meet a bullet than a knife in combat."

More conversation was halted when the wheels of the helo made contact with the ground. Within moments Sam had been lifted out and Matt ran after the medics into the med tent. He would stay as close to Sam as physically possible. He would _not_ leave his friend now.

* * *

Nathan Braddock watched as the medics moved his son from the floor of the helo and into the med tent. His stomach clenched and he almost lost his lunch at the sight of the glass sticking out of Sam's right side. His son was so pale, had lost so much blood. He was thankful for men like Matthew Taylor. Taylor was always there for Sam and had saved his life so many times. Nathan would always be thankful for the men in Sam's Unit.

While he waited for word on his son he worked with his aides and put Harrison's Unit on medical leave indefinitely. He would require Taylor and Harrison to travel to Germany with Sam. Harrison would go due to injuries, although they were minor, and Taylor because he was the Unit medic and Sam's best friend. Nathan would have a threat assessment done and if needed would send the rest of Harrison's Unit as protection detail. He would _not_ allow anything to happen to his son if it were within his power.

Turning around to begin pacing again Nathan caught sight of the men cleaning out the helo. They were pouring buckets of water on the floor of the helicopter to clean the blood out. Once again his stomach churned as the water turned red as it washed out his son's blood. So much blood!

* * *

 **Military Medical Transport – Germany Bound**

Matt leaned forward and rubbed his hand over his head and across is eyes once again. He was tired, so tired. But he refused to sleep until he knew that Sam would make it.

They were currently on a med flight to Germany. He and Harrison were ordered to accompany Sam. Harrison would be getting additional tests to ensure his broken arm didn't have any complications. They would then cast it and he would be good to go. Sam on the other hand would potentially need additional surgery.

The medics had done what they could for Sam. They wrapped his right wrist, removed the glass shard, repaired a damaged vein that had caused the massive amount of bleeding, started him on a course of antibiotics, and set up the blood transfusion in preparation of his med-evac flight to Germany. Once Sam arrived in Germany, the doctors would perform scans and tests that weren't available here to ensure Sam didn't have any hidden internal injuries or nerve damage. If Sam was lucky, there wouldn't be any complications and his recovery would be relatively routine. Sure, he'd have to take it easy for a while due to the concussion, ribs, and deep wound in his side, but none of that would require an extra-long hospital stay.

Checking his watch for what felt like the hundredth time Matt, realized it was time for concussion checks again. Standing he moved to where Harrison was resting a few seats down.

"Pops, time for your concussion check." Matt said softly as he patted the other man's shoulder, careful not to startle him. Normally the medic on the flight would do this but the guy was so exhausted that Matt told him he'd take over for a bit while he grabbed a bit of shuteye. The medic agreed and said to wake him it any issues arose.

"I hate concussions. Can't get a wink of sleep with one." Harrison grumbled as he adjusted himself to a more upright position.

"At least yours is relatively mild." Matt commented as he checked Harrison's eyes. "Sam wasn't so lucky."

"He's going to be quite miserable for a while." Harrison agreed as he looked to the younger man.

"Nausea?"

"Barely. Still have a severe headache, but that will fade in time. No other symptoms at this time, Dr. Taylor." Harrison answered with a smirk.

"Leave it to you to be a smart alec." Matt laughed. "Try and get some more rest. We should land in about an hour and a half."

"Since when do you give the orders around here?" Harrison asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Since you broke your arm." Sam answered just above a whisper as he woke for the second time during the long flight. The first time he woke, he learned only Matt and Pops were close to him. He wondered where the others were but sleep had taken him before he could ask.

"Good point. How you feeling Braddock?" Harrison whispered as he turned to look at his Sergeant and friend.

"I hurt," Sam softly answered honestly. Often times he would downplay his injuries when around others who weren't in his Unit. But the only ones Sam saw were Pops and Matt. "Shells exploding in my head. Light and sound—worse. Feel like puking if I move. Not that I can."

"You've got a pretty fabulous concussion." Matt informed Sam as he moved to do a vitals check. "I think it's the worst you've had to date."

"Fabulous." Sam drew in a shallow breath because his back and ribs hurt like hell. He wondered why he was lying on his stomach.

As Matt knelt down by Sam's head, he asked, "How are your back and ribs feeling? They're pretty bruised. In fact, that's one of the reasons why you're not laying on your back. They wanted to relieve the pressure on your ribs and the wound."

"They hurt. Can't breathe...deeply. Side hurts...lots." Sam answered simply.

"I'll see about getting some more pain meds on board for you." Matt rose to talk to the medic but was stopped by Sam's next abbreviated question.

Sam wondered what the other reason was for him being on his stomach. "Why stomach?"

Matt chuckled and gently patted Sam on the shoulder. "So you don't choke if you puke."

Sam rolled his eyes at Matt. Dang, he shouldn't have opened his eyes—his stomach threatened to hurl and he slammed them shut. Sam heard Matt walk away.

Keeping his eyes closed to avoid making his headache or nausea worse, Sam asked Pops, "Where we going?"

"Germany. The General made sure you had a ride waiting for you. Medics wanted you moved, too. They want to make sure you don't have any internal damage beyond what they repaired and they didn't have the equipment for it in Kanhahar." Harrison answered. "Now, stop talking and get some rest. You need it."

"Yes, Sir." Sam sighed.

Matt returned with the medic who administer a strong pain medication. "This should take effect quickly and give you some relief." the medic stated quietly in deference to the concussion.

It did and moments later Sam was asleep once again.

* * *

 **Canadian Forces Base Lahr – Germany**

"Well, it seems like you're going to live." Matt reported with a smile as he dropped to a chair next to Sam.

"No other internal injuries?" Sam asked from where he lay on his stomach on the hospital bed.

"None that they could find. You still have to take it easy and be careful not to ruin the nice stitches they put in you, but you managed to not do any permanent damage to yourself when you decided to catch that shard of glass. Also, they say that your wrist is just a bad sprain. Keep it in the brace and it will heal on it's own." Matt leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well that is good news!" Harrison smiled from where he stood in the doorway. "I don't know how I'd find another sniper with your abilities."

Matt laughed quietly as Harrison sat in the empty chair in the room. The Lieutenant seemed to be doing very well. He had a cast on his arm but it had been a clean break. Over the last two days the concussion side effects had gone away as well. All Harrison needed was time for his arm to heal.

Sam on the other hand was still dealing with the bad concussion on top of everything else. The nausea and headache were still very prominent. Matt would have started to get worried if he hadn't known that the side effects could stick around for a while. It was also why they talked in hushed tones in Sam's room. They didn't want him to be in more pain if they could help it.

A while later their quiet conversation was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Sergeant Braddock?" A Corporal asked from the doorway.

"That's me." Sam answered as he slowly turned his head towards the door, knowing that moving too fast would make him need to puke and he _didn't_ want to do that...again.

"I have a letter for you Sergeant."

"I'll take it." Harrison stood and approached the Corporal.

"I'm sorry, I have direct orders to hand this directly to Sergeant Braddock and no one else." The man seemed to be suddenly very uneasy.

"That's fine Corporal. Just hand it to me please." Sam stated, his gut was suddenly churning for a completely different reason and he knew something wasn't right.

The Corporal handed over the plain manila envelope and quickly made himself scarce.

"Matt, can you help me out please?" Sam asked as he looked to his friend. It would be easier to just have Matt open it.

"Sure." Matt moved closer to Sam and Harrison looked over his shoulder.

Matt quickly opened the envelope and looked inside. He pulled out a small piece of paper.

"It's a note. It reads, 'No person or place is safe.'" Matt's brows furrowed as he looked to Sam. "What could that mean?"

"Is there anything else in there?" Sam asked, now sure his gut was right.

Matt looked in the envelope once again and pulled out two small items.

"A card." Matt turned it around so Sam could see. "The Ace of Hearts."

"And a picture." Harrison reached down and took the picture from Matt and handed it to Sam.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sam bellowed as he looked at the picture, he winced as the pain in his head flared and the ever present nausea made itself known again. He swallowed hard to keep from puking his guts out, for more than one reason. "Harrison, call the General…Now!"

Matt leaned closer to look at the picture. It was of sweet Sadie Braddock. She was standing in front of a Disney Cruise Line ship and had the biggest smile on her face.

"Sam, look. This is an old picture, probably from last year. Her hair is cut different. She doesn't have the bangs anymore." Matt pointed out, only slightly relieved.

"So that means they have old intel. But that doesn't mean she's safe. Harrison?"

"Already on it." Harrison answered before turning away to speak with General Braddock.

Sam stared at the picture. His daughter was simply beautiful in this picture but it pained him to know that the terrorist had gotten close enough to get this picture of her. Was she really safe? Was Jules? He was clearly still a target and the Ace of Hearts wanted him to know that he wouldn't be safe anywhere. Sam could live with that. What he couldn't live with was either of his girls being hurt because of him!

Harrison spent the better part of a half hour on the phone with the General. It had been decided, Sam had to get out of Germany, and fast! A plan was developed and the men were out of the hospital and off base before forty five minutes had passed. No one knew the patient had fled until two hours later, and there was no trace of where he had gone.

Samuel Braddock, Matthew Taylor, and Liam Harrison just vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **AN: Muahahahaha! Okay, time to go hide from the veggie launchers and wait patiently for reviews :D**


	10. Nomination

**AN: I hope I'm not spoiling you all with chapters published so close together :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Nomination**

 **Jules' Home – Toronto**

"Hey Boss, what brings you here?" Jules asked as she wiped her hands on a towel. She had just been finishing up the dishes when her doorbell rang.

"I wanted to come by and deliver this." Greg smiled as he held out a white envelope with Jules' name on it.

"Come on in." Jules moved back from the open door and gestured for Greg to come in.

Tossing the towel on the kitchen counter she led Greg to the living room where she offered him a seat before opening the envelope. As she quickly read the letter inside a bright smile spread across her face.

"Is this for real?" Jules asked, looking to her boss.

"It is." Greg returned the smile. "You're in your first year at the SRU and you've already been nominated for Law Enforcement Professional of the Year. It's a great honor."

"This is crazy! I can't believe it!" Jules beamed as she dropped into her favorite arm chair.

"The banquet is in six weeks. They'll announce the winner of the award there. It's a formal affair with all the top brass and city leaders in attendance." Greg explained.

Suzie smiled from where she stood in the kitchen. She had come up from the basement just as Greg had told Jules she had been nominated. Sam would be so proud of Jules. Suzie sighed softly at the thought of Sam. She couldn't help but wonder how the Unit was doing. Jules had explained her gut feeling a couple of days ago and Suzie couldn't help but be worried too. If Sam was in trouble then Matt, her fiancé, would be too. They were in the same Unit, and usually got into trouble together. She offered a silent prayer that both Matt and Sam were safe, and that they would hear from their men soon.

"So are congratulations in order?" Suzie asked as she entered the living room and sat on the arm of the chair Jules was in.

"Not yet, I haven't actually been given the award yet." Jules answered. The huge smile never leaving her face.

"But you will!" Suzie just _knew_ her friend would be given the award.

"So Suzie, how have you been?" Greg asked.

"Great! School is out and Sadie is on vacation so I've been _sleeping in_! I forgot what sleep felt like …"

Suzie was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Jules rose and left Greg and Suzie to their discussion.

Looking through the peep hole in her front door Jules didn't see anyone, she figured they must be standing off to the side. Cautiously she opened the door and gasped.

"Matt!" Jules was surprised to see Matt standing on her front porch. But, what surprised her even more was that he was supporting Sam who looked terrible.

"Suzie!" Jules called as she quickly threw open the door. "It's Matt and Sam."

Suzie gasped and stood as she took in the sight of the two men in the doorway.

"Who are they?" Greg asked as he too stood and followed Suzie to the door where the men had just stepped inside the house.

"Matt's my fiancé, and Sam is Jules' husband." Suzie answered as they quickly crossed the room.

"We need to lay him down. He's in pain." Matt commented as Suzie came up beside him and put a gentle hand on his arm.

"I can help." Greg offered. He had taken in the sight of the two men and it was clear that the one they referred to as Matt was very concerned for Sam. Greg put aside his questions about Jules' husband in order to help Matt get the other man to where he could lay down.

"I'll take his right side, you take his left. Be careful of his ribs and back. Keep your hand off his right side too." Matt ordered as he adjusted Sam's arm around his shoulder before whispering to his friend. "Hang in there Sam, we're almost there."

Greg moved to Sam's side and gently brought Sam's arm around his shoulders. He then placed a hand gently between Sam's shoulders for support. He had no idea what had happened to Sam but clearly the man had some painful injuries.

"Jules. Jules!" Matt called out, finally getting her attention.

Jules started at Matt calling her name. She had been stunned when Matt carried Sam in the door. Her husband looked so battered and bruised. Sam's eyes were closed but she could see the furrows in his brow that told her he was in pain. She shook her head to clear it some and took a deep breath.

"Upstairs, to the master bedroom." Jules answered, her voice shaky.

"I'll arm the security system, grab the med kit, and meet you upstairs." Suzie commented as she turned to the front door. Suzie's first priority was the safety of those in the house, and then she would help her fiancé with Sam.

Jules turned and led Matt and Greg upstairs to her bedroom. She flung the door wide and quickly went to pull back the covers. Matt and Greg entered just behind her with Sam.

"Sit him on the bed, we need to get his shirt and shoes off." Matt instructed.

Greg carefully helped lower Sam to the bed bud kept a hold on him to support him while Jules grabbed a knife from her nightstand and cut the shirt off of Sam and removed his boots.

"Thanks Jules. Now, we need to lay him down on his stomach." Matt adjusted his hold on Sam and he and Greg worked carefully to lay Sam down in such a way that there wouldn't be any unnecessary pressure on Sam's back and injured side.

"What else do you need?" Jules asked as she noted the bruising all along Sam's back.

"An extra pillow, some towels, and a bucket." Matt answered as he started checking Sam's vitals.

Suzie entered the room just as Jules left to get some extra pillows from the hall closet. Dropping the med kit next to Matt she placed her hand on his back to let him know she was there. "What can I do to help?"

"We need to get some pain meds on board." Matt answered with a quick side glance to the woman that would one day be his wife.

Suzie quickly turned to comply as Matt and Jules adjusted Sam's braced right wrist on a pillow up by his head. When she turned back around she saw Matt gently pulling away the dressing on a wound on Sam's right side. Seeing the stitches she knew that the Unit had to have had one hell of a mission for Sam to come out with a wound like that.

Greg stood back and out of the way as he watched the other three get Sam situated and Matt tended to his injuries. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Sam to cause an injury like the one he could now see in the other man's side. Could Sam be in a gang? Weapons trade, or a drug dealer? Greg would have to ask eventually. He would need to know if any authorities would need to be notified.

Something else that was a bit odd to him was how Jules was responding to the man being in her house. From what she had said in the past Sam had just up and left her and Sadie. If Sam had just left then why was she welcoming him back without question and with such concern?

Greg let his eyes wander around the room for a moment. Jules had done a lot with her house since she and Sadie had moved in. She had even had the Team over a few times for a cookout. But, he had never been in this room. There were pictures hanging on the walls. Several were of Jules, Sadie, and Sam. In most of them Sadie was no more than two. There were a couple with an older Sadie that also had Sam in them, but not many.

On the nightstand there were picture frames as well. On one nightstand, the one that Jules clearly used on a daily basis, was a picture of Sam. In it he was wearing what Greg recognized as an Army dress uniform and behind him hung the Canadian flag. There were several medals on Sam's chest, and a tan beret on his head. Greg realized that the Team had come to the wrong conclusion about Sam. Looking back to the bed he saw Jules sitting next to Sam and whispering softly to him as Matt worked to make the injured man comfortable. Clearly Jules still loved her husband dearly. Greg knew then that Sam hadn't wanted to just up and leave his family, he had had to. All the military men and women he knew sacrificed every day to put duty before family. That was clearly what had happened in the case of Sam, Jules, and Sadie.

Once they had gotten Sam situated on the bed Jules carefully climbed up next to Sam and placed her hand gently on his arm, not wanting to hurt him more by touching him where he was injured.

"You're going to be okay Sam. You're home now. Matt and Suzie are going to take good care of you, and I'm here for you. I'm always here for you." Jules leaned down and placed a very gentle kiss on Sam's forehead.

"What happened?" Jules finally asked as Matt was re-bandaging the wound on Sam's side.

"Explosion." Matt answered as he cleaned up. "Bad intel, they set a trap, brought the building down. Sam and Pops didn't quite make it out before it blew."

"Is Pops okay?" Jules asked concerned.

"Yeah. Broke his arm and got a mild concussion but he's fine. He's at Borden now working on a few things. He'll be down in a few days." Matt met Jules eyes. "We'll need to brief you."

Jules simply nodded in response. "What are his injuries?"

"Bad concussion, a large shard of glass went through his body armor and landed in his right side, debris hit his back which is why it's so colorful. Of course he bruised several ribs too. Oh, and his wrist is sprained." Mat ended with a sigh.

"Anything life threatening?" Jules asked. She couldn't help but remember the other day when she just _knew_ something had happened to Sam. She had been right!

"Not unless he's stupid. The doctors in Germany checked him out and said he would be fine. The trip here was sudden though. The noise on the jet didn't help his concussion at all. Then we got the most uncomfortable ride from Borden. He passed out when we went to get out of the car. I think he was just at his limit physically, and he was in pain from the long trip. He really should be in the hospital still but we had to leave unexpectedly." Matt explained.

Jules drew in a deep breath to help get her emotions under control once again. Sam could have almost died. In fact, even though Matt didn't say it Jules got the feeling that her husband had come very close to coming home in a flag draped casket. That thought was like a shot straight to her heart and for the first time since she found Sam and Matt on her doorstep the tears overflowed.

At Jules' tears Greg finally stepped forward. He sat on the edge of the bed and drew her to him, embracing her in a tight hug. Over the last several months he and Jules had grown close and she was now like a daughter to him. He hated to see her like this so did the only thing he could at the moment, hold her while she cried her heart out over what had happened to her husband.

"Come on." Suzie put an arm around Matt's waist and whispered softly to him. "You've done all you can for now. Let Greg take care of Jules, and let me take care of you. You're exhausted both physically and emotionally. Let me help you get some rest."

Matt simply turned and met Suzie's gaze. God he loved this woman. She always knew just what he needed. He gave a brief nod and let her lead him from the room.

* * *

Jules didn't know how long she had cried, just that strong arms were holding her close. She finally drew in a deep, shuddering breath and leaned back. She was startled to find out that Greg was the one that had held her while she cried. She had forgotten that he was even there.

"I'm sorry." Jules sniffled as she wiped at her eyes.

Greg grabbed a tissue off of the nightstand and handed it to her.

"You don't need to apologize. You clearly love him very much and I know it's hard hearing about and seeing him injured." Greg said softly.

"I guess the cats out of the bag now huh." Jules chuckled once.

"He's army?"

"Special forces." Jules answered simply.

"So the threat…not just someone with a grudge." Greg observed.

"Terrorists."

Greg closed his eyes for a moment and let that sink in. He knew his rookie had a threat against her and her little girl, but to hear that it was a terrorist threat hurt his heart more than he could have imagined.

"He's spent the last several years trying to hunt them down and take them out." Jules turned back to a sleeping Sam. "He's given up so much to protect us every day. He's missed most of Sadie's life and he can't get that back. And yet, he keeps going out there, for us."

"He's doing everything he can to protect those he loves. That is a trait of an honorable man. He clearly loves you very much too." Greg placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's going to pull through. I can see that he's a strong young man. He's got you here to help him recover. He's got Sadie to look forward to seeing. Just have faith in him."

Jules nodded and looked back to Greg. "Thanks Boss."

"Anytime, Jules." Greg stood and thought for a brief moment. "Listen, I know we're scheduled to go back to work tomorrow, but if you need more time off just let me know and I'll clear it with Holleran."

"Thanks Boss." Jules stood and gave Greg another hug. "Can you do me a favor and not mention this to the Team just yet. I think Sam's CO will be coming to town in the next couple of days and it sounds like he will need to brief me on some things. I'd really like for the Team to be there for the briefing. But I don't want them to know Sam's here just yet."

"I won't say anything, Jules." Greg agreed. He knew it was Jules' place to update the Team anyway. "I'm going to head out now, please call me if you need anything!"

"I will. Thanks Boss."

With that Greg turned and left.

Jules turned, carefully lay down in bed next to Sam, and just looked at his handsome face. She reached out and gently lay her hand on his arm before drawing in a deep breath.

"Samuel Braddock, I love you very much and I'm so glad you came home to me. Rest now, I'll be here when you wake."

* * *

Several hours later Jules slowly stretched as her eyes fluttered open. _Sam!_ Was her first waking thought. She quickly turned her gaze to the bed next to her and her eyes landed on the most wonderful sight.

Sam couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as his blue eyes met Jules' brown ones. He had been watching her sleep for about twenty minutes now. Sam had been relieved when he woke and was in minimal pain. The trip here had been very uncomfortable and he hadn't told Matt but his pain meds had worn off about thirty minutes out from the house. He must have passed out trying to get out of the car.

Now, though, his pain was forgotten as he gazed at his wife's beautiful face. He was home, with Jules. Even if he wasn't here long he would cherish every moment.

"Jules." He whispered as he gingerly reached out with his right hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He noted her red rimmed eyes and knew she had been crying.

"Sam." Jules breathed. She leaned down and their lips met in a soft kiss.

Sam sighed at Jules touch and closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the feel of her touch. When they had to leave Germany he wasn't sure if he was ever going to be able to rest peacefully again, but in this moment, with her by his side, he knew that one day he would.

Sam knew that with Jules by his side he could do anything!

* * *

 **AN: So, I'm I clear of the veggie launchers? Go ahead and leave me a review and let me know what you think, please :)**


	11. Jumping to Conclusions

**AN: Time to see if I can still avoid those veggie launchers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Jumping to Conclusions**

 **SRU Headquarters – Toronto**

 ** _5 days later_**

Team One had just finished their last Hot Call for the day and was slowly gathering in the Briefing Room for their debrief. The Team had gone to shower after a particularly interesting call in a flour mill before debrief. Greg was standing at Winnie's desk chatting when he saw Jules emerge from the ladies locker room and decided to check in with her. He had been impressed with Jules this week. She had only taken one extra day off of work to care for her husband. Jules had performed her duties each day this week with complete professionalism. If one didn't know they would think all was well with Jules Callaghan-Braddock.

"Hey Jules, a moment please." Greg called to the only woman on an SRU Team.

"Sure Boss, what's up?" Jules walked over with a smile on her face.

Greg noted that this was the first time all week that Jules was _really_ smiling. He gestured for her to follow him and walked to a quiet corner by the gym.

"I just wanted to check in with you and see how your guest is doing." Greg said cryptically. He knew Jules would understand his meaning.

Jules smiled. Leave it to the boss to be worried about her husband that he had really only just learned about.

"He's doing well. Still sore but healing nicely."

"That's good to hear." Greg squeezed her shoulder. He knew he wouldn't get anymore from her here but he hoped that since Sam was healing the Team would be meeting him soon. He was having a hard time keeping Ed in line at times. "Come on, let's go join the Team."

Jules' smile remained in place as she joined the rest of Team One at the conference table in the briefing room. Sam was healing. The bruises on his back were starting to fade some, his wrist was doing well, and the wound in his side was healing nicely. Matt even said the stitches might be able to come out in a few days if it continued to heal as it had been. The only thing she was just slightly worried about was the fact that Sam still suffered headaches from his concussion. Matt continued to assure her that it would clear in time. The doctors had not found anything to be concerned with. So she tried.

The last few days had been wonderful for Jules. Sam had been ordered by Matt to get as much rest as possible, so that's what he was doing. Matt and Suzie took care of meals and cleaning so that she could spend time with Sam. No one knew how long they would be in town and so wanted to make the most of their time. Jules smirked as she remembered what Sam said they would do tonight. It had been too long and Jules couldn't wait to show Sam that she still remembered just what to do to bring him the most pleasure.

"Alright Team, let's get this debrief started."

Team One turned their eyes to Greg.

The Team spent the next twenty minutes going over the last Hot Call, making jokes, and teasing one another on the dusting of flour each received when a stray bullet busted a flour drum. Greg let the banter continue for several minutes before finally breaking it up.

"Right, well, we still have twenty minutes left on shift so… inventory. Everyone except Ed gets the pleasure of counting bullets for the rest of shift." Greg informed his Team and was rewarded with groans of displeasure from all.

"So what are you and I doing while everyone else is doing inventory?" Ed asked as he swiveled back and forth in his chair.

"I have paperwork to catch up on. We have some special guests that will be making use of the old SRU building on the edge of the compound. Ed, you will be giving them the tour of the building and ensuring they have everything that they need." Greg answered.

"Who are the special guests?" Ed asked curiously, putting voice to the question everyone was thinking.

"I don't know. All I know is Holleran instructed me to make sure someone was ready to give the tour. They should be arriving any minute now."

Jules looked up as Greg was answering Ed and her heart skipped a beat. Sam and Matt were in civilian clothes and walking down the hallway towards the dispatcher desk. _What are they doing here?_ She thought. She didn't want to explain here. She wasn't ready.

"Okay Team, get to work." Greg dismissed the Team. He didn't miss Sam and Matt talking to Winnie and he couldn't help but wonder why they were here.

* * *

From the moment they walked into SRU Headquarters Sam took everything in. This was where his wife worked. Jules had found something that she loved, and was damned good at, and this was his first glimpse into her world. He smiled as he noticed Jules sitting in what looked like a briefing room with several other guys. They were just breaking up a meeting and Sam couldn't help but notice how sexy Jules looked in her SRU cool pants, as she called them. Jules was definitely his sexy sniper chick!

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Winnie asked with a smile.

"We are here to see Commander Holleran." Matt answered. He noted that Sam was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of Jules ass as she walked away. He smirked.

"And your name?" Winnie asked as she picked up a phone.

"Sam Braddock and Matthew Taylor." Matt answered simply.

Winnie quickly dialed the Commanders office and informed him that the guys were here to see him. He told her he would be right out and to ensure Ed met them at her desk.

"He will be right out." Winnie informed them. "If you'll just wait here a moment."

Matt turned around and leaned against the desk as the dispatcher went to the briefing room and spoke to a tall, bald mad.

"Looks like they've got quite the setup." Matt commented as he noticed the gym off to the side of the dispatcher's desk.

"State of the art equipment." Sam noted.

"Gentlemen, it's good to have you here." Norman greeted his guests. He knew exactly who was standing in front of him but he had been told not to say anything to anyone. An Army Lieutenant would be by to brief Team One later. So for now he kept his mouth shut on that matter.

Ed walked up to Winnie's desk just as Holleran was greeting the strangers.

"Ed, these are the men that will be making use of the old SRU building. Matt, Sam, this is Ed Lane. He is the Team Leader for Team One." Holleran said in introduction. "Ed, will you please show them where it is and ensure they don't need anything additional."

"Yes sir." Ed answered as he eyed the blonde. He looked vaguely familiar to Ed, but he couldn't place where he would have seen him. "Come on, it's on the back half of the property."

The three men headed out of the SRU building towards to old headquarters. Ed tried to make conversation as they went but both men were tight lipped. The only thing they would talk about was hockey so Ed got no info from them much to his dismay.

"This is the old building. It still has a fully functional gym, locker room, showers, and briefing rooms. We keep everything in working order on the off chance that we actually need to make use of it again." Ed explained as he unlocked the door and let the men inside.

Ed took the ten minutes to show Matt and Sam around the building. From the little that the two men said it sounded like the building would work perfectly for what they needed it for, whatever that was. The last room Ed showed them was the fully functional gym in the center of the building. It was as they were looking at the equipment that one of them received a call and Matt left the room. Suddenly it clicked in Ed's mind. He knew who Sam was!

"Does the name Sadie mean anything to you?" Ed asked as he looked Sam in the eyes. The same blue eyes that Sadie had.

Sam's heart skipped a beat and he was unable to completely hide his reaction. He knew this because in the next moment Ed came at him.

Ed saw a brief flash in Sam's eyes at Sadie's name and suddenly knew he was right. In a flash Ed grabbed Sam's right arm, twisted him around, and slammed him down on a nearby table. He pulled Sam's arm high and tight against Sam's back, eliciting a moan from the other man, and held him down by putting his other arm across Sam's shoulders and applying some of his body weight.

"I know who you are you son of a bitch. You have a beautiful daughter and wife and you what, just decided one day that you didn't want the responsibility of a family? Was little Sadie too much to handle for you? Did Jules not satisfy you the same way after she had your daughter?" Ed put more of his weight on Sam's back to ensure the other man couldn't move an inch. "You just up and left them and in the process ripped a piece of their heart out! Jules is a remarkable woman and she deserves so much better than a piece of shit like you that just up and runs away whenever he wants."

Ed leaned in so his head was right next to Sam's and growled. "I don't know if she is aware that you are here or not. If she doesn't it better stay that way. And if you so much as even _THINK_ of hurting her, or sweet Sadie, ever again I promise you… there will be nowhere you can hide where I can't find you. I will hurt you so bad you will wish you were dead, and then I'll hurt you some more. No one, and I mean _no one_ , deserves to go through what you put Jules and Sadie through."

Sam tried to take in a breath but Ed's body weight weighed him down and put pressure on his bruised back and ribs. The wind had been knocked out of him and pain flared in his side when Ed slammed him against the table. Even now he could feel his headache coming back and nausea threatened once again. Slamming his head against the table hadn't done any good for the concussion that he was still recovering from.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Matt bellowed as he walked back into the gym. "Get off of him!"

"Remember what I said." Ed whispered menacingly before pushing himself off of Sam. "I expect you to find your own way out." Ed then stormed out of the building.

Matt rushed to where Sam was still bent over the table. Sam's eyes were screwed shut and Matt knew just by looking at him that Sam was in pain again.

"What the hell was he thinking?!" Matt helped Sam to stand then lean against the table. "I'm going to make sure he regrets doing that."

"No." Sam whispered.

"What do you mean no…"

"I deserved that. Let it go." Sam said quietly as he stared at the ground.

"No one deserves…"

"I said to let it go. That's an order!" Sam said forcefully. Raising his voice had been a bad idea, the pain in his head increased.

"What's the damage?" Matt asked after a moment, recognizing the look of pain on Sam's face.

"Ribs and back hurt. Hit my head pretty hard. And I think he may have torn some stitches." Sam answered.

"Let's get you home and fixed up." Matt stated simply as he helped Sam to stand. Jules was going to have his hide! "Pops said he get to your house shortly. He is ready to give Team One the briefing tonight. They are supposed to come over after shift…which just ended as far as I'm aware. Can you handle it?"

"Yeah." Sam answered simply. Most of his focus was on breathing through the pain that flared in his back and ribs from having Ed's body weight on top of him.

"Jules should be on her way home. Pops already talked to her and told her not to wait for us." Matt continued to explain. "Let's get you home and fixed up before we have to explain everything to your wife's co-workers."

* * *

 **Jules Home**

Jules was just sliding a batch of brownies in the oven when the front door opened. She turned just in time to see Matt supporting Sam as they walked through the door.

 _Not again!_ Jules thought as she quickly headed towards the men.

"What happened this time?" Jules asked as she helped guide Sam to the living room.

"Let's get his shirt off and lay him on the couch." Matt said in response. He would answer Jules' questions after he got Sam situated.

Sam focused on sniper breathing as Matt and Jules lowered him to the couch. He was having one hell of a time keeping the nausea at bay this time. He knew as soon as his head made contact with the table that he was going to be battling his concussion symptoms again. Sam had been right.

Matt gently guided Sam into a position on the couch where he was laying on his stomach, Sam's right wrist was propped up on a pillow above his head, and Matt had access to the wound on Sam's side.

"Can you please get Suzie… and a bucket." Matt asked as he started to examine Sam's side wound.

"Sure." Jules quickly ran down the stairs to the basement. "Suzie, Matt needs you upstairs with the med kit. Something happened to Sam…again."

"Be right up." Suzie answered as she grabbed the med kit that she had literally just finished restocking. She never imagined they would need it again so quickly.

Both women ran up the stairs and Jules quickly found a bucket. Returning to the couch she placed it on the floor next to Sam's head. She recognized the signs that he was about to hurl.

As much as Sam tried he couldn't hold it anymore. He painfully pushed himself up, leaned over the side of the couch, and proceeded to empty his stomach of all of its contents. Vomiting was making his ribs and side hurt even more.

Jules placed a gentle hand on Sam's back as he threw up. She knew that the action was causing more pain for her husband and it hurt her heart to know that he was in pain and there was nothing she could do about it. She gently rubbed his back and helped to hold the bucket for him while he vomited for what seemed like forever.

As the dry heaves finally subsided Sam was able to draw in a painful breath. A bottle of water appeared in front of him and he took a small drink, rinsed his mouth, and spit that out too. Then he took a second drink and swallowed before laying back down on the couch.

"Thanks Suzie." Sam whispered.

"Anytime Sam." Suzie smiled as she set the water bottle down on the end table. "What can I do to help Matt?"

"I need to redo his stitches. They got pulled." Matt answered even as he started pulling supplies out of the med kit.

"I'll go get a couple of towels. Anything else you need?"

Matt simply shook his head as he set to work. As Suzie went to get towels there was a knock at the front door. She quickly went to answer it and smiled when she saw who was there.

"Hey Pops, come on in. They're in the living room." Suzie pointed him in the right direction before heading off to get some towels as promised.

"Sam, I'm going to give you some pain killers. They'll probably knock you out for about an hour but that'll give me time to get new stitches in." Matt explained.

"No." Sam protested. He didn't want to be knocked out when Team One arrived.

"What's going on here?" Pops asked as he took in the sight of Sam on the couch and Matt prepping to do sutures.

"Just patching up our resident Badass." Matt commented. "I need to redo his stitches but he won't let me give him pain meds."

"I didn't say you can't give me pain meds. I said I don't want to be knocked out." Sam argued without ever opening his eyes. His head was pounding again.

"How long will it knock him out?" Pops asked.

"About an hour." Matt answered as he met Pop's eyes.

"Do it."

"No!" This time Sam opened his eyes at met Pop's gaze.

"That wasn't a request. Matt, give him the meds." Kneeling down to be eye level with Sam Pops drew in a deep breath. "It's only an hour and we won't start the briefing until you're awake again anyway. Do this for Jules." He finished in a whisper.

Sam pinned Pops with a glare. Using his wife as leverage wasn't fair!

"Fine." Sam closed his eyes again and just focused on breathing for now.

While they waited for the meds to take effect Suzie went to take the brownies out of the oven. Jules stayed by Sam's side and gently rubbed his back between his shoulders. She was careful not to put enough pressure to aggravate his injuries any. Jules breathed a sigh of relief when Sam drifted off to sleep shortly after the meds had been administered.

"Thank you." Jules whispered as she moved out of Matt's way so he could work.

"So, what happened?" Pops asked as he lowered himself to a chair nearby.

"There was a small incident while we were out today." Matt answered as he got to work repairing the stitches in Sam's side.

"You were at SRU today? What kind of incident could have happened there?" Jules turned to look at Matt's face.

"An altercation."

"With who?" Jules gaze bored into Matt.

Matt worked silently for a long minute. The last thing he wanted to do was drive a wedge between Jules and her SRU Team.

"With who Matthew Taylor?" Jules used her mommy voice to try and get an answer.

"Ed Lane."

"WHAT?!" Jules exploded. "Why in the world would Sam have an altercation with Ed? That's crazy!"

"Jules, you know you can trust Matt. He wouldn't lie to you." Suzie said softly. "Think about it. You know what Ed thinks of Sam, even though he'd never met him before."

"Yeah, he thinks Sam is a worthless piece of crap." Jules sighed. "He thinks that Sam just up and left us just cause he could. But he doesn't know the full story!" Tears sprang to her eyes.

"It's not your fault Ed jumped to conclusions from what you said. You never lied to them about Sam. He just assumed the worst." Suzie pulled Jules into a tight hug.

Moments later they were interrupted when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it. You stay here and help Matt." Jules wiped her eyes and stood to answer the door.

When the door swung open her Team stood on her doorstep. Jules glared at the team member in the front of the group. The last person she wanted to see right now was Ed Lane, and yet here he was. This briefing was going to be interesting. Jules didn't know if she could keep from decking her Team Leader. She figured it was time to find out.

Jules stepped back to let Team One into her home and didn't miss the look of shock on Ed's face when he saw Sam. _Yeah, this will be interesting all right._

* * *

 **AN: Well, what did you think of Ed and Sam meeting? I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review!**


	12. Briefing

**Chapter 12 – Briefing**

 **Jules' Home – Toronto**

As Jules escorted the guys of Team One to her kitchen Greg couldn't help but notice that Sam was passed out on Jules' couch and Matt looked to be putting stitches in Sam's side. From what Jules had said just hours ago Sam was healing nicely, no complications, and that the stitches were due to come out in a few days. He wondered what had happened to change that.

Wordy, Spike, Lew, and Rollie all noticed the men with Suzie in the living room and each wondered silently to themselves what was going on. The man lying on the couch was clearly injured, and it appeared one of the other men was stitching up a wound in that man's side. As they gathered around Jules' kitchen they looked to each other. Each wondering who would ask the question that was burning in their minds first.

Ed was pissed. Well, beyond pissed actually. It appeared that Sam had gotten himself into trouble. He clearly had a wound in his side that needed stitches and Ed wanted to know why he decided to come here to get it taken care of instead of going to a hospital. Ed had warned Sam to stay away from Jules. Clearly the blonde hadn't listened.

As he slowly paced in the kitchen he couldn't help but wonder what Sam was into. Was it drugs? Weapons trade? Prostitution? Human trafficking? Whatever it was Ed was going to find out and make the man pay for leaving his wonderful family for the life of a criminal.

"If you guys don't mind waiting here for a few minutes." Jules asked as she avoided Ed's gaze boring into the back of her head. "I need to take care of my other guests first."

"Jules, is everything okay?" Greg asked quietly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, but we'll work it out later." Jules answered simply before going back to the living room.

Greg wondered at her answer but knew that he would have to wait for her to explain what was going on. Turning back to the rest of the guys he saw looks of confusion and curiosity on four of the faces before him. Ed's face, though, showed pure rage.

"Ed, what's going on?" Greg turned on his friend and Team Leader.

"He's here. I explicitly told him to stay away from here." Ed growled as he turned to Greg.

"Who?" Spike asked curiously.

"Sam Braddock, Jules' husband and Sadie's father." Ed answered in a clipped tone.

"How do you know that?" Wordy looked between the couch and Ed. He could see the rage rolling off his friend.

"I met him today. I warned him…told him that if Jules didn't already know he was here it had better stay that way. I told him that he had better not hurt them again, or there would be nowhere he could hide from my wrath." Ed growled as he looked at Greg.

"You did _what?!_ " Greg asked, surprised at the anger he saw in Ed.

Greg was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Ed would have said those things to Sam. But, Ed didn't know the whole story and Greg had to remind himself of that. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to figure out how to calm Ed down without sharing information that wasn't his to share.

"I had to Greg. Jules is family. She needs someone to stand up for her."

"You better not let _her_ hear you say that." Rollie muttered.

"Come on Greg, we don't even know anything about the man other than the fact that he just abandoned Jules and Sadie." Ed was barely containing his desire to go into the other room and beat the man to a pulp this time. "I mean think about it… What kind of man just up and leaves his family like that?"

"The kind of man that spends his every waking moment protecting his country so that men like you can stand here and express your opinion freely."

Ed whirled around to see a man that was slightly taller than him standing in the kitchen doorway. The newcomer looked to be in his early thirties, well built, and had an aura of authority about him.

"The man that you _assaulted_ earlier today is a man that loves his family with every fiber of his being. He is a man that spends his every moment hunting down those who would rather see our great country fall. That man would die to protect the freedom that you so easily take for granted." Pops took a deep breath as he kept his gaze on the bald man that Jules had pointed out as Ed Lane, the man that had hurt Sam earlier that afternoon. "Braddock is a strong leader, a skilled tactician, and a magician with a rifle. He has been awarded many medals for his bravery in the face of the enemy. He did _not_ abandon his family. He left them to keep them _safe_ from a man who is hell bent on killing them just to get back at Sam."

Pops took two steps closer and came to a stop directly in front of Ed. "Samuel Braddock is a hero, to his country, _and_ to his family. So I suggest you think twice before you speak one more word either to or about him. Do I make myself clear?"

Team One stood speechless. It wasn't often someone challenged Ed in such a way, and yet this man had. All but Greg stood and watched, waiting to see how their TL would respond.

"I am truly sorry for anything that a member of my team may have done to hurt Sam." Greg stepped forward and said calmly. "As Team Sergeant it reflects back on me and I assure you that this is _not_ how my team conducts itself."

Greg took a deep breath of relief as the man before him tore his gaze away from Ed and looked towards him. The eyes that met his were those of a man in charge who cared deeply for the men under his command. Greg knew because he saw those same eyes in the mirror on many occasions.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is Sam?" Greg felt a huge relief when the man's eyes softened a bit.

"His stitches were pulled some so Matt is having to redo them. The bruising on his back is hurting him again, and the nausea and headache from his concussion is back in full force." Pops answered. He didn't miss the shock on Ed's face as he answered. Clearly the other man didn't know that Sam was previously injured.

"So you're saying that Sam is military?" Rollie asked, deciding it was time he spoke up.

"Yes. Sam is a part of an elite unit in JTF2." Pops answered.

"And you are?" Spike piped up, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm Sam's Commanding Officer and longtime friend." Pops answered.

"So you are Lieutenant Liam Harrison then?" Greg guessed. He knew they were to be briefed by a Lieutenant and what his name was. Greg just put two and two together.

Pops simply nodded in response.

"How did Sam get injured?" Wordy asked, concerned.

"There was an explosion where debris landed on his back and he got shrapnel in his side. It was about a week ago now but he's still healing from the injuries."

"Is that how you injured your arm?" Greg had noted the black cast on the man's right arm.

"Yes. The explosion threw me from the building and broke my arm. Sam wasn't so lucky, he was still inside when the building came down on top of him. He really is lucky to still be alive." Pops answered as he turned his gaze back to Ed.

Ed was conflicted. He could understand Sam being gone due to being in the Army, but why would he stay gone so long if his family was in danger. Ed just didn't understand! The others seemed willing to accept Sam with no questions asked. He wasn't so ready. Sam would have to prove that he really did care for his family, and if he found out Sam was lying then the man would pay!

"Hey Pops, I've got him all patched up. He should still be out for at least another half hour or so." Matt informed his CO as he went to the kitchen sink to wash up.

"Thanks, Tombstone." Turning back to the SRU Team he informed them. "I need to brief you on a few things. We will do so once Sam has woken up from the light sedation. Until then, please make yourselves comfortable in the dining room."

The guys moved to the dining room table as instructed and sat quietly for the first quarter of an hour. It was then that Suzie came in and offered them all a brownie and a beverage. Everyone was served with a smile…except Ed who wanted to growl in irritation when he noticed his brownie was burnt. Pops, Tombstone, and Jules all remained in the living room as they waited for Sam to wake up.

* * *

The first thing Sam registered as he started to come to was the dull ache in his side. It took him a long moment to remember what had happened and when he did he just wanted to go back to sleep. However, he could feel Jules holding his hand and he knew that he had to wake up for her. Taking a few more breaths first he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey there handsome." Jules said softly as she gently squeezed Sam's hand.

"Jules." Sam whispered apologetically.

"Shhh…" Jules placed a finger to his lips to quiet him. "None of this was your fault and you know it. Ed can be a real jerk sometimes. Don't worry though, we'll take care of it."

Sam drew in a slow breath as he carefully moved to a seated position on the couch with Matt's help. He took a moment to breathe but wasn't able to keep the nausea from the movement at bay. Jules held the bucket and rubbed his back once again as he dry heaved, having already emptied his stomach of its contents previously.

When the nausea finally subsided Suzie offered him a bottle of water to rinse his mouth with. Once that was done he took a few small sips of the water before lowering his head and closing his eyes for a long minute.

"I don't want anyone to say a word about what happened at SRU today." Sam said quietly as he looked up at met the eyes of each person gathered around him.

"Sam, what Ed did…"

"No, Jules. I deserved every word he said." Sam placed a hand on hers to stop her argument. "I haven't been here for you and Sadie when you've needed me the most. He was right about that. I'm asking you to just let it go. For me."

Jules stared into his eyes and knew in that moment that Sam truly felt as though he had deserved whatever it was that Ed had said and done to him today. There was no way she was going to change his mind right now so she simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine, just know I'm agreeing under protest." Jules finally stated.

"I don't understand why, but we'll abide by your request." Pops agreed. He didn't like the idea of letting Ed Lane get off without any disciplinary action after not just physically but emotionally assaulting his friend. But if Sam didn't want him to say or do anything about it then he wouldn't. He would, however, keep a close eye on Ed Lane in the future.

"Have you briefed them?" Sam asked after taking another small sip of water.

"Waiting on you." Pops answered simply.

"Give me two minutes and I'll be ready to go." Sam stated, closing his eyes yet in hopes that it would help ease his headache.

"Do you want me to bring them in here so you can be more comfortable?" Suzie asked softly. She could see the pain in Sam's face and didn't want to make it worse.

"No, I'll go in there." Sam answered.

Matt understood why Sam wanted to go to them. He didn't want to be seen as weak in the eyes of Jules' SRU Team. That didn't mean he had to like it. Matt could see that Sam's head was hurting, he was still fighting off the nausea, and his body had to be one big mass of aches and pains at the moment. At least the pain meds he'd administered should last a few more hours.

Pops stood and gestured for Jules to follow him off to the side.

"I know you like this less than I do but we need to follow Sam's wishes. You can talk with him later and help him see that he's wrong, that Ed was wrong. But for now, just back him up. Please." Pops really hoped Jules would do something completely out of character for her and just drop the issue.

Jules drew in a long, deep breath. She looked to where Matt and Sam were conversing quietly, then back to Pops.

"Fine. But tomorrow when we do hand to hand training I'm going to kick Ed's butt!" Jules stated definitively.

"I would expect nothing less." Pops grinned. Jules wouldn't have to say a word, but Ed would know that she was pissed at him. "Come on, let's go let your Team know we're about ready to start.

* * *

Ten minutes later Sam gingerly sat down next to Jules at the dining room table. He held in the hiss of pain that threatened to escape as he sat. Instead he focused on the task at hand.

"My name is Lieutenant Liam Harrison. I am commander of JTF2's elite Unit. This my second in command Sergeant Samuel Braddock. Then you have my medic, Master Corporal Matthew Taylor." Pops gave introductions while pointing to each man. "You already know Suzie Lee. She is on the Braddock/Callaghan personal protection detail and is specifically assigned to Sadie Braddock."

Pops took a moment to meet the eyes of each member of Team One. Ed still looked like he was ready to take Sam's head off, but the rest seemed willing to listen to what they had to say.

"What I am about to tell you is need to know information. If what you hear tonight should get out you will be putting not just Jules in danger, but also Sadie, and mostly Sam."

Greg watched and listened intently. He could see the pain that Sam Braddock was trying so hard to hide and once again he wondered what in the world Ed had said or done to the other man. He hoped that whatever it was Sam would heal quickly from his injuries.

"I can't go into too much detail because it's classified. However, you all need to know what we are dealing with, and the danger it poses to Jules and by extension you all." Pops explained. "Several years ago my Unit was tasked with finding and eliminating a man that was behind weapons, drug, and human trafficking here in Canada as well as in the United States. This man was in charge of a very extensive network. We spent several days waiting for the opportune time to eliminate him. When that opportunity presented itself Sam took out our target, as well as several key players that were there for a meeting."

Sam watched Ed closely as Pops explained the history of the situation. The other man's face was set in a scowl and his gaze bore into Sam's. _I'm going to have to prove to him that I'm not a worthless piece of shit._ Sam thought to himself. He vowed to do just that.

"Less than a year later a death threat was sent to the Braddock residence. It indicated that Jules and Sadie were being watched and that if given the opportunity their lives would be ended. After investigating the matter we came to realize that the threats stemmed from that mission."

"We stayed in country for several months and in that time threats were received each week. It wasn't until Sadie was almost abducted that we made the decision to pull out and head back to Kandahar. We had intel that the person behind the threats was there. We've spent the last few years trying to find him and nail him to the wall." Pops continued to explain. "It was finally decided that Jules would change her name and move in an effort to protect her and Sadie. General Braddock assigned some elite operatives as protection detail. In fact, Suzie is one of those operatives."

Most of the guys looked to Suzie. She didn't seem like the type.

"So were you able to get the guy? Is that why you're here?" Spike piped up curiously.

"No, we haven't gotten him yet. Our last mission had bad intel and we were lured into a trap. Sam and I were injured but thankfully everyone else in the Unit managed to get away without getting hurt." Pops answered.

"If there is a direct threat against Jules then why is she working at SRU. Our job is pretty public and she's walking around with a target on her back." Rollie questioned.

"Jules is more than capable of taking care of herself." Pops grinned. "Besides, we have more operatives on protection detail than just Suzie. Jules is well covered."

"Who? Is it someone at SRU?" Spike asked again. All the guys were thinking the same question.

"I am not at liberty to disclose that information at this time." Pops couldn't help the grin. They would be totally surprised if he told them who else was on Jules' protection detail.

"So what do you need from us?" Greg asked finally.

"Just keeping doing your job as you always have been." Pops explained. "We can't let anyone suspect that we are here. Jules and Sadie need to keep on like nothing has changed."

"What about Sadie? Does she even know you're here?" Ed finally spoke as he continued to glare at Sam.

"No. She is still on vacation with my mother. She is perfectly safe there. My father, the General of Canadian Special Forces, always ensures that they are well protected." Sam answered, speaking for the first time as well.

"Aren't you guys using the old gym at the Barn? Won't people notice you coming in and out? I mean, there is only one way in and out of that building now." Wordy commented.

"Actually, there are about half a dozen ways we can get in and out without being noticed. Going in through the front door is just one of many ways." Matt answered with a smirk. He almost laughed out loud at the looks of surprise on the SRU men's faces.

"Sam and I will be using the facility for rehab. Then for training once the rest of the Unit arrives." Pops informed them.

"Is there anything that we should look out for?" Lew questioned.

"Just keep your heads on a swivel. If you see anything, and I mean _anything_ , that doesn't look or feel right you have Jules call us immediately. We don't believe that we've been tracked here, but there is no way to know if Jules in under surveillance." Pops looked at each man. "You are all highly trained officers, the best of the best. We trust you to have Jules' back out there."

"You better believe we have her back, no matter what." Ed stated firmly. _Even from her husband if need be._ He thought to himself. Sam may be military, but that doesn't mean that he had to accept Sam without question. Jules' husband would have to _earn_ his trust.

The group sat in silence for several minutes as each member of the SRU thought about everything that they had heard. They each vowed to themselves to do everything they could to keep Jules safe. For now that meant proceeding as usual, all while being extra observant as they watched Jules' back on Hot Calls.

Sam watched as looks of determination appeared on each man's face. He would rest easier tonight knowing that these men would be watching out for Jules.

The men talked for another half hour. Team One had a lot of questions, most of which Pops didn't answer due to security. It was an exhausted Sam that finally lay down in bed next to Jules that night. Even though he was in pain again he drew his wife close to him. Holding her in his arms, breathing in her scent, he could _almost_ forget that someone was after them.

Almost.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I hope you liked it. I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review!**


	13. Training

**Chapter 13 – Training**

 **SRU HQ – Toronto**

 **One Week After Briefing**

Team One was finally getting a quiet moment in a very hectic day. Jules sighed in relief as she finally got to eat the lunch Sam had packed for her. Their warrant call had taken much longer than they anticipated and she was utterly exhausted. Unfortunately they still had three hours left of their shift. Leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

When Jules opened her eyes she smiled as she noticed the group of seven well-built men walking down the hall towards the briefing room. Of the seven, though, only one really caught her attention.

Ed turned and looked behind him when he noticed Jules grin. What he saw irritated him. Sam Braddock was here with his Lieutenant, his friend Matt, and what Ed assumed was the rest of the Unit. He unconsciously rubbed his rib cage where Jules had taken out her frustration. The day after the briefing and Ed's warning to Sam, Jules had gone all out on him in hand to hand training. No one ever said a word to him about his confrontation with Sam since the Lieutenant had that night. But Jules had sure made it clear that she was pissed at him. He had been bruised for several days after. He growled under his breath as he turned his back to the men.

Jules stood and quickly joined Sam and the guys at the dispatcher desk.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you all made it in safely." Jules kissed Sam before giving each of the Unit guys a hug. "It's been too long since I've seen you all."

"It's good to see you again too Jules." Morin smiled. He had always like Braddock's wife. She was always so kind to the Unit guys.

"What brings you out here today?" Jules asked as she wrapped her arm around Sam's waist.

"Training slash rehab." Sam answered as he drew her tight to his side.

"Just don't overdo it." Jules warned, she knew he was still recovering not only from the explosion, but from Ed's treatment of him as well.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful."

"Come on Badass, let's get to the gym." Harrison nudged Sam.

"Hang on, don't you guys wanna meet the Team first?" Jules gestured to the briefing room where Team One was seated looking at them.

Harrison has about to answer when an alarm went off and Winnie informed Team One that they had a Hot Call.

"Nevermind. I guess introductions will have to wait." Jules commented as she pulled away from Sam.

"Be careful out there baby." Sam whispered before quickly kissing her.

"I always am." With that Jules turned and sprinted to catch up with the Team.

Sam watched her go and had a brief moment of realization. _This must be some of how she feels when I leave._ He thought.

"Come on, let's get to the gym. She'll be back soon enough." Matt clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. He could see his friend was lost in thought. It was time to get Sam's head back where it needed to be and training was the perfect way to do that.

* * *

 **Two and a half hours later**

"You know, he may be just the medic but he can sure hand you your ass every once in a while!" Phoenix laughed from where he stood on the sidelines of the padded mats where Sam and Matt were practicing hand to hand.

Sam sucked in a deep breath. "Damn Matt, did you _have_ to throw me like that?"

Matt laughed from where he stood over Sam. "Not feeling so Badass now are we?"

"Master Corporal Matthew Taylor, what the _hell_ do you think you are doing?"

Matt froze. He knew that voice anywhere, and the tone that was being used was _not_ good. _Shit, I'm in trouble now._ Matt thought as he turned to face Jules.

Jules stood just inside the gym with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Team One was standing just behind her and had various looks on their faces. The one Matt noticed the most was the look on Ed's face. That man seemed almost pleased that Sam was laid flat on the ground.

"Jules, it's not as bad as it looks." Sam commented as he took Matt's offered hand up.

"Not as bad. Not as bad?!" Jules took two steps forward. "You're still recovering from a huge shard of glass being impaled in your side and you're telling me this is _not as bad_! What about your stitches?"

"I took them out this morning." Matt answered for Sam.

Sam moved to stand in front of Jules and lifted the right side of his shirt to show her. "See, stitches are gone. We weren't training that hard anyway." Sam said softly.

Jules touched Sam's side. The stitches were gone, but her worry remained.

"Really Jules, he didn't throw me that hard. We're being careful not to undo all the healing that's been done. I promise." Sam said as he gently took her face in his hands. "You don't need to worry. I'm fine!"

Jules met Sam's eyes and held his gaze for a long minute. She wanted to believe him, but she also didn't want him to be hurt more than he already had been. Jules loved Sam too much to let anything happen to him if there was any way she could help it.

"Really Jules, it's just a bit of training." Pops commented as he approached the couple.

"Fine. But if he gets hurt again I blame you." Jules glared at Matt around Sam.

"Yes ma'am." Matt answered and offered a crisp salute. He couldn't help the small smile though.

"So, you come to watch the elite JTF2 Unit in action?" Falcon asked with a smirk.

"Depends. Are you guys any good?" Spike asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"We're not the best Unit in Special Forces for nothing." Treble answered. "There is not a single Unit that can best us in hand to hand."

"So, you're like, the Team One of Special Forces then?" Spike questioned.

"Technically we're Charlie Unit." Wolverine answered before taking a drink from his bottle of water.

"Then you _can't_ be the best." Spike declared with a look of utter seriousness.

"Why do you say that Spike?" Jules asked curiously. She recognized the mischievous look on his face and couldn't help but wonder what he was up to now.

"Well, you see Jules, if they truly were the best wouldn't they be called Alpha Unit instead of Charlie Unit?" Spike answered.

The room was dead silent for a very long moment. Then, suddenly, laud laughter filled the room. All eyes turned to Treble who had tears coming from his eyes.

"So, you think that just because we're called Charlie Unit that we can't be the best?" Treble asked as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"I'm saying that we're called Team _One_ for a reason." Spike challenged as he pulled himself to his full height in front of Treble.

Sam, Pops, Ed, and Greg all watched with curiosity. None knew what was going to happen but apparently both geeks were not going to back down.

"Then prove it… _Michelangelo_!" Treble narrowed his eyes at Spike.

"How…" Spike narrowed his eyes back.

"Do you really think that we would allow our Sergeant's wife to be on your Team, and we would train at your facility, without having all the dirty details about everyone in the SRU." Treble smirked and his eyes lit with mischief. "That's right; I made up dossiers on all of the SRU. The ones on your Team are the thickest. I know all about the fact that you're named after a Ninja Turtle, your computer hacking abilities, and your love for geeking out at comic con."

Wolverine couldn't help the laugh that escaped at the look on Spike's face.

"Tell you what. If you think you're the best, and we're not, then why don't you just prove it?" Matt challenged.

"That sounds like a good idea. A little cross training never hurt anyone." Pops finally chimed in from where he stood. "That is, if your Team has the time."

"The rest of our day is officially slated for training." Greg answered with a smile. He knew without a doubt that the JTF2 guys could beat them with their eyes closed and hands tied behind their backs. But Pops was right; a little competition was always good.

"Perfect. But first let me introduce the rest of the Unit. You've all met Pops and Tombstone." Sam said as he gestured to Harrison and Matt. "We also have Master Corporal Oliver Morin, call sign Phoenix. Corporal Noah Leblanc, call sign Falcon. Corporal Ethan Tremblay, call sign Treble. And last but certainly not least is Private Logan Demers, call sign Wolverine."

Sam had pointed to each person as he introduced them. Each nodded in greeting as their names were stated.

"And this is Team One. You have Greg Parker, our Sergeant and lead negotiator. Ed Lane our Team Leader. Kevin Wordsworth…" Jules stopped mid introductions. She laughed when Sam looked at her questioningly.

"Jules?" Sam asked as he wondered what was going through his wife's head at the moment.

"I don't know why I'm doing introductions when you clearly have more information on us than we probably think even possible." Jules commented.

Sam smiled. He wondered when she would realize that introductions weren't necessary.

"All right. Let's see what Team One's got." Sam commented as he pulled away from his wife and headed back to the mats. "Sergeant Parker, why don't you pick someone to go up against Wolverine."

Greg turned and looked at his team. Spike was clearly begging to go, but he also knew that Wordy was his best at hand to hand. He would let Wordy go for now and give Spike his chance in a bit.

"Wordy, why don't you show them how the boys and girls of the SRU do it." Greg smiled.

"Yes sir." Wordy grinned as he stripped off his uniform shirt. He was actually looking forward to this. He figured that if nothing else he could learn something new from the JTF2 guys.

"Don't hurt him Wolverine." Treble smirked from his place on the sidelines.

Wordy and Wolverine circled one another for a moment before either one made a move. It took several minutes but in the end Wolverine came out on tip with Wordy in a headlock.

"Not bad." Wolverine smiled as he stood and offered a hand to the SRU officer.

"Not bad yourself." Wordy smiled before joining Team One on the sidelines.

"Falcon." Sam called.

"Lew." Greg smiled.

Again the SRU Constable and JTF2 soldier circled one another. Cheers and taunts were called from both teams as Lew and Falcon circled one another. Several minutes into the sparring session Sam noted that Jules had a smirk on her face. He didn't have much time to wonder though. He figured out what she was up to in the next few moments when she called out to Falcon.

"Falcon! Behind you!" Jules called urgently.

Without thinking Falcon immediately looked behind him. However, there was nothing there and before he could turn back around to face Lew his feet were swept out from under him and Lew had him pinned to the ground.

"Jules!" Sam turned to his wife, even as he tried to hold in his laughter. "You're playing dirty now."

"All is fair in love and war." Jules smiled sweetly at her husband, much to the amusement of most everyone gathered.

Ed just watched. He still didn't like Braddock and he didn't think anything would change his mind about the man. The rest of the JTF2 Unit may be pretty good but Ed was willing to bet that Sam was incapable of holding his own in a sparring session.

"Me next." Ed volunteered without hesitation.

"Badass. You're up." Pops turned to his sergeant. He noted the look of irritation on Jules' face though and knew he was probably in trouble right about now.

"Be careful Sam." Jules whispered in Sam's ear as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry Jules, I can hold my own." Sam said in encouragement. Internally he was wondering just how well, or how badly, this would go.

Ed was secretly pleased. At least this time he could claim that he was _told_ to beat the crap out of Braddock. As he stepped onto the mat he began going through a list of moves in his head that he thought might work on the JTF2 soldier.

Matt didn't like the look on Ed Lane's face. Clearly the man still didn't like Sam. Matt just hoped that Sam was smart about this sparring match and didn't let Ed get any cheap shots in. Sam was just now getting back to normal after the explosion and the Unit couldn't risk any more setbacks.

Ten minutes into the sparring session Ed realized that he was in over his head. Sam was clearly on the mend from whatever injuries he had sustained and his hand to hand skills here exceptional. Ed was pulling out every bit of hand to hand combat training he had gone through just to keep up with Sam. He suspected that the other man wasn't even tapping in to half of his knowledge.

As Sam spun to avoid another kick from Ed he couldn't help but notice the pain in his side. It wasn't unbearable, but his side was definitely protesting so much movement so soon after the stitches being removed. Sam just hoped that he wasn't messing himself up again.

Sam could tell that Ed was coming at him with everything he had, which is why Sam hadn't bowed out yet. If it had been just the Unit he could have called it off and not had to worry about them thinking he was a sissy. But, he was trying to prove himself to Ed. It was very important to him that Jules' team approve of him, and as of yet Ed didn't. As he ducked and spun around Ed he wondered what it would take for the Team Leader to see that he really did love his family.

Pops watched the match carefully. He could see that Ed was going full force on Sam, and Sam was holding back. He figured that Sam must not be feeling one hundred percent at the moment. Just as he was about to call a halt to the match a phone rang.

"Hold, I gotta answer that." Sam stated as he took a couple of steps back from Ed. He wanted to make sure the other man wasn't going to attack him when he turned his back before he went to get his phone.

Ed wanted to growl in frustration. He was just about to make what he thought would be the winning move when that damned phone rang. Ed reluctantly lowered his hands to his side, stepped back, and nodded once to let Sam know that he wouldn't attack.

Sam turned and quickly strode to where his phone lay on a bench. As he picked it up and answered he noted that it was his father calling.

"Sergeant Braddock." Sam glanced to Jules before walking to the far corner of the room to take the call. If it was beyond classified then he would step out.

"Samuel, it's your father. How are you son?" General Nathan Braddock asked.

"Doing better, Sir. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sam knew it had to be military related for his father to call right now. Especially since they didn't know how the Ace of Hearts learned he had been in Germany.

"I have news. Bravo Unit came in yesterday with the Ace of Hearts." Nathan started by answering.

Sam's head snapped up and he turned to his Unit. His wide eyes met Pops and his LT gave him a questioning look.

"Sir, that's great news." Sam couldn't help the smile.

"I agree. However, there is also bad news to be had with that." Nathan Braddock stood and paced his small office. "He has only said a few words since he's been in custody and they aren't good."

"What?" Sam turned away from the group again. He didn't miss the fact that all eyes were on him at the moment.

"Eight hours after we brought him in my office received another death threat aimed at you. It took my office several hours to confirm but the Ace didn't send it. When I approached him about it he simply laughed in my face and told me that his superior sent it." Nathan informed Sam.

"So there's someone even higher than the Ace?" Sam asked, confused and worried all at the same time. He turned to his Unit once again and he could see the rage rolling off of them. They had heard his words.

"Yes. Unfortunately that is not all." Nathan took a deep breath, held it, and then slowly let it out. "You know that reward out for your death or capture?"

"Yes sir, it was at ten million last I heard." Sam replied, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"It's gone up." Nathan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The reward is now up to fifteen million."

"What?!"

"We think that when the ransom went up someone tipped off the King of Hearts and that's when he gave out the intel about the mansion." Nathan resumed his pacing. "I have no grounds for this but my gut says we have a leak. I don't know who or where but someone is feeding out intel. How else would they have known you were in Germany."

"Do I need to leave?" Sam asked as he sought out Jules' eyes.

"No. Not yet. You stay there and finish your recovery. Right now all I know is that the reward went up. Stay put until I have more. Trust me, you'll be the first to know if something new comes up." Nathan finally dropped back into his office chair. "Look, Son, I'm sorry to worry you. You needed to know though. Enjoy your time with Jules, just stay vigilant. Don't go out unless necessary, keep your eyes and ears open, and stay close to your Unit. We will end this once and for all, we just need the right piece of intel."

Sam closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, held it for a moment, and slowly let it out. "Understood. Anything else, Sir?"

"Not at the moment. I'll stay in touch. Stay safe Son." Nathan couldn't keep a hint of the emotions that he was feeling out of his voice. Someone was targeting his son, quite aggressively too. They all needed this to end.

"Will do. Goodbye sir." Sam hung up the phone and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"What did the General have to say?" Matt asked when Sam finally rejoined the group.

"I'll tell you later." Sam answered. He hated that the Unit was going to be leaving again, and at a moment's notice. Suddenly a thought popped into his head.

"Hey Matt." Sam placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"I know that look. You're up to no good!" Matt stated simply. "What?"

"I think you and Suzie need to get married." Sam answered as his smile grew. "Tomorrow!"

* * *

 **AN: So sorry for the wait in getting this posted. Things have been a bit busy around here with not only sick kids but helping a friend edit their next book :) (You know who you are ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave me a review.**

On a different note... I wanted to share with you all that my book is going on sale for 2 days only. On July 4th at 6am the Kindle version of my book 'Patriot' on Amazon will be going on sale for $2.99. If you haven't read it yet this is a good time to snag it :) I really think you will enjoy it! To find it just go to Amazon and search **Patriot by Martha Pruett.**


	14. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 14 – Wedding Bells**

 **Braddock Residence – Toronto**

"There. Done." Jules smiled into the mirror as she finished pinning the last curl in place. "You look beautiful Suzie."

"I still can't believe we are doing this." Suzie adjusted the necklace that Matt had given her that morning. It was simple, yet totally her style with two interlocking hearts. "I just wish Sadie were here."

"Sadie will understand. Besides, if she were here then you wouldn't be able to leave for a week." Jules smiled and winked.

They had had this discussion about a dozen times over the last twenty four hours. Sam's suggestion for Matt and Suzie to get married today had been brilliant. When they got home yesterday he had explained himself to the Unit, Jules, and Suzie. None of them were thrilled about the reward on his head going up, nor could they understand how it could be so high.

Sam had told them that due to the reward increase the Unit could be pulled out at a moment's notice. That is why he had mentioned that Matt and Suzie get married today. He wanted them to be able to enjoy being husband and wife for however long they were allowed to stay in Toronto.

Suzie had commented that she wanted Sadie to be there. The two were so close that Sam and Jules could understand why, but once again Sam had a reason. Sadie was still on vacation with her Grandmother and would be for another week. Since Suzie's job was protection detail for Sadie it only made sense for them to marry while Sadie was gone. That way Suzie would be available to travel with Matt for a short honeymoon.

Matt and Suzie had agreed. Sam's advice and reasoning was sound and both had pulled Sam into a long, tight hug.

That is how Suzie came to be sitting in front of the mirror in a knee length white dress. Jules had just finished curling Suzie's hair and pulling it into an elegant yet simple updo for the wedding. Jules was wearing a simple blue dress that matched Sam's eyes.

"You ready for this?" Jules asked as she handed Suzie a small bouquet of colorful carnations and roses.

"I've been ready for this since before Matt asked me to marry him." Suzie beamed from ear to ear as she stood and took the offered flowers. "Thank you for opening your home for this."

"Anytime! You're family after all!"

The women turned to head downstairs. Jules would descend the staircase into the living room turned chapel first. The stairs had been decked out in flowers and soft piano music was drifting through the sound system downstairs. Sam would be waiting for Jules at the bottom of the stairs and the couple would stand beside their friends as Matt and Suzie vowed the rest of their lives to each other.

Jules approached the top of the steps where she paused and drew in a deep breath. A smile graced her face as she saw her husband and began her descent to where he waited in his dress uniform. _He is a hundred times more handsome today than he was the day we married._ She thought to herself as she slipped her hand into his at the bottom of the stairs.

Sam's heart finally resumed beating when Jules touched him. When he saw her standing at the top of the stairs he couldn't help but think that she was even more beautiful today than ever before. He turned and escorted her to where Matt stood waiting for his bride. _I am the luckiest man on earth._ Sam thought as he took his place next to his best friend. He had eyes only for his beautiful wife.

Both Jules and Sam turned their attention to Suzie as she descended the stairs. She was simply radiant as she approached her groom. Matt wore a face splitting grin as he tucked his bride's hand in the crook of his arm and turned to face Sergeant Parker.

As Sam turned to face the couple his mind wandered back to the day before. He had suggested Matt marry Suzie for several reasons, but the main one was that he didn't know how long they would be in country, nor how long it would be before they could return once they left. He wanted his best friend to be happy and this was the first thing he thought of.

Everyone had been surprised the day before. Not just by his suggestion, but by Greg Parker's admission. Matt had been worrying that they wouldn't be able to find a minister in time. Most weddings were scheduled far in advance. Besides, who would they be able to trust. It was at that time that Parker stepped forward, cleared his throat, and admitted that he was able to perform weddings.

To say that Team One was shocked would be an understatement. Greg quickly informed them that his niece had wanted a family member to perform her wedding and so had asked him. He was happy to oblige and went through the proper steps to be able to legally do so. He was more than happy to assist in the ceremony today.

As Parker recited the familiar greeting and charge to the couple Jules' and Sam's eyes met. They wore matching smiles as both thought back to their wedding. It had been a small affair in the General's backyard. Only family and a few friends were present for the short ceremony. The party to follow was a boisterous affair filled with fun and laughter.

They hadn't had time for a honeymoon right after their wedding. Sam and Jules had chosen to marry while Sam was on leave for a weekend. However, Sam made it up to her later by taking her on a long cruise. In fact, that was when Sadie was conceived!

Sam could still remember watching Jules walk down the aisle towards him. She wore a knee length dress much like Suzie's. She was adorned with pearls that he had bought her as a wedding gift. Her hair cascaded down in gentle curls. But what Sam remembered the most was the way Jules said her vows.

That day Jules promised to love him, honor him, cherish him. She vowed to always stay by his side through good and bad times, through sickness and though health, through separations and time together. At the time neigther knew just how much their marriage vows would be tested.

Over the last several years Sam had spent minimal time with his family. Even though he was doing it to protect them it still ate at him. He wanted nothing more than to be able to stay home with his beautiful girls and to share his life with them. For now though, that would have to wait. Sam couldn't…wouldn't risk their lives being selfish.

Sam was abruptly brought back to the present when Matt turned to him for Suzie's ring. He slid the tiny ring off of his pinky and handed it to Matt before his gaze quickly returned to Jules. From the look on her face she knew exactly what he had been thinking and she had been lost in the same memories.

Sam suddenly had a thought. The night that they got married was one of the best ever in their shared bed. He wondered if he could still please her like he did that night. If the past few nights was any indication then the answer would be yes. He smirked as he vowed to see if he could still live up to his reputation in their bedroom.

* * *

Later that evening, after the cake had been served, toasts had been made, and the house set to rights Sam lay in bed with Jules tucked into his side. Aside from Pops who occupied the guest room downstairs they were alone in their house. Sam gently ran his fingers through his wife's hair as he breathed in her scent.

Jules smiled, she loved being here, in Sam's arms. Tucked in his strong, protective arms she could almost pretend that the world wasn't out to get them.

"It was a beautiful wedding. I'm so glad you suggested they marry today." Jules said softly as she ran her hands over her husband's strong chest.

"They did seem pretty happy didn't they." Sam drew in a deep breath. "You know, I was thinking about our wedding day today."

"It seems so long ago now doesn't it." Jules tilted her head up so that she could see her husband's face.

"It does." Sam gazed into her eyes. "The last several years have been hard. I know when you married me you weren't signing up for this life."

"Hush now." Jules placed a finger across his lips. "When I married you I knew that you'd be gone. I knew the separation would be hard. I knew the risks that you take each and every day that you're away from me."

Jules pulled herself up into a seated position and turned to face Sam. Taking his hands in hers she spoke with deep sincerity and love.

"Yes, you've been gone more than we could have imagined. Yes, it's been hard knowing that there is someone out there bound and determined to harm our baby girl. Yes, I worry about you every single day. But Samuel Braddock, I. Love. You. Nothing in this world will _ever_ change that.

"The time I get to spend with you, in your arms. I wouldn't trade that for anything. They joy that courses through my veins when I see your handsome face after a separation, nothing can match that feeling. Knowing that you're out there protecting this country, this family. Sam, nothing is greater than being willing to lay down your life for others.

"You, Samuel Braddock, are a strong, loving, capable, talented individual who has more love for his family than any other person I know. Don't you _ever_ think that I would change my circumstances because let me tell you something. Life isn't worth living if it isn't with you!"

Jules leaned in close as she brought Sam's hand up to caress her cheek. "I love you more than words can ever say. I will cherish every _second_ I get to spend with you until you can come home to us for good. Because I know for a fact that you love me to, and nothing, _nothing,_ will ever change how much I love you too!"

"Jules." Sam breathed her name as he closed his eyes and basked in the truth of her words.

His wife loved him with every fiber of her being. "I don't deserve you. But since you've already said yes I'm going to cherish every moment that I can hold you in my arms. Because that, my love, is what gets me through the deployments. "

"I love you so much, Sam." Jules touched her forehead to his as she closed her eyes.

"I love you more my beautiful Jules." Sam then kissed his wife.

Sam and Jules both knew that their time together could end at any given moment. That is why they spent the rest of the night, and into the early morning, showing one another just how much they were loved. Finally, hours later and fully sated, husband and wife slept in the warmth of each other's arms.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work? If not then you will _not_ get paid!"

"I'm sure. He'll do anything for her, including offer himself up in exchange."

"He had better because if not I will put a bounty on _your_ head!"

"I am fully aware. I'll call you once the details are finalized. Are you sure you have a location that will hold him?"

"Don't worry. We have an extra special place for him. He won't be able to escape. Your down payment has been wired and the remainder will be paid out upon delivery."

"I appreciate your business. I'll be in touch." With that the line went dead. He smiled, this was going to work out better than he first thought.

* * *

 **AN: So sorry for the wait in uploading this chapter. Between real life, working on my second book, and helping a friend edit life has been BUSY! I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter though and I would LOVE to see your thoughts in a review!**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT! If you haven't already you seriously need to go to Amazon and purchase ALL of the Beauty of Life books by Laura Acton. This series is written by our very own** missblueeyes63 **and is her 'Beauty of Life' series in book form! Tons of new content, and all our favorite characters! GO CHECK IT OUT!**


	15. Sadie

**AN: No, I have not abandoned this story. So sorry for the delay in posting. But, at least you don't have to wait any longer...right?!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Sadie**

"Mmmmm…do you have to go?" Sam mumbled as he tightened his hold on Jules and buried his nose in her hair, again.

"Sam!" Jules laughed as she struggled against her husband's arm around her waist. "I have to get to work."

"Call in." Sam drew in a deep breath with eyes closed.

"Can't. If I don't get going now I'll be late for workout. Then the Boss will send someone looking for me. Just our luck it would be Ed." Jules finally stated.

"That _would_ be unlucky." Sam grumbled as he allowed Jules to wiggle her way out from under his arm.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Jules walk to the bathroom in her birthday suite. He would never tire of seeing her like this. Sam knew his wife was strong and perfectly capable and that just made her oh so sexy!

As Jules took her shower Sam climbed out of bed, pulled on some shorts, and meandered downstairs. After starting a pot of coffee Sam made a mango smoothie for Jules. He knew she loved them for breakfast and wanted to make something special for her on their last morning alone together. Okay, so not really alone as Pops was still staying in the guest room. But he had been very considerate and kept to himself much of the last week.

Jules couldn't help the huge smile when she descended the stairs. She absolutely loved having Sam at home and all to herself. Although, she was also looking forward to having her daughter back home. She had missed her baby girl.

"What time does Sadie's flight arrive?" Sam asked as he handed Jules her smoothie and kissed her temple.

"Three this afternoon." Jules answered as she sipped her smoothie. "The public safety event at the high school ends at one so I should have plenty of time to get to the airport to pick her up. What are your plans for today?"

"Pops wants us doing some more training today. I need to get some time in behind my scope, and we are in need of some hand to hand training again. We'll be spending the day at the gym." Sam answered before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Matt and Suzie get in at eight tonight right?"

"Yep. Barring any delays at least." Sam smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife once more. "You know. I've loved having you all to myself, but it's seemed…too quiet."

"Well that will change as soon as Sadie gets home." Jules laughed before checking her watch. "I've gotta go. Thank you for breakfast."

"Anytime my love." Sam pulled her to him and kissed her slowly and passionately. He wanted her to remember what would be awaiting her later tonight.

 _I am the luckiest man alive._ Sam thought as he watched Jules leave for work. He just knew that today was going to be a great day. His baby girl was coming home, his best friend was returning from his honeymoon, and he hadn't received a threat in over a week. _Yep, today is_ definitely _a good day!_

* * *

"Is everything set?"

"Yes. Everything is in place. You will ensure he will not be a problem when the plan is initiated?"

"I'm sure. He has training all day today. He won't have time to interfere until it's too late."

"Good. Once he is in our grasp the remainder of your reward will be deposited into the accounts you have provided. And remember, if you ever breathe a word of this to _anyone_ we will hunt you and everyone you love until no one remains."

"You have made that crystal clear. You have nothing to worry about as long as you hold up your end of the deal."

"Then we won't have a problem. Make sure you inform us if any plans change."

"Will do."

The call was disconnected with a long sigh. This couldn't be over soon enough!

* * *

Ed walked into the old SRU gym and almost died laughing. In the middle of the sparring mats were Sam and his spotter, Ethan Tremblay. Also known as Treble. What made him laugh wasn't the men so much as what they were doing.

"I didn't know that battle-hardened Special Forces soldiers did yoga." Ed mocked.

Sam heard the tone of Ed's voice but chose to ignore it. He had heard the man as he walked in the door. The mocking was nothing new from the Team Leader and Sam had decided long ago to simply ignore it.

"They actually do yoga a lot." Phoenix commented from where he was reading a manual by the window. "They claim it helps them focus."

"Focus?! To really do yoga justice you have to empty your mind. As a sniper, you have to remain aware of everything going on around you. How can you do both at the same time?" Ed asked as he walked around the mat, watching Sam and Treble smoothly transitioning poses.

"Not a clue. They swear it helps though." Wolverine stated as he entered the room. He was clearly just out of a shower as he was still drying his hair with one of the towels provided.

"If you clear your mind of all outside interference you can more clearly focus on what is going on around you." Sam stated as he smoothly transitioned into a warrior pose, his eyes remaining closed. "Yoga helps me to clear my mind of all the worries that would otherwise distract me. Leaving me more able to fully take in what is going on around me. Like the fact that Phoenix is reading his second manual in an hour. He is on page twenty."

Ed looked to Phoenix as the other man looked at his page number. He grinned as he turned the manual around for Ed to see. He was on page twenty. Ed rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"You're off shift. Otherwise, you would be wearing your body armor."

"You peeked." Ed accused.

"Never. I always keep my eyes closed when doing yoga. Helps me clear my head all the while focusing on what's going on around me."

Ed was about to respond when Greg entered the gym.

"Hey Ed. You heading home?" Greg asked even as he held his phone to his ear.

"About to, why?" Ed's brow furrowed as he looked to his boss.

"Yeah, Jules." Sam's ears perked up and he stood, giving Greg a questioning look. "Let me ask him."

"Ask who what?" Sam asked as he walked towards where Ed and Greg stood.

"Jules was on the way to the airport when she hit a major traffic jam. She's been stuck in traffic for almost an hour and it's barely moved. "

"She's not going to make it to the airport in time." Sam stated.

"For what?" Ed was confused.

"She's on her way to pick up Sadie. Her plane arrives at three." Sam answered.

"Jules wanted to know, since you live closest to the airport, if you'd be willing to pick up Sadie and take her to your house. Jules said she could get her from there once she gets out of the traffic jam." Greg explained.

"I can do that." Ed smiled. He loved having Sadie over.

"Hey Jules, Ed said he can pick her up." Greg was silent for a moment as he listened. "Yeah, I'll tell him. Let me know if you need anything else."

A moment later Greg hung up the phone and turned to Sam.

"Jules said she tried to call you but you didn't answer." Greg commented.

"Probably ignored the call." Ed mumbled.

Sam chose to ignore the harsh words. "Sorry, my phone has been on the fritz. I've ordered a new one but it won't be in until tomorrow. It likes to drop signal randomly."

"She thought that was what happened. Jules wanted me to tell you that she's sorry she couldn't get Sadie. She knows you would want to go, but that you can't be seen. Jules said she won't tell Sadie you're home. You can surprise her when they get to your house."

Sam couldn't help the huge smile. "I love surprising Sadie."

"That's what Jules said. Anyway, we're heading out. You have my number if you all need anything."

"Have a good night Sergeant Parker." Sam's joy evident in his voice. He couldn't' wait to hold his baby girl again!

"Come on, Eddie. You better get going if you're going to make it to the airport in time."

Ed and Greg walked out side by side as Sam turned back to the mats.

"So close!" Wolverine teased.

Sam grabbed a lone towel and threw it at the private.

"You're just jealous."

"Of being woken up at four in the morning by a squealing bundle of energy. I don't think so."

"Wouldn't trade it for the world." Sam commented as he resumed his place next to Falcon.

 _Yep, today is a_ great _day!_ Sam thought as he continued his yoga. Nothing could ruin his day now.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Ed couldn't help the face-splitting grin as he waited for the passengers to disembark the plane. He had a soft spot for little Sadie and loved getting to spend time with the energetic child. Today was no different.

He didn't have to wait long for her, she came bouncing through the door with the first group of passengers with a man that Ed pegged as her security following closely behind.

"Uncle Ed!" Sadie ran and jumped into Ed's arms with a squeal.

"Hey there Sadie! How was your vacation?"

"Great, wonderful, amazing. Did you know we went on a big boat? On the ocean? And we got to see Mickey Mouse, and Minnie Mouse, and Donald, and Daisy…."

Ed chuckled as he met the man's eye.

"Here's her bag."

"Thank you." Ed smiled as Sadie continued on a non-stop explanation of every moment of her week-long cruise. "I've got her from here."

"Very well. Have a good day Mr. Lane."

Ed simply took Sadie's hand and guided her towards the parking garage where his car waited. He knew he was probably going to have a headache by the time they go to his house from her continual monologue, but that was okay by him.

"…and there was this really big water slide that went _all the way_ _around the boat_!" Sadie sucked in a deep breath.

"Make sure you put your seatbelt on." Ed said quickly before she started up again.

Once Sadie was in her booster seat and putting her belt on Ed closed the door with a laugh. Sadie had barely stopped talking since she first saw him. He went to the back of his car and dropped her bags into the trunk before going around to the driver's side.

Ed's hand automatically reached for his weapon under his seat when the passenger door opened and a man slid in.

"Do exactly as I say and I won't hurt the girl." The man ordered menacingly.

"Uncle Ed?" Sadie asked, clearly confused.

"Don't worry Sadie girl, we'll be on our way in a minute." Ed said calmly as he calculated whether or not he would be able to get his weapon out.

"Don't even think about it. I won't hesitate to pull the trigger." The man pressed the gun into Ed's side. "Now, you're going to get out nice and slow and my buddy over there is going to cuff your hands behind your back. If you resist, or call out, or do anything other than completely cooperate I _will_ hurt that little girl. Am I understood?"

Ed noticed another man standing just outside his door and counted four more around their vehicle. "Understood." He had no doubt that they would hurt Sadie if he didn't do exactly what they said.

Slowly Ed opened his door and slid out of the car. He was roughly pushed up against the car and his hands cuffed painfully behind his back. As that was happening the man in the vehicle was getting a struggling Sadie out of the back seat, and a black panel van with no windows pulled up behind his car.

"Let go of me! My mommy's going to snipe you! " Sadie screamed as she squirmed in the man's grasp.

"Little girl, you better shut up before I shut you up!" The man groaned as Sadie kicked him where it hurt.

"Sadie, just do as the man says. He won't hurt you if you do what he says." Ed said quickly.

All the men were armed and he knew that as fast as Sadie was there was no way that she would get away without getting hurt.

Moments later Sadie was tucked in the back of the van with her hands tied in front of her and duct tape on her mouth to keep her quiet. Ed was manhandled into the back and with several guns pointed at him and Sadie they un-cuffed one of his hands then re-cuffed them through a hook in the top of the van. His entire torso was exposed and there would be no way for him to defend himself if they chose to beat him. Ed hoped they wouldn't. Sadie didn't need to see her Uncle Ed beaten in front of her.

As the doors closed and the van pulled out of the airport parking lot Ed hoped that someone had seen what had happened and called the cops. He didn't know who these people were, or what they wanted, but he _was_ certain of one thing. SRU was their only hope.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the van came to a stop and all the doors were opened. Ed was forcefully removed from the van and thrown to the ground outside the vehicle. With his hands cuffed behind his back once again he had no way to break his fall and his head cracked on the hard ground.

Once Sadie had been carried out of the van two men pulled Ed to his feet and pushed him towards a door. Despite his head now hurting he looked around and noted that they were in a warehouse. All the doors to the outdoors were closed so there were no clues as to where the warehouse was located.

They were led into what looked to be a large storage room. It now stood empty except for a hook on the wall and some hooks on the ground. Ed wondered what the hooks were for, but kept his questions to himself. There were no windows in this room and it was cold.

After hooking Ed's cuffs through the hook in the wall they tossed Sadie to him then left.

"Sadie, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Ed asked as Sadie was curled up in his lap and crying.

"I want my mommy." Sadie sobbed. Her wrists hurt from the rope, and her face too where the duct tape had been.

"I know sweetie." Ed said softly, trying to comfort the young girl. "You know, your mommy is going to find out that we're missing and she will bring all of the SRU out to find you."

"She doesn't know we're gone." Sadie said through her tears as she looked up at Uncle Ed.

"She probably does by now. You know she's a smart cookie your mommy."

"I'm cold Uncle Ed."

"Just snuggle up close and I'll help keep you warm." Ed suggested. He wished he could wrap his arms around her.

Moments later the door opened once again and a middle eastern man entered flanked by two assault rifle-wielding guards.

"Miss Sadie Braddock and Mr. Ed Lane. Welcome. I do hope you are comfortable."

Sadie curled into Ed's chest even more and her hands wrapped around him tightly. Ed could tell the girl was terrified.

"What do you want with us?" Ed asked calmly.

"Oh, I want nothing to do with you, or the girl. You are simply bait." The man stated with a smirk before pulling out his phone.

"Is this Julianna Callaghan-Braddock?" The man asked.

Ed watched closely as he was silent for a moment, waiting for Jules' response.

"Oh, that doesn't matter. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you. You see, I have your Team Leader, Ed Lane, and your beautiful daughter Sadie in my custody. If you want them back you will do exactly what I tell you."

He could hear Jules raging from across the room. Ed knew that once the initial terror wore off she would get her head on straight and do what was necessary to find them.

"I want nothing to do with them, or you. Actually, I am looking for your husband, Samuel Braddock. He has one hour to give himself up to me or I will start cutting off your beautiful daughter's fingers and toes for every two minutes he is late. He is to come unarmed, alone, and if I so much as even _think_ he is being watched, followed, or bugged I will kill her in front of him. Am I understood?"

Sadie heard her Daddy's name and looked up at Uncle Ed. He offered her a soft smile and whispered that everything was going to be okay. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. But then she heard the mean man say he was going to cut off her fingers. Sadie buried her head in Uncle Ed's chest again and cried more.

Ed seethed inside. There was no way that dumb soldier would turn himself in. He probably didn't care about his daughter anyway. _Please, Jules, call Greg. Get SRU on the case. You guys are our only hope of getting out of here!_ He thought as the man wrapped up his call.

"Well, little one. We shall see just how much your Daddy loves you. Because if he doesn't you and I are going to have some fun together." The man's eyes held an evil look and Ed knew that he was talking about more than just cutting off fingers and toes. He was insinuating much, much more.

Once the man left and the door was firmly closed behind him Ed focused his full attention on the little girl in his lap.

"Daddy will come for me, right Uncle Ed?" Sadie looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Of course Sadie." Ed answered in an effort to try and comfort the girl. However, his thoughts were completely different.

 _Will he even care? Will he condemn his daughter? Or will Jules and Team One find a way to get us out of this fix._ He had no answers.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all so much for your patience. Real life has kept me busy, AND I'm working on my second book so I've been kinda busy. I promise to try to update more often though!**

 **Now, I'm going to hide in my bunker from the veggie launchers out there!**


	16. Missing

**AN: Peeking out of my bunker just long enough to post this chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Missing**

"SAM!" Jules screamed for her husband as she ran into the old SRU gym, tears still streaming down her face.

Sam looked up from where he was cleaning his rifle after some target practice and immediately ran to Jules, pulling her into his arms. The rest of the Unit following closely behind.

"Jules, baby, what's wrong?" Sam pulled back enough to look into her eyes and see the utter despair in them.

"Sadie. They have Sadie!" Jules blurted out around her sobs.

Sam's heart dropped into his stomach and his breath caught. "Jules, you need to take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

Jules took a long moment, focusing on sniper breathing to calm down enough that she could explain to Sam what had happened. She was thankful Sam kept his arms around her the whole time.

"I was on my way here to drop off the PR stuff then head to Ed's to get Sadie. Less than five minutes ago I got a phone call. They said that they have Ed and Sadie. They're holding them hostage." Jules sucked in a ragged breath.

"Did they say who they were or what they wanted?" Sam had the worst gut feeling.

Jules sobs suddenly stopped and her eyes met Sam's. "You."

"No! No way are we handing you over!" Phoenix roared from across the room.

"They're just baiting you. You can't give in to their demands, Sam." Falcon agreed. They probably would just kill Ed and Sadie once they had Sam anyway.

Sam stood and simply held Jules' gaze. He couldn't believe that they took his little girl. That was stooping to the lowest level. _How_ dare _they use my baby girl as bait!_

"I had Winnie recall Team One. They should be here in the next five minutes." Jules was finally starting to think clearly. Her Team would find them.

"What exactly did they tell you, Jules?" Pops asked as he guided the two to one of the benches.

"They told me that they had Ed and Sadie. They want Sam to turn himself into them in an hour. He is to show up alone and with no wire. For every two minutes Sam is late they threatened to cut off one of Sadie's fingers or toes." Jules couldn't hold in the lone sob at that admission.

Sam rose from the bench next to Jules, laced his hands on top of his head, and strode across the room. "They finally found me." Sam muttered to himself. He wished Matt were back. Matt would keep him grounded and thinking straight.

"Falcon, call Matt. We need him back ASAP." Sam turned to his Unit.

"Jules, what's going on?" Greg asked as he rushed into the old gym. He had gotten an urgent call from Winnie to get back to the SRU and had driven as fast as possible. He was the first of the Team back but knew the rest were only moments behind. They all lived close enough they could be here in minutes.

"They took Ed and Sadie." Jules muttered.

"Oh, Jules." Greg sat down next to Jules and pulled her into his embrace.

"Jules, what time did they call you?" Sam asked as the rest of Team One, minus Ed, entered. He was thankful his wife had her Team here for support.

Jules pulled her phone out and looked at the time she received her last call. "Fifteen minutes ago now."

Sam set the timer on his watch for thirty minutes then started to pace as he tried to figure out what to do.

Team One and the Unit gathered around and began to discuss what could be done. The Unit insisted that Sam couldn't turn himself over, and Team One adamant that they had to get Sadie and Ed back no matter what. The debate started to get heated quickly despite Greg's and Pop's efforts to maintain order.

* * *

He couldn't help the internal smile as he watched the elite JTF2 Unit and SRU's Team One arguing about what was to be done. Thankfully the abduction had gone off without a hitch. Sadie's flight arrived on time, and Ed was distracted enough by the talkative little girl that it was just too easy.

As he watched he couldn't help but wonder if Sam would give himself up. If he did would they keep their end of the agreement and let Sadie go? Only time would tell.

* * *

After five minutes of listening to the heated discussion, and Treble and Spike working together to pull up footage from the airport Jules could take no more.

"ENOUGH!" Jules stood, strode a few paces away from the bench she had been sitting on, and turned back to the arguing group. "Standing here arguing is NOT going to find my daughter!"

The room descended into silence.

"Treble and Spike. Have you found anything?" Jules turned to the two techies.

"No. Looks like they planted a virus into the airport's cameras in the parking garage. They were down for an hour before and after Sadie's flight arrived. The number they called you from was a burner phone and paid for with cash." Spike answered with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Jules."

"Falcon, any luck getting a hold of Matt and Suzie?" Jules portrayed a calmness she didn't feel.

"Yeah, talked to Matt. They were able to get an earlier flight and will be here in two hours." Falcon shrugged. "Was the best they could do."

"At least they're on their way." Taking a deep breath Jules looked around. "Where's Sam?"

The Unit immediately went on high alert. After ensuring Sam wasn't in the room they grabbed their weapons and fanned out, searching the entire building, then with the help of Team One the entire compound. Sam was nowhere to be found, and they were quickly running out of time. Gathering around the conference room table in the current SRU building Treble, Spike, and Pops circled around and searched the cameras for a clue as to where Sam had gone. Lew, Rollie, and Wolverine were talking with everyone in the building hoping one of them saw something.

Jules had a gut feeling that he had gone to offer himself up in exchange for Sadie and Ed. She collapsed into a chair. _Sam, please be careful. Keep our daughter safe, but you better come back to me!_

* * *

Sam glanced at his watch for the hundredth time. There was still twenty minutes left before the deadline. Turning his gaze out the window he hoped Jules wouldn't be too pissed at him.

When his Unit and Team One began arguing over whether or not they should meet the subject's demands Sam knew in his heart that he had only one option to get his daughter back. Jules wouldn't like it, and neither would his Unit, but he had no choice. It was him or Sadie and he would always choose Sadie's life over his.

Sneaking out of the gym was easier than it should have been. Everyone else was engaged in the conversation and he simply walked out. Sam had met Winnie when crossing the SRU compound. She had been on her way to give him a package that had been delivered for him. He thanked her and kept walking, opening the envelope in the process. The package contained a burner phone with just one number programed in it. Sam immediately dialed the number.

When the phone was answered he had been given the same instructions that they gave Jules. If he wanted to see Sadie or Ed alive again he was to give himself up to them. He had to arrive alone, unarmed, and if they so much as even thought he was being followed they would harm Ed or Sadie. If Sam was even two minutes late they would cut off fingers and toes until he arrived. He was then given an address and then the line went dead.

"Sir, we're here."

Shaking himself from his thoughts he pulled out his wallet, paid the cabbie, and climbed out. As the cab drove away he stood looking at an old, seemingly abandoned warehouse. There was a door in the front of the building that was open. Taking a deep breath he started walking.

* * *

Ed shifted slightly trying to stretch his stiff back without waking the sleeping Sadie in his lap. He knew they were running out of time. For the hundredth time he wondered if Sam would even bother trying to get Sadie back. Or would he write them off and simply go on with life like he had for the last several years with Jules and Sadie.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard yelling outside the door. It was clear something was happening and Ed couldn't help but wonder what. _Maybe Team One is here._ Ed thought hopefully.

"Uncle Ed?" Sadie stirred in his lap and looked up to him.

"Hey, Sadie." Ed offered a small smile.

"What's going on? Is my Daddy here?" Sadie really hoped her Daddy would get here soon. Even though she trusted Uncle Ed, she really just wanted her Daddy.

"I don't know sweetheart."

Any further response died on his lips as the door swung open and a man was thrown into the room. Ed immediately recognized him as Sam Braddock. He was followed by four more men. One came over and grabbed Sadie while the other three proceeded to kick Sam repeatedly.

When the first kick made contact with Sam's side he immediately curled up as tightly as he could to protect his chest. His hands came up and around his head to try and keep them from making contact with his head.

"Daddy!" Sadie screamed as she kicked and hit the man holding her. "Stop hitting my Daddy!"

Ed could only watch. Knowing they would ignore anything he said he saved his breath. He just hoped Sadie wasn't watching her father being beaten to death. No child deserved that no matter who the parent was. What did surprise him though was that Sam wasn't making a sound despite the hard hits to his body.

Several minutes later the beatings stopped. Sam's hands and feet were cuffed, then a chain was attached to each set of cuffs. Those chains were secured to the hooks on the floor. All four men headed towards the door, one with Sadie in tow. That man stopped and turned around in the doorway. Pushing Sadie forward he then slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

Sadie landed hard on the ground. Her hands and knees hurt where they hit the floor but she didn't care. She crawled as fast as she could to her Daddy.

"Daddy!"

Sam lifted up on one elbow as Sadie crawled to him. She buried her head in his chest as she sobbed. Moving as much as he could he managed to lower his hands behind her back and pull her close.

"Sadie! My dear, sweet, baby girl! Are you hurt?" Sam asked as he stroked Sadie's hair.

"No Daddy. You came for me!" Sadie exclaimed as she looked up at her Daddy. "I knew you would come for me."

"Oh Sadie. My dear sweet Sadie. Daddy will _always_ come for you!" Sam pulled her tight to his chest and closed his eyes as he simply held her. "I'll always come for you."

Ed just watched. Clearly Sadie loved Sam dearly. _Maybe she's too young to really understand what Sam did. How he left them_. He thought.

Time passed but Sadie remained tucked close to Sam. Ed could hear Sam talking to her in a soothing voice and the girl had calmed considerably. He wondered how long they would be left in peace.

Half an hour passed before the door opened again. To Sam, though, it felt as though only a few moments had gone by.

"I hope you enjoyed your family reunion. Sadly it's coming to an end though." A middle eastern man stated as two men came in and ripped a screaming Sadie from Sam's grasp.

"You told me if I handed myself over to you that you would let her go. Here I am. Time to release her." Sam stated, keeping his tone even and calm despite the emotions boiling inside of him.

"Take her out." The man demanded as he knelt down near Sam, but well outside his reach. "How does it feel? Knowing that your precious daughter is in the hands of a terrorist and there not being anything you can do about it."

"Don't you lay a hand on her! If you hurt one hair on her head…" Sam roared.

"What? What are you going to do mister elite special forces soldier. You are chained to the ground, beaten, unarmed, and your daughter is in my grasp." Standing he laughed menacingly. "You want to know what I'm going to do with her. Well…you will never know."

With that he strode out of the room and the door closed and locked behind him. Sam stared at the door for an eternity. He had hoped the man would keep his end of the deal, but he wasn't so sure.

Sam hoped that they would release Sadie, or that Team One would find her. _Please don't let this be the last time I see my baby girl._

* * *

 **AN: Ducking back to my bunker for a while. I can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter!**


	17. Transport

**AN: Sorry for the construction dust. I've been fortifying my rotten veggie resistant bunker!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Transport**

"Just spit it out Ed." Sam was lying on his back with his arm over his eyes. He had been lying in the same position since the door locked. He estimated that it had been about five mintues.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ed bit out angrily.

"Yeah you do. You've been glaring at me since I came in here." Sam moved his arm and turned his head to look at Ed.

Ed met his gaze and the silence in the room drug out. Sam simply waited, he was used to waiting being a sniper.

"Why now? Why after so many years are you suddenly interested in what happens to your family? You just up and left, leaving them alone for _years_! Why, why now?" Ed allowed the anger to be heard in his voice.

Silence reigned once more. Ed waited, his glare still firmly affixed. He was about to lash out at Sam verbally when the other man spoke.

"I've been asking myself that same question for a long time." Sam slowly answered. "There are days when I know, deep down in my gut, that I did the right thing. That being in the desert is keeping my wife and baby girl safe."

Sam closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before speaking again.

"Nights in the desert, they can be pretty quiet when you're out away from the big cities. No gunshots every five seconds, no bombs going off right next to your perch. You can actually hear yourself think." Sam turned to look at Ed again. "I can't tell you how many nights I spent out there wishing I was home with my girls. But each time I got close…

"One year we were sent home for R&R for a week, right around Sadie's birthday. I couldn't wait to see my girls, and Sadie was beyond excited that I was going to be there for her birthday. But about the time Matt and I were getting our car to drive home from base Jules calls. She had gotten a letter saying that they, whoever they were, were going to shoot my little princess in the head on her birthday. That the only way to save her was to stay away."

Sam had to take a moment to just breathe. The emotions that flooded him that day fresh in his mind. "I talked with my dad, and with my Unit and it was decided that for their safety We would go back to Afghanistan. It was safer for them if I just stayed away. It's the only way I know to protect them until we find and eliminate the threat."

"Except you haven't. You say you stayed away to keep them safe, to protect them. But you being here is what brought the trouble. Thanks to you a _terrorist_ abducted and threatened a little girl, a little girl who has no business going through something like she did today. And now… now they have taken her away from here to do who knows what to her. She was unharmed this morning, if she is not still unharmed at the end of the day. Well, that's on you soldier! You are supposed to _protect_ her!"

"You mean like you did at the airport?" Sam asked, his gaze challenging.

Ed's breath caught. He hadn't even considered that. The door opening stopped his thoughts dead in their tracks.

Sam moved his gaze away from Ed and rolled towards the door as it opened. Two men walked in, one carrying what Sam recognized as a tranquilizer gun. In the space of just a few moments the man shot a dart into Sam's leg before leaving the room once more. This time they left the door open and both Ed and Sam could see a black, windowless van waiting just outside the door.

Once the room was emptied Sam looked down to the dart stuck in his leg, just out of his reach with his hands chained.

"Shit."

* * *

Jules had spent every moment since the phone call terrified for her baby girl.

Two hours ago Sam had disappeared. She hadn't received another phone call with demands so she could only assume that Sam had turned himself over to those who took Sadie. Jules had been hopeful that they would release her baby girl once they had Sam, but with each passing minute she wasn't so sure. Now she was not only scared for Sadie, but Sam too. There was no telling what his captors would do to him.

Greg watched as Jules crossed her arms on the conference room table and put her forehead on her arms. The slight shake of her shoulders was a beacon to the room that she was crying. He wished that there was something he could to do help her, but they had tried everything.

Spike and Treble had spent the last three hours trying to track the call, the phone it was made from, any vehicles that could have even possibly taken Ed and Sadie. That was one heck of a search too as there were just too many vehicles in and out of the airport in a day. Now the guys were scouring each and every CCTV camera in the city trying to find even the smallest clue as to where Ed and Sadie were.

Jules drew in a deep breath and raised her head, intent on asking about their progress, when something down the hall caught her eye.

"Matt, Suzie!" Jules breathed a small sigh of relief. All of Sam's Unit were exceptional, and good friends, but none as close as Matt.

"Jules, we got here as soon as we could." Suzie rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Jules.

Matt came up behind the women and wrapped them in his arms. "We'll find them Jules. I promise, we will not rest until we bring both Sam and Sadie home safely!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Jules muttered as she started to pull away.

"I am promising you that I won't rest until they are home." Matt stated firmly.

Jules nodded her head in response as she wiped at the tears that were constantly streaming down her face since before Sam disappeared. Drawing in a deep breath her heart suddenly stopped as she saw the most beautiful sight before her.

"Sadie!" Jules ran down the hall and dropped to her knees as her daughter ran into her arms.

"Mommy!"

Mother and daughter drew the attention of everyone in the building as they cried in each other's arms. Matt held Suzie close, thankful that sweet Sadie was back.

Greg walked to the dispatch desk and placed a hand on top. He never took his eyes of Jules and Sadie even as he spoke to Winnie. "Let's get EMS here. I want them to check Sadie over and make sure she's alright."

"On it Sarge." Winnie wiped a stray tear. Who wouldn't be emotional at the reunion happening in the SRU lobby.

Sadie dissolved into a puddle of tears in her mother's arms. She had been so scared!

"Shhhh. It's okay baby girl. You're safe now. No one will hurt you here, I promise!" Jules held Sadie close as she stroked her daughter's hair. "Why don't we come in here and have a seat, okay?"

Sadie simply nodded her head in response.

As Jules settled in a chair with Sadie in her lap Matt approached and took a knee in front of them. "Sadie, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Uncle Matt?"

"Hey princess. Can you tell me, do you hurt anywhere?" Matt took her hand in his and took her pulse as she talked.

"No."

"Did they hit you? Push you? Hurt you in any way?" He kept his tone soft, not wanting to spook Sadie.

"My arm hurt a little when they squeezed. They wanted me to get out of Uncle Ed's car, but the man was scary and I didn't want to go. He pulled me and it hurt a little." Sadie answered as she snuggled close to her mother.

"Can you show me where?"

Sadie pointed to her upper right arm. Matt gently moved her sleeve out of the way and noted finger shaped bruising.

"Did they hurt you anywhere else?"

"No. But I felt funny for a little while." Sadie answered. "They put me in a cab, and then I felt funny. I think I went to sleep. I don't remember getting here. Just waking up in the car outside."

Jules eyes met Spike's. The man immediately got on the phone with the cab company to track down the driver. Hopefully the driver could provide some answers.

As Matt continued to gently look Sadie over Pops pulled a chair close. Putting his elbows on his knees he leaned over in order to be at Sadie's eye level.

"Sadie, do you remember me?" Pops asked gently.

"Yeah. You're daddy's boss. Uncle Liam."

"That's right. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Ummm…I can try." Sadie was uncertain whether or not she really could. She had been so scared.

"Just tell me what you remember." Pops softly encouraged.

"Uncle Ed came to get me at the airport. I was so excited to see him. I was telling him all about my trip on our way to the car. I was telling him about the really big water slide, the one that went all the way around the ship. Then a man came close to Uncle Ed and talked to him, made him get out of the car. Then another man came and pulled me out too. We got in a big van. They took us to a really big, empty building and cuffed Uncle Ed to the wall." Sadie looked up to her mommy and snuggled closer. "It was really cold Mommy. But Uncle Ed let me sit in his lap and he tried to keep me warm."

"I'm glad to hear that Sadie. You know Uncle Ed would do anything for you."

Sadie nodded before looking back to Pops.

"Then the bad men came back in and one of them talked on the phone for a while. He scared me."

"Do you know what the man looked like?"

"He was tall and had black hair like Uncle Spike. But he talked funny."

"An accent." Jules whispered.

"What happened after the man stopped talking on the phone Sadie?" Pops noted EMS had arrived and Matt was conferring with them. However, he still needed to know what happened next.

"The bad man left. I curled up with Uncle Ed and I think I fell asleep." Sadie answered as a shudder ran through her. Uncle Matt brought her a blanket and mommy wrapped her up nice and tight.

"Do you remember anything else?" Pops encouraged.

"Yeah. Daddy came for me!" Sadie sat up straighter. "The bad men cuffed Daddy to the floor and kicked him really hard. I cried. I didn't want them to hurt Daddy."

"Your Daddy is really strong Sadie girl." Matt rubbed her arm and offered her a small smile.

"He's like Superman." Sadie smiled. But then her smile quickly faded. "They made me leave. I got in a car and the next thing I remember is waking up here."

"Sedates?" Jules whispered questioningly to Matt.

"Probably. We'll keep an eye on her heart rate and respiration to make sure there are no side effects."

"Sadie, do you know how long you were in the car?"

Sadie shook her head no as tears flowed down her face. "The sun was up when I got in the car. But it wasn't when I woke up."

"How long after your Daddy got there did you leave Sadie?"

"They put me in the car right after Daddy got there." Sadie turned her blue eyes to her mommy. "Is Daddy going to be okay?"

"You said yourself that Daddy is Superman. Besides, he has Uncle Ed with him to help him. You'll see him again before you know it." Jules tucked Sadie's head under her chin and pulled her tight to her.

"Sadie, thank you for telling me what happened. You are a _very_ brave little girl." Pops offered her a small smile before standing and turning back to the rest of the room.

"I'm working on tracking down the cabbie as we speak. I've also pulled footage from the cameras outside to see if we can get an ID on either the driver or the cab number. I'll find him!" Spike stated firmly from where his fingers flew over the keyboard of his laptop.

"I trust you will. Treble, help him."

"Yes sir."

As Spike and Treble worked away at the computer the rest of Team One pitched in to make phone calls and help scour the camera footage for clues. The rest of the Unit converged in the corner to discuss what Sadie had seen and heard. Suzie and Jules stayed with Sadie as EMS checked her out. Thankfully it didn't seem as though there were any side effects from her little adventure.

Jules couldn't help but think of Sam as she finally held a sleeping Sadie in her arms. Her husband had given himself up to save their little girl. If that didn't prove to the doubters that he loved them then she didn't know what would.

 _Please, Sam, be safe. Come home to us. And Ed, get your head out of your ass and help! Sam is an amazing man. Hopefully, you can see that now._

* * *

Sam groaned softly as he finally came to. He could feel his arms and legs stretched to their limit, and the world seemed to be in motion around him. Pounding in his head kept him from opening his eyes just yet. He still felt off from the sedative they tranqued him with.

Ed watched the soldier as he started to come around. Their conversation from earlier had been swirling around in his head for the last two hours. He had only blamed Sam for everything that had happened earlier. However, after Sam's words, he realized that he was as much to blame for Sadie being taken as Sam was for her being threatened in the first place.

If he had been more aware. If only he had seen the men after them _before_ he got in the car. If only he had told Sadie to run instead of co-operating. If only he had put up more of a fight. Would they still be in this predicament? Would Sadie still have been taken and her life threatened? Would Sam still give himself up in exchange for his daughter? Ed realized he would never know. His guilt grew the more he thought about it. So instead he focused on the soldier tied spread eagle in front of him.

Blinking his eyes open Sam finally got a look at his surroundings. He was in an aircraft. His hands and feet were tied spread eagle to rings on the roof and floor of the small cargo plane. Ed Lane was buckled into a seat to his right, his hands and feet chained to the floor in front of him. The movement of the aircraft told him that they were in the air.

Not knowing for sure who had him, or where they were going worried Sam. He hoped they were staying in Canada. But, his gut was telling him something else. If they took them back to Afghanistan then they were screwed. People disappeared there all the time, never to be seen of again. As no one would know they were there, well, the odds were definitely _not_ in their favor.

"Ahh, mister Braddock. It is good to have you back with us." The middle eastern man smirked as he circled Sam. "I am so glad you will not be sleeping through the entire flight. That would ruin the fun for my men."

Having not been asked a question Sam had no reservations about keeping silent.

"We have quite a long flight back to Afghanistan and my men tend to get restless. You will provide the entertainment."

With that middle eastern man walked away and half a dozen guys approached Sam. As the first hit landed Sam knew that he would be used as a human punching bag for the duration of the flight. Determining not to allow any sounds of pain escape he turned his thoughts to his happy place, his girls.

Ed watched as the six men took turns landing blow after blow to the soldier. As the other man remained silent during the beating the assumptions that Ed made about Sam began to crumble. _Maybe, just maybe, I was slightly wrong about the man._

* * *

 **AN: Well, what do you think?**


	18. The Search

**Chapter 18 – The Search**

"Jules, you should take Sadie and go home." Matt whispered as he knelt down next to Jules and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I can't. I have to stay here, help find Sam." Jules argued even as her body disagreed.

"Spike, Treble, and everyone else is doing what they can to find Sam and Ed. Come on Jules, think of Sadie. She needs to sleep in her own bed. Sadie needs things to be as normal as possible right now. Stress like this isn't good for a child."

"Jules, Matt's right." Suzie knelt on Jules other side and placed a hand on the other woman's knee. "Let me take you guys home."

Jules looked down at her sleeping daughter for a long moment. Sadie had arrived just over half an hour ago. EMTs and Matt thoroughly checked her out and found no ill side effects of her time away. She was just scared for her Daddy and Uncle Ed. Drawing a deep breath she looked up and met first Matt's then Suzie's eyes.

"Okay. For Sadie."

Looking around the room she could still see the rest of Team One and Sam's Unit fully engaged in pouring over pictures, screens, and other such material that might help them find Sam and Ed. However, the one person she didn't see was Sam's CO.

"Where is Pops?" Jules stretched as much as she could with Sadie in her lap.

"He stepped out to take a call from the General. Seems General Badass is none too pleased that his son is missing, and an SRU officer to boot." Grinning Matt glanced up. "He's also ordered extra protection for you and Sadie."

"Oh? Anyone I know?" Jules asked as she looked around and didn't see anyone new in the area.

Matt stood and walked to the door of the briefing room. "Winnie, can you join us in here for a moment please?"

When Winnie entered the briefing room all of Team One could sense that something was different so each moved their attention to where Winnie stood by Matt, Suzie, Jules, and Sadie. Team One was curious what the Master Corporal wanted with their dispatcher.

"Master Corporal Winnie Camden, by order of General Nathan Braddock you are hereby assigned to the personal protection detail of Jules Braddock. Arrangements have been made with Commander Holleran so that the SRU can adequately cover your shifts." Matt knew that this job would normally fall to Pops but their CO was currently engaged with a call and Jules needed to get home. Since Sam was gone he became second in command so took it upon himself to inform Master Corporal Camden. He was doing his best not to smile, knowing that he had just utterly shocked all of Team One. "See Corporal Leblanc for your gear."

"Understood. " Winnie responded, remaining in an attention stance.

"Lieutenant Harrison will inform you if any more orders come down."

Winnie nodded her head once before turning to the room. She couldn't help but notice the shocked looks on the faces of Team One.

"Winnie, I didn't know you were Army." Greg stated with furrowed brows.

"Yes sir. Special Forces JTF2. I was under orders not to reveal my connection to the Unit without permission from General Braddock himself." Winnie couldn't help the grin as Spike's jaw hit the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go collect my gear so that Jules and Sadie can go home."

At that Falcon strode from the room to get Winnie's gear. Ten minutes later Jules stood with Sadie in hand and left with Suzie and Winnie.

"Well that was a surprise." Rollie stated as he took a long drink of his coffee.

"You can say that again." Spike's eyebrows rose. "Now I _know_ she's outta my league!"

"Hey, Spike. Don't give up yet." Lew laid a hand on Spike's shoulder and squeezed. "There might still be hope for you. Just don't give up on her."

"Alright Team, let's get back to work." Greg said firmly. "Spike, any leads on that location yet?"

"The driver of the cab isn't saying anything, but his vehicle is rigged with a GPS tracker. I just gained access to it and can map out the route he took. With the information Sadie provided I'm confident I can find us a location." Spike answered even as his hands flew across his keyboard.

"Let me know when you have something."

"Yes, Boss."

"There is absolutely no chatter about Sam's abduction." Pops informed the room as he strode back in, putting his phone back in his pocket. "No one is talking, or taking credit for it."

"But we know it's whomever the Ace of Hearts was working for right?" Phoenix asked.

"As far as we can tell, but there is no definitive evidence supporting that fact." Pops ran a hand over his face and sighed. "It's a wait and see game as to who is responsible. But for now…please tell me you have something."

"Working on it, Sir." Treble hated not having info for his CO, but intel took time. Unfortunately for Sam and Ed it had already taken quite a bit of time. He was beginning to wonder if the guys would still be there when they found the location. Or would those that took them be smart enough to move them.

Whatever the answer, the techie hoped that they would find Sam and Ed soon. If it was terrorists that had taken them, well … that would be bad.

* * *

"How do you do it, Jules?" Sophie Lane asked as she watched Clark playing with Sadie in the backyard. "How do you handle not knowing?"

Jules sighed softly as she thought about her answer. Sophie was used to Ed being in danger, he worked for the SRU after all. But unlike with her and Sam, Sophie always knew that Ed was in Toronto. She knew that Team One was watching his back, and that she would know immediately if something happened to her husband. Ed being abducted, and the possibility of him being taken out of the country was wearing on the other woman.

 _First rule of negotiation, never lie. Although Sophie isn't a subject I guess the same rules could apply here._ Jules thought to herself.

"It's not easy. Not easy at all." Jules finally answered as she turned her gaze to meet the other woman's. "But the more you do it the more you learn to cope."

Jules drew in a deep breath and took a sip of her coffee. "I still remember the first time Sam deployed. For over a month after he left I would just cry at the drop of a hat, for no reason. Being in the house drove me crazy because I would look around and not see Sam where he should be. It made the ache in my heart from missing him that much greater. I found myself at the local movie theatre most nights. The concessions stand workers and I were quickly on a first name basis." Jules smiled softly remembering all the kind words from total strangers.

"During his first deployment, about four months in, I was visiting a friend in California. We went shopping at a pier near Alcatraz. As we were walking along I stopped almost dead in my tracks and found myself looking around, almost frantically. When my friend asked me what was wrong I couldn't help but tear up. I had smelled Sam's favorite cologne and for a quick moment, my heart raced thinking he was there. I had to turn around and walk a different way because the man had stopped not far from where we stood and I couldn't stand the thought of smelling Sam's cologne again."

"Jules is right, it's not easy." Suzie sat in the armchair across from Jules. "But you learn to trust. You trust in your man to know his job and be smart while on missions. Trust him to take care of himself knowing you're waiting for him at home. You place an enormous amount of trust in his Unit to watch his back, just like he's watching theirs. You learn that each man in his Unit would willingly put their life on the line for him. That, _that_ , is the most comforting thought."

"Our husbands have been trained by the best. They have the best men in the Army and SRU looking for them. And they have each other. I have complete faith in Sam that he is doing everything he can to get out of this situation in one piece, and I can guarantee you that he is watching Ed's back like he would anyone else."

Sophie closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Everything that Suzie and Jules said was true. Had she not trusted Ed to his SRU Team on a daily basis? She knew that Ed was the best Tactical Leader that the SRU had ever seen. He was the best sniper the Toronto Police Force had seen in over fifty years. Ed also had her and Clark to come home to. She was beyond thankful that Jules reminded her of that.

"Thank you, Jules, Suzie." Sophie wiped a lone tear from her cheek as she offered a shaky smile to the two women in the room.

"He'll come home, Sophie. Believe in the Team, and Sam's Unit. They won't rest until _both_ men are home safe and sound." Jules rose and pulled Sophie into a tight hug. "You are more than welcome to stay here until they come home."

"Thank Jules. I'll think about it."

Winnie smiled from the back porch where she was keeping an eye on Sadie and Clark. She was thankful that Sophie had Jules and Suzie here to help her through Ed being gone. Working as a dispatcher for the SRU for the last few months has given her insight into just how tight a family Team One was. The women were right, neither Team One, nor the JTF2 Unit would rest until the men were brought home safely.

* * *

"Got it!" Spike shouted triumphantly as he threw both hands in the air.

"What do you have Spike?" Greg asked as he and the rest of the guys gathered around where Spike sat behind his computer.

"I finally tracked down the cabbie's GPS, downloaded it, and checked every stop he made today. I have one timestamped about forty-five minutes after Sam disappeared. He then drove all over the city until dropping Sadie off here." Spike couldn't help the huge smile. "I also tapped into his onboard camera and have a screenshot of a man putting Sadie in the car, then injecting her with what we know to be a sedative.

"I then ran him through facial recognition software. I don't have a hit on his face yet but it's still running. I also checked the address where it appears he picked up Sadie. It's a warehouse on the west side of town. It is registered to a holding company. According to the utilities, it's been in use for a week." Spike sucked in a deep breath.

"So do you have…"

"I'm not done yet." Spike interrupted Pops with a raised hand before the other man ever finished his question. "Once I got the address, and confirmed it was in use, I tapped into the traffic cameras in the area. I have a black van arriving about ten minutes before Jules got the call that Sadie and Ed were abducted. It pulls into the warehouse and stays there until after the cabbie picks up Sadie. I have it leaving twenty minutes later. There is no other traffic into or out of the warehouse since."

"Can you follow…"

"The van and find out where it goes?" Spike grinned mischievously at Lew. "It goes straight to the airport to the private hangar. It stops at hangar two and shortly after a Learjet leaves the hanger."

"I'll call the airport and see if they can get me the flight plan for the aircraft. I'm assuming you already have the ID for the plane?" Greg couldn't help the small smile. They finally had a lead on Ed and Sam.

Spike quickly rattled off the identification numbers for the jet before leaning back in his chair and taking a deep breath.

"You did good Spike." Wordy clapped his friend on the back. "That was a lot of work and you did it quickly. Ed will be proud."

"What can we do to help?" Pops asked as Greg was on the phone with airport authorities.

"I won't be able to track the plane. I only have access to the databases in country. Unless the jet has GPS enabled I won't be able to tell you where it goes. Without doing some serious illegal hacking I don't have access to the right satellites." Spike answered honestly.

"But I do." Treble stated as he began furiously typing on his computer again. "Let me get that image plugged into our facial recognition software too. I have access to things you won't. Better to cover all of our bases."

"Everyone else, gear up. Phoenix, Wolverine, I want you two to go to the warehouse. See what you can find." Pops ordered.

"Wordy, Lew, go with them. The faster we get more clues as to where Ed and Sam are, the sooner we can bring them home." Greg instructed after hanging up his call. "The rest of us will gear up and head to the airport. Security will meet us at the hangar. For now they are securing the private sector of the airport."

Everyone rushed off to do as ordered. Both the JTF2 Unit and SRU's Team One left the barn in record time. All hoping they would get more information that would lead them to Sam and Ed, before it was too late.

* * *

Sam was jarred back to consciousness as the plane touched down. Each man onboard used him as a human punching bag. He had passed out twice when they landed hits to his head. Mr. Middle Eastern wasn't too happy about that from what he gathered. Apparently the plan was that he be awake every step of the way. Fortunately for him, or maybe unfortunately as only time would tell, they had reached the next stop in their journey. As the cargo door opened slowly Sam squinted at the sunlight as he tried to see where they had landed.

Ed watched intently as the cargo bay door opened. As the sun peeked into the plane he squinted, trying to see past the brightness that the outdoors brought. His gut sank when a blast of hot, dry air hit him in the face. The air here, wherever here was, was completely different from anywhere he had been in Canada. As the ramp continued to lower he was slowly able to make out single or two-story brown buildings. Sand and dirt seemed to cover every inch. But what grabbed his attention the most was the people that were milling about. They were clearly in the Middle East. _How can the Team find us here?_

Closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath Sam inwardly cringed. He was right, they were now in Afghanistan. Some would probably wonder how he could tell just by the view from the back of the plane. However, when one spends as much time in the same place as Sam had spent in Afghanistan you can quickly recognize it.

"Welcome back to Afghanistan, Sergeant Sam Braddock." Mr. Middle Eastern grinned from the top of the cargo bay ramp as four others approached him, all with weapons at the ready. "I'm sure you are pleased to return."

Sam didn't even flinch as he felt someone inject him. He could only guess that it was a sedative. A few minutes later he was proven right as his eyes slowly closed against his will.

* * *

 **AN: I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! Am I safe from Veggie Launchers? Gonna stay in my bunker just in case.**


	19. Search for Information

**Chapter 19 – Search for Information**

 **Warehouse**

"Pops, the warehouse is empty. Searching for evidence now." Phoenix reported over the comms after they had cleared the building.

"I see tire tracks." Wordy indicated the black streak on the ground in the main part of the warehouse.

"Someone left in a hurry," Lew noted as he knelt down next to them and snapped a picture with his phone. "Spike, sending tire tracks to you. Maybe it can help us identify the vehicle used."

"On it," Spike responded even as everyone else on comms could hear him tapping away at his keyboard.

"Pops, I have evidence of at least two people being restrained here." Wolverine was thankful there wasn't a large amount of blood to be found. That meant that injuries to Ed and Sam would be minimal. At least while they were held here.

Phoenix knelt next to a trash can in the corner of the room. "Someone burned some papers." He dumped them out onto the ground. "Most of it is too burnt to get anything off of. I do, however, have some numbers. Treble…"

"Go ahead." The JTF2 techie quickly took down the string of five numbers. "These numbers could be anything. I'll plug them into a search program and see if I can come up with anything."

Wordy, Lew, Wolverine, and Phoenix spent another half hour searching the warehouse only to find no further evidence. They quickly headed back to SRU Headquarters to meet up with the rest of the teams to go over what little evidence had been gathered at the airport and warehouse. All were frustrated that the evidence amounted to very little that would help them.

* * *

 **SRU Headquarters**

"So the airport was a dead end?" Wordy asked as he sank to one of the chairs around the conference room table.

"Essentially, yes." Greg stood at the head of the table and ran a hand through his hair and across his face. "They didn't file a flight plan, took off without permission, and once they were out of radar range didn't respond to any radio calls. Only one man saw them board the plane but he said he didn't see either Ed or Sam. He did, however, confirm that the passengers arrived in a black panel van."

"What about the GPS tracker in the plane?" Pheonix wondered aloud.

"I was able to track it up until it passed out of Canadian airspace. They must have known we would use it to find them and switched it off.

"So now what?" Spike asked as he muffled a yawn.

"Now we see what these numbers give us, and work our intel from the other side," Treble answered without ever taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

"We all need to get some rest." Greg held up his hand when there were several protests around the room. "I know you all want to be here and help with every step of the process, but right now we are all dead tired. We have no actionable intelligence to go on. We all need to be fresh, clear-minded, and ready to go once something comes in.

"So I'm ordering all of Team One to get some food and rest. You can do it in shifts, you don't even have to leave the building. But, you _must_ rest!"

"I agree. Wolverine, Phoenix, and Falcon, you men need to grab some shut-eye. We'll wake you as soon as we have something." Pops ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

The three JTF2 men immediately left the room to do as ordered. Team One, except Spike, reluctantly followed moments later, and after a glare from their Sergeant. Once they had cleared the room Pops turned to Greg.

"You need to rest too, Sergeant Parker."

"I know. I wish I could do something to help." Greg sighed in frustration.

"We all do. But we've done all we can until we get more info to go on. We can't just run around blind, not with these guys." Matt settled into a chair and took a long drink of his now cold coffee.

"Something that hasn't been sitting right with me." Greg finally sat as well.

"What?" Pops rubbed the cast on his sore arm. It was time for more pain meds.

"How did they know where to get Ed and Sadie? Or when Sadie would even be there? Someone had to have tipped them off."

"You have a point there. But where do we even start?" Matt leaned forward on his elbows.

"You said there was a ransom on Sam's head, right?" Greg looked to Pops for clarification.

"Yeah, quite a hefty one at that." Pops' brows furrowed. "You think we can figure out who tipped them off by following the money."

"Not just who tipped them off, but who _they_ are in the first place." Greg almost smiled. "Spike…"

"I can access the bank record of anyone that may have known Sadie was on that flight. If anyone has a large deposit within the last few weeks I'll find it. Then I'll follow the money." Spike grinned from ear to ear; thankful he finally had a way to help.

"That could be a long list once you factor in flight crew, airport personnel, other passengers…" Matt trailed off.

"It'll be a long list, but I can work fast." Spikes fingers were already flying across his keyboard.

"I can help while I'm waiting on my search," Treble commented.

Greg drew in a deep breath. With Spike on the job, they would get answers. The questions was, how long would it take, and would Ed and Sam still be alive once they were found.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Afghanistan**

Ed groaned as he started to come to. His head felt like the entire drumline from the marching band at Clark's school was playing in unison in his head. Beneath him, he felt cold, hard, cement floor instead of the seat in the aircraft. The constant throbbing from his headache, coupled with the unfamiliar surroundings told Ed that they had knocked him out too before pulling them off the plane. He slowly blinked his eyes open, not wanting to make his headache worse.

Slowly looking around Ed tried to get a feel for his surroundings. Several feet in front of where he was chained to the wall sat a slanted bench which Sam was tied down to. There were four men around the bench, several buckets of water, and a sopping wet cloth hung from one of the men's hands. As sound began to filter through the throbbing in his head he sucked in a breath as realization hit him.

"I asked you for the location of the main base for JTF2!" Mr. Middle Eastern stated, clearly frustrated.

"Samuel W. Braddock. Bravo, two, three, five, zero, nine, six, five, three." Sam answered simply. He breathed as deeply and evenly as he could, sucking in as much oxygen as possible before the wet cloth was placed over his mouth and nose again.

"ARGHHH!" Mr. Middle Eastern roared in frustration. "Again!"

Ed watched as the wet cloth was placed over Sam's face and water was poured slowly over it. He could tell by the reaction to Sam's answer that they had been at this a while. As Sam sputtered around the water being poured over his head Ed couldn't help but wonder how long the other man would last before giving in and providing the intel they wanted.

Sam's lungs burned as the cloth was removed once again.

"Hassan, this doesn't appear to be working." The man sounded frustrated.

"Get him up." The man referred to as Hassan growled.

Hands grabbed him and a weapon was pointed at his head as the ropes binding him to the bench were loosed. Ed watched as they manhandled Sam across the room to where there were several loops bolted securely into the cement wall.

Sam's gut churned as he noted where they were taking him. It was obvious to him what was coming, just not what form it would take. He didn't have to wait long to find out. His hands were roughly forced behind his back and rope tightly wrapped around them. Backing him up against the wall he was forced to bend his knees. The rope binding his hands was then pulled up until he was bending over to keep his shoulders from dislocating. Tying the rope to a loop in the wall Sam's feet were then shifted away from the wall. To finish things off they tightly tied a cloth around his eyes to blindfold him.

"Let him be for some time. Then we will return and see if he has reconsidered speaking with us." Hassan sneered as he turned to leave the room.

"What do you want from us?" Ed boldly asked.

Hassan turned his icy glare to the officer.

"Information. We will slowly and painfully extract it from him before inflicting him with wounds so severe that he will die a very slow and painful death." He took two steps closer to the bald man chained to the wall. "You, however, are a witness that serves no real purpose to us at the moment. I don't leave witnesses."

With that Hassan and his men turned and left the room, closing the door with a resounding slam on the way out. Ed simply stared at the closed door for a long moment. He knew from his negotiation training at the SRU, and Greg, that once a hostage was no longer of use to the subject their life was in danger. Since the man named Hassan said he served no purpose to them at the moment Ed knew his time was limited. He shifted his eyes to Sam once again and glared menacingly at him.

"Don't worry, Ed. They won't kill you yet." Sam tried to adjust his position so as not to put as much strain on his arms, but it was useless. He couldn't move an inch.

"And what makes you say that?" Ed seethed, anger clear enough that even a deaf man could hear it.

"They'll need you as leverage and they know it."

"Meaning?" _What can't he just come out and tell me straight what he means?_ Ed wondered angrily.

"Meaning, when they keep trying to torture intel out of me and don't succeed, they will need to try different methods." Sam raised his head a bit in the direction of where Ed was, even though he couldn't actually see the other man due to the blindfold. "When that time comes they will use you to try to get me to talk."

"So what you're saying is that they will torture _me_ to get information out of _you_?" Ed raised his brows and his eyes rounded as he stared at the soldier.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I hated you before, but that hatred pales in comparison to what I'm feeling right about now. If they don't kill you I'll do it myself." Ed growled before turning away from Sam and thinking about the fact that he may never see his family again.

"Get in line," Sam whispered before turning his focus to his breathing. He could already feel the stress on his muscles from the position they had him in. He knew it wouldn't take long before he was in real pain.

* * *

 **SRU Headquarters – 18hrs after Sam disappeared**

"Got it!" Treble exclaimed as he pushed back from the conference room table.

"Tell me." Pops quickly strode over with Greg close behind.

"Those numbers Phoenix found, they were partial coordinates for a small airfield outside of Kandahar." Treble enlarged the map for Pops. "I can't tell you where they went from there, but what I can tell you is this. This airfield is known to be used for terrorist activity. I can't tell you for sure if this is where the plane landed since they disabled the GPS tracker, but it's worth a shot. The flight plan indicates they were headed this direction."

"We need to get in the air," Matt stated as he joined Pops, Greg, and Treble around the table. "If that's where they landed then they have an eighteen-hour head start on us. It'll take us that long just to get there. Not to mention gearing up and finding where Sam and Ed are being held."

"Do we have satellite imagery of that airfield?" Pops pulled out his phone and prepared to dial as he spoke.

"I'll have to get it sent from our base over there," Treble answered as he looked up to his CO.

"Make the call. I'll get us a bird lined up." Pops turned to leave the briefing room as his phone dialed. "Be ready to leave in thirty!"

Team One watched as the JTF2 soldiers quickly packed their gear.

"We'll find them and bring them home," Matt stated with finality as he gazed at the gathered SRU Team. "Until then, please, keep an eye on Jules. I don't want to have to explain to Sam why we let something happen to his family on our watch."

"You don't have to worry. We'll take good care of them. Just like we always have." Greg responded with a small smile.

"I know you will. I just had to say it. You know, with Sam being my best friend and all." Matt returned the small smile before shouldering his pack. "Keep the peace."

"You too, Matt. You too."

With that, the Unit was gone and Team One was left in the briefing room staring after them. Each hoped that the Unit would find Ed and Sam and bring them home safely.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Afghanistan**

"You need to tell your men to be more careful. They found partial coordinates and have tracked down your airfield."

"We are well away from there by now. They will never find us, thanks to your assistance. Thank you for telling us they were tracking the GPS in the aircraft," Hassan smiled as he fiddled with the next torture device to be used.

"Yeah, well, I can't and won't keep them away from you forever. If I cover your tracks too much they will suspect me. I've already done more than agreed upon."

"And yet you still provide me with updates."

"Only because you are holding the rest of my payment hostage. If you don't pay me in full in the next twenty-four hours I will provide them with your exact location. Am I understood?"

"You're bluffing," Hassan stood straighter.

"Really?"

Hassan growled as the voice rattled off the exact coordinates for their current position.

"Very well. You will see the rest of your payment within the hour."

Hassan then hung up before slamming the phone on the table. He roared in frustration.

"Sir?"

"Time to get the information I am seeking."

Hassan's men rushed after him with the necessary equipment. Their leader was in a rage, and their captives would soon pay the price.

* * *

Sam couldn't help the slight cry of pain when they finally released him from his stress position. It felt like they were jabbing pins and needles in his limbs as they let him drop to the floor and the blood began circulating fully to his arms and legs once again. Focusing on drawing in several deep breaths Sam did his best to ignore the pain and instead focus on what was going on around him.

Ed watched as they drug Sam to the center of the room, removed his shirt, and bound him hand and foot to a chair. Once he was immobilized they took the blindfold off of Sam. Neither man had to wonder long what would be next as the supplies were laid out next to the chair.

"I hope you are ready to share with me the information that I seek." Hassan walked slowly around Sam, ensuring he was truly secured.

Sam found a spot on the wall above Ed's head to stare at and searched for a happy memory to focus on.

"You know, your Unit got close to discovering our location," Hassan smirked. "Too bad we were given a heads up and were able to disable the GPS tracker in the aircraft."

 _How did they know? Who could have told them? Does the General have a leak in his office?_ Sam wondered as he kept his eyes glued to the spot he had chosen on the wall.

"No matter, we still have plenty of time to extract the information I want from you. They will _never_ find you here." Hassan stopped in front of his prisoner and knelt down to eye level with the man. "Now, you are going to tell me how many JTF2 Units are in country, and their locations. If you do not, well, let's just say our conversation will become…electrifying."

Sam swallowed hard as the small generator next to him hummed to life. He let his mind drift to his wife and daughter as the first tendrils of electric fire coursed through his veins.

* * *

 **AN: Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting _too_ long :) I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter!**


	20. The Measure of a Man

**Chapter 20 – The Measure of a Man**

Ed shifted his position on the cold, hard floor. Thankfully his hands were chained lower on the wall so he could rest them in his lap, but it was still cold and uncomfortable. He drew in a deep breath and looked up to where Sam was tied to the chair again. This was the second time the other man was in that position.

Since they arrived their captors had put Sam through two painful looking stress positions, two waterboarding sessions, and electrocuted him twice. The last stress position had Sam's hands shackled together and then they hung him from the roof. Sam's feet barely touched the ground. Ed would be surprised if the soldier didn't have a dislocated shoulder soon from the positions they put him in.

As Ed looked closely he could see that Sam was still breathing steadily which was a good thing. Despite the fact that Ed was fuming mad at the man he would never wish death on anyone. Not this way. The burn marks from Sam's two rounds of electrocution were visible on his chest. Remembering the feeling of being tazed in training Ed knew the other man had been in a great deal of pain.

He had been surprised at the soldier's endurance. Sam hadn't given up any information, except for occasionally stating his name, rank, and service number. Ed wasn't sure if he would have been able to hold out so long if the roles had been reversed. The screams of pain they had elicited from Sam towards the end of the last electrocution session still haunted Ed. He could hear them in his head, could still see the images forever burned in his memory every time he closed his eyes. The Team Leader knew that it would be a very long time before he got the images and sounds of Sam's torture out of his head. They would haunt his dreams for years to come.

With that realization came another. _Maybe Sam's not the man I imagined he was._ _If he was the kind of man I first thought wouldn't he have given up information a long time ago to get out of the torture? Instead, he's remained mostly silent through the whole thing. They keep asking him about unit positions, numbers, weapons and munitions, delivery schedules and routes. All things that he surely knows. But instead of caving in and giving them what they want to end the pain, he refuses to give up any information._

Ed understood that he was finally seeing the true measure of the man before him. Not many would be able to endure what Sam had without giving something up. He knew he never would be able to handle the same treatment nearly as well.

That thought caused Ed to reconsider all the things he had said or done to Sam since Jules introduced Sadie. True, he didn't have all the details when they were told Sam had left Jules and Sadie one night. But he didn't have to jump to conclusions either. Wasn't that his job after all? Collect evidence and profile before deciding what kind of person he was dealing with? He had unjustly accused the man before him of abandoning his family when they needed him the most. Instead, the reality was that Sam was protecting his family with everything he had. He was even willing to give his life for Sadie and Jules.

He had flown off the handle when he first met Sam. Slamming him to the table had torn stitches in Sam's side, ones he received after being nearly blown up in the field. Not to mention that same action had caused severe concussion symptoms to flare up again. Sam had been in quite a bit of pain during their briefing with Harrison and yet the soldier hadn't said a word. Ed hadn't even been able to tell that Sam was in pain.

Sparring had been his next indiscretion. Knowing Sam was still recovering from injuries Ed had gone at him full force. There were a couple of times he had intentionally aimed for Sam's side, knowing he was playing dirty but not caring. If he had hit Sam just right he could have caused an intense amount of pain and more damage to the soldier.

His thoughts then shifted to Hassan and how he was now an unwanted witness. Ed knew his time was limited and that thought caused his blood to boil once again. Knowing that he may never see his beautiful wife Sofie again made him want to Scorpio Braddock himself. He may never get to wrap his arms around her, nuzzling into her hair, breathing in her scent, lavish her with kisses, take her to bed… All because of the soldier across from him.

Clark, his amazing son. He may never get to hug his son, comfort him after a bad day at school, shoot hoops in the driveway, listen to him play in a recital or concert. Ed may never get to see his son grow up into a man, get married, have children. A sob burst forth, unwanted, as Ed thought about all he was about to lose.

Drawing in a shaky breath Ed closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall behind him. As the fire of anger welled up within him his body pulled him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ed woke to a massive headache. It rivaled a concussion headache and his vision was blurry from the pain. He reached up and rubbed his right temple in an effort to ease the throbbing in his head. When he finally was able to look up and open his eyes his heart dropped and Ed sucked in a shaky breath.

"Sophie?" Ed's eyes narrowed, wondering how Sophie ended up in Afghanistan and bound hand and foot to a chair.

"Ed?" Sophie tried to lean forward, to get closer to him. The restraints, however, made that impossible.

"Sophie, are you okay?"

Ed's head whipped to the side as he looked around. _If Sophie is here…_ His eyes rounded in horror as he saw Clark chained to the wall and gagged, tears running down his face.

"Clark! Son, are you okay?" Ed pulled at his restraints.

"Ed."

Ed's gaze returned to Sophie. "Did they hurt you? I swear if they hurt one hair…"

"ED!" Sophie yelled at him.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get us out of this. Just hang on Soph." Ed looked frantically around the room, Clark's sobs rocking him to his core. "It's okay, Clark. It's going to be okay, Son. We'll get out of here. I'll get us out of this. Just hang on."

"Ed." Sophie pleaded yet again.

"It's going to be okay." Ed kept repeating to himself as he pulled at his restraints.

"ED! STOP!"

Ed immediately stopped and both hands went to his head as the pain in his head intensified at the screaming. The pain was so much that he had to fight not vomit.

"Ed, just close your eyes and take a deep breath." Sophie encouraged in a soft voice. "That's it, just slow it down. Sniper breathing."

As Sophie guided him through sniper breathing the pain in his head began to ease. As much as he hated that Sophie and Clark were there he was thankful too. Without Sophie guiding him, calming him, the pain would have totally overwhelmed him and he would not be able to function enough to find a way out.

"That's perfect, now close your eyes. Keep your breathing steady. Slow your heart rate down."

Several more minutes of breathing, calming, the pain ebbing away.

"That's better. Now, open your eyes."

Ed's brows furrowed as he heard Sam telling him to open his eyes. He did so and was confused even more. Where just a moment ago Sophie was confined to a chair was Sam. Bound hand and foot just as Sophie had been. Looking frantically to the wall Ed wasn't sure if he was more worried or relieved that Clark wasn't there.

"What?" Ed started to ask as his gaze returned to Sam. He noted the concerned look on the soldier's face.

"They drugged you with a hallucinogenic," Sam explained, the worry never leaving his face.

"What? When?" Ed didn't remember being drugged.

"While you were out."

"Sophie? Clark?"

"Never here. You were seeing things." Sam kept his tone soft, much the way he would talk to Sadie after a nightmare. "They're safe Ed."

"How do you know? How can you be sure? This is my family we are talking about. I can't let anyone hurt them." Ed's breaths came quicker, his heart beat faster.

"Ed, you need to calm down, slow down your breathing. If you don't keep your breathing and heart rate controlled then that drug will cause you to hallucinate again and you don't want that." Sam calmly encouraged.

"I have to keep them safe," Ed whispered as he drew in slow, deep breaths. "I don't know what I would do if they were hurt."

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way about Jules and Sadie." Sam looked up and drew in a deep breath. "Knowing that they have been hurt because of me… there is no greater guilt that weighs on a man."

Silence hung in the air for a long moment as Sam gathered his thoughts.

In the silence, Ed's mind whirled. He realized that he knew what that felt like, well … almost. He still remembered the day when Petar Tomasic tried to kill him. The gut-wrenching feeling when Clark called and shared what Petar said to him at the bus stop. The nausea when Ed realized that Petar could have hurt, or even killed his family before coming after him. Ed had done everything in his power that day to keep them safe. Rollie had even taken a bullet piercing round to the chest that day. The guilt still ate at Ed, even to this day. Knowing it could have been Clark or Sophie instead just about crushed him.

"When I left, came back to Afghanistan, I thought I was doing it to protect them. But the threat was never really gone. Every breath I take puts their very lives at stake, and there isn't much I can do about it." Sam's eyes met Ed's. "I would do anything, give _anything,_ to keep them safe. If that means giving my life up for theirs … that is something I would do every day of my life. My girls are everything to me.

"Some days the guys ask me how I can keep going. With the threat out there why don't I just find a safe house in the middle of nowhere and keep Jules and Sadie there with me until the threat is neutralized? What they don't understand is doing that, keeping them locked away, it would crush both my girls. Sadie, she's so independent, outgoing, she wouldn't know what to do being cooped up like that. And Jules, man, she's destined to protect people. It's part of her DNA. If I take that away from her…"

"So how do you do it then? Let them be so out in the open like that. Especially with Jules' job."

"I do it because I know that the best of Toronto's finest has her back." Sam couldn't help the small smile that formed. "If anyone but Team One had her back I would be afraid for her life. But with Team One watching her six. There is no one else I would rather have her back besides me. I know they are safe in your hands. Just like Sophie and Clark are safe. Your Team is watching out for them. You know that. Just as surely as you know that they are the best in Toronto and that they would never let anything happen to them.

"You trust your Team to keep your family safe until you can get back, just as I do. And when we get out of here, because we _will_ , you go home and hold them close. Never let them go."

Ed drew in a long, deep breath. He never imagined that Sam would be so insightful. As he thought about Team One and how they and the rest of SRU would watch out for Sophie and Clark he felt a sense of peace settle around him and a weight lifted from his shoulders.

"What about you? Do you trust those that have your back? Your Unit?"

"What makes you ask that?" Ed's comment seemed so random to Sam. He trusted the guys in his Unit with his life.

"Because clearly someone told Hassan where Sadie would be, and how to get to her. Her travel plans were so tightly guarded. Who would have access to them?" Ed let that sink in a moment. "I think you have a mole."

Suddenly the door opened and their captors once again entered. Hassan strode straight to Ed and crouched down in front of him, well out of Ed's reach. The sneer on Hassan's face communicated to Ed that no one was going to like what was about to happen.

"We have come to the realization that our current methods of extracting information from a sniper with a confirmed kill count of six hundred and fifty-two kills will not work. We have therefore decided to revise our methods. You, sir, have just become useful. We will get the information that we want, and we will use you to get it!"

When Ed heard Sam's kill count his eyes snapped from Hassan's to Sam's. _Six hundred and fifty-two kills?!_ Ed couldn't believe the number was that high. However, that wasn't what surprised him the most. No, what shocked him more was the look on Sam's face. The one that told Ed that Sam had just discovered something very important.

Sam knew who the mole was.

* * *

 **AN: I have contracted out to have six feet of steel reinforced concrete added to my bunker. :D**


	21. Mole Hunt

**Chapter 21 – Mole Hunting**

Jules rolled over for what had to be the thousandth time since she laid down in an attempt to get some sleep. The last few days had been nothing but stressful with Sadie and Ed being taken, then Sam went missing. The only bright spot was when Sadie was returned to her, unharmed. Jules pulled Sam's pillow close and inhaled his scent. She missed Sam.

"Daddy!" Sadie cried from her room down the hall.

Jules bolted from her room, grabbing one of Sam's shirts on the way out the door, and went straight to her daughter.

"Sadie. Sadie, sweetheart wake up. You're having a bad dream." Jules crawled into Sadie's bed and pulled her close to her.

Sadie rolled into her mother's arms and lay her head on Jules' chest as she sobbed.

"I want Daddy!" Sadie cried as she snuggled closer to Jules.

"I know, Baby. I want Daddy too." Jules wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tight.

"Is he coming home soon?"

"I sure hope so, baby." Jules stroked Sadie's hair, something that always comforted her little girl. "You know that Uncle Matt and Daddy's Unit are doing everything they can to find Daddy and Uncle Ed. And Uncle Greg and Mommy's Team are doing everything that they can to help. If anyone can find your Daddy it's those men."

"I was so scared, Mommy. I thought they were going to kill Daddy."

"Oh, Princess." Jules held Sadie close for a long time as her daughter cried.

After several minutes Jules remembered what she had grabbed on the way out of her room.

"Hey, Sadie. Look at mommy for a minute." Jules pulled back a bit and tucked Sadie's hair behind her ear as her daughter looked up at her. "Do you want to know what Mommy does when she is really missing Daddy?"

Sadie nodded her head as she sniffled.

"When Mommy is really missing Daddy she grabs Daddy's pillow, the one on our bed that still smells like him. I hold that pillow very close and close my eyes and imagine that I'm holding Daddy. That I am giving him a hug." Jules pulled the shirt she had brought with her up to where Sadie could see it. "I was thinking that maybe if you had something that smelled like Daddy it would help you miss him a little bit less too. Maybe help you not to worry about him so much."

Sadie slowly reached out and took the shirt from Jules, burying her nose in it.

"It _does_ smell like Daddy!" Sadie exclaimed as her eyes rounded.

"Why don't we get your big teddy bear, the one Daddy got you for your birthday, and see if Daddy's shirt fits on it," Jules suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Sadie jumped out of her bed and quickly found the large, fuzzy, brown teddy bear that Sam had given to Sadie for her last birthday. Well, he had Jules buy it and put his name on it since he had been deployed still. Mother and daughter worked together to get the shirt on the bear.

"Now, let Mommy snuggle with you, and you snuggle with the bear." Jules shifted down more into the bead so Sadie could snuggle up and go to sleep.

"Mommy, will you stay with me?" Sadie pleaded as she looked over her shoulder at her mother.

"All night, baby girl," Jules answered with a smile and a kiss to Sadie's forehead. "I love you, Sadie bug."

Suzie wiped a lone tear from her cheek as she gazed at the mother and daughter snuggled up with a stuffed bear.

"Matt will bring him home," Winnie whispered as she smiled at Jules and Sadie.

Both women had witnessed the exchange between the two. They were thankful that Jules found a way to comfort Sadie, and herself in the process.

"Do you think they'll sleep all night?" Winnie asked as Suzie slowly closed Sadie's bedroom door.

"Yes. With Jules there and Sam's shirt in her arms, I think they will both sleep like a rock. They just miss Sam." Suzie turned to head downstairs.

"Like you miss Matt, Mrs. Taylor." Winnie couldn't help the huge grin.

"You know, that has a nice ring to it. Mrs. Taylor." Suzie quickly became lost in thought.

"It suits you." Winnie went to the coffee pot to refill her mug. "You know, I think your husband kinda likes the sound of it too."

"You know, I never realized how amazing it would feel to have a husband, to be a Mrs. Its … well … indescribable." Suzie sighed as she sank to one of the barstools at the kitchen island.

"You know, I wouldn't know. But I can tell that you simply _love_ being married. Matt does too. You both are very lucky." Winnie joined Suzie on a bar stool.

"So are Sam, Jules, and Sadie." Suzie gazed down into her steaming coffee. "I hope Matt and I have children. I don't want to wait."

"Children are a blessing from God. Or so my grandmother always said." Winnie smirked. "I think my mother disagreed with her on occasion."

"I'm assuming you were a handful?"

"That would be an understatement. Although, I think mom and dad are proud of me. They supported my dream of joining Special Forces from day one. I can still remember the look of pride on their faces when I earned my tan beret."

"I don't know what we would do without you, Winnie. I'm glad you're here."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

The two women sat in silence for a long time, each simply enjoying the quiet and hot coffee. After some time Suzie went off to bed and Winnie moved to the living room to keep watch until morning. Both women were ready for the Unit to find Ed and Sam. Only then could Jules and Sadie return to a normal life. Well, as normal as they could anyway.

* * *

 **SRU Headquarters**

"Any luck, Spike?" Lou asked as he set a fresh coffee from Timmies next to his best friend.

"Nothing." Spike almost growled. He reached for the steaming beverage, his eyes never leaving his computer screen. "I've checked out the cruise employees, the airline crew, even the baggage people from both places and nothing yet. I honestly don't know where to even start looking next."

"Okay, so you said you've checked out the employees of the cruise line. Anything even remotely off with any of them?" Lew asked as he dropped to the chair next to Spike.

"Nothing. A few gamblers, one with a house about to foreclose, but nothing out of the ordinary." Spike answered as he finally tore his eyes away from the screen.

"What about their travel records?" Rollie suggested from his normal chair on the other side of the conference room table.

"Nothing off there either. A few have taken a vacation out of the country but no one went anywhere even close to the middle east."

"Okay, what about the airline crew. You checked both the departure and arrival gate crew?" Wordy chimed in as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes. Nothing off there either. And before you ask I already checked their travel records. They're clean."

"Who else would have known that Sadie was traveling that day then?" Rollie wondered aloud.

"Taxicab?" Lew offered.

A few quick keystrokes from Spike before he looked up again. "They used private transportation. Nothing off about his bank records or travel history."

"What about his cell phone or e-mail?" Wordy leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

Silence enveloped the room as Spike worked. Only a few minutes later he had an answer.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a few steamy texts with his wife." Spike drew in a deep breath. "I guess I could check the communication for everyone like I did bank records and travel logs but that will take me several more hours. Maybe even days."

"I don't think that's necessary," Greg said softly as he entered the room. He had just finished updating Commander Holleran on the situation. "Have you looked into the security detail that was sent with Mrs. Braddock and Sadie on the cruise?"

"Um, no." Spike's fingers flew across the keyboard once again.

After several minutes of Spike working and not offering any info, Greg decided they needed a break. "Wordy, Rollie, why don't you two go get us some food. Whatever you want. General Braddock has decided to provide anything we need while we are assisting with the search including food."

Rollie's brows rose. He had never even met General Braddock and he liked him already.

Two hours later the conference room table was strewn with empty takeout containers, and surrounded by four worried SRU officers. Spike had yet to eat, drink anything other than his coffee, or even look away from his computer. He had been typing furiously the entire time.

"Okay, Boss. I don't have anything on the protection detail for the cruise."

Greg stood and strode to the window as he thought for a long minute. Turning back to the Team he shared his thoughts.

"Okay, so here's what we have. Spike has looked into every employee of the cruise line and airline that would have known about Sadie's travel plans. He has looked into the protection detail assigned during Sadie's vacation. So far we haven't found anything. So let's think for a minute. If it wasn't anyone along her route of travel then it had to be someone else, someone who was privy to every move Sadie made."

"General Braddock and his staff would surely know. He would have to coordinate protection detail for his wife and Sadie." Rollie sat straighter and stretched his back.

"We knew," Wordy added. "We knew her travel plans because Jules shared them with us, and had to clear time off with you, Boss."

"I'm going to ask you straight up right now and if anyone is not truthful with me I will end your career forever." Greg drew in a deep breath. He hated even having to ask, but it needed to be done. "Did any of you speak with anyone outside the Team or Sam's Unit about Sadie's travel plans?"

"Are you asking if any of _us_ ratted them out?" Spike's brows drew together. "I thought you trusted us, Boss."

"I do trust you, completely and without reservation. What I'm asking is if anyone spoke about Sadie and her travel plans outside of the Team or in a public place. Someone could have overheard the conversation."

Everyone in the room shook their heads that no, they didn't speak of the plans outside of the Team.

"Wouldn't matter anyway. Her travel plans changed at the last minute when Jules called and asked if Ed could pick Sadie up from the airport." Lew pointed out.

"That's right. Jules called last minute to say she was stuck in traffic and wouldn't make it in time. Boss, you then asked Ed if he could pick her up. He left and went straight to the airport." Spike thought hard for a moment. "Could one of our phones be bugged?"

"Can you check?"

"Yeah." Spike began typing away on his computer. "The bug would emit a radio frequency to whoever is listening in."

"Can you also check to see if there are any bugs either here in the Barn, or in the old SRU building JTF2 used?" Lew was afraid SRU HQ had been compromised.

"Yeah, give me a few."

While Spike worked the rest of the Team cleared away the trash and brought in fresh mugs of coffee. It wouldn't be as good as a Double Double from Timmy's but it would do for now.

"Nothing. No sign of bugging devices in any of our phones, Jules, Winnie, Suzie, or the Unit. Although, they could have phones we don't know about." Spike shared.

"Okay, so that leaves just one thing." Greg ran his hands through his hair and over his face. "If there is a mole it would have to be someone that overheard my conversation with Ed."

"Yeah, so? We already know it's none of us." Spike pointed out.

"Have you looked into Sam's Unit?"

"Are you suggesting that one of the guys in Sam's Unit, one of the men he trusts with his life, could have ratted him out?" Wordy knew that was what Greg was saying, but it seemed so out in left field that he couldn't believe it would be true.

"There is a mole, somewhere. Sam's JTF2 Unit is the only place we haven't looked." Greg knew it was a crazy idea, but he had to look at this from every angle.

"I'll check them out." Spike began his searches.

Rollie, Wordy, Greg, and Lew all paced while Spike worked. None of them wanted to believe that one of Sam's Unit was responsible, but they were running out of options.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone's attention turned to Spike as he uttered the exclamation, forcefully propelled himself away from the table, and had a look of horror on his face.

"Spike?" Greg asked carefully as he approached his techie.

"Boss." Spike swallowed hard and turned his wide eyes to Greg before pointing at his screen. "You need to see that."

Greg's brows furrowed as he moved to stand in front of the computer screen so he could look at whatever had freaked out Spike.

"What is it, Spike?" Lew knelt down in front of his best friend.

Spike just shook his head no.

"Did you find the mole?" Rollie came closer to look over Greg's shoulder at the results.

Spike nodded his head in answer. _Yeah, I found the mole alright._

As Greg read the results his gut clenched. When he noted whose bank records he was looking at his full mug of coffee slipped from his hands and shattered on the floor. _This is not good… not good at all!_

* * *

 **AN: Maybe I should forget my bunker and just move to Mars...or Pluto. Please don't send Sam after me with his rifle! Leave me a reivew instead :D**


	22. Ultimate Betrayal

**Chapter 22 – Ultimate Betrayal**

 **Somewhere in Afghanistan**

"Lieutenant Harrison, your Unit, my office. Now!" General Braddock bellowed from the front of the tent used as his office.

"Yes, Sir!"

"I'll get your things to your barracks." The young private in charge of assisting with their gear offered.

"Thank you," Matt said with a small smile as he turned to meet the general with the rest of the Unit.

Once all the men were in the general's cramped office the tent flap was closed and all men came to attention.

"Lieutenant Harrison and Unit reports as ordered, Sir!"

"At ease men. Sitrep?"

"Sir, we know what airstrip was used when Badass was brought back into the country. We are waiting on the analysts to give us any aerial footage from that sector to see if we can get a bead on which way they were headed." Treble informed his commander.

"I have those images here." General Braddock handed over a thick stack of pictures. "They analysts were just finishing them up as you were landing. We haven't looked at them yet, just printed them."

Treble took the images with a slight smile. "Thank you, Sir."

"Anything else?"

"We haven't heard any chatter about a ransom, or anyone gloating about getting a Special Forces soldier. Whoever took Badass is keeping it under wraps." Pops supplied.

"I haven't had any chatter on our end about it either. I suspect it has to do with the ransom on his head." Braddock stood and stretched. It had been a long couple of days. "I have already ordered supply to give you any supplies that you request. You have my full authority to do whatever is needed to bring Badass and the civilian back safely. They are our top priority."

"Thank you, Sir. If there's nothing else…"

"Just keep me appraised of the situation. Also, I will assign a temporary replacement for your Unit as you are two men down."

"Sir?" Pops' brows furrowed.

"What? You didn't think I would allow you in the field with a cast on your arm did you?" General Braddock expected this, but he had to put up a front.

"Well, sir, I was hoping you would allow me the chance to go after Badass. He's been an invaluable part of my Unit and I hate the fact that he is out there alone. Please, Sir, let me go with the Unit. I'll stay back and be Falcon's spotter. Just _please_ allow me to go bring Badass home." Pops pleaded.

"You can't go into the field with a cast on your arm…"

"I'll take it off myself." Pops reached for the top of his cast.

"You will do no such thing!" Matt turned and glared at his CO. "You take that off too early and you risk permanently damaging your arm. Then your whole career would be over."

"Master Corporal Taylor, is there any way we can cast Pops' arm in such a way that he can go out in the field?"

"Sir, the problem with a cast is there is a chance in the field of it getting wet, or possibly breaking if he engages in hand to hand combat. Not to mention a traditional cast can be on the heavy side." Matt took a deep breath as the thought for a long moment.

"While I was back home I heard of this new kind of cast, something called the Exos cast. It's lighter weight and is said to be break and water resistant. The only way I'd approve him to be in the field in a _supporting_ role is if he had one, but he doesn't."

"I can get him one." General Braddock stated. They had just received a shipment of medical supplies which just so happened to contain what was needed for the new casts. "If I grant him permission to go, _only_ as a spotter, I would require him to be fitted with an Exos cast. Will that suffice?"

"You promise me you stay out of the thick of it. Avoid hand to hand as long as possible. Spotter _only_!" Matt glared at his CO.

"Promise! Now can we go? We have a soldier and a civilian to rescue." Pops agreed quickly. He had already decided that he would be going on this mission one way or another. At least this way he has permission to go.

"Harrison, report to medical. I will inform them you are on your way and why. The rest of you begin planning your mission and get me the details. As soon as you're ready you have transportation waiting." General Braddock rose to his full height and looked each of his men in the eye. "Bring my son home, boys."

"Yes, SIR!" The entire Unit saluted, did an about face, and marched out of the room.

Pops quickly went to medical to get his new cast as the rest of the Unit headed for their barracks to look over their intel.

* * *

"Remember Pops, no engaging the enemy if at all possible!" Matt reminded his CO once again.

"I head you the first two hundred times, Tombstone." Pops couldn't help the small smile. At least his men cared.

"I still can't believe how lucky we got," Phoenix said over the comms as he was looking closely at the aerial footage once again.

"I would say that they were unlucky. It just worked out well for us that they were unloading Badass and the civilian when our satellite was overhead." Treble grinned from his spot in the lead Humvee.

"Right! My jaw hit the floor when we looked at those pictures. We got them unloading the guys, putting them in vehicles, and the direction they went in. It was like a great big neon sign saying 'We are stupid. Come get your men. They're right here!'"

Wolverine couldn't help the laughter that erupted. "What's better is our informant in the neighboring city saw them arrive at their destination. You would think they would be more careful when transporting a POW. But no, it's like they thought that they had us totally beat. I can't wait to see the surprise on their faces when we burst in and save our guy."

"Alright boys, less chatter more focus." Pops grinned from ear to ear.

There was silence over the comms as the Humvees traveled closer to their destination. Each man went over their mission plan in their head. All were determined to perform their job perfectly and bring Sam and Ed home in one piece.

Matt just hoped that they weren't too late.

* * *

Ed gasped for air as the cloth was removed from his face once again.

"Tell me which locations you know about," Hassan asked for what felt like the millionth time.

His lungs feeling like they were on fire Ed took as many deep breaths as he could. _I hope I'm not getting fluid in my lungs._

Sam just glared at Hassan in return. It was taking all of his effort to not give their captors what they wanted in order to save Ed. Knowing how waterboarding felt from first-hand experience Sam knew that Ed was handling it better than most. However, Sam hated watching them torture Ed and not being able to do anything about it.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. Sam knew he could end it, he had the knowledge they wanted to do so. However, if he shared his knowledge he would be putting the lives of thousands in danger. As much as he hated to do this to Ed he had to keep the information to himself. Two lives for thousands was a pretty good trade-off. Even if one of those lives was his own.

"Again," Hassan ordered.

The cloth returned to Ed's face and water began to be poured over it. Sputtering and coughing Ed realized that he meant nothing to Sam. There would be no reason why the other man would try to help him. Ed had made Sam's life hell since the moment they met.

Ed knew if the roles were reversed he would have a hard time helping someone else that had treated him like Ed had treated Sam. He was expendable and he knew it. The realization that he was going to die in this hell hole caused the normally stoic Team Leader want to cry. _Am I ever going to see Clark and Sophie again?_

The process was repeated five more times. They would stop, ask Sam a question, be met with silence, and waterboard him again. When Sam refused to answer their questions they grew frustrated.

"We are done for now. Put him back in chains." Hassan stormed out of the room as Ed was drug back to the wall and chained once again.

A thick silence hung in the air after the door was slammed shut behind them.

"I'm sorry," Sam said quietly after several minutes of quiet.

"What was that? Did you say you're sorry?" Ed asked, his brows raising and his head tilting to the side.

"I'm sorry you were drug into this. I'm sorry you were brought here. I'm sorry they are using you to try to get to me." Sam looked up at met Ed's eyes. "I know what I can handle physically, mentally, emotionally. I was trained to withstand this kind of thing. I've done it before. But you don't have that training. You shouldn't even be here. It's my fault you are, and I'm sorry."

Ed was speechless. _Does he actually give a crap what happens to me after all?_

"I would do anything to keep you out of this if I could." Sam closed his eyes and bowed his head from exhaustion and guilt.

"Why?" Ed was really confused now.

"What?" Sam slowly lifted his head to look at Ed.

"Why do you give a flying rats ass about me? I've been nothing but a jerk to you since day one."

"Everyone has bad days Ed. But you, you were trying to protect Jules and Sadie. How could I be mad at you for looking out for my girls?"

"Yeah, I did a great job of doing that," Ed growled as he averted his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Ed."

"What wasn't my fault? Sadie getting taken? Them being able to use her to get to you? Ultimately I'm responsible for you being here. I'm responsible for you being tortured for information that you can't share because it would risk the lives of thousands." Ed bit out angrily.

"No! This … this is _not_ your fault! The blame lies solely on _my_ shoulders." Sam argued as he sat up as straight as possible and tried to lean closer to Ed. At Ed's questioning gaze he continued. "Did you know that I'm dubbed the deadliest sniper in history? My official, public number of confirmed kills is higher than that of The White Death, Simo Häyhä of Finland. He has a confirmed five hundred and forty-two kills, a lot of which were in a one hundred day time frame."

"But they said your count was six hundred and fifty-two." Ed's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I said my public number. They don't release the official numbers to the public. Operational security." Sam explained." Sam drew in a deep breath. "My point is, my numbers can't be that high without pissing someone off. It is my actions, and mine alone, that landed us here. I killed someone, and that made someone else mad. They put an ungodly reward on my head. _That_ is why we are here. Someone sold me out. Someone close to me. Someone I've trusted with my life for years. None of this is your fault, Ed. None of it."

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we first met," Ed said softly.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I forgave you the moment it happened."

"How bad did I hurt you that day?"

"Only set me back a couple of days." Sam knew Ed was talking about the day Ed slammed his to the table in the old SRU building.

Ed nodded slightly as he got lost in his own thoughts.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Ed wondered aloud.

"I think they are already on their way." Sam smiled faintly. "Between Spike and Treble… these guys don't stand a chance."

Ed couldn't help but laugh at that. Sam was right, those two were the best at what they do.

"Another question. You said you've been trained for this, been through it before." Ed left the rest of his thought hanging.

"Truth." Sam drew in few deep breaths as he decided what all to share with Ed. "It was a few years ago. I was there two months before the Unit rescued me. Not something I like to talk about."

Ed knew that a simple 'I'm sorry' would be out of place so he simply kept his mouth shut. Nothing he said would change the fact that Sam had been a prisoner of war and tortured for two months, nor could he change their present circumstances. Instead, he vowed to do what he could to make it easier on Sam when they came to torture him again.

"I so very wrongly judged you. I hope I get the chance to make it up to you."

Sam's head shot up and he looked over his shoulder at the sound of gunfire. "I think you might just get that chance."

"Those guns…"

"Friendlies." Sam grinned from ear to ear. "I'd recognize the sound of that rifle anywhere."

For the first time in days, hope surged within both of them. They were getting out of here.

Shouts filled the hallways but were quickly cut off by the sound of gunfire. Then silence for a long moment.

Ed was startled as the hinges on the heavy metal door were blown off and three men in camo with their faces painted poured into the room.

"You're clear," Sam stated quickly. "No one in here."

"Badass, man it's good to see your ugly mug." Phoenix grinned at his sergeant.

"You okay?" Tombstone asked as he took a knee in front of Sam and quickly assessed him.

"I can walk out under my own power if that's what you're asking," Sam answered with a smile.

"Let's get you out of these restraints." Wolverine quickly went to work to unlock Ed's shackles with the keys he had gotten off one of the dead men in the hallway outside.

"Exfil?" Sam asked as Tombstone gave him a hand up. He only wavered slightly before gaining his balance.

"Waiting." Tombstone answered as he readied his weapon to move out.

"Let's not keep them then."

Ed and Sam followed Tombstone, Phoenix, and Wolverine out of the building. Meeting up with Treble in the hallway they made quick work of getting out of the building to the accompaniment of a .50 rifle reporting from a distance.

* * *

"They're clear." Pops reported from his place next to Flacon.

"Good. Injuries?" Falcon asked as he continued to scan for threats.

"None that I can see. We will take stock once they get here."

They didn't have to wait long. The guys made quick work of getting away from the compound where Ed and Sam had been held.

"Are we clear?" Tombstone asked as they approached the sniper perch.

"For now. But I'd really rather be further away from here." Pops turned and looked carefully at Sam and Ed.

"I need to do a thorough check." Tombstone didn't think either man had any major injuries, but he needed to be sure.

"Let's get a click or so away then we can hold up and rest."

With that, the Unit moved out. Swiftly and silently they moved further away from the terrorist compound they had just left in ruins. Thirty minutes later Pops stopped them and then hunkered down. Falcon settled down behind his scope with his .50 cal pointing in the direction they came to keep an eye on their six as Tombstone assessed Ed first.

Sam was fuming inside as he carefully eyed the man that he knew to be the mole. _Not only did he sell me out to those bastards, but then he had the nerve to take part in my rescue? He put not just my life but the lives of my wife and daughter in jeopardy. I thought I could trust him, but he showed me he is capable of the ultimate form of betrayal._

Unable to take it anymore Sam strode across the clearing where the Unit had stopped.

"You fucking bastard!" Sam swung out as the Unit looked on in confusion and punched the mole on the chin with such force the man staggered back several steps before falling on his butt.

Eyes wide he was suddenly scared for his life.


	23. Broken Trust

**Chapter 23 – Broken Trust**

 **Somewhere in Afghanistan**

Unable to take it anymore Sam strode across the clearing where the Unit had stopped.

"You fucking bastard!" Sam swung out as the Unit looked on in confusion and punched Pops with such force the man staggered back several steps before falling on his butt.

Eyes wide Pops was suddenly scared for his life. He stared up at Sam with his mouth gaping open in surprise. _How did he find out? Did the terrorists tell him? I'm a dead man for sure now._

"Badass, I can explain." Pops raised his casted right arm, palm out as he pushed up from the ground.

Sam ignored Pops words and actions. Instead, he turned with lightning speed, a speed which served him well behind a scope and drew Phoenix's sidearm from its holster. Flicking off the safety as he moved he pointed the business end of the weapon directly at Pops' head and placed his finger on the trigger.

"Whoa, Badass, what are you doing?" Phoenix asked in astonishment when he realized what had just happened.

Pops swallowed hard and simply met Sam's eyes. He could see the deadly fury raging in the blue orbs.

"This _bastard_ sold me out! He sold me to the terrorists, for money!" Sam spat the words, all his aches, and pains forgotten as adrenaline surged through his veins.

"Badass, this is Pops we're talking about. He wouldn't do that to you." Tombstone said softly as he rose from his place next to Ed.

Ed's eyes went wide in surprise. _Pops is the mole? How can Sam be so sure?_ He pushed himself up as his eyes remained riveted to the scene before him.

"Oh yeah? Not even for fifteen million dollars?"

"Let's just slow this down. You don't want to do something you'll regret later, Braddock." Ed knew that if he didn't say something then Pops would end up dead right here in the next few moments.

"I won't regret it." Sam saw Ed getting up in his peripheral vision but kept his full attention on Pops. "If it was just about me I could let it go. But you brought my daughter into this, my _baby girl!_ I _trusted_ you! I trusted you with what was most precious to me in the whole world, the _one_ thing that keeps me going, and you betrayed that trust! How could you?"

"How do you know it was Pops?" Falcon asked as he gazed down his scope. As much as he wanted to rise and help diffuse the situation behind him he had to keep an eye out for insurgents. He had to make sure they weren't being followed.

"They knew my kill count," Sam stated flatly.

"Your kill count is public record, Badass," Treble said softly, not wanting to add to the rage coming off the sniper in waves. "Anyone with Google can access it."

"Not this number." Sam's breaths were strangely deep and even. Most who didn't know him would think he was in complete control when in reality his emotions were all over the place. "I actually have four different numbers."

"What do you mean by that?" Wolverine was now curious.

"My official, public count is five hundred and thirty-seven."

"Right, but we know it's really six hundred and nineteen." Falcon still couldn't believe he had the honor of serving with the deadliest sniper in world history.

"Ed, do you remember the number they said?"

Ed nodded as he clearly remembered learning about Sam's kill count. Swallowing hard, hoping he wasn't adding fuel to the flame he answered, "Six hundred and fifty-two."

"What? How is that possible?" Tombstone wondered even as he was trying to decide if he should disarm and sedate his best friend.

"We all know Sam's been on several missions that we weren't cleared for," Falcon answered, his gut clenching at the realization that Sam was probably right. Pops was the mole.

"The funny thing is, that's not even my official military number." Sam chuckled once at the thought. "No, that's even higher, over seven hundred actually."

Pops brows furrowed.

"Oh, you didn't know that. You should realize you didn't have the real number. Only the General and I know _that_ particular piece of information." Sam smirked. "Need to know missions. You didn't need to know."

"So you knew the mole was Pops just because of the number they gave. It was too high to be the public number or even the one most of your Unit knew. But it was too small to be the General." Ed knew without a fact that Sam was right now.

"Exactly. You messed up Pops. Now I just want to know why. Why did you decide to throw away years of friendship, trust, for money?"

"I had to," Pops stated simply. He wanted to bury himself in the ground right about now.

"Why? _WHY?!_ What could be oh so important that you would sell me out? I thought we were friends, _brothers!_ "

"My mom." A simple answer, but the truth.

"What?" Tombstone was officially confused now.

"My mom. She was diagnosed with a very rare form of cancer. Between the tests, they had to run, medication, treatment, medical staff, hospital stays… She's racked up a huge bill. She's losing the farm, her car has already been reclaimed by the bank. I didn't know what else to do. She needs me and I can't help her. When I heard the reward for your capture went up all I could see was being able to pay off mom's debts. Helping her to live as pain-free as possible for the few months that she has left." Pops couldn't help the lone tear that escaped.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have helped you!" Sam practically shouted in rage. He was angry. Angry that Pops didn't talk to them. Angry that the trust so hard fought for had been broken. Angry that Pops had used his precious, innocent little girl the way that he had. "You put Sadie in danger. She could have been hurt, or killed, or worse … abused. Just because you needed money. We would have helped! We _all_ would have helped. All you had to do was talk to us.

"But instead you kept it all to yourself. You sold me to terrorists. You put an innocent little girl in danger. You were party to the capture and _torture_ of a Toronto Police Strategic Response Officer. You committed treason. But more importantly, you broke the trust of your Unit, your brothers."

"Sadie was never supposed to get hurt." Pops needed Sam to know. "They swore they would not hurt her!"

"Then where is she now? _Where is my baby girl!"_ Sam's voice rose with his anger.

"With her mother," Pops answered simply.

"Sadie was returned to SRU Headquarters several hours after you left." Tombstone placed a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to calm him. "They sedated her and put her in a cab. He drove around the city to give them time to get on the plane and out of Canada before she was returned safe and unharmed to her mother."

"She's safe?" Sam turned to look at Matt, taking his gaze off of Pops for the first time since he threw the punch.

"Perfectly safe. Tucked snug and warm in her bed at home with Jules, Suzie, and Winnie there to protect her."

"Winnie?" Ed was confused as to why the SRU dispatcher would be protecting Sadie.

"A story for another time." Tombstone smiled.

"I should shoot you right where you stand. Not for what happened to me, but for all those you put in jeopardy because of what you did." Sam stepped closer to Pops, the muzzle of the gun pressing to Pops' forehead. "You know I don't miss."

"You don't want to do that." Ed cautioned as he took a step closer, ignoring the warning from Phoenix in the form of a hand on his arm.

"Why, why shouldn't I save the military time and money and just shoot him where he stands?"

"Because you don't know who sent him the money, or what other details he shared with them," Ed answered, trying to get Sam to see reason.

Sam stood stone still for a long minute. Assessing Ed's words, and weighing them against the urge to kill the traitor where he stood.

"Guys, we could stand here and argue about this all day. But right now we have bigger problems." Falcon stated from his prone position behind his rifle.

"What could be a bigger problem than a traitor in our midst?" Wolverine asked.

"Insurgents on our six."

Most of the Unit turned their eyes towards the direction they had just fled.

"As Sergeant of this Unit, I am relieving you of command and placing you under arrest. We will settle this matter when we return to base." Sam stated with finality. "Wolverine."

The private stepped forward and bound Pops hands in front of him before removing all weapons from his person.

"Here Ed, take these. You know how to use them and could use the protection should we be engaged."

Phoenix and Wolverine then moved Pops away from the sniper and forced him to sit. Each covering him with a weapon and a close eye.

"What do you see, Falcon?" Sam asked as he knelt next to his spotter and picked up the rangefinders.

"Three vehicles coming our way. About three klicks out."

"Number of hostiles?" Sam located the billowing cloud of dust.

"Unknown."

"We can't let them get close. We can't outrun them either." Treble observed as he checked his weapon. "Not under our current circumstances. We need to slow them down."

"What do you suggest? It's not like we can blow up the trucks from here." Tombstone asked, worried.

"Actually we can." Sam almost smirked. "Flacon, move over."

Falcon immediately rolled to the side to give Badass room to settle behind the .50 cal sniper rifle. He immediately knew what the sergeant was thinking. He also knew he didn't possess the level of skill needed to make that shot. Only Badass would.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked as he picked up a pair of rangefinders and looked towards the oncoming insurgents.

"I'm going to blow them up before they even get close," Sam answered simply. "Range?"

"Lead vehicle is three thousand and five meters out. Closing in quickly." Falcon kept his eyes trained on the lead vehicle.

Sam drew in a deep breath as he quickly made calculations in his head. All the aches and pains from his torture pushed down into the depths of his mind as he focused on the task at hand. Sighting the vehicle he steadied his breathing and waited.

"Two thousand ninety-eight meters."

Sam breathed in, caressed the trigger, and sent the round down range. Keeping his eye glued to the scope he watched and waited to see if he hit his target.

Ed watched in awe as the lead truck burst into flames. How Sam had hit a moving target at a distance of almost two miles he did not know. But the skill of the sniper before him impressed him. This man truly possesses great skill and a deep love for his family. Now knowing the true measure of the man before him Ed decided that he would now and forever more have Sam's back. He knew he would have to apologize to Jules when they got back to Toronto, but he could swallow his pride and do so. Sam was a man Ed would follow anywhere. A true man of honor.

As the first truck burst into flames the other two vehicles ground to a stop. Within moments Sam sent two more rounds down range and obliterated the remaining vehicles. Men poured from the trucks as they burst into flames.

Falcon continued to call out conditions as Sam fired over and over, taking out the men that were following them. In short order, all the targets were eliminated and the Unit was now free to move.

"Pack it up and let's get back to base." Sam instructed as he pushed himself up from behind the rifle. He stifled a groan as the adrenaline wore off and the pain made itself known.

"Badass?" Tombstone knelt down in front of his friend and did a quick vitals check.

"Is he okay?" Ed knelt next to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"His adrenaline is wearing off. He's probably been running off of it since Sadie was taken." Tombstone dug in his pack for a spare canteen. Pushing the water into Sam's hands he ordered, "Drink."

The Unit prepared to move as Tombstone took care of Badass. The sound of gunfire drew their attention though.

"I thought we got all of them," Sam muttered around his canteen.

"Looks like we missed a couple. They must have bailed out when the trucks went up in flames. They are coming in fast, we need to move." Falcon stated as he helped Tombstone lift Badass up.

"Let me help." Ed grabbed one of Sam's arms and swung it over his shoulder as Tombstone did the same on the other side.

Sam helped as much as he could but his strength was now gone. His body was trying to force him to rest, but his mind was working in overtime. They had to get some distance between them and the insurgents.

"Go, go, go. I'll cover you." Falcon called as he swung the rifle over his shoulder and prepared to fire his assault weapon.

The Unit quickly moved out, but as they were slowed down with Pops being bound and Sam unable to carry his own weight the insurgents quickly gained on them.

"Take cover!" Falcon yelled as bullets began to make contact around them.

Tombstone pushed Sam between two rocks and covered him with his own body. Ed quickly took cover behind a rock and turned to assist as much as possible, thankful he knew how to use the weapons he was carrying. The Unit exchanged fire with the insurgents but quickly gained the upper hand and soon they had eliminated the three men that had managed to escape the fiery ruins of the vehicles.

"Status!" Sam called from where he was hidden behind his best friend.

"No harm!" Was called from Ed, Tombstone, Falcon, Treble, Wolverine, and Phoenix.

"Pops?!" Sam called as he struggled to move from cover.

"Badass, he's been hit," Wolverine stated as he looked over the lieutenant.

"How bad?" Tombstone rushed over to where the two men were.

"He's gone."

* * *

 **AN: I have been conferencing with Sam and Ed about my safety from rotten veggie launchers. Upon their recommendation I have installed military grade Surface to Veggie Missiles in order to defend myself from the onslaught of rotten veggies. :D**


	24. Rest

**AN: I want to take a moment to thank each and every reader! I truly appreciate everyeone that has favorited and or followed my story. To those that leave me reviews, I want to extend a huge thanks to you as well. You keep me inspired, and loving sharing what I write! Without all my fabulous readers these stories would just be taking up space on my harddrive. Thank you, each an every one of you, for your continued support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Rest**

 **Somewhere in Afghanistan**

Ed stood rooted in place, eyes glued to the neat bullet hole right between Pop's eyes. It was evident to Ed that the other man was hit by either a very lucky shot, or there was a sniper out there somewhere. The most likely answer … sniper.

"We need to move." Sam suppressed a groan as he pushed himself up to stand, Tombstone at his side in an instant.

"How long do you think you can make it?" Tombstone asked as he visually assessed his best friend.

"I'm fine."

Sam's simple answer and avoidance of the unit medic's eyes was a neon sign to Tombstone that his friend was in pain but hiding it until they were safe.

"Wolverine, take care of Pops. We need to get out of here." Turning to Tombstone Sam drew in a steadying breath. "Brief me on exfil."

A few, brief moments were spent with Falcon, Tombstone, and Sam huddled around a map as the rest of the unit prepared to move out. Ed's eyes flicked between the soldiers and his surroundings as he wondered just how much longer they would be in the desert. He breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally ready to move out.

* * *

"They should be waiting for us just over this next hill," Falcon stated from his lead position.

"Scout ahead and find out," Sam ordered as he leaned more against Tombstone who was on his left, holding him up.

Falcon ran to the crest of the hill, his rifle securely strapped to his back. Coming to a stop behind cover he looked down the other side and smiled. He broke cover and motioned to the waiting unit before quickly returning to the guys as they slowly picked their way up the hill. He could see their sergeant fading fast.

"Sir, Lieutenant Lunow and his men are in position just over the hill," Falcon reported.

"Lunow?" Sam met Tombstone's eyes.

"His unit volunteered to be our exfil."

Nodding his head in acknowledgment Sam looked up to gauge the distance to the top of the hill. Not knowing how much longer he could go the sniper was thankful their rides were within reach. His muscles were protesting so much movement after the stress positions he had been subjected to.

Within moments two of Lunow's unit crested the hill and started a rapid descent down the other side, coming to the aid of Sam and his unit. As the men approached Sam smiled.

"Corporal, good to see you again."

"It's even better to see you, Sergeant." Corporal Moon smiled as he took Sam's right arm and slung it over his shoulders. He recognized the unit's medic on the other side of the sergeant and knew from a quick glance that Braddock needed assistance to the vehicles.

The men made quick work of getting over the hill and to the waiting vehicles. Sam and Ed were directed to the back of a LAV III. Ed quickly climbed in and moved to one of the seats as far back as possible, making plenty of room for more men.

"Should we lay him down?" Moon asked as he gestured to the three empty seats along one side of the armored vehicle.

"No, sitting is better. I'll give him some pain meds before we leave." Tombstone answered as he helped settle Sam into one of the chairs.

The remaining men piled into the vehicles as Matt administered some pain meds to Sam to ease his discomfort during the drive. Sam leaned his head back and focused on breathing as deeply as he could without causing more pain. His eyes soon slipped closed as exhaustion pulled him under.

The ride back to base was quiet. Most of Sam's unit was contemplating the betrayal of Pops. They all trusted the man with their lives and he had betrayed that trust, the trust of brothers in arms. Trust forged on the battlefield. Some wondered how far the ripples of betrayal would go.

Ed's head fell back against the headrest. In dire need of some rest, his eyes fluttered closed. However, each time Ed's eyes closed his mind replayed the torture that he and Sam had endured at the hand of the terrorists. The look of betrayal when Sam realized Pops had sold him out. The rage in Sam's blue eyes as he held his CO at gunpoint. _I'm never going to be able to sleep again._

Corporal Moon watched Sergeant Braddock from his place in the LAV III next to the civilian cop. He had been pleased to hear that Braddock had survived the impaling. However, as he watched the man sleep he couldn't help but wonder just what the other man had endured during his captivity, no matter how short it was.

All were relieved when the base came into view.

* * *

 **Allied Forces Base – Afghanistan**

General Nathan Braddock tore his gaze from the picture of his son that sat on the corner of his desk as he heard the familiar sound of a LAV III rolling into camp. Turning to look out his small window he breathed a small sigh of relief seeing Lieutenant Lunow disembark one of the vehicles.

Standing he strode out of his tent and straight to the back of the armored vehicle as medics unloaded an unconscious Sam from the back.

"Status?"

"Just sleeping, Sir," Matt reported as he turned to the General, Sam's father.

"Injuries?"

"Minimal, considering what he went through." Running a hand through his hair Matt sighed. "He'll be alright, Sir."

Nathan nodded as he finally tore his eyes away from the stretcher containing his one and only son. His eyes landed on a covered body being transferred to another stretcher.

"Casualties?" General Braddock's brows furrowed.

"Harrison, Sir. Caught by gunfire."

Nathan didn't miss the contempt in Taylor's words.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Ed muttered under his breath as he was lea from the LAV III towards the medical tent.

Nathan chose to ignore the constable's words for now. There would be time to address them later.

"Will they be able to travel soon?"

"It will depend on Sam's status. However, from my preliminary exam, I don't see why they won't be cleared."

"Very well. Your bird is waiting on the tarmac. Once Constable Lane and Sam are cleared for travel, and Harrison is prepared for transport, we will head back to Toronto."

"We, Sir?" Matt's brows furrowed.

"I and Corporal Moon will be traveling with you. I will be assisting the SRU's investigation. They have some valuable intelligence to share regarding this whole situation." Nathan drew in a deep breath. He could breathe easier now that Sam was rescued. "Your unit is officially assigned to assist as well."

"Understood, Sir. I'll have the men gather their gear." Matt turned to do just that as he wondered if the general knew about Pop's betrayal. He would ensure he, Sam, and General Braddock could have a secure conversation as soon as possible to discuss the matter.

* * *

"You're quite lucky Mr. Lane." The doctor replaced his stethoscope around his neck and sat on a nearby stool. "I was worried you would have fluid in your lungs but the sound clear. However, you are dehydrated. I won't start an IV as long as you promise to drink lots of water and get a good meal."

"No fluid in my lungs?" Ed's brows furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. But you will still want to follow up with your primary care when you get home. Despite the waterboarding you came away without any lasting effects." The doctor stood. "I'll inform Master Corporal Taylor of your condition and medical needs, but I'm clearing you for travel. Just make sure you follow up with your PCP when you get home."

"Thank you, doctor."

As the doctor left Wolverine approached his bed. "Constable Lane, I brought you a change of clothes. We seem to be about the same size so I thought you would much rather a clean pair of sweats to change into."

"Thank you, Logan." Ed gratefully accepted the clothing.

"You know, not many people around here call me by my first name. Sounds weird." Logan Demers chuckled.

"What do they usually call you then?" Ed asked as he eased the black t-shirt over his head.

"Wolverine usually. Sometimes they'll call me by my last name, Demers. Mostly that's just the unit though. We live by our code names out here."

"Operational security?"

"Yep, OPSEC is a huge part of our lives. We couldn't do what we do without it." Demers leaned up against the tent pole and crossed his arms. "That's why Sam's family doesn't ever know where he is. Safer for everyone that way. It also provides us with another level of security. Our enemies can't know where we are if we never tell anyone."

"Never tell…" Ed whispered as he once again thought about Pops' betrayal of his men.

"Not everyone is perfect." Demers pushed off the pole and stretched. "I believe that deep down he was a good man. Just misguided in his attempts to help his family."

Ed nodded his head. He knew what that was like. They dealt with people like that on a daily basis at the SRU. Following Demers out of the medical tent, he realized that he never thought of soldiers as being vulnerable like that. But soldiers were human beings just like everyone else. Just like him.

* * *

 **Military Aircraft**

Two hours after their arrival at the base the unit was boarding their jet and heading back to Canada. Sam gently lowered himself to one of the chairs that lined the side of the jet and buckled his harness. Matt took the seat next to him and the rest of the unit sat either next to or directly across from them. Ed, however, chose a seat a bit further down the line. He felt very much like an outsider at the moment. He didn't fit in with the battle-hardened men.

Sam nodded to his father as General Braddock boarded the jet and took a seat near the cockpit. He also noted Corporal Moon and wondered why he was headed home but decided he would ask later. For now, he just wanted to get home to his girls, to hold Jules and Sadie and see for himself that they were okay.

Once the aircraft reached cruising altitude the unit men rose from their seats, stretched, and began rifling through the cargo in the center of the plane. Ed watched as all but Sam began to string hammocks from one side of the jet to the other. Sam, however, was moving to the back of the jet.

Coming to a stop Sam looked down and sighed softly. "You should have talked to me, Liam. I would have helped you."

Slowly sinking to his knees Sam bowed his head and allowed the tears to flow. Tears for his fallen friend, for broken trust, for a broken man.

Nathan Braddock watched Sam closely as he moved to the back of the plane and sank to his knees next to the flag-draped casket. His heart clenched as he realized that once again his son had been in danger of going home in the same fashion. It hurt every time he sent his son into battle, knowing that he could be the cause of his son giving his life for his country. Being his one and only son's commanding officer was quite a burden to carry. Nathan just hoped Sam would never have to pay the price that Lieutenant Harrison paid.

Matt strode to Sam, dropped to one knee next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, you need some rest."

"We have to help his mother." Sam turned to meet his best friend's gaze.

"And we will. I promise." Matt held Sam's gaze until the other man turned away.

Placing one hand on top of the casket Sam drew in a breath, held it for a moment, then slowly exhaled. He repeated the process twice more before nodding his head once and allowing Matt to help him rise. Approaching his familiar hammock Falcon came to his side.

"We'll have you home and to your girls soon." Falcon squeezed Sam's shoulder lightly as he handed him a warm blanket.

"Thank you." Sam's gaze met that of each of the men in his unit. "Thank you for looking out for Jules and Sadie, for coming for me, for being my brothers."

Ed watched as the unit drew together in a tight circle around Sam. Each reached out and laid a hand on Sam's arm or shoulder. Quiet words were shared by each, so soft that Ed couldn't make them out over the sound of the aircraft. Whatever was said though brought each man to tears. Ed speculated that the words had to do with not just Sam, but their fallen Commanding Officer as well. The bond these men shared made losing one of their own that much harder. The profiler in him wondered how each man would have reacted if Pops' motivation had been any other than helping his mother. What lengths would these men go to if the lieutenant's betrayal was purely based on greed? He was glad he would never have to find out.

Several long minutes later the unit broke up and began to settle in the hammocks. Matt ensured Sam was comfortable before bedding down next to his friend. The hammocks would allow each of the men to get some much-needed rest on the long flight. They would be rested and ready to go when the wheels touched the ground.

"How are you holding up, Constable Lane?" General Braddock asked as he occupied the seat next to Ed.

"Please, it's Ed. Fine, I guess." Ed turned to meet the general's eyes. The same blue eyes as Sam and Sadie.

"Then you can just call me Nathan." A small smile played across his lips. "I was pleased to hear that you suffered no major injuries."

"Yeah, I was lucky I guess." Ed's gaze returned to Sam, wondering just what injuries the soldier suffered.

Nathan allowed silence to reign as the constable was clearly trying to process his experience. He knew the other man would speak again based off the look in Ed's eyes so he simply waited. Five minutes later he was proven right when Ed spoke.

"How bad are his injuries?" Ed's eyes never left the hammock where Sam now slept.

"Non-life threatening," Nathan answered as his gaze moved to his son as well. "His muscles are strained and sore."

"Stress positions," Ed said softly. "They had him in stress positions for hours."

Nathan's gaze returned to Ed. "The doctors thought as much. They said he was lucky not to have dislocated shoulders."

"What else?" Ed's gaze met Nathan's.

"A little fluid in his lungs…"

"Waterboarding."

"Bruises on his torso and arms…"

"They beat him repeatedly during our flight over. Knocked him out a couple of times too."

"That would explain the concussion then." Nathan drew in a deep breath. "He also suffered electrical burns on his chest."

"They electrocuted him. They wanted intel and he wouldn't share it." Ed's voice grew stronger as his gaze bore into Nathan's. "Your son, he uttered nothing more than his name, rank, and service number. They plied him for information over and over and he never said a word. You need to know that … he never said a thing!"

"I believe you." Nathan smiled. "My son is extremely loyal to his fellow soldiers, to his country…"

"To his family." Ed finished for him.

"Yes, and to his family. He would do anything for Jules and Sadie."

"I believe that now." Ed's gaze dropped to the floor. "I didn't always. I was horrible to him in the beginning."

"I know what happened." Nathan allowed that to sink in. He could see the constable's shoulders slump and the revelation. "I know that you have always been there for Jules and Sadie. I know that you were protecting them. I know that you did everything in your power to keep my granddaughter safe until help could arrive, or she was released. Sadie adores you, and Jules trusts you with not just her life but Sadie's as well. And so does my son."

Ed's gaze returned to Nathans at the last words. Confusion battled with guilt within him as he processed what the general had just told him.

"General Braddock, sir. We have two hammocks for you and Constable Lane should you choose to use them."

"Thank you Corporal."

Corporal Moon turned to go lay down but instead turned back to the general. "Sir, thank you for this opportunity. I truly appreciate what you've done for me."

Standing Nathan placed a hand on the young corporal's shoulder, "I have complete faith in you, corporal. Now, go get some rest. It's a long flight."

"Yes, sir." With that, the corporal settled into one of the three empty hammocks.

"You should get some rest too, Ed. It'll help the flight to pass quicker. You will be holding your family in your arms before you know it."

Ed stood, moved to the closest hammock, and settled in. For the first time since he was abducted scenes of Sam's torture didn't plague him when his eyes closed. Instead, visions of his wife and son brought a smile to his face.

He was finally going home.

* * *

 **AN: Am I safe from rotten veggie launchers? I hope so! My defenses are wearing thin from all the attacks. I could use a break to fortify them before...**


	25. Gut Feeling

**AN: I am going to try to finish this fic by December 10th as I'll have family in town, and be out of town, for the rest of the year. Will this keep the veggie launchers at bay?**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Gut Feeling**

 **SRU HQ – Toronto**

Jules drew in a deep breath as she walked in the front door of the Barn. With coffee tray in hand, she headed straight to the dispatcher desk. She and Winnie had stopped at Timmies on the way in to get coffee and Timbits for everyone.

She knew they would wonder why she was there, especially without Sadie. Her answer was simple though, she couldn't take sitting at home and doing nothing any longer. Jules needed to know where the investigation was if they had found any more clues as to where Sam had been taken. Knowing he was in the hands of terrorists was painful for her, especially after the last time he was a prisoner of war.

"Jules, I didn't expect to see _you_ here today." Kira smiled from her place at the dispatch desk.

"I couldn't stay home any longer." Jules set down the tray of coffee she was carrying and handed one to Kira.

"Thank you. How is Sadie doing?"

"She's handling it well considering. She keeps asking me if her daddy and Uncle Ed are okay, if and when they will be home. She had a nightmare last night too. But she's doing remarkably well considering what she went through." Jules took a drink of her piping hot coffee. "It helps having Suzie around. They are really close and Sadie trusts her. Sadie also knows that Sam's unit will do everything that they can to bring him home. She keeps telling me that Uncle Matt better hurry up and bring daddy home."

Kira, Winnie, and Jules chuckled at that.

"Winnie, it's good to see you around here again." Kira greeted her fellow dispatcher that was actually a Special Forces soldier.

"Good to be back." Winnie grinned as she drank her hot chocolate. "You holding down the fort?"

"Trying to. Team One isn't making it easy." Winnie gestured to where Team One was spread out around the conference room table.

"Have they left at all?" Jules asked, worry lacing her words.

"No. They've taken shifts sleeping, but they haven't left. I think they figured something out several hours ago though. They all sounded pretty upset about something."

"Thanks, Kira."

Jules and Winnie turned towards the briefing room and Jules could see the exhausted determination on their faces. "You guys should go home."

All eyes shot up to the doorway at the sound of Jule's voice.

"Why? We haven't figured out who took Sam and Ed yet." Spike looked totally surprised that she would even suggest such a thing.

Jules noted that Spike said they hadn't found who took Sam and Ed, not where they were taken. The look in the Boss' eye told her that they had news.

"Winnie, can you give us a moment? We need to speak with Jules privately." Greg asked as he rounded the table.

"Sure thing, Boss." Winnie put the coffee tray on the table. "I need to check in with the General anyway."

Once Winnie left the room Greg pressed the button that sealed the room. "We need to talk."

Jules' worry spiked as Greg led her to a chair and indicated that she should sit. "Are they alive?"

"Yes!" Greg quickly answered as he took a seat in front of her. "I just got off the phone with General Braddock. He said that they were on their way back to base now and would be looked over by medical. Once cleared to travel they will be on a plane and headed home."

Jules leaned forward, put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, and sobbed. Sam was safe. He would be on his way home soon. The relief that she felt at that news was overwhelming and all the stress of the past few days finally released.

Greg gently rubbed Jules' back as she cried. He knew that their rookie had been through a lot the last several days. She deserved to have a good cry.

Several minutes later Jules drew in a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and sat up. Her eyes searching out Greg's she had to ask. "Why didn't he call me directly?"

"I spoke with him a couple of hours ago. At that time I informed him that I would prefer to pass on any news to you and Sophie personally. We both agreed it would be better as I could ensure someone could be with both of you no matter the news." Greg smiled softly. He hoped she understood his reasoning.

"Sophie… have you told her?" Jules knew the other woman would be frantic with worry.

"She left just before you got here. She's headed home to prepare for Ed's return. Her mother is with her and Clark."

"Good, I'm glad she's not alone." Jules drew in another deep breath before taking a long drink of her coffee.

"So, will he call when they're airborne?"

"Yes. He said it would take them about thirty minutes to get back to base from when he spoke with them. After that, it just depends on medical. They're probably already on base and being checked out by the doctors there."

"Then I only have about nineteen hours left before I can see Sam again," Jules whispered. "In the meantime, how can I help?"

"Jules, we need to tell you something and you're not going to like it."

"Why are you using your negotiator voice with me?" Jules' brows furrowed as she looked to Greg's eyes.

"We know who the mole is."

"Who?" Jules wanted to rise from her chair and punch whomever it was in the nuts but Rollie's hand on her shoulder kept her in place.

"There's no easy way to tell you this…"

Greg was interrupted by a knock at the door. He paused as Wordy answered it to find Winnie. She explained that General Braddock had asked her to take care of a few things and to leave Jules with Team One. She would return as soon as possible.

Jules' mind whirled as Wordy answered the door. _Who is it? Is it one of the General's staff? Please, dear God, don't tell me it's Matt. Surely not Suzie?_

Once the door was securely closed once again Greg drew in a deep breath and prepared for an explosive reaction from Jules.

"It's Pops."

"WHAT?!"

Even Rollie's strong grip couldn't keep her in her chair.

"Jules, Lieutenant Harrison has several deposits to an offshore bank account in the amounts of millions. Spike was able to get a partial trace on the money so far and it's linked to terrorists. We still don't know where it originated from but he's confident that with the right time and tools he can find out."

Jules only half heard what Greg was telling her. "Pops is the mole? Why would he do that? He's been Sam's CO since the day he joined Special Forces. They're brothers. Been through so much together." Jules gaze turned to Greg. "Why would he do that?!"

"We don't know yet Jules. We're looking into it. We are hoping that General Braddock can get some answers when the Unit returns to base with Sam and Ed."

"He knows?"

"I told him when I last spoke to him."

"I need some air." Jules spun on her heels, opened the conference room door, and stalked off.

"Wordy, Rollie, go with her. She can't be alone until this whole mess is cleared up."

"Copy." Both officers followed Jules first to the gun cage, then the long distance range.

As Jules sighted her first target she imagined that it was Pops' head she was aiming at. Sending the first round down range, anger boiled within her.

Wordy and Rollie kept watch for the next two hours as Jules blew away target after target. They could understand her rage. It would be the same as if someone from Team One sold out Jules and Sadie. Both were curious what Jules would do if she ever got to confront Pops about it.

That would be a sight that they would pay to see.

* * *

 **Military Aircraft**

"How are you feeling, Son?" General Nathan Braddock asked as he settled into the chair next to his son.

The rest of the men were still sleeping in the hammocks. Sam, however, had woken due to aching muscles and decided to walk around a bit to try and ease the discomfort.

"I've been better, and worse. At least I'm going back home to my girls." Sam answered honestly as he gazed at his father.

"They're safe, son. You don't have to worry about them."

"I always worry about them, Dad."

Nathan nodded his head in agreement. "Just as I always worry about you when you're in the field."

Sam's eyes met Nathan's and understanding flowed between them. Each knew what it was like to have a child in danger. Although, Nathan had a better grasp on that feeling as Sam had been in immediate danger more often than Sadie.

"It was Pops," Sam said in barely a whisper, his gaze moving to the floor of the aircraft.

"I know." Nathan drew in a deep breath as his gaze moved to the flag-draped casket in the back of the plane. "It seems as though Constable Scarlatti found the transactions moving money into an offshore account."

"He said he did it for his mom. That she's really sick, has a huge stack of medical bills she can't afford, she lost her house."

"Why does it sound like you don't believe him?" Nathan tilted his head to the side and shifted his gaze to Sam.

Sam turned his head and locked eyes with his father, his general. "My gut. If he could betray me like he did, then what's to say he didn't lie about this too. I want to believe that what he said was true…"

"But the more you think about it the more it just doesn't sit right with you?"

"Exactly. Can you have Spike look into it for me? If his mother really is as ill as he said then we need to get her some help. If he lied to me again…"

"I'll find out." Nathan reached for his satellite phone and prepared to dial.

"Dad."

"Yes, son?"

"Tell him to keep it within Team One. Don't share this with anyone, not even Suzie or Camden."

"Your gut again?"

"I just want to be careful."

Nathan nodded in understanding before rising and moving to the back of the plane to make his call. His son was an exceptional soldier. If Sam's gut said something wasn't right then the chances were he was right. _I just hope it's not too late._

* * *

"Would you like a sandwich, sir?" Corporal Moon held out one of the many sandwiches the dining facility had packed for them.

"Just call me either Sergeant or Braddock. No sir business." Sam smiled as he took the offered food.

"Yes, sir…er…Sergeant."

"Have a seat, Corporal." Sam gestured to the empty seat next to him.

"Thank you." Moon sat and tucked into his sandwich.

"So, what got you a seat on our flight?" Sam asked after several minutes of enjoying his sandwich.

"You mean because you big, bad, Special Forces don't usually travel with us measly soldiers?" Moon asked with a smirk.

Sam chuckled. He would never admit it, but yeah. That was exactly what he was thinking. "I was more wondering what got you a ride home."

"Training," Moon answered between bites. "My CO agreed to send me for specialty training."

Moon went back to his sandwich hoping Braddock wouldn't dig. He wasn't ready for the sergeant to know why he was going back, or what the training was for.

Sam had a feeling that he wasn't being told the whole story but he figured his father wouldn't have allowed the corporal on the flight without good reason.

"Thank you for the sandwich, it hit the spot." Sam thanked the young man before standing and heading back towards his hammock. There were still a few hours of the flight left. He could get some more shut-eye before they landed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Matt asked from his hammock as Sam approached.

"Sore, but that'll wear off," Sam answered honestly.

"Need anything?"

"A good bed and my wife's magic hands." Sam sighed as he lay back down, wishing he could get a massage from Jules for his aching muscles.

"Hey now…don't get me thinking about things like that right now! We're still hours away from home and there is no telling when I'll have time for _my_ wife's magic hands." Matt groaned as his mind automatically went to his beautiful wife Suzie.

"Wife, how do you like the sound of that?" Sam turned his head in order to see his best friend.

"I love it." Matt rose up onto one elbow. "Why didn't you tell me marriage was so amazing?"

"You never asked," Sam said deadly serious but soon his straight face burst into a huge grin. "Actually, I did tell you. You just never believed me."

"True."

"So, when are you going to have a little Matt running around?"

"Dude! We _just_ got married!" Matt's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well…" Matt couldn't stop the slight blush that crept up.

"No way…already?" Sam sat up a bit.

"We don't know for sure, but we suspect," Matt answered honestly. "She was going to go to the doctor when we got back, but you know. Things happened. I don't know if she's gone yet or not."

"Man, I hope she is. That would be awesome! Sadie would have someone to play with." Sam couldn't contain his excitement at the thought.

"Not for a couple years, but yeah. How cool would that be?"

"I guess it's a good thing we'll be home soon. Then you can find out for sure." Sam settled back down and closed his eyes.

"So, when are you and Jules going to have another?" Matt half asked, half teased. "I mean you guys go at it like rabbits."

"Not your place, Taylor. Not your place." Sam said in mock seriousness.

"Yeah, I know. But someone had to say it." Matt chuckled before rising in search of a beverage. He'd leave his friend alone, for now at least.

As Sam drifted off to sleep his thoughts went to his wife. Her beauty, her love for him, her skill in his bed. _Another baby with Jules? Yeah, I could go for that._ Sam had wonderful dreams of his gorgeous wife as he slept the rest of the flight.

* * *

 **AN: Well, do you like it?**


	26. Strong, Brave, Smart

**AN: I'm sorry. I know I said I was going to try and finish this before the tenth, and then never updated it. Life happened. So sorry. I WILL finish this, so don't give up on me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – Strong, Brave, Smart**

 **Military Aircraft**

"Sam, time to wake up man. We're landing soon." Matt gently shook Sam. His friend had slept like the dead most of the flight. The rest was good for Sam though as it would help him heal.

Sam blinked his eyes open and took in his surroundings. "We there?"

"Just about. It's time to prep for landing." Matt offered Sam a hand and helped him from the hammock.

Sam stood, yawned, and stretched. As he came fully awake he noted that his hammock was the last still hanging. All the gear had been repacked onto the pallets and secured, and most of the passengers were buckling in. Making his way to one of the empty seats Sam settled in next to Ed.

"Feeling better?" Ed asked as he watched Sam cinch his harness.

"Actually yeah. The sleep really helped. I'll be feeling the effects of our time there for a while but I'll be fine." Sam offered Ed a small smile before turning to watch Matt and Falcon stow the rest of the gear.

"Gentlemen, I wanted to let you know that your wives will be waiting for us when we land." General Braddock smiled as he took a knee in front of Ed and Sam. "I hear they are very excited to see you again."

"Sophie will be there?" Ed's eyes rounded in surprise.

"Yes. I spoke with Sergeant Parker and he assured me your wife would be present when we touch down."

"Where are we landing?" Sam asked with a yawn.

"Borden." Nathan turned to Ed. "Constable Lane, when we land we will be met by a small delegation. They will be there to transfer Lieutenant Harrison from the aircraft. I hate to ask, but we will need you to remain with the unit until the transfer is complete. Your wife will be on the tarmac but waiting with Jules until the ceremony is finished. At that time you will all be released and allowed to leave."

"I understand, Sir." Ed didn't like the fact that they were honoring a traitor, but at the same time, he felt honored to be able to witness such a closely guarded ceremony.

"There is a vehicle waiting to transport everyone back to Toronto. You will be included in the motorcade. Once there you are free to go for the remainder of the day. We will, however, need to debrief on what occurred."

"Understood. Thank you for including my wife and me."

"It is my pleasure. There are not many ways I can thank you for protecting my granddaughter. But this is one." With that Nathan rose and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Do you need anything before we land?"

"No. Thanks, Dad."

"Anything for you, Son."

Sam closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"I can't wait to see my wife!" Matt beamed as he sat next to Sam and buckled his harness.

"You do realize her name is Suzie, not Wife. Right?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I just am still in awe that we are finally married." Matt turned his head to meet Sam's gaze. "Thank you."

"For what? Suggesting you finally make an honest woman out of her?"

"Hey now!"

"You mean you suggested Suzie make an honest man out of Matt, don't you." Falcon joined in the teasing from across the aircraft.

"Hey…"

"At least now maybe they'll move out of your basement." Treble piped up with a smirk. "I mean seriously, he's like the kid that never moves out."

"It's not all that bad. Live in babysitters. A maid, cook, handyman…" Sam trailed off as he turned his gaze upward as if he was thinking.

"I'm thinking Sarge is ready for a house to himself again. You know, without extra eyes and ears around. He hasn't had a chance to christen each new room in the house yet between injuries and house guests." Wolverine added.

"See, now there is where I draw the line!" Sam full out laughed. "Anyway, who is to say it hasn't been done yet? Matt was on a honeymoon, Sadie was still on her yearly cruise…"

"Yeah, but you still had a houseguest. Had to put a damper on things." Pheonix suggested with a laugh.

The unit's laughing, however, came to an abrupt end as each realized Phoenix was talking about Pops. The man who had betrayed their trust died on a mission, and now lay in a flag-draped casket just feet away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Pheonix." Sam waited for the master corporal to meet his gaze. "Not your fault. It's still new and fresh for all of us. Despite what he did, the choices that he made, he was still our friend, our brother. He will be missed. No shame in that."

Ed took a long look at Sam. His first thoughts about the man sitting next to him had been that Sam had abandoned those closest to him. Left Jules and Sadie to make a life for themselves, alone. But since he and Sam had been taken he had seen the true measure of the man before him. Sam was a man, a soldier, that would give anything, absolutely everything to protect others. He had even offered up his own life in exchange for his daughter's. Sam had been concerned for Ed, the man who had physically assaulted him. Not just Ed, but the thousands of soldiers, even civilians, that would be in danger if he gave out _any_ information. The soldier beside him withstood painful torture and yet not spoken more than just his name, rank, and service number to his tormentors.

Despite the fact that Sam's longtime friend, commanding officer, and brother in every way but blood had turned on him the man still looked for the best in the situation. He defended Pops, encouraged the unit to mourn his loss, allowed himself to grieve instead of letting anger reign. Sam had more strength than Ed himself did. If one of Team One had sold him to terrorist Ed wasn't so sure he would be reacting in such a way. _Jules has a husband that truly loves her, and Sadie a father that would do anything for her. Sam really is a true hero to those who know him. Probably even some who don't._

Ed was left with his own thoughts as the aircraft made its final approach.

* * *

 **CFB Borden – Ontario**

"Are they ever going to get here?" Sophie asked as she wrapped her arms around her and paced.

"Yes." Jules chuckled. "I know it's not easy waiting, but you'll forget all about these anxious moments as soon as you have Ed in your arms."

"I feel like it's been a lot longer than just a few days since I've seen him." Sophie came to a stop next to Jules, her gaze transfixed on the runway.

"I know that feeling too."

"I'm sorry, Jules. I didn't mean…"

"No need to apologize." Jules turned and took Sophie's hands in hers. "It doesn't matter if Sam is gone two days or two years. I always miss him the same. I ache for his arms around me, for his scent on his things, to see him playing with our daughter. That feeling of want, need, and anxiousness doesn't change with the length of his absence."

"I just feel like … like my missing Ed this much with him being gone only a couple of days compared to Sam always being gone. I just feel like my feelings pale in comparison to what you must be feeling." Sophie admitted. She hated that she was so worried, and scared, and missed Ed so much with everything in her when Jules lived with separations such as this on a very regular basis."

"You need to stop this right now, Sophie Lane." Jules stern gaze met Sophie's. "You are allowed to miss your husband! You are allowed to worry about him! Most importantly, you are more than allowed to eagerly anticipate his return home. Don't you ever think different, and don't you _ever_ apologize for your feelings!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Sophie answered automatically.

"Oooo, you've done it now. No one calls Jules, Ma'am." Spike teased as he came to stand beside Sophie and Jules.

"Mommy, when is Daddy going to be here?" Sadie asked as she squirmed in Uncle Spike's arms.

Spike set her down and Sadie immediately took six steps forward, looked for a long minute at the runway, then turned back to her mommy with her hand on her hips and her head tilted to the side.

"Soon sweet girl." Jules smiled as she took a knee to be on Sadie's level. "Your Grandpa called and said they would be here very soon. We just have to wait a little bit longer."

"Okay." Sadie turned back to the runway. "Is Daddy hurt?"

"What makes you ask that, Princess?" Jules' brows furrowed as she looked at her daughter.

Sadie turned around and went to stand right in front of her mother and took Jules' hands in hers. "The bad men hit Daddy," Sadie answered simply.

"I know. It scared you when they did that didn't it?" Jules tucked Sadie's hair behind her ear.

Sadie nodded her head as she looked at the ground.

"Is your daddy strong?"

Sadie nodded her head.

"Is your daddy brave?"

Sadie nodded her head.

"Is your daddy smart?"

The corners of Sadie's mouth turned upward in a small smile as she nodded her head.

"Is Daddy's team strong?"

"Yeah." A tiny whisper.

"Is Daddy's team brave?"

"Yeah." A bit louder accompanied by a slightly larger smile.

"Is Daddy's team smart and strong?"

"Yeah." This time Sadie looked up at Jules.

"What about Uncle Ed? Is he strong, smart, brave?" Jules knew Sadie was worried about Ed too. They all were.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you worried, Munchkin?" Jules smiled as Sadie's smile grew from ear to ear.

Sadie answered by simply throwing her arms around her mother. Jules pulled her daughter close and held on tight. Her baby girl had endured more in her few short years than most children in their lifetime. As Jules stood and tucked Sadie close to her side she sincerely hoped that they could end this once and for all and that Sam would finally be able to be around his family for more than a few days at a time.

As the group waited in silence Jules noticed more vehicles approaching the staging area. One of which caused her heart to drop to her stomach.

"Hey, Sadie. Why don't you go hang out with Uncle Spike for a few minutes until Daddy's plane gets here."

"Okay, Mommy." Sadie quickly sought out her uncle.

Spike could tell that something was bothering Jules so he quickly diverted Sadie's attention to other aircraft in the area. At the same time, Greg approached Jules.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked quietly, not letting his appearance or tone indicate that there was anything wrong should Sadie be able to hear them.

"You only see a group like that when there is a soldier making his final trip home," Jules answered with a slight tremor in her voice and a subtle tilt of her head.

Greg turned slightly in the direction Jules indicated and noted several soldiers disembarking a van. There was a hearse parked closer to where the aircraft would be parking.

"Did the general give any indication of if it was one of the Unit?"

"No, he only said that they had Ed and Sam and were on their way home. Gave me the details of when and where to be and that was it." Greg answered as he placed a hand on Jules' shoulder, squeezing slightly to comfort her.

"If it were Ed or Sam he would have told you," Jules stated with finality as she squared her shoulders and drew in a deep breath.

"Yes, I believe he would have." Greg nodded in agreement as a large cargo plane came into view in the distance.

Jules drew in several deep sniper breaths as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "It may not even be one of the guys," Jules said quietly to herself. However, her gut told her that it was.

"Jules?" Suzie came up on the other side of Jules, her gaze transfixed on the hearse.

"I see it too. We can't jump to any conclusions. Right?"

"Right." Suzie sucked in a ragged breath. "God, please don't let it be Matt. I don't think my heart could take it."

Jules and Suzie met each other's eyes. Both could see the fear in the others. Linking arms they turned as one as the jet began to land on the nearby runway.

"Once we lay eyes on them…"

"Then everything will be right with the world." Jules finished Suzie's thought.

"Is that them?" Sophie asked as she joined the women.

"I think so." Jules offered Sophie a smile infused with a joy that she was having difficulty finding within herself.

"Good. I don't think I can wait much longer." Taking two more steps forward Sophie chuckled.

All watched in silence as the military aircraft landed, taxied, and seemed to just sit in the nearby parking space for ages before finally, the engines cut off. Sophie, Suzie, and Jules all stood with bated breath as the door at the rear of the jet finally lowered ever so slowly. However, the sight within made all gathered draw in a deep breath.

Breaking from Spike's embrace Sadie rushed to her mother and threw her arms around her waist. "Mommy! That's not Daddy is it?"

Jules got down on one knee and placed gentle hands on each side of Sadie's face. It was clear her daughter was looking at the flag-draped casket in the back of the jet. Looking her little girl in the eyes she was completely honest with her daughter.

"No, Sadie, it's not. If that were Daddy then your Grandpa would have called to tell me." Jules breath hitched as she spoke. "I don't know who that is. But I promise you this. That is NOT your Daddy."

"Then who is it, Mommy?" Sadie turned back towards the jet as the nearby soldiers marched towards the loading ramp.

"I don't know baby girl. We will just have to wait and talk to Daddy about it when he gets to us. But for now, we need to stand tall and proud because whoever that is was protecting us just like Daddy does."

Sadie simply nodded her head in understanding before tucking her hand in Jules and standing as tall as she could.

Suzie reached down and took Sadie's other hand in hers and squeezed once, earning her a quick glance from the little girl. Suzie could read the fear in Sadie's eyes and imagined they mirrored the fear in her own. Her heart squeezed in her chest as her attention was drawn back to the aircraft just as a group of soldiers stepped off the plane.

General Nathan Braddock was the first to deplane. He immediately joined the gathered military delegation nearby and came to stand at attention. Jules, Sadie, and Suzie all watched as the rest of the passengers gathered behind the general.

"Ed!" Sophie breathed in relief as her husband moved to stand behind General Braddock near the off-ramp of the aircraft. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him carefully, scanning for any injuries.

"Treble, Phoenix…" Suzie named off as the men walked off the plane.

"Falcon, Wolverine…" Jules continued, taking stock of who was there and checking names off a mental list of those in Sam's Unit.

"Matt!" Suzie exclaimed in relief as tears finally spilled over. "Thank God."

"Look, Mommy, there's Daddy!" Sadie squealed with delight.

Jules' hand flew to her mouth as she finally released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Sam was home, so close and yet still so far away as soldiers prepared to move the casket from the plane to the waiting hearse. Nearby a man was just beginning the sad strains of 'Amazing Grace' on his bagpipes. It was then that reality hit Jules and she turned to Suzie who met her gaze.

"Pops." They whispered in unison.

* * *

 **AN: Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter :)**


	27. Reunions

**AN: I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter to you! I promise it wasn't intentional. The week before Christmas my husband's computer crashed. Leaving him with final assignments due for his Masters degree that he needed to do on my computer. Needless to say, his school came before my writing!**

 **Anyway, I have my own computer back now, his is fixed, and I am moving forward with this story. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – Reunions**

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the flag-draped casket ceremoniously transferred to the waiting hearse. The gathered soldiers stood at attention and slowly saluted, as was customary. But the emotions warring in each of them were different. Sam knew that the men, his brothers, were feeling a mix of loss, betrayal, and anger. However, Sam was feeling one more emotion, relief. He was beyond relieved that he wasn't the one being transported home in a flag-draped box.

Allowing his gaze to shift briefly to those who waited Sam looked at his family. His wife and daughter stood proud and tall during this ceremony. Even though he knew they wanted to run across the distance separating them and gather him in their arms, just as he wanted to be with them. Only, there was one more thing he wanted to do before being enveloped in Jules' and Sadie's embrace.

"Dismissed!"

The order was called and the soldiers returned to an attention stance before breaking off in different directions. The guys in the unit would ensure all the gear was unloaded for Matt, Sam, and Ed. This would allow the men to greet those who came to welcome them home.

…

Ed turned and sprinted across the tarmac to his wife. As they came together in a tight embrace Ed lifted Sophie in his arms, picking her feet off the ground in the process.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Sophie breathed into his ear as she held on tightly to her husband.

"I'm so happy to _be_ home," Ed replied as he planted gentle kisses behind Sophie's ear and on her neck.

After a long minute, Ed put Sophie back on solid ground, leaned down, and touched her lips with his. The kiss quickly grew in intensity as each released all the pent-up emotions they had felt since Ed had been abducted.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart," Sophie whispered as she lay her head on Ed's chest, tightening her arms around his waist to hold him closer at the same time. "Are you hurt?"

"Just some minor bruising and aches." Ed tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sophie's ear. "I'm alright, I promise."

Sophie turned her gaze up to meet her husband's eyes. Seeing the truth reflected in them she offered a small smile. "I think there are a few more people who would like to say hi to you."

Turning to where Team One waited Sophie smiled, took Ed's hand in hers, and brought him closer to his team, their family.

* * *

Once the unit was dismissed Sam's gaze remained on the back of the nearby hearse. He knew he needed to go to Jules and Sadie, but there was something else he needed to do first. Without thinking his feet took him towards the vehicle. He failed to notice Matt following close behind, or Suzie, Sadie, and Jules chomping at the bit to get to them.

"May I have a moment?" Sam asked as he approached the man that was preparing to close the back of the hearse.

"Of course, Sergeant. Take all the time you need." The man respectfully backed away several steps, held his hands in front of him, and waited patiently for the soldier to have his moment with the fallen serviceman.

"I still don't really understand why you did it, Pops." Sam placed a hand gently on the flag-draped casket. "You were family to me. To all of us. I don't know why you didn't come to us. But I can promise you this, we will do what we can to help your mother. She won't be in need anymore."

Sam drew in a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. His breath hitched and he swallowed the lump of emotions in his throat. When Matt placed a hand on his shoulder his eyes opened and he met his friend's gaze.

"He may have had his faults…" Matt said cryptically, knowing there were too many ears around for him to call Pops a traitor outright. "But he was our brother first."

"He saved my ass so many times in the field," Sam whispered.

"Just as you saved his." Matt squeezed gently, noting the tears running down Sam's face.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why he did it."

Matt knew Sam was referring to Pop's betrayal. "We may not. But, are we going to let that one action redefine the man we both knew like a brother? Will we let that erase all the years of history we have with him? We spent years serving with Pops. We know who he _really_ was deep inside. Things like his mother's illness can drive a man to do the unthinkable. "

Matt turned Sam to him and placed his hands on Sam's shoulders. "I, for one, choose to remember him as the man I knew like a brother. As the man I trusted with my life for years. Not the man who chose to make one wrong choice, as horrible as it was."

"Matt, he was one of my best friends, second only to you. I honestly don't know how to say goodbye. I know others in the unit have died in the past, but I wasn't as close to them as I was to Pops. And what if he lied about his reason? What if he did it just because he could? He put my baby girl in danger! I don't know if I could handle that level of ... " Sam closed his eyes tightly and focused on breathing.

"It's going to be alright, Sam. Trust me," Matt whispered as he pulled Sam in for a tight hug.

"How can you tell me that? People are still going to be hunting me. My family is _still_ in danger. And one of the men I trusted my life with betrayed me." Sam clung tightly to his best friend. The grief surging within him threatened to be his undoing.

"I can tell you that because you have me. I am _not_ going anywhere! And I can say that because you still have Jules and Sadie. Both of which are standing just over there, waiting patiently to hold you in their arms. You have a wife who loves you with everything in her and a daughter that thinks you hung the moon and the stars just for her. How can things _not_ turn out okay with them by your side?" Matt turned Sam to where their wives waited.

"For now, let them be enough. Lean on Jules, she will hold you up when you feel like you're going to fall. She's done it before and she will undoubtedly do it again. Go home to your wife and daughter. Love them. Be with them. And then, when the pain isn't as prominent, we will face the rest and deal with it once and for all."

Sam looked into Matt's eyes for a long moment, digesting his words and seeing the wisdom in them. He nodded ever so slightly. For tonight he would be with his family. And maybe tomorrow, when the pain wasn't so fresh, he could face Pops' betrayal and what that meant to him, his family, and his unit.

Sam drew in a deep breath, wiped his eyes, and started to walk towards an anxious Jules and Sadie.

* * *

"This can't be easy for them," Suzie commented as she stood near Jules and Sadie.

"I can't even begin to imagine what is going through Sam's head right now." Jules agreed as they watched Sam and Matt conversing at the back of the hearse. The loss and betrayal that Sam felt were clear on his face. To her at least.

"Mommy, when can I hug Daddy?" Sadie asked as she practically bounced where she stood.

"Soon, baby girl." Jules smiled at her daughter. "As soon as he starts coming this way you can run to him."

Sadie simply nodded her head in response before turning to where her father stood with her uncle. Releasing her hold on Suzie's and Jules' hands she took three steps forward in eager anticipation.

Jules and Suzie looked at each other and smiled. Both were glad that the little girl that they were both so very fond of was oblivious to what was going on within the unit. Both women were thankful when Matt and Sam turned from the hearse and started walking their direction.

* * *

Spike was beyond thrilled that Ed was home safe and sound. However, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Matt and Sam, and then Sadie. The two men looked to be in deep pain, probably from the loss of Pops and his betrayal. Sadie, on the other hand, was a little bundle with an enormous amount of energy that simply wanted to be back in her father's arms. He couldn't help the huge smile that crossed his face when Sadie suddenly took off like a shot across the tarmac.

"What's up, Spike?" Lou asked, noting the huge grin on Spike's face.

Spike simply pointed in the direction of where Sadie was running at full speed to her Daddy. All of Team One turned their gaze in the same direction and smiled at the sight before them.

Wolverine stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him, setting the duffle on the ground at his feet instead of carrying it to the vehicle they were loading the gear in. Sam and Sadie were running to meet in the middle of the tarmac. Sam rushed to Sadie, lifted her high up in the air, and spun her in circles. Sadie's squeals of delight floated on the air.

"Sadie, my dear sweet baby girl!" Sam lowered Sadie and pulled her tight to him, embracing her in a tight bear hug.

"Daddy!" Tears began streaming down Sadie's cheeks as she buried her head in Sam's shoulder and sobbed. She had been really scared for her Daddy. Sadie really thought the bad men were going to hurt him really bad and it scared her. She woke up lots of time from bad dreams where the bad men did even more bad things to her daddy. But he was here, holding her. Everything was going to be okay now that Daddy was home.

Matt couldn't tear his eyes away from the father-daughter reunion that was happening just a few feet from where he stood. He was beyond glad that they had been able to bring Sam home, alive, to his wife and daughter. Seeing Sadie in Sam's arms brought an unfamiliar thought forward. _Will my children be that excited to see me come home after a tour?_ The thought warmed him.

"Matt." Suzie had followed Sadie towards the guys, although at a bit of a slower pace. She simply couldn't run as fast as Sadie.

"Suzie, my dear, beautiful _wife_." Matt embraced Suzie in a tight hug and relished holding her close. He had always enjoyed coming home to her. But, there was something different now that they were married. He liked it.

"I'm so glad you're home," Suzie whispered into his ear.

Matt pulled back enough to plant a long, gentle kiss on her lips. "Not as glad as I am to be home." He kissed her again.

Once they finally pulled apart Suzie took a moment to inform her husband of something. "I know you want to know so I'll go ahead and tell you now. It was a false alarm. I started right after you guys left. I'm not pregnant this time."

Matt felt a sense of sadness try to take root but he quickly pushed it away. "That's okay, baby. We have plenty of time to have children."

Suzie smiled up at her husband, thankful he responded as kindly as he had. They both had their hopes up that she would be pregnant. But after thinking about it she was thankful. She and Matt would have time to be just the two of them before children came along and that was okay with her.

Jules stood a couple of steps back as Matt greeted Suzie, and Sam held Sadie. She was so thankful that each of the guys came home safely. Watching Sam hold their daughter warmed her every time. He loved Sadie so very much and would do anything for her. He had proven that time and again. Jules simply hoped that this time he would get to stay home for a while.

Sam drew in a deep breath and opened his eyes as he continued to gently rub Sadie's back while she continued to cry on his shoulder. His gaze met Jules' and he could see the love reflected in her eyes. Shifting Sadie into one arm he reached out with his other arm and silently beckoned Jules to come to him.

"Welcome home, Sam." Jules wrapped her arms around Sam and Sadie and kissed her husband. What started as a gentle kiss quickly became passionate as Jules conveyed all her emotions in the one act.

"Ewwww… Daddy, I want down." Sadie's face scrunched up in mock horror when she realized her parents were kissing right next to her face. "I wanna go see Uncle Matt."

Matt chuckled as he reached out and took Sadie from Sam. His friend never even broke the kiss with Jules, simply wrapped both arms around his wife and continued to make out with Jules on the tarmac.

"Hey there, Munchkin." Matt smiled at Sadie and turned her so she didn't have to see the public display of affection her parents were exhibiting.

"Hey, Uncle Matt. Thank you for bringing Daddy home again." Sadie wrapped her arms around Matt and squeezed tightly.

"I will always do my best to bring your Daddy home, Sadie. I promise!" Matt tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sadie's ear. "Hey, do you want to go say hi to the rest of the guys?"

"Yeah!" Sadie answered excitedly and with a huge smile.

Matt glanced at Sam and Jules to make sure they were aware of the fact he was walking away with Sadie. Meeting Jules' eyes he knew she had heard and moved to distract Sadie for a bit longer. Sam and Jules needed a minute…or three.

"Are you going to be okay, Sam?" Jules asked after Matt and Suzie took Sadie to speak with the rest of the unit.

"I don't know," Sam answered as he pulled back slightly so he could look Jules in the eyes. "I really don't know. I have so many emotions fighting for dominance I don't know what to think, say, or even feel right now."

"You'll figure it out. We will figure it out together. For now, though, let's just enjoy you being home and our daughter's excitement at that fact." Jules pulled Sam in for another hug. "I love you, Samuel Braddock. I love you so very, very, very much!"

"I love you too Julianna Braddock." Sam smiled softly before kissing her one more time.

Once they finally pulled apart Jules took Sam's hand and guided him towards where Team One and Sam's unit waited.

"Sophie, I'd like to introduce you to Sergeant Sam Braddock." Ed smiled as he guided Sophie to Sam and Jules. "Sam, I'd like you to meet my wife, Sophie."

"Mrs. Lane, it's good to meet you." Sam extended his hand with a smile but was surprised when instead of shaking his hand Sophie pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you for bringing Ed home in one piece," Sophie whispered, emotion clear in her voice.

"Ma'am, I didn't…" Sam started to respond with a shake of his head.

"Yes, you did." Sophie interrupted with a thoughtful look and gentle words. "I don't know the details of all that happened. Frankly, I don't want to know. But I do know this. If you hadn't been there then your men wouldn't have been there either. And that would have left my son without a father, and me without a husband. So thank you, for _everything_ you've done to keep my family safe and in one piece. And I'm not just talking about the last few days either.

"You've spent a lifetime protecting our country. All of you." Sophie looked to all of the unit men, making eye contact with each. "Thank you for putting your lives on the line each and every day to protect those of us here at home. We all owe you our lives."

General Nathan Braddock smiled as he approached the group. He had heard Sophie Lane's words and her sincerity warmed him. It wasn't often the men and women under his command got the thanks that they deserved. When they did most were rendered speechless, much like the JTF2 men were at the moment.

"If you're all ready… our ride awaits." Nathan placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed.

Sam looked to his father, thankful for the silent show of support.

"Daddy, you're going to love the car Grandpa got for us!" Sadie gushed with excitement as she wrapped her arms around Sam's waist.

Sam picked up his daughter and smiled at her. "What ride, sweetheart?"

Sadie pointed to the right and Sam turned his gaze. His jaw hit the floor when he saw the stretched Cadillac Escalade waiting among a handful of police cars.

"I figured we would ride in style," Nathan smirked as he patted Sam's shoulder before reaching out for his granddaughter. "What do you say, Sadie. Shall we go get in?"

"YES!" Sadie squealed with delight.

Sam looked at Jules.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jules asked quietly and with a small smile.

"I'm always ready to go home," Sam replied as he took her hand.

As the limousine pulled out behind the hearse carrying Pops Sam looked around the interior of the limo. Team One, his unit, Sophie, Sadie, Suzie, and his father were all settled in and ready for a luxurious ride back to Toronto. They were all ready to be home.

However, one thought made itself known to Sam. _Was Pops lying about his motive for selling me out? If so, what is the real reason, and who is behind it?_

* * *

 **AN: I can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter :)**


	28. Shadows

**AN: For those that keep commenting about them finding the Ace of Hearts... See chapter 13 :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 - Shadows**

 **Undisclosed Location**

Glass shattered into a million pieces as amber fire streaked down the wall. The nearly full bottle of Fireball Whiskey now pooled on the polished wood floor below.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! CAN'T ANYONE DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" Anger radiated as feet paced the floor.

"I had this planned down to the very last, most minute detail and they still screwed it up!"

Staring at the shattered glass, fists clenched and an angry growl burst forth.

"I have been waiting YEARS for this opportunity. If only they had listened, then my revenge would be complete! But no..."

Eyes filled with fury turned to the window and overlooked the sleeping city below.

"No, instead they kill Liam. Yet another reason for me to exact revenge on Sergeant Samuel Braddock."

They dropped to a chair as emotion threatened to overwhelm and surge forth unwanted.

"Liam, just one more name to add to a too long list. One more person who died too soon thanks to the murderer. A killer whose dear old daddy protects, promotes, and backs 100%."

Surging up angry pacing resumed. "Time to implement the next phase. And this time, I'll do it myself."

An evil laugh filled the space as eyes turned back to the sleeping city. "It's time to come out of the shadows."

* * *

 **Main JTF2 Base – Afghanistan**

 **Interrogation Room A Observation Room**

Captain "Gator" Douglas sighed heavily as he looked through the mirror into Interrogation Room A where Azim Hussein, also known as the Ace of Hearts, sat. Bravo Team had brought the man in weeks ago but no one had been able to extract information from him.

That was why they called him in. Being the best interrogator in the Army the general thought he might be successful where other's had failed.

Douglas had only spent a few minutes in the room with Hussain, asking if the man would like some water or a meal. The hostility thrown his way from the other man was so thick he could have cut it with a dull knife.

"Do you think you'll be able to get any information out of him, Captain?" A private asked from his place in front of the recording equipment.

"I guess we're about to find out." Douglas drew in a calming breath and headed into the interrogation room.

* * *

 **Interrogation Room A**

"I'm not going to waste your time or mine. Let's just get down to business." Douglas dropped a folder on the table then leaned against the wall with the two-way mirror. "We already know that you're the man in charge. You supervised Mohammed Bader and Khadem Zaman in tracking Canadian soldiers. We also know that you have placed a huge bounty on one of our men."

Hussein simply watched the soldier before him, amused and curious as to what information they thought they had on him.

"What we want to know is who on the inside are you working with? There is no way you could have gotten some of the intel that you did unless you have an inside man."

"What makes you think there is a _man_ on the inside?" Hussein sneered.

Douglas simply maintained eye contact with Hussein, even though he was curious as to why Hussain emphasized the word man.

"You Westerners. You think you know everything when in fact your information could not be more wrong. I am not the leader of this cell of terrorist any more than you are the general of Canadian Special Forces."

Douglas was even more confused now but didn't let it show. "So you're telling me that you're not the ringleader of this group that is hunting one of our soldiers?"

"I am telling you that I hold no more control over Bader and Khadem than you do over Sergeant Samuel Braddock and General Nathan Braddock."

"So, if you're not in charge, who is?" Douglas asked as he tried to hide his growing concern.

If Hussain was not the man in charge as they thought then they were back at square one. They had dubbed him the Ace of Hearts based on intel that he was the one calling the shots. Was he just a decoy to hide the real perpetrator?

"Do you think I am unintelligent? I value my life, therefore I will _not_ be sharing that information with you. No matter what you do to me." Hussain stated with finality.

"It doesn't matter. We have hundreds of soldiers searching the countryside. We will find him, and put an end to his reign."

"What makes you think they are in Afghanistan?"

* * *

 **AN: Yeah... I'm just gonna run and hide now...**


	29. Long Ride Home

**AN: Sorry for the wait between chapters. I am in the process of getting ready to move next week, and after having family from out of country here for Christmas things still haven't gotten back to normal. Thank you for patiently waiting for the next update.**

 **I am moving next Friday so I cannot guarantee when the next chapter will be posted, but rest assured, it will come in time!**

 **I also want to thank you all for your encouraging reviews. I love seeing that you are enjoying the story as it progresses and the reviews give me inspiration for the rest of the story. So thank you one and all for reviewing the story as it is posted.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – Long Ride Home**

 **Limousine – Highway of Heroes**

Ed drew in a deep breath and couldn't help the small smile. Tightening his hold on Sophie he buried his nose in her hair once again and breathed in her scent. It calmed him. He was so glad to be back on Canadian soil, headed back to Toronto, back home. _Speaking of home, where's Clark?_ Ed thought as he shifted slightly.

"Sweetheart, where's our son?" Ed asked softly, noting the other passengers seemed to be lost in thought.

"At school," Sophie answered simply as she adjusted her position to be able to look Ed in the eyes.

"School?" Ed couldn't believe his son agreed to go to school with him being gone like he was.

"Yes, school."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were away for work for a few days." Sophie drew in a deep breath and squeezed Ed's hand. "I didn't think he needed to know the particulars of what happened. It would just make him worry. He's just a boy, Ed. He doesn't need to know about things like abductions and torture just yet."

"I agree." Ed closed his eyes and drew his wife close again. "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

Sophie smiled and blushed slightly.

"Not enough I'm sure." Wordy piped up from his place on the other side of Ed.

"And who made _you_ the expert?" Ed asked as he glared at his friend.

"What can I say. It comes with being your best friend." Wordy smirked. He was glad he was talking to Ed and not Jules. Otherwise, he would have a sore arm and a new bruise.

Ed simply rolled his eyes, leaned his head back, and shifted slightly in an effort to get more comfortable.

"Are you in pain?" Matt asked as he leaned forward, closing much of the distance between himself and Ed who sat across from him in the limo.

"Just stiff really. It's been a long few days. I'm really looking forward to my own bed tonight." Ed answered honestly.

"Understandable. Just let me know if you need anything."

Ed nodded once before settling back. He slowly looked around the limo and noted that most of the Unit guys were leaned back with their eyes closed. General Braddock was tapping away at his tablet, Matt and Suzie were snuggled together, and Sadie was tucked in close to Sam and next to Jules. Team One seemed to be preoccupied with the scenery outside the vehicle. Either that or they were trying to allow some degree of privacy to those in the vehicle.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Matt asked as he eyed his friend. "I'm sure Sadie sitting on your lap like that isn't the most comfortable position in the world."

"I'm good." Sam smiled as he looked down at his sleeping daughter. Yes, he was hurting. The enthusiastic greetings didn't do much to alleviate his pain. If anything it increased it. However, he wasn't going to admit to such until they got back to his house and they were alone.

Phoenix looked up and noted the familiar look on his sergeant's face. Braddock was trying to hide his pain, and he knew that Tombstone was aware of the fact as well. Taylor and Braddock were such good friends that they could have whole conversations with one another and never say a word.

Matt sighed softly. "Okay, I get it. When we get home I'm giving you a full checkup though." Matt stated with finality.

Sam simply nodded his head in response before turning his gaze back to his beautiful, sleeping daughter.

Spike was mindlessly watching the countryside pass by when a splash of color suddenly caught his attention. He sat up straighter and as he watched closely out the window he saw it again. Anger bubbled just below the surface.

"Why are there people lining the highway with flags and banners to when he was a traitor?" Spike asked, disgust dripping from every word.

"What?" Ed asked as he moved his arm from where it had been around Sophie's shoulders in order to look out the window.

"See, look there. They've even come out to the bridges to honor him." Spike's disgust was evident.

"Spike, Ed, do you really think the Army could admit to a traitor among them? Especially when that traitor was a Lieutenant in JTF2 and there is no telling who else he was working with." Greg said gently, trying to get the men to see reason.

"Sergeant Parker is right. If news got out that we knew Pops was a traitor then his partner could be tipped off and we would lose any advantage we currently have." General Braddock stated without ever looking up from his work.

"It's still not right. He shouldn't be honored for betraying his country, and his brother's in arms."

"Spike, drop it," Sam said quietly from his place next to Jules. He gently shifted Sadie in his arms where she slept, trying to get more comfortable.

"How can you be so calm about this whole situation?" Spike asked as his gaze bore into Sam's.

"Because everybody has a bad day once in a while. You of all people should know that. You see people at their worst with every hot call you respond to. I have to give him the benefit of the doubt until he is proven guilty." Sam took in a deep breath. Well, as deep as he could with his bruised ribs and sore muscles. "Everyone deserves to be innocent until proven guilty."

The limo descended into silence then, each contemplating what Sam said and how it would impact each of them.

* * *

 **Interrogation Room A – Afghanistan**

Captain Douglas calmly walked out of the interrogation room on the pretense that both he and Hussein needed a short break and refreshments. However, nothing could be further from the truth. The two corporals inside the observation room jumped in surprise as the door slammed open upon the Captain's entrance.

"I need General Braddock in here, pronto," Douglas ordered to the room.

"I'm sorry, sir, but General Braddock is on a flight back to Toronto with Sergeant Braddock's Unit."

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS BURIED IN THE DEEPEST, DARKEST PIT OF HADES! GET ME GENERAL BRADDOCK ON THE LINE IMMEDIATELY OR YOUR CAREERS WILL BE OVER. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

The two corporals gaped at the Captain, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Neither man had ever seen Captain Douglas so worked up, and they had seen him quite upset before.

"Yes, sir!" The Corporal working the recording equipment immediately picked up the phone and began making calls.

Douglas paced as he waited for someone to track down the general and connect them. This was one interrogation he wished he never had to do.

"Sir, I have General Braddock on the line." Holding the phone out to the captain the corporal held his breath, wondering if he was going to hear yelling from the other side of the world at the news Captain Douglas was surely about to share.

* * *

 **Limousine – Highway of Heroes**

As General Nathan Braddock wrapped up his phone call Sergeant Parker could see that the other man was not getting good news.

"Corporal Tremblay, I need your assistance." General Braddock asked as he looked to the techie in the Unit.

"Yes, sir. Treble switched places with Falcon so he could now sit next to the General and assist. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to set up an encrypted video call with Captain Douglas. He is going to live stream the interrogation with Hussein. "

"Everything okay, sir?" Greg asked as he noted the look of concern on the other man's face.

"I'm not sure. My lead interrogator is about to try and get a vital piece of intel from our star detainee." Nathan swallowed the dread that was creeping up. "This could be the turning point in our investigation."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Walking into the apartment a black duffel bag was dropped to the floor before the front door was closed and locked. Standing still in the doorway their gaze moved around the room.

"Liam should be here." A breath hitched and a heart ached.

Moving to the living room eyes closed and a deep breath was drawn in. "I can still feel you here. Even though you weren't here often your presence warmed this place."

Slow steps were taken towards the bedroom. Kicking off shoes and shedding a coat they sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching out, a hand ghosted over the pillow. Slowly the pillow was raised.

"I can still smell your cologne." Tears fell as a deep breath was drawn in, inhaling a scent that would soon fade away. Tightly holding the pillow close sobs burst forth. "I'm never going to hold you again. Never going to smell your cologne, or the scent of hard work and dust when you come home from work. Never feel the warmth of your embrace or your closeness as we sleep.

"You're gone forever and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!" Standing the pillow was hurled across the room, knocking over a picture of Liam Harrison in the process.

An emptiness settled in their heart.

"You were an amazing friend, an even better lover, and you were great as Overlord. I will forever miss you, Liam. May you rest in peace."

The pillow was retrieved before they laid down on the bed, curled into a ball, and grieved.

* * *

 **Limousine – Highway of Heroes**

Sadie yawned as she stretched. She always slept so good in Daddy's arms. Looking up she was greeted with her Daddy's smile.

"Hey there, Munchkin. Did you have a good nap?" Sam plastered on a fake smile to hide the concern for what was about to happen. He knew that for Captain Douglas to request a video chat with his father for the interrogation meant he was about to get a vital piece of intelligence. One Sadie surely didn't need to hear.

"I did. I like it when you hold me while I sleep."

"Hey, Sadie. How would you like to watch Princess Sophia?" Spike asked with a playful smile on his face. He knew they would need to distract Sadie from the video call and he hoped that this would work. "You can watch it here on my tablet. We still have a long time before we get home and it can get boring with all these adults around."

"Yeah!" Sadie squealed and laughed at the same time.

Jules gave Spike an appreciative smile as she took the offered tablet and noise canceling headphones. This would distract Sadie long enough for everyone to listen in on the interrogation. At least she hoped it would.

Once Sadie was settled with her favorite princess show and a snack, Sam took Jules' hand in his and looked to his father. "Go ahead."

General Nathan Braddock messaged Captain Douglas that they were ready and to proceed with the interrogation.

* * *

 **Interrogation Room A - Afghanistan**

Frustrated Douglas stood and strode around the table he had been sitting at, trying to get the one piece of intelligence that would send Braddock's unit to their target, whoever they may be. But he was getting nowhere.

"So, you've said that you are not the man in charge and that your boss may not be in the country. If not here, then where are they?"

Hussein simply smirked at the Army Lieutenant.

Seeing he wasn't going to get anything using this particular line of questioning Douglas changed tactics.

"How did you get orders from your boss?"

Another blank expression and closed lips.

"How is the man in charge getting their information?"

"From their informant," Hussein answered, baiting the man.

"Informant? Who is the informant?"

Douglas was rewarded with a smirk. He simply glared back until Hussein finally spoke.

"My boss is simply a protector. The Queen of Diamonds his charge."

"How many _more_ people are there?" Douglas leaned over and placed his hands on the table so he was now eye level with the prisoner.

"Just two."

"So you're just a low-level nobody who made us think you were in charge. Why?"

"We wanted to keep you off their trail. We knew you were going to catch me eventually. We wanted you to think you were done, only to discover that Overlord is really who we take our orders from." Hussein smirked as Douglas' eyes rounded in surprise.

"There is more at play than you will ever know. The next step of our plan is already in motion, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Overlord's death was not in vain, you have only made angry your biggest adversary. You have awoken a sleeping dragon."

* * *

 **AN: So... do I need to hide from veggie launchers? Or am I safe this time? Either way... I can't wait to see what you think of this update :D**


	30. Daddy, Please Stay!

**AN: Hey, I didn't wait TOOOO long to update again... right?!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – Daddy, Please Stay**

 **Limousine – Highway of Heroes**

Sam's breath caught in his throat. The Ace of Hearts just confirmed that he was taking and executing orders from Pops. The man he had trusted with his life. That revelation left Sam with more questions than answers.

"Thank you, Douglas. Keep me apprised of any new developments." General Braddock ordered before ending the video call.

Looking up Nathan Braddock locked eyes with his son. _Breathe, Samuel._

"You know, it's one thing suspecting something. Quite another hearing it confirmed." Sam said quietly.

Jules squeezed Sam's hand and lay her head on his shoulder. She knew that nothing she said would make this situation better. Especially as they were just told that there was still a threat out there.

"Here is what we are going to do." General Braddock stated after glancing out the window and noting that they were almost to their destination. "We are all going to go home, get some rest tonight, and then meet up tomorrow to share intel and formulate a plan."

"General, I would like to offer SRU facilities for your use. The guys have used one of our buildings before for training and you are more than welcome to continue to use it as needed." Greg spoke up, helping in one of the only ways that he could at the moment.

"That is very much appreciated, Sergeant Parker. If your team is available we will all meet at SRU at zero eight thirty tomorrow."

"We will be there," Greg spoke for the whole team, knowing they would want to be present if for no other reason than to support Jules and Sadie.

"Master Corporal Morin, Corporals Leblanc and Tremblay, and Private Demers, I have acquired lodging for you all at the Royal York hotel. My staff will have your keys waiting for you when we arrive. Should you need anything during your stay simply charge it to your room and it will be covered."

"Sir, that's not necessary," Morin stated for the men. None of them expected the general to make those arrangements for them.

"Not necessary, but something I am choosing to do for you. A very small way of saying thank you for everything you've done for my son.

"I know everyone simply wants to proceed with the investigation and get the bastard that is after Sam, Jules, and Sadie but we all need fresh minds. Try and get some rest tonight and we will hit this with everything we've got first thing in the morning."

"Do you have somewhere to stay, sir?" Sam shifted his position as he glanced at Sadie, ensuring she was still occupied.

"Yes. I have a suite at the York as well." Nathan answered as he noted that Sam appeared to be getting very uncomfortable and he couldn't help but wonder if Sam was in pain after everything he went through. "Constables, we will drop you off at SRU Headquarters. We will be there shortly."

"Thank you, general." Greg smiled as he reached to shake the other man's hand.

"No, Sergeant Parker. Thank you for being there for my daughter and granddaughter. Your support of my family means more to me than you will ever know."

As the limousine came to a stop outside of SRU Headquarters Team One and the JTF2 Unit wished each other a good night and made sure to tell Sadie goodbye before heading for their vehicles. Each knew that tomorrow would require all their focus and energy.

* * *

 **Braddock Residence - Toronto**

The next stop the limousine made was at the Braddock house. The unit cleared the dwelling and grounds and ensured all security measures were in place before allowing Sam, Jules, and Sadie to even disembark the limousine. Once the house was cleared Nathan took a few moments to tell his family goodnight and ensure that they knew to call if anything came up. Once they left for the hotel and Matt locked the door and armed the security system they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's good to be home," Sam whispered as he pulled Jules close into a tight embrace.

"I couldn't agree more." Matt smiled. Despite everything, he was a happy man. He was now home, with his beautiful wife, and no one was currently shooting at him.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy… come play with me!" Sadie begged as she bounced around the kitchen where the adults were standing.

"Hey, munchkin, why don't we go get you in a bubble bath and give your daddy a few minutes," Suzie suggested as she got down on one knee to be eye level with the excited little girl.

"Will you give me my bath, Daddy?" Sadie turned to her father with her beautiful little puppy dog eyes. The look that always got what she wanted from her daddy.

"Sweet Sadie, I would love to give you your bath tonight. But your daddy is really tired. Uncle Matt and I traveled a very long way to come home to you today and I just don't think I can stay awake long enough to give you your bath." Sam pulled Sadie close and hugged her tight as her bottom lip quivered.

"Sadie, if you go with Aunt Suzie and take your bubble bath like a big girl then I will make you banana pancakes for breakfast tomorrow." Jules smiled slightly as she bribed her daughter.

"BANANA PANCAKES!" Sadie squealed before tearing through the house to go take her bath.

"Bribery… how could you?" Matt teased as Suzie walked away laughing.

"Easy, Sam needs to lie down, and you need to check him over. He's in pain." Jules answered, all joking gone.

"True. Help me get him settled and I'll see if I can't make him more comfortable." Matt became serious as well and proceeded to get his medical kit.

"He's standing right here you know. And he's perfectly capable of making it to his bed under his own power." Sam stated as he glared at his wife and best friend.

"That may be true, but humor me." Jules met his eyes and allowed her concern for him to show.

"Fine." Sam slung his arm over her shoulders. "Lead the way."

Jules wrapped her arm around Sam's waist and they headed up the stairs and to the master bedroom.

* * *

 **Lane Residence - Toronto**

"Clark, we're home!" Sophie called as she and Ed walked through the front door.

"Hey, dad. How was the training conference?" Clark asked as he walked around the corner, pizza slice in hand.

"Fine. Just busy. How are you?" Ed pulled his son into a tight hug, wanting to never let go.

"Fine. What's gotten into you, Dad?" Clark asked as he tried to pull out of the embrace, only to be held tighter by his father.

"Sorry, son. It's just, a friend of mine had something happen to his daughter while I was gone. Made me miss you is all." Ed answered semi truthfully as he allowed Clark to pull back.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's good now. Whatcha up to?"

"A movie. Wanna join me?" Clark turned back to the living room and headed towards the seat he had vacated just a moment before.

"Sure." Ed smiled, grabbed Sophie's hand, and led her to the couch.

Sophie snuggled close to Ed as Clark started the movie back up. She was so very thankful to have Ed home, and in one piece to boot. She knew that they would have to discuss what happened later. But for now, she was simply enjoying being in his arms again. Everything else would work out in time. She had complete faith in Team One after all.

* * *

 **Braddock Residence – Toronto**

Sam couldn't stop the hiss of pain as Jules helped him pull his shirt off. His muscles, and so much more, ached and had for a while now. Once he was stripped down to his boxers Jules helped him settle on the pillows before she moved to sit next to him on the bed. This allowed Matt access to his other side to check him over.

"Are we ever going to stop doing this?" Sam asked as Matt took his vitals.

"Are you ever going to stop getting hurt?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point." Sam closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "You know, I'd really like to go at least a month without ending up in your medical care. Can't we just be friends?"

Jules, Matt, and Sam all laughed at that. Sam and Matt were closer friends than any other two people she had ever met. They had forged a bond early on in their careers and it had only strengthened through the years. Matt was always there for Sam, just as Sam was always there for Matt. This connection made them an amazing team in the field too.

Jules held Sam's hand and tried to hide her growing concern. Sam's chest was covered in bruising and burn marks. From the extent of the bruising, she could only guess at the damage to his ribs. What concerned her most, though, were the injuries she couldn't see. Not just the physical ones, but the emotional ones too. Being held captive and tortured surely took a toll on her husband.

"I'm going to put a salve on your burns, give you a muscle relaxer, and some pain meds too. Your lungs sound fine for now but I'll keep a close eye on them." Matt went about his work as he talked. "How's your concussion?"

"Head hurts, but surprisingly no nausea this time," Sam answered truthfully.

"That's good. It was a minor concussion this time anyway so the side effects won't last as long. In theory at least."

Once Matt finished tending to Sam's wounds he and Jules helped Sam into a comfy pair of sweats and a lightweight, loose-fitting shirt. They all agreed that Sadie didn't need to see the bruising and such, it would only scare her.

Sam had just settled back against the pillows and been given his meds when Sadie bounded into the room.

"Daddy!" Sadie quickly climbed up onto the bed.

Matt quietly stepped out as Sam reached for Sadie and carefully pulled her close where she nestled her head against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're home, Daddy. Do you get to stay this time?" Sadie asked innocently.

Sam's brows furrowed at the longing in Sadie's voice. His continual absences were not easy for his beautiful daughter. Closing his eyes and drawing in a slow breath he hoped they would catch whoever was _really_ after him soon, then he could come home to his girls and stay for a while.

"I still have to go to work, Sadie. But yes, I plan to stay at least a few days." Sam said cautiously, trying not to make a promise he couldn't keep.

"I want you to stay forever." Sadie snuggled closer, wrapping her arm around Sam's waist and hugging him tightly.

"I know munchkin. I want to stay forever and ever too. But you know I might have to leave again to go work."

"To take care of the bad guys?" This time Sadie looked up and met Sam's eyes.

"Yes, baby girl. To take care of the bad guys."

"There must be a lot of bad guys then. Cause you're gone all the time getting them, and mommy is too."

"Sadie, you know that mommy and daddy love you more than anything in the world, right?" Jules asked as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Yeah, I just miss you sometimes. But Daddy the mostest!"

"I know, Sadie girl." Sam kissed the top of Sadie's head and pulled her tightly to him.

The Braddock family sat in silence for a long time as Sam became lost in his own thoughts. He clearly remembered having this same talk with his own father. Being the best Special Forces sniper at the time Nathan Braddock had been constantly deployed. His skills were in high demand. Sam could still remember how he felt when he sat on his own father's lap and begged him not to leave again. The worry, anger, and fear he felt each time his dad left for another mission or deployment.

And now here he was, following in his father's footsteps. Sam was now the best sniper in Special Forces and was constantly deployed. _This must be how dad felt every time he left._ He thought as he was heartbroken over the fact that his daughter missed him so, exactly like he had missed his own father. Growing up he had never understood why his father had to be gone so much. But now, the reason was all too clear. _I was angry so often when he was gone. I owe him a huge apology._

Looking back at Sadie he smiled. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He stared at his daughter's sweet face until Jules spoke.

"Let me go put her in her bed. You'll be more comfortable." Jules smiled as she gently took Sadie out of Sam's arms.

"Thanks." Sam kissed Sadie one last time before Jules carried her to bed.

"I'll be right back."

Jules left with the sleeping Sadie in her arms. Sam closed his eyes and breathed deeply, thankful for the meds that Matt gave him that alleviated his pain. He had almost drifted off when there was a light knock on the bedroom door. Looking up Sam was surprised at who stood there.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Sam's brows furrowed as he started to sit up.

"Everything is fine, son. Don't get up on my account." Nathan strode in and handed Sam a plate with a sandwich on it. "Thought you might be hungry."

"You're supposed to be at the York getting some rest." Sam pinned his dad with a bit of a glare even though a slight smile formed on his face.

"Yeah, well, I needed to talk to you. See for myself that you really are going to be okay." Nathan commented as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know, it's not often I see you out of uniform," Sam commented with a grin as he gestured to the jeans and pullover his dad was currently wearing. He also noted that his father looked tired, worried, not the usually confident and sure man that he stood before and took orders from.

"It's not often I get to be out of uniform." Nathan chuckled before turning serious once again. "How are you really?"

"I'm doing okay. Matt gave me some meds to alleviate the pain and put some ointment on the burns."

"And your lungs?"

"He said they sounded fine for now. He's going to keep a close eye on them though." Sam offered a small smile. "He didn't sound worried. You shouldn't worry either."

"I always worry about you, son." Nathan placed a hand on Sam's knee as his eyes watered. "I worry about you every time I send you out into the field. I worry each time I hear of a wounded soldier, wondering what happened to my boy this time. I worry each time a mission crosses my desk that requires your skills because I know that I'm sending you into danger once again.

"You are so very important to me, Sam. Every time something happens to you because of an order _I_ gave I die a little inside. Knowing I'm the reason you were in danger or hurt…"

"Dad…" Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he set the plate off to the side and pulled his father into a tight hug. "I have never blamed you… _never_!"

Father and son held each other in a tight embrace for a long time. Neither able to articulate the emotions that they were feeling.

Finally, Sam found words. "I owe you an apology."

Nathan pulled back from his son as his brows furrowed. "Whatever for?"

"For being angry with you." Sam drew in a quick breath. "When I was younger I hated that you were gone so much. I would always get mad at you when you deployed because I felt like I wasn't important to you. I was scared too. I saw news reports of soldiers coming home in a flag-draped casket and I was terrified that you were going to come home the same way."

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but Sam held up his hand.

"I understand better now. Tonight Sadie asked if I was going to stay..." A lump formed in Sam's throat and a tear escaped.

"I remember the first time you begged me to stay. You were Sadie's age and the look on your face had me questioning whether or not I should retire on the spot and stay home with you, your mom, and your sisters." Nathan reached out and touched Sam's cheek. "I could see in your eyes that you were scared and angry. Leaving you was always the hardest thing I ever did until I became your Commanding Officer."

"Tonight Sadie put everything in perspective for me. I never understood what you were going through."

"How could you? You were just a young boy." Nathan pulled Sam in for another hug. "I could never understand what you were thinking and feeling. My dad wasn't in the military so I didn't know what it was like for him to be gone all the time, in danger. But I _do_ know what it's like to be the one gone all the time. The worry for your family, wondering if you will get to come home to them in one piece, missing them with everything in you."

"But you … we … choose to continue doing what we do because we know that even if it's just a tiny ripple in the ocean we are making a difference. We are protecting the innocent, those who can't protect themselves. We are protecting our friends, our family, and our brothers in arms." Sam met his father's eyes. "Even though I never understood why you would leave I was always proud of you."

This time it was Nathan's turn to swallow the lump of emotions.

"I saw you in your uniform, or behind your scope, and I thought 'that, that is the kind of man I want to grow up to be'. I always looked up to you. You have always been Superman in my eyes and nothing has ever changed that."

"I…" Nathan wiped a lone tear from his eyes. "I don't know what to say."

Sam simply smiled in return. He always looked up to his father, even today.

"The day you told me you were joining the Army my heart dropped to my feet!" Nathan admitted with a bit of a chuckle. "I knew what the life was like. How hard and demanding it is. I never wanted that for you. But when you chose it for yourself I knew you were born to be a soldier."

"There is nothing else I would rather be. You're a soldier and you only ever showed me how honorable that life was. You taught me to stand up for the weak, to help the needy, and to protect what means the most to me. There was no choice to make. I wanted to be just like you."

"Well, you've failed miserably at that," Nathan said seriously.

Sam's jaw dropped. Here he was, baring his soul to his father, and was called a failure in return.

"Relax, Samuel." Nathan grinned from ear to ear. "I still clearly remember the day your file dropped on my desk. I was told you were assigned to my command and as I looked through your training and PT scores, your performance evaluations, everything. Well, son, the pride I felt… I had never been so honored to be your father. But then you showed up and demonstrated your skill on the range and I could really see what you were capable of.

"In that moment I knew … I had forever lost my place as the best sniper in Special Forces. Your skill behind a scope, your care for your fellow soldiers, your sense of honor... You have long ago surpassed me, my son, and nothing could make me more proud to be your father than to see the man that you have become!"

"Dad…" Sam didn't know what to say. There were no words to describe how he felt hearing his father say those words.

"I am so proud of you and love you so very much, Samuel. Don't you ever forget that!"

Father and son spent the better part of an hour talking. Nathan was just glad to be able to be with his son, while Sam was enjoying the rare opportunity to spend time with his father. With their demanding schedules and constant missions, it wasn't often they got to just sit and talk as father and son instead of general and soldier.

After a while, Nathan saw Sam's eyes drooping. "Sleep, for now, son. We'll face the rest tomorrow. But tonight, just enjoy being home with your girls."

"Thanks for coming by, dad," Sam said with a large yawn.

"It's not often I get to put you first. I'm just glad I could be here for you now." Nathan placed a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead before picking up the now empty plate and heading for the door. Turning around one last time he couldn't help but smile. Sam was already asleep.

"Sleep well, my son. I love you!"

* * *

 **AN: I can't wait to hear your opinions on this chapter! I would love for you to leave me a review.**

 **Now, off to work on an update for Brothers in Arms, and then, if you're lucky, A Brother's Revenge too :D**


	31. Shadows in the Night

**AN: I love when moving and sickness keep me from writing... NOT. So glad I could get this chapter written and posted.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 – Shadows in the Night**

 **Braddock Residence**

Jules stood in the doorway for several minutes. As she watched the steady rise and fall of Sam's chest while he slept she couldn't help the relief that flooded through her. Both her husband and daughter were home safe, even if just for one night.

Drawing in a deep breath she walked in, closed the bedroom door, and prepared for bed. As she did so her mind replayed the discussion she had with Matt downstairs while her husband talked with his father. Matt had shared all of Sam's injuries and they speculated how he got them. However, they wouldn't know for sure the answer to that until after Sam completed his debrief, and even then it might be classified.

The one good thing was that Matt was convinced that Sam would make a quick and complete recovery. None of the injuries he had sustained was life-threatening and Matt was willing to bet that Sam would be in top physical condition by the end of the week. Jules had wanted to argue, but at the same time, she knew that Sam would fight hard to get back in the field with his unit. Sam wanted whoever was out to get them.

Carefully and silently Jules slid into bed beside Sam. After turning off the bedside lamp she shifted as close to Sam as she dared and simply lay on her side next to him staring at his face. She wanted to hold him in her arms but knew that he was probably still sore from all the strain his muscles had been under and he would need the rest.

Sam woke when the bed shifted under Jules' weight. He waited quietly as she snuggled down under the covers and shifted closer to him. Once she quit moving he turned his head and smiled at her. As their eyes met Jules' face lit up and a smile blossomed.

"Hey there, Beautiful," Sam whispered with a smile.

"Hey, Handsome. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Jules lifted up to one elbow so she could see Sam's face better.

"You," Sam answered as he reached out for her. "Come here."

Jules shifted closer and lay her head on Sam's shoulder. As his arm snaked around her he sighed in contentment.

"I missed this." Sam breathed deeply, inhaling her scent and relaxing even more.

"I missed _you_." Jules reached up and gently kissed his lips.

Sam responded in kind, leaning closer to her and drawing her in. After several minutes of passionate kissing, Sam sat and pulled off his shirt.

"Sam, I don't think this is such a good idea," Jules said cautiously. As her husband's chest came into view her desire for him increased. She wanted him so very badly but didn't want him hurting.

"I do." Sam shifted so he was on one elbow and leaning over her, his face mere inches from hers. "I need you, Jules. It's been too long…"

Jules met his gaze and could see in his eyes what he didn't want to say. His recent captivity had shaken him and he needed to be reminded why he went through what he did. Sam needed to know that Jules would always be here, at home, eagerly awaiting his return and that she would welcome him with open arms no matter what he did, or had gone through.

Sam needed to be reminded just how much he was loved. Jules smiled.

Jules and Sam took their time with one another. Even being cautious of Sam's injuries both were more than satisfied by time Jules fell into a deep sleep.

Sam smiled as he held Jules close to him, the warmth of her flesh against his a soothing balm. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he loved her with every fiber of his being, and he would always do whatever was necessary to keep his girls safe.

* * *

"Sadie!" Sam bolted upright, sweat pouring down his brow.

Sucking in ragged breaths Sam looked around him and saw the familiarity that was his and Jules' room in their home. He wasn't in some warehouse watching his baby girl being violated and beaten in frot of him for his lack of answers to the questions asked.

"Sam?" Jules rolled over, still mostly sleeping.

"I'm fine, Jules. Just a nightmare." Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on his sweatpants. "I'm just going to go get a glass of water."

"Mkay." Jules smiled softly in her sleep as she pulled the covers tighter around her.

As Sam left the room he was thankful he hadn't fully woken her. She was just as exhausted as he was, and if he were being honest with himself, he didn't really want to explain this particular nightmare to her. It would break her heart to hear that he was plagued with the images of what could have happened to their baby girl.

Sam slowly padded out of the room and started towards the stairs. As he passed Sadie's door though, he stopped. Gazing at the closed door, the images from his nightmare still fresh in his mind, he decided to take a detour. Slowly opening Sadie's door he stood and simply stared.

Sadie was still sound asleep in her bed, perfectly healthy, and her innocence untouched by the depravity of humanity. He couldn't stop the tears that escaped. Padding quietly into the room he settled into the overstuffed armchair near Sadie's bed. Sam just watched his baby girl sleep.

Sam had been simply watching his baby girl sleep for almost half an hour when she began to stir. At first, Sam thought she was just getting more comfortable in her but, but then the whimpering started. Sadie's head shifted back and forth on her pillow as tears began to flow. Just as Sam moved to comfort his baby girls she screamed.

"DADDY! NOOO!"

Immediately moving to her side Sam pulled Sadie tight into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Shhhh, baby girl. Daddy's right here." Sam rubbed her back slowly as she sobbed into this chest.

"Daddy?"

When Sadie finally woke enough to realize she was being held her eyes shifted up to his. Sam's heart shattered at the severity of the emotions that were reflected in such young, innocent eyes. His baby girl should never have gone through being abducted, or seen him beaten. Sadie should have been able to go about her day like any other little girl.

But sadly, that wasn't the case and now she was having nightmares about what she had endured.

"I'm right here, baby girl. Daddy's right here." Sam pulled her tight to him again and tightened his arms around her. "It's just a bad dream, sweetie."

"I saw the bad men hurt you." Sadie sobbed. "I saw the bad men hurt you so much you stopped moving. You didn't answer me when I called out to you. You died!"

Sam's heart broke. His sweet, baby girl had such a terrible nightmare. On in which she had watched him die. Nothing could have prepared him for the emotions that brought forth.

"I'm right here, Sadie girl. Daddy is right here. Alive and well." Sam kissed the top of her head.

Jules stood in the doorway and the tears freely flowed. She had been startled awake at Sadie's scream and had immediately come to comfort her. However, she was relieved to see that Sam was already there.

Her sweet baby had been having nightmares almost nightly since her abduction. Each time Jules would hold her as she cried. Jules hoped that Sam being the one to comfort her this time would help ease the nightmares. Seeing her daddy alive and well would surely do wonders for her daughter.

Movement to her right caught her eye and Jules turned to see both Matt and Suzie coming towards her from the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Jules nodded as Suzie came up next to her and pulled her into a hug. When the three looked back into the room Sam had shifted his position and was now laying on the bed with Sadie snuggled up close. Sam's arms were wrapped protectively around Sadie.

"Everything is perfect," Jules whispered as she backed out of the doorway, slowly closing the door as she went.

"Nightmare?" Suzie asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, but Sam's got her this time."

"Does she have them often?" Matt asked as he pulled Suzie to his side.

"Every night since the abduction," Jules answered around a yawn.

"You should go back to bed and get some sleep. Sadie's in good hands." Suzie offered a small smile, knowing that Sadie couldn't be anywhere safer than her father's arms.

"You're right." Jules yawned again. "Besides, we have to make banana pancakes for breakfast. I kinda promised."

Matt chuckled. "I'll help. For now, though, go get some sleep."

"I'm sorry she woke you."

"Don't ever apologize. She's still processing things." Suzie hugged Jules once again.

"She's not the only one," Jules commented softly.

Matt could see the concern in Jules' eyes and knew in that moment that Sadie wasn't the only one having nightmares. "Is it Sam, or you?"

"Sam or me what?"

"Are you two having nightmares too?"

"Sometimes," Jules admitted, her eyes downcast as she didn't want them to read the whole truth in them.

"I have a feeling it's more than sometimes."

"Sam woke from one tonight. That's why he is in Sadie's room I'm sure." Jules drew in a deep breath and looked to Sadie's closed door. "He got up to get a drink of water and shortly after he stepped out of our room I heard Sadie. I came to see if she was okay and Sam was already there holding her. It'll do her good, knowing Sam is right here and safe."

"It will take time but all three of you will work your way through it. Just be there for one another as always." Matt would never admit it to anyone but Suzie, but he sometimes had nightmares too.

He and Sam had experienced a lot with the unit. In fact, if they were being honest, Matt was sure everyone in the unit experienced nightmares borne from their experiences in the war. But they all found a way to deal with them and move on. As soldiers, they couldn't let their nightmares and memories take over their lives. Matt hoped his best friend would be able to help Sadie move past the abduction and the nightmares that currently plagued her. If anyone could do it, it would be Sam.

Jules, Matt, and Suzie all went their separate ways to get a few more hours of sleep before the day would begin. As Jules climbed back into her bed she smiled softly knowing Sadie would sleep soundly in Sam's arms.

"They may sleep well, but Sam is going to be sore when he wakes up." Jules chuckled, clearly remembering how she felt the last time she slept in Sadie's bed. "It's a good thing Matt is here and can give him something for it."

Jules fell asleep to the image of Sam holding Sadie close.

* * *

 **Lane Residence**

"Run, Sadie. RUN!"

Sophie was jolted away by her husband's yells. She quickly sat and turned to look at Ed who was twisted in the covers, covered in sweat. It was clear he was having a nightmare and from the sounds coming from him, it was a bad one.

"Ed, wake up." Sophie gently shook Ed's arm.

"NO, SAM!"

When her first attempt didn't work she spoke louder, shook him harder. "ED! WAKE UP!"

Ed's eyes shot open and he stared blankly at the roof. Sophie drew in a deep breath in relief. At least he wasn't tossing and turning, or screaming anymore.

"Ed, are you alright?" Sophie gently touched his arm, being careful not to startle him.

Ed slowly turned his head to look at Sophie. As he came fully awake the images from his nightmare assaulted him.

"Talk to me, Ed." Sophie encouraged.

"I don't know if I can, Soph." Ed shifted into a sitting position with his back against the headboard. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to push the memories away.

"You know I'll always listen, Ed. No matter what it is, you can trust me." Experience told her that talking about it usually helped drive the nightmares away. Sophie just hoped that Ed would confide in her this time too.

"The images, they just won't leave me alone." Ed finally admitted after a long, drawn-out silence between them.

"Tell me about them."

Ed met his wife's gaze once again and he read the concern in her eyes.

"It's my fault." The soft admission had Ed looking to his lap, his eyes closing only to quickly open again in the hopes of driving the images away.

"What is your fault?" Sophie had no idea what Ed could be blaming himself for.

"Sadie being abducted. Sam being taken."

"That's not your fault, Ed."

"Yes, it is. If I had been paying better attention at the airport… Soph, I should have known something was wrong. I should have known we were being watched. It was _my_ job to protect Sadie, and I completely and utterly failed!"

"Oh, Ed. You know in your heart that isn't true." Sophie took Ed's hand in hers. "You did the best you could with the circumstances you were given. From what I know the men that took you and Sadie, they were professionals. They knew how to keep out of your sight, to remain undetected. They had successfully kidnapped many before you."

"But I am the Team Leader of the Strategic Response Unit's elite Team One. I should be better than that. I should have stopped them!" Ed's voice rose with his anger.

"What would have happened if you had tried harder to stop them?" Sophie asked as calmly as her emotions would allow her. "What then? Didn't they threaten Sadie? If you had fought back what do you think they would have done to that sweet, precious little girl?"

Ed glared at her for a long moment before answering. "They threatened to shoot her."

"And if they hadn't shot her, and you had gotten away. Do you really think they wouldn't have tried again?" Sophie drew in a deep breath and swallowed the emotions that were threatening to spill over. "Do you _really_ think that they would have let you both walk away. Maybe they didn't get Sadie, but what would they have done to you if she had gotten away. Or, if you had gotten away but they still had Sadie. Then no one would have been with her in that warehouse to protect and comfort her.

"I know you think it's your fault. But in reality, you did everything you could to protect the life of Jules' little girl." Sophie moved her hand to caress Ed's cheek. "Sadie trusted you with her life, and you protected her the best that you could. She still trusts you, completely and without reservation."

"How can she?" A single sob burst forth at his question.

"Because she knows who you are in here." Sophie placed her hand over Ed's heart. "She knows that you are a good, kind, caring man that would do anything for her or Jules."

"I couldn't stop them, Sophie. Not from taking Sadie and me, or from torturing Sam."

 _Ah, the real reason for the nightmare._ Sophie thought as pulled Ed to her and embracing him.

"That's what is really eating at you, isn't it?"

"They beat the shit out of him. They electrocuted him, waterboarded him, tied him up in ways that I didn't know the human body could be manipulated. The whole time I sat there and did _nothing!_ What kind of man does that make me? _"_

Sophie closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. _Ed had to watch as Sam was tortured?_ She couldn't even think of the toll that had taken on her husband. She knew how hard he took it when one of the team was injured, but this was a completely different situation. _Was Ed tortured?_ She didn't recall seeing any injuries on her husband when he prepared for bed. However, that didn't mean that none existed.

Ed's last question rolled around in her head. Shifting Ed back to a seated position Sophie placed a hand on each side of Ed's face and turned him to look at her.

"What kind of man does that make you? A good, honorable, caring man. But sweetheart, you have to remember, you too are just a man. You are not perfect, nor are you invincible. No one is." Sophie gazed into her husband's eyes and could see the hurt in them. "You experienced something unimaginable and it's going to take you a hell of a lot more than a day to process everything and be able to move on. But you have to promise me something."

Ed kept his gaze fixed on Sophie. He was having a hard time believing that he was a good, honorable man right about now. However, he _was_ curious about what she wanted him to promise.

At the questioning look in Ed's eyes, she continued. "Talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me. Maybe it's Greg, or the support group you two attend on occasion. But don't keep this all inside. Talk to someone, let them help you work through this. You can move on from this, of that I have no doubt. But promise me you will find someone to talk to. Please!"

Staring at her for a long minute Ed considered Sophie's words. _Can I really talk to someone about this? Will it really help?_ Ed already knew the answer was yes. He had spent many a night at Greg's working through a tough call. The support group was another great source of support and encouragement. No, it wouldn't be easy seeking help. However, he would do so, for his family.

"I promise." Ed finally whispered.

Sophie smiled softly before planting a kiss on Ed's forehead. "Thank you."

"I don't deserve you." Ed pulled Sophie close and embraced her tightly.

"No, you don't. But you're stuck with me anyway." Sophie teased.

"I guess it's a good thing Clark is at a friend's house tonight."

"You know, that means I can show you just how glad I am that you're home without fear of him overhearing us," Sophie smirked as her eyes twinkled.

"Soph, you know just what I need." Ed pulled her close and kissed her.

Their passionate kissing quickly turned into Ed and Sophie showing each other not just how much they missed each other, but also how much they loved each other. They had spent several days thinking they would never see each other again. There was so much to make up for and they did not waste a single moment.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter starts a new day... I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter!**


	32. High Command

**AN: A huge shout out to missblueeyes63 and Elise Deschat for your continued encouragement and support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 –High Command**

 **York Hotel – Restaurant**

Nathan yawned behind his hand as the waiter refilled his coffee. Despite turning in shortly after returning from Sam's house he did not get enough sleep. He slept fitfully, his dreams plagued by nightmares which woke him several times throughout the night. The same image looped in his subconscious mind, his son lying unmoving in a flag-draped casket. His worst fear almost came to fruition, halted only by the brave men in Sam's unit.

Pushing his plate back Nathan picked up his coffee and scanned the room. Present in the room with him were two members of his security detail, always vigilant, they might have been taken as an extension of the General's shadow, yet they afforded their commander the privacy he needed to conduct business. Across the breakfast room sat Sam's unit. They were subdued and barely spoke while they ate. _Losing a fellow soldier does that to a man. No matter the circumstances._ Nathan knew those emotions well. He buried many a soldier and friend.

The unit stood and all but Sam's spotter, Corporal Noah LeBlanc, headed towards the front doors.

"Sir, we are ready to move when you are." Falcon stood at attention despite the fact neither he nor General Braddock wore their uniform. He had been surprised when the general issued the order the night before, but at the same time, the men were happy to blend in with more casual attire.

"Thank you, LeBlanc. I'll join you momentarily."

Falcon nodded once before turning and joining his unit out front by the SUVs provided by the general.

Nathan paid both his tabs, his and the units, as he downed the last of his coffee. Drawing a deep breath he strode out of the restaurant. As he walked, he mentally prepared himself to meet with Team One to review intel and It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Braddock Residence**

"You don't have to wear your uniform?" Suzie asked as she pulled on her blouse and began fastening buttons.

Matt couldn't help the smile at the sight of his wife clad in just her undergarments and a shirt which wasn't even buttoned yet. Unable to resist he strode across the room, slid his hands under her shirt and around her waist, drawing her to him.

Suzie tilted her head to the side as her hands slid up Matt's arms and a smile formed. His desire for her evident by the bulge in his pants.

"General Braddock told us last night to dress in civvies. It's fine with me though, I hate standing out." Matt's lips drew ever closer to Suzie's.

"If only you realized that you stand out no matter what you wear." Suzie pushed up against Matt, intentionally rubbing against his hardness.

"Mmmm … not what I meant and you know it." Mat's lips touched hers briefly.

"We still have time before we have to take Sadie to school." Suzie laced her words in desire.

Matt groaned. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, woman?"

"Why don't you show me again. I'm not sure I got a clear picture last night." A seductive grin sprouted.

Matt strode to the bed, pulling her with him. _I'll show you again. Today and every day until the day we die if I can._

And show her he did, much to his and Suzie's pleasure.

* * *

"How are you feeling this morning, Sam?" Jules was concerned he would be stiff and sore from sharing Sadie's bed last night.

"I'm good. A bit sore, but I would be regardless of where I slept last night." Sam pulled a black shirt over his head.

"Are you sure? I hate for you to be in pain." Jules concerned gaze followed his every move.

Sam moved to her and drew her into a tight hug. "I'm sure. Sadie needed me last night. I can deal with a bit of soreness."

 _Yes, Sadie did need you, just as much as you needed her._ Jules thought as her head lay against Sam's chest. Her arms snaked around him and they held each other for a long moment.

"Mommy, will you braid my hair for school?" It sounded like Sadie was crouched down on the other side of the door and yelling through the crack under the door.

"Sure, sweetie. I'll be there in a minute."

Sam chuckled as they heard Sadie bound down the hall. "It's a good thing she sleeps sometimes. Otherwise, we would _never_ get a moment to ourselves."

"They may be few and far between sometimes, but I thoroughly enjoy the private moments we share."

Sam smiled at the suggestiveness of her words. Leaning down he kissed her passionately.

When they finally pulled apart Jules drew in a deep breath. "Um…I better go do Sadie's hair."

"Yeah, if you don't go soon…"

"Mommy! Are you coming?" Sadie called through the door, impatiently.

"Then she'll come back and yell at me to get moving?" Jules and Sam laughed. "I'm coming, Sadie. You have to be patient."

Sam continued to hold her gaze as he cupped her cheek. "I love you, Julianna Braddock."

"I love you more, Samuel Braddock."

"That's up for debate, but, at a later time. You go see to our daughter and I'll finish getting ready."

Jules nodded, kissed Sam once more, and walked out to care for their daughter. Sam watched her hips sway as she sauntered away, his eyes never leaving her. Being deployed so often for such long periods of time taught him to cherish every single moment with his girls.

When the door closed Sam shook himself out of his thoughts and returned to preparing for the day.

* * *

 **SUV Outside Sadie's School**

"Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy."

Jules and Sam each gave Sadie a big hug. Sam couldn't help the smile. He had not had the opportunity to drop Sadie off at school before. This was a first.

"You have a good day, munchkin." Sam tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I will. Love ya, Daddy!" Sadie wrapped her arms around her daddy again, giddy over the fact he came to drop her off at school.

"I love you too, my sweet baby girl."

Sadie turned back to the car to retrieve her backpack as Suzie stepped up to Sam. Placing a hand on his shoulder she smiled softly.

"I have Sadie's six, Sam. I promise to watch over her always."

"I know, Suzie…"

"It's just hard with everything that's going on," Matt commented before helping Sadie get her backpack out of the SUV. She was currently leaning over the backseat in an attempt to reach it but was just a bit too short.

"I will protect her as if she were my own. With my own life if I must." Suzie said quietly, careful to speak soft enough that Sadie wouldn't overhear.

"I pray that day never comes." Sam drew in a deep breath, images from his nightmare flashing before him.

"She'll be fine, Sam. Besides, we have work to do." Jules encouraged with a small smile, not missing the look which flashed across her husband's face.

"I'm ready to go," Sadie declared. "Daddy, walk me inside? I wanna show you my desk, and my classroom, and my teacher, and where I eat lunch, and I want to show you all my friends and the play…"

"Sadie!" Sam put both hands on Sadie's shoulders to stop her bouncing in place, and slow down her rapid speech.

Jules stifled a laugh at the wide, innocent eyes which stared back at Sam. That particular look typically got Sadie whatever she wanted from her father. Matt, Suzie, and Jules all stood and waited, each wondering if Sam would cave in…again.

"I can't today, munchkin. I'm sorry, but Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Matt have to go to work."

Sadie's eyes began to water as her bottom lip quivered. Sam knelt down and pulled her close, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I tell you what…" Sam pulled her back and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "If you have a good day at school then I will take you to get ice cream when I get home from work."

Sadie's face immediately morphed as a huge smile split her face. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Sadie stared deep into Sam's eyes for a long moment. She wanted to be sad because what if Daddy worked all day? That could be a long time. They wouldn't be able to get ice cream. But then she smiled and hugged her daddy, he had made her a promise, he would not break it. She would wait for him to come home, even if it was a really long time again.

"Sadie, we need to go or you're going to be late for school." Suzie hated to break up the father and daughter, but the bell was about to ring, and the rest needed to get to SRU for the meeting. None could afford to be late.

"Bye, Daddy!" Sadie grinned from ear to ear as she released her father.

"Bye, munchkin. Have a fantastic day." Sam smiled back.

"Have a fun day, Sadie. Mommy loves you." Jules pulled Sadie in for a quick hug.

"Love ya."

Matt and Suzie embraced briefly before Suzie took Sadie's hand and the two crossed the parking lot. Jules', Sam's, and Matt's gaze followed them until they disappeared inside.

"Time to go. We are going to be late if we don't hurry." Matt turned back to the SUV as he checked his watch. "Scratch that, we _are_ late."

"Don't worry about it. They can't start without us anyway." Sam laughed.

"Keeping the General of Special Forces waiting. Are you sure that's smart for your careers?" Jules teased as they climbed into the vehicle.

"Well, since the reason we are late is his granddaughter…" Sam looked at Jules as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in the backseat of the SUV. "Yeah, I think our careers are safe."

* * *

 **SRU Headquarters - Old SRU Building**

"Sergeant Braddock, Master Corporal Taylor, Jules, nice of you all to finally join us." General Nathan Braddock turned his gaze to the newcomers.

Sam heard sternness and a hint of irritation in his father's voice and noticed dark circles under the other man's eyes. _He must not have gotten much sleep last night either. Let's see if I can crack that tough exterior and alleviate some of his concern._

"Sorry, Sir. We were under strict orders to complete a mission before reporting in this morning." Sam came to attention in front of the general, all while attempting to hide a smirk.

"Orders? Mission? I don't recall ordering you to do anything except rest and report here this morning."

"Sorry, sir. The orders came from high command."

"High command? Sergeant, _I_ am your high command, your general. The only one higher than me is Commander-in-Chief Fortin!"

Sam could see his father's concern for him edging up so he decided it was time to break out the smile.

"Sir, there is actually." Sam allowed his face-splitting grin free reign.

"WHO?"

"Your granddaughter, sir." Sam pulled out his phone, selected a picture, and showed it to his father.

Nathan's concern for his son melted away and was replaced by a smile at the picture of Sam, Jules, and Sadie standing in their kitchen. All three wore massive smiles and looked to be genuinely happy.

"You see, sir, I received direct orders for escort duty. I took my daughter to school today. The mission took a bit longer than anticipated." Sam met his father's gaze.

"You know, when Sadie utters a command, one tends to obey." Spike piped up with a wide grin.

"That is true. However, one has to wonder if it was Sadie's command that made them late." Wolverine smirked from his place next to Spike.

Nathan's brows furrowed as he glanced at the two men. He heard the mischievousness in their voices and wondered where the conversation was headed. He didn't have to wait long.

"Oh, I see. You think it was someone else's order which caused them to be late. Maybe made them oversleep." Falcon stroked his chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

Matt's face blanched. He knew exactly where the men's minds were headed and he was beyond thankful Suzie wasn't here to witness the direction the conversation.

"You know, if I had a woman in my life as fierce as Jules and Suzie I would follow their orders too." Treble took a step back, not wanting to be too close to Sam or Matt at the moment.

"I'd be willing to bet money that it wasn't Sadie at all." Phoenix crossed his arms over his chest as his facial expressions turned serious.

"Oh? What do you think really happened then?" Falcon turned to the explosives expert and noted to orneriness in his eyes.

"I think Badass and Tombstone were held captive by their beautiful, sexy wives."

"You mean… like…"

Jules interrupted Spikes train of thought. "On that note, I'm going to go gear up. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Sharing a glance with Sam, both realized the guy's minds were in the gutter.

"Sorry." Sam whispered in Jules' ear as he snaked one arm around her waist.

"Just make sure this train is derailed before I return." Jules planted a quick kiss on his lips before striding confidently out of the room.

She could hear the men's continued teasing, and the lewd comments increasing as she went. Jules shook her head and laughed as she walked out the door of the old SRU building. _Boys never change._

* * *

 **SRU Women's Locker Room**

Jules splashed of water on her face in an attempt to wake herself. After she left Sam in Sadie's room the night before she went back to bed, but she hadn't slept well. Nightmares plagued her.

When she glanced in the mirror she smiled at the familiar face behind her. Turning around, she said, "Hey, what are you..."

A fine mist sprayed in her face. Her vision blurred, and she sank to the floor as an all too familiar voice said, "It's time for Sam to pay for what he's done."

Jules' world went black as she sank into oblivion.

* * *

 **Old SRU Building**

All teasing of Matt and Sam stopped five minutes later as Kira strolled in. Falcon's mouth gaped at the gorgeous dispatcher.

"Sarge, I'm sorry to interrupt but do you know if there is a Jim Smith here?" Kira asked as she took in the group of smiling and laughing men.

"That would be me." Sam raised his hand and stepped forward.

"This package just arrived for you." Kira sweetly smiled as she handed the box over then hurried back to her desk. _It is good to see the men on Team One laughing and smiling after the long week they experienced._

Sam's smile remained as he opened the package. Matt approached and peered over his shoulder, curious. Both stilled as the wrapping dropped away and the contents became visible.

"Son?" Nathan Braddock grew concerned at the expression on Sam's face.

Sam could only stare at the contents. In his hands, he held the wedding picture which sat on Jules' dresser at home, a small note, and Jules' wedding rings. With shaking hands, he read the short note.

 _Meet me where you pledged your life to Jules. You have two hours. Or else…_

Panic filled his blue eyes. "Where is Jules?"

* * *

 **AN: Rubs hands together in anticipation of reading your reviews, while also preparing to duck and cover...**


	33. My Love, Or My Life

**AN: A huge thanks to all who continue to help me process my thoughts and fine tune my chapters! I couldn't do this without you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33 – My Love, Or My Life**

 **SRU Headquarters**

"Team One, hot call!"

Sam snapped out of his silent panic when Kira's voice came over the PA system. "I gotta find Jules."

"I know. Let's go." Nathan Braddock squeezed Sam's shoulder and met his eyes before they and the JTF2 Unit joined the SRU guys in a mad dash for the main SRU building.

Kira breathed a small sigh of relief when she observed Parker's team heading her way. Mindful of all of the renovations to the former headquarters when they constructed the new, high tech building, she most appreciated the contractors connecting the intercom for the old building to her desk. With only a flick of a switch, she was able to contact anyone in the other building, just as she could for the shooting range, shoot house, and obstacle course. _At least I knew where the team was when this call came in_.

"Kira?" Greg came to a stop at the dispatcher's desk with the guys close behind. "Why is Team One taking this one while Team Two is primary and here?"

"What's going on, Kira?" Jim Allen, Team Two's sergeant, approached the desk wearing a worried expression.

"Sarge, you guys want this one. It's a bomb call at Queen Elizabeth Elementary."

Sam exited the women's locker room as Greg spoke with Kira. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Sadie!"

Ed whirled around at Sam's whisper only to witness the devastation on his face.

"Jules... Sadie... I need to... Oh God! I can't choose ..." Please don't make me select between my love or my life

"Sam!" Ed's hands landed on Sam's shoulders, and he searched out Sam's eyes. "We can save both. We'll diffuse this bomb and move Sadie to safety. You find Jules."

"Ed..."

"Trust us. Please." Ed realized if they didn't rescue both, the man before him would wither away. That much became clear during their captivity.

"Save my daughter." Sam's eyes turned ice cold as he met Ed's gaze.

"We will. I promise."

Obtaining a slight nod from Braddock, Greg, Ed, Wordy, Rollie, Spike, and Lew took off to gear up and save a precious little girl.

"Go with them," Nathan Braddock ordered the two soldiers who served as his security detail. To their credit they didn't argue about leaving him unprotected, the men simply followed orders and swiftly followed Team One.

Drawing in a deep breath, Sam turned to his father, his eyes revealing his pain and resolve to his father. "Jules..."

"Trust your abilities. I do. I'm coming with you." Nathan fell in step beside his son.

Kira watched as both groups headed out the door. _Bring them back, guys_. After a moment she shook her head, turned back to her computer, and began to relay information to the team. Her focus needed to be on this call.

* * *

 **SRU SUV's**

"Boss, I'm patching Sergeant Morris to you. He is directing the uniforms on scene." Kira made the connection while continuing to listen to the chatter.

"Thank you, Kira." Greg exhaled heavily. This would be a hard call for his team. Glancing at Ed in the driver's seat next to him Greg noted the hard glint of determination in his friend's eyes. "Sergeant Morris, this is Greg Parker of the SRU. What can you tell me?"

Ed listened intently to Greg's conversation as he carefully drove through traffic. The team leader had only one goal, to extract little Sadie from this situation without being hurt. He promised Sam to bring her home safely, and this time he would not fail.

"One of the students, a Miss Braddock, noticed a suspicious person leaving campus through the classroom window and immediately told the teacher. When security did a sweep, we found a bomb in one of the janitor's closets down the hall from her classroom," Morris explained.

"Would that be Sadie Braddock?" Greg needed confirmation.

"That is correct. We have her in an unmarked car waiting to speak with you."

"If onsite, it is imperative Suzie Taylor remains with Sadie at all times. Confirm her ID, she recently married, and may identify herself as Suzy Lee."

Ed nodded in agreement. If Suzie hadn't already found Sadie, then she needed to be found ASAP. Sadie needed her bodyguard at her side, especially being the one to spot the person who planted the bomb.

"Blueprints sent to your PDA's," Spike said over the comms as the SUV's screeched to a halt.

* * *

 **Outside Queen Elizabeth Elementary**

Ed and Greg disembarked their SUV as Spike pulled Babycakes out and prepared the robot.

"Where is Sadie?" Ed asked as a uniformed officer approached them.

"Over there." Morris pointed to an unmarked sedan two vehicles away.

Ed trotted to the sedan as Greg began talking to Sergeant Morris. As he approached, he let out a brief sigh of relief when he spotted Suzie in the vehicle with Sadie. Opening the door, he leaned down to peer inside.

"Suzie, Sadie, are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Ed. Safe and unharmed."

"Good. Sadie, your grandpa sent some men to stay with you and keep you safe for a little while, okay?"

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Sadie gazed up with wide innocent eyes.

Ed wanted to close his eyes and sigh, neither of Sadie's parents were safe at the moment, but, he couldn't tell her. "They're working. They'll be with you as soon as they can."

"Sadie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Greg asked as he stood behind Ed.

"Sure, Uncle Greg." Sadie beamed, as she scooted closer.

Greg put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Spike is ready to go in. Wordy, Rollie, and Lew are clearing the rest of the building. Go with Spike."

Ed nodded before turning back to Sadie. "I need to go now..."

"You gotta keep the peace!" Sadie declared. Her voice indicating she trusted them completely.

"That's right, sweetheart. Catch you later, Sadie, Suzie."

"Be safe, Ed." Suzie offered an encouraging smile.

Turning to the school building Ed jogged to catch up to Spike. Ed opened the front door and drew in a deep breath as Spike maneuvered Babycakes into the elementary school.

* * *

 **Inside Queen Elizabeth Elementary**

"Stop worrying, Ed. Babycakes and I got this." Spike wore his confident smile as he guided the bomb robot to the janitor's closet.

"Don't doubt your skills Spike, just worried."

"We're all worried about Jules," Rollie commented. "Sam will bring her home safe."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen such an intense, determined glare in anyone's eyes." Lew moved on to the next classroom, thankful the teachers and staff efficiently evacuated the classrooms. "Not even you can match Sam's deadly expression, Ed. Though, you do come close."

Spike laughed as he and Ed approached the closet containing the suspected explosive device. The door was open, so Spike sent babycakes right in. "NO!"

"What is it?" Ed scanned the monitor Spike held, wondering what elicited the reaction.

Spike's wide eyes met Ed's. "We need to widen our perimeter. This box could contain enough explosives to flatten two city blocks."

* * *

 **SUV En Route to Precious Memories Chapel**

Sam stared at his wedding picture as he clutched his wife's wedding rings tightly in his hand. He knew, without a doubt, where Jules was being held. The photo of he and Jules on the front steps of the chapel at the edge of Toronto, brought back beautiful memories of the day Sam pledged his heart and life to Jules.

The weight of losing her, and possibly Sadie too was almost more than he could bear. More than once since they set out to rescue Jules, Sam closed his eyes envisioning Jules lying on the altar, dead. Her lifeless eyes boring into his as if asking why he didn't save her. The cause of death changed but the result remained the same...he arrived too late.

Thinking about Sadie wasn't any better. Sam trusted Team One to diffuse the bomb and bring his daughter home, but, that didn't stop his mind conjuring up images of her body scattered across the school parking lot.

Nathan glanced at his son as he drove. The pallid tone of his skin as he gazed at the wedding photograph indicated to him Sam might retch at any moment.

"Sam." Words softly whispered did nothing to break through his son's concentration. He reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Samuel... take a deep breath son."

Sam inhaled deeply and exhaled gradually then swallowed hard to ward off the need to hurl. Tearing his eyes away from the treasured photo in his lap he turned to his father. His voice unsteady, he asked, "What if I'm too late?"

"Sam..."

"No, really, how am I going to live with myself if we're don't save Jules? If Team One fails to save Sadie? This is all my fault! I don't know what the hell I did to whoever is pulling these strings, but clearly I did something to seriously piss them off, and now everything I hold dear might be ripped from me by sunset." Sam didn't register the tears streaming down his face.

Glancing at Sam, noting his tears, his eyes flicked to the rearview mirror checking for the unit following behind. Grateful they were the only ones in this vehicle, cognizant Sam would never release emotions in front of his men. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Nathan returned his eyes to the road ahead. "I understand your pain son."

"How? How the hell can you comprehend what I'm feeling? To be the reason your family is in danger. To know your child, your precious, beautiful child, might die because of you?"

Nathan met Sam's eyes for a brief moment, and Sam stilled, a breath sucked in as the realization slammed into his mind. Sam's heart pounded.

"It's how I feel every single time I order you into the field. Knowing at any point something can go terribly wrong, and you might be injured, or you could die. The thought of escorting you home in a pine box to your mother haunts my nightmares." Nathan drew in a few sniper breaths as he attempted to calm his emotions.

"When I send you on a mission I never sleep. The entire time you're gone I stalk those monitoring your progress and demand constant updates. As they relay mission details there are many times when my heart drops and my stomach churns knowing you are in a firefight. Learning of injuries you sustain, losses you endure… all of it tears me up inside."

"So what do you do?" Sam couldn't believe his father opened up to him like this. Never before had they talked so frankly about subjects this deep. Topics such as these are typically kept close to the vest.

"I have faith. Faith in you, your men, and the support personnel." Nathan glanced at Sam. "Do you remember when the large piece of glass impaled your side?"

"How could I forget?" Sam's hand unconsciously went to his side where he still bore the scar.

"When I heard what happened...I wanted nothing more than to hop on a bird and rescue you myself. Instead, I trusted those who swore oaths to do their duty. Matt is the best-damned medic the Army has ever seen. I placed my faith in him to care for you to the absolute best of his ability. I kept faith your unit would watch your six while you all waited for your transportation back to base. I had faith the pilots would push the bird to the limit to evac you to the highly capable doctors and said surgeons would repair the damage.

"It isn't always easy. But I acknowledge the caliber of the man you are, and the men you trust with your life. The soldiers in your unit, the ones with you now, will do anything to protect you. Hell, they would even take a bullet for you just as I know you would for them.

"Now it's your turn to have faith in them. Trust them to have your back and help you bring Jules home safe. Trust Team One to diffuse the explosive at Sadie's school, to keep her safe. Trust Suzie to safeguard your daughter as you know she will do with her life if it comes down to it.

"When you fully trust those around you then, and only then, can you turn your full focus to where it needs to be, saving Jules and eliminating the threat once and for all."

Sam's eyes met his father's for a brief moment, and he nodded once. "Thanks, Dad."

"I'm always here for you, never forget your importance to me and many others." Nathan squeezed Sam's shoulder one last time as the chapel came into view.

As they approached the turnoff for Precious Memories Chapel and the steeple came into view, both men remembered the day, one as a proud father, the other as the groom. Nathan still visualized his son dressed to the nines in his ceremonial dress uniform, Jules wearing the most beautiful yet simple white dress, and the multitude of red and white roses adorning the church. Other than the birth of his daughter, Samuel had never been happier than he was when he married the love of his life. _Please, allow my son to be filled with joy again. Bring his family back together and keep them safe._

Sam's emotions threatened to spill over once again as thoughts of his wedding assailed him. The uncomfortable dress uniform, beautiful Jules taking his breath away as she walked down the aisle, the scent of roses lingering in the air, and Jules standing with him at the altar… Heaven on earth.

Swiping at tears as his Heaven turned to Hell. His mind conjured up the image of him slowly saluting a flag-draped casket. His heart shattered. _Please, don't let me be too late!_

* * *

 **AN: BEFORE you aim your veggie launchers my way know that the next chapter is already a quarter of the way done and if you shoot me it may take longer! LOL With that being said, I can't WAIT to see your reviews.**


	34. I've Got Your Six

**AN: A huge thanks to missblueeyes63, and** **Elise Deschat for your amazing, constant support and encouragement. Ninjaprincess17, I blame you for a section of this chapter...you know which one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 – I've Got Your Six**

 **Inside Precious Memories Chapel**

Jules couldn't contain the groan of pain as she slowly blinked her eyes open. Her head throbbed with each heartbeat, hands were bound painfully behind her, and a cloth was sufficiently keeping her from speaking. As the world around her came into focus, her heart skipped a beat. _This place is familiar. This is where I stood when I vowed to love and honor Sam for the rest of our lives. Why did she bring me here?_

As the thought ran through her head, she realized the answer. She was brought here because Sam would reason out exactly where to come, and because it was the one place to which they both had a strong emotional connection.

They wanted to end Sam and Jules the same place their happily ever after began. In this church, at this very altar. _It will break Sam once and for all if I die here today._ A sad fact she grasped without any doubt. Jules hoped someone would locate her before they robbed her of the rest of her life.

"Oh, goodie. You're finally awake. Just in time too."

Jules pulled at her restraints, ignoring the pain the motions caused. Hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her knees facing the double doors at the back of the church.

"I plan to take away everything he cares about today before I kill him," she whispered in Jules' ear.

Hot breath on Jules' neck caused a slight shudder. "I'm going to start with blowing up the school your daughter attends. When he steps inside this church, he is going to watch in anguish, unable to stop me as I slowly take you from him. And for the grand finale, I am going to make him bleed out gradually and oh so painfully as he gazes into your lifeless eyes and his heart shatters in his chest."

An evil laugh reverberated around the room. Jules couldn't stop the tears. Her daughter was in danger, and they planned to kill both she and Sam today. _Please, please, please! Let Team One take the hot call to Sadie's school. They can save her! And Sam, my dear loving Sam. Please bring the guys. Watch your back, and make it through today. Our daughter will need you._

As her captor continued to speak about all the ways they were going to torture Sam, Jules tuned her out. She focused inward instead, thinking about her family, the life she built with Sam, and all the wonderful things they hoped to do together once they were free of this threat.

* * *

 **Outside Precious Memories Chapel**

Sam rounded the SUV and joined the rest of his unit. Securing the last strap on his vest, he addressed his men.

"Okay, there is no element of surprise, whoever has Jules is expecting us. But that doesn't mean we have to make it easy for them. Falcon, there are large banks of windows on all sides. Find a perch and see what you can do."

"Yes, sir."

"Phoenix, Treble, Wolverine, and Tombstone, each of you will take up a position on the perimeter. We don't know how many hostiles to anticipate. Maintain cover, no unnecessary risks."

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll cover your six." Matt squeezed Sam's shoulder and offered a reassuring smile. The tenseness of Sam's muscles under his hand was expected.

Turning to his father, Sam drew in a deep breath. "I'm going in through the front doors."

"No, you'll be too exposed," Nathan objected.

"There is an alcove right inside the door on either side. I can take cover if needed." Sam met his father's eyes, communicating he would not be changing his mind. "It doesn't matter what door I go through. The result is going to be the same. I WILL save Jules!"

"Then I'm going with you."

Sam and Nathan Braddock held each other's gaze for a long moment. Nathan's eyes communicated a determination to protect his son, Sam's acknowledged acceptance. Although he would never admit it verbally, he wanted, no, needed his father by his side. He nodded once.

"Keep in contact at all times. Watch your six. Let's bring Jules home and end this bastard's reign once and for all," Sam ordered.

Each man in the unit reached out and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder in a silent show of support and encouragement. Sam then directed them to check their comms and move out. He stared at the building in the distance as his men got into position.

Squaring his shoulders, as he drew in three deep sniper breaths, Sam strode towards the chapel presenting a confidence he didn't possess.

* * *

 **Inside Queen Elizabeth Elementary**

"Sending out electronic countermeasures and taking a peek inside." Spike activated the jamming device and x-ray on Babycakes while watching the monitor closely.

Ed resisted the urge to keep peering over Spike's shoulder. It wouldn't do anyone any good for him to throw Spike off his game.

"Are you freaking kidding me? That's it?!"

"What is it, Spike?" Greg turned towards the building at Spike's joyful exclamation.

"The device is much smaller than it first appeared. If detonated it would only take out this room, and the classrooms on either side," Spike announced as he flipped a switch on his controls. "Appears to be on a timer as well as remote activated. Using a jamming signal to block cell phone signals."

"Boss, building is clear. Uniforms are holding the perimeter," Rollie reported in as he and the rest of the guys headed towards the SUV's.

"Excellent work. Rollie, Lew, Wordy, I want you to go to Jules' home and clear it. Once you finish, post uniforms to maintain watch and return to the barn. Clear and secure the old building. We will provide protection detail for Sadie and Suzie there until Sam and Jules arrive," Greg directed. "Ed, one man down range."

"Not leaving Spike," Ed tersely answered as he observed Spike maneuver the bomb robot out of the closet to make room for him to enter and diffuse the explosive.

"That isn't a request."

"It's okay, Ed. I got this. I'll be out right behind you." Spike grinned as he picked up his bag. "You going to break your own rule?"

Ed chuckled. "Alright. Heading to you, Greg."

Spike worked quickly to remove the top of the box, dig through the packing peanuts to the small explosive device, and deactivate the bomb. The size of the device coupled with Spike's knowledge was no match for the semi-complicated device.

"Threat neutralized." Spike sighed as he stood. "Boss, the explosives used in the device, only two ways to obtain them."

"What are you saying?" Ed's brows furrowed as he came to a stop next to Greg.

"I'm saying military grade." Spike guided Babycakes back to the SUV's as he spoke.

"Same person after Sam and Jules," Greg muttered. "Okay, team. There is a lot at play here. Make sure you keep your eyes and ears open at all times."

"Copy," the entire team responded in unison.

"Ed, I want you to retrieve Suzie and Sadie. We're taking them back to SRU. Spike, finish loading the gear while I hand the scene over to bomb disposal and Sergeant Morris. They can finish up. We still have work to do."

Ed jumped in one of the SUV's and drove towards the high school to pick up Sadie and Suzie. Greg and Spike would follow in the last SUV then they would return to SRU together. Breathing out a long sigh of relief, Ed acknowledged Sadie was safe. Now Sam and Jules just needed to come back in one piece, and everything would be right with their family.

* * *

 **Outside Precious Memories Chapel**

"Tombstone in position," Matt reported over the comms. Taking up a position at the bottom of the stairs in front of the building, allowed him the quickest entry should his services be needed, as well as the ability to watch Sam's back. Adjusting his med pack, he carefully scanned his surroundings. Please let Sam and Jules come out of this okay.

"Wolverine in position." Private Demers took a knee behind a garden wall, gun at the ready.

"Treble in position. All clear." Corporal Tremblay couldn't put his finger on it, but something didn't sit right with him about this situation.

"Falcon?" Sam strove for patience, failing miserably.

"Approaching my position now." Corporal LeBlanc rapidly unpacked his rifle and settled into position. "From here I'll have a view of the south, east, and west sides of the building as well as the interior. But, I don't have full coverage of anything but the front entrance. Not the greatest perch, but the best available."

"I've got the north covered," Master Corporal Morin reported.

Sam closed his eyes for a brief moment at Phoenix's confirmation. _Showtime_. Glancing at his father and receiving a slight nod Sam readied his weapon, turned, and ascended the stairs.

Weapon at the ready General Braddock followed closely behind his son. He would be damned if he was going to permit anything to happen to Samuel or Jules on his watch. For once he was in the right place at the right time to protect his family, and he would do so with his life if necessary.

* * *

 **SRU SUV - En Route to Headquarters**

"Uncle Ed, when will Mommy and Daddy be here?" Sadie asked as she turned her gaze from the car window.

"They'll come just as soon as they can, Sadie." Ed glanced in the mirror and glimpsed the worry on the child's face. Though they hadn't shared details with Sadie, the girl was as smart as her parents. She was aware something was wrong.

"Are they going to be okay?" Sadie turned to Suzie, her eyes watering.

"Oh, Sadie. You know your mom and dad. They are both super smart, strong, and brave." Suzie wanted nothing more than to promise that Sam and Jules would come back safe, unharmed. However, she couldn't make that promise. Suzie had faith in both of Sadie's parents, but lying to Sadie, even unintentionally, wasn't something she liked to do.

The SUV descended into silence as Ed maneuvered through traffic. Relieved when several minutes later they approached the barn, Ed hoped Spike would be able to help distract Sadie for a while.

"Boss, I'm worried about Sadie," Spike commented as he watched the young girl climbing out of the other SUV.

"Me too. She understands something is going on and is worried." Greg glanced at Spike.

"I need to help her." Spike's mind was already going a hundred miles a minute as he searched for a solution.

Greg simply waited a moment, knowing Spike would come up with a distraction soon. He didn't have to wait long.

"Got it! I'll see if she wants to watch a movie! I can find almost anything on my laptop."

"Sounds like a perfect plan." Greg grinned as Spike ran off to catch up to Sadie. His tech genius would keep Sadie occupied for a while.

Greg fell in step beside Ed as they followed an animated Spike and Sadie inside. He sensed the turmoil boiling under the surface of his friend. "Eddie, what's wrong?"

"I have this gut feeling." Ed met Greg's gaze as the two men paused near the door. "I need to be with Sam and the guys..."

"But?"

Ed sighed. "But, I promised Sam I would keep Sadie safe. Greg, someone is going to be hurt, I can feel it."

"That may be so, but Ed, they are specially trained soldiers. They know what they are doing. Sam trusts you to keep watch over what is most precious to him. Focus on doing that and trust Sam and the JTF2 guys to do their job." Greg placed a hand on Ed's shoulder and squeezed. "You're a man of action and hanging around here when there is a situation elsewhere doesn't sit well with you. You made a promise to Sam and here is where you need to be."

"I intend to keep my promise." Ed glanced skyward and drew in a deep breath before meeting Greg's eyes again. "I'll feel better once they're back here, safe."

"Right there with you, Eddie."

* * *

 **Outside Precious Memories Chapel**

"Badass, I have eyes in," Falcon reported. "Perimeter is clear, no hostiles in sight. I have a partial line of sight inside. Jules is bound, gagged, and kneeling in the front of the room. She appears to be unharmed. There is one hostile standing directly behind her. The hostile is pointing a weapon at Jules execution style. Unable to identify hostile, no clear view."

"Roger." Locking eyes with his father Sam took hold of the door handle.

Grabbing the handle of the opposite door General Braddock gave a slight nod. Sam counted down from three, and they swung both doors open.

Sam aimed his weapon inside the chapel as he used the doorframe for cover. His father mirrored him on the opposite side of the entry. What they saw inside both broke their hearts and shocked them to the core.

"Winnie?!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Wolverine muttered under his breath as he voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Hello there, Braddock. Nice of you to finally make it." Winnie grinned from ear to ear. "If you don't want me to shoot her here and now I suggest you lay your weapon down and step inside. We need to have a chat."

Sam shifted his gaze from Winnie to Jules as he took a moment to decide what to do. He could hear his entire unit, and his father, adamantly telling him to stay put. But this was Jules. The terror in his wife's eyes pierced his heart. Jules frantically shook her head no, telling him to stay put, but they both understood that wasn't possible. There was a gun to her head, and Sam would do anything to protect the love of his life, even put his own life in danger.

Raising his right hand, Sam progressively lowered his assault weapon to the ground and took a step out from behind cover.

General 'Ares' Braddock swiftly took in the room when the doors opened, fumed at the revelation of who held his daughter hostage, but promptly went back to covering his son. Samuel needed him now more than ever as he stepped into danger.

A flash of light caught his eyes as Sam stepped into the open and Nathan's heart dropped. "SNIPER!" He lunged at Samuel as the sound of a single rifle shot echoed across the chapel grounds.

Jules screamed through her gag as Sam and Nathan fell to the ground.

"Badass and Ares are down!" Falcon called out even as he began to scan for a sniper.

Sam groaned at the weight on top of him. Opening his eyes, he realized the weight was his father's body on top of his. Winnie's maniacal laughter mixed with Matt's voice and approaching footsteps.

At the sound of the gunshot, Matt turned and raced up the stairs. With one hand aiming his weapon into the chapel, he grabbed the back of Ares' body armor and pulled him into the alcove right inside the door. Instant relief flooded his system when Sam immediately followed.

Sam took cover, wanting to go to Jules, but understanding a sniper meant certain death. He glanced at his father as Matt removed his med pack. "Dad?"

"It's armor piercing," Matt exclaimed as he tore at the General's body armor and pressed a bandage to the wound.

Realizing Matt would focus on the general, Sam refocused on the mission. "Where the hell is the sniper? Falcon, do you see the damned sniper?"

"North." Nathan closed his eyes a moment as a wave of pain hit him.

"Scanning for the sniper now," Falcon reported as he searched in the direction General Broderick indicated.

As the unit worked around him, Matt focused on getting the bleeding stopped. The growing pool of blood and the severity of the wound broadcasted to Matt the general only had moments left.

"Sam?"

Matt knew that distracting Sam from Winnie and Jules was not the best choice at the moment. However, he also knew that this would be the last chance General Braddock would have to speak with his son, and clearly the man needed to say something to Sam. Knowing they couldn't do anything until the sniper was eliminated anyway, and the unit was handling the situation, Matt looked to Sam.

"Badass."

Sam glanced at Matt where he knelt beside his father and noted the defeat on his friends face. That look said a soldier was dying, and there was nothing Matt could do to stop it. He nodded once and they traded places.

Moving to Sam's position, Matt paused a moment studying Winnie and Jules, and searched for a clear shot.

Dropping to a knee beside his father, Sam pressed on the wound.

"Sam..."

"Come on, Dad. Open your eyes. Look at me!" Sam pleaded.

Nathan struggled to breathe as pain consumed him. His eyes slow to respond, opened part way and he met Sam's gaze. "Tell...your mom... Nat ... love them."

"No! No, no, no... you're going to tell them yourself. You hear me?" Sam pushed down his emotions as tears threatened to fall.

"Tell Sadie ... and Jules… love them..."

Sam shuddered with buried emotion. "Dad, please, hang on."

Nathan's left hand rose and cupped Sam's cheek.

"So... proud ... of you ... son."

Sam's hand covered his father's, and he leaned into the touch as he pressed harder on the wound, not willing to give up.

"I love you, Dad," Sam's whispered words full of emotion as a single tear escaped.

"Love ... you ... Sam..."

Nathan's chest stilled, and Sam's eyes closed for the briefest of moments.

Matt glanced at the men and noted the general was no longer with them. He whispered over the comms. "Ares is gone."

Upon turning back to the interior of the chapel, Matt spotted something which twisted his gut.

The sound of a single rifle shot rent the air.

"Sniper eliminated," Falcon said with steel in his voice before turning his scope back to the interior of the chapel. Winnie was pleased with herself as evidenced by the laughter and wild amusement in her eyes.

"Guys, we have a problem," Matt suppressed a groan.

"What now?" Phoenix grumbled as his grip on his weapon tightened.

"Winnie is holding what appears to be a dead man's switch."

Sam joined Matt as he checked his weapon. Matt glanced at Sam and met his icy gaze, noting the steely determination in them.

Falcon resisted the urge to growl at the news. _Great, just what we need._

Phoenix began scanning, searching for the best place to hide a bomb. His eyes landed on an entrance to what appeared to be a basement. He headed inside.

"Is it for the bomb at the school?" Treble wondered aloud.

"Either that or there is a second explosive device." Wolverine scrutinized his side of the building.

"But where?" Falcon reconnoitered what he could of the inside of the chapel from his perch.

"Here," Phoenix declared.

"How do you know?" Treble's eyes furrowed.

"Because I'm staring right at it." Phoenix lowered his pack to the floor next to him as he gazed at the explosive device.

* * *

 **AN: Kira is on comms if anyone needs to call for EMS. I... well... I'm hiding deep in a bunker in an undisclosed location so just leave me a review instead of loading veggie launchers. :D**


	35. Dropping a Bomb

**AN: A huge thanks to missblueeyes63 for her continual support, encouragement, and pretty blue highlights :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 – Dropping a Bomb**

 **Outside Precious Moments Chapel**

Treble cursed under his breath. "I'm coming in."

"No! One man down range." Phoenix argued as he examined the explosive.

"I know, but the basement needs to be cleared, and you can't do that if you're diffusing a bomb."

"Treble..."

"He's right," Matt interrupted. "Treble, clear the basement, then get out of there. Phoenix, you focus on the bomb."

"Yes, sir."

Treble entered, nodded to Phoenix, and passed him to search rest of the space, noting the amount of explosives present. _I hope he can diffuse that thing quickly._

* * *

 **Inside Precious Moments Chapel**

Peering around the corner, Sam scanned the room once more. The front of the chapel contained a wall of windows from floor to ceiling which allowed in the light as well as providing a gorgeous view. Sam noted the open windows and suppressed a sigh. If the sniper had been on the ridge, they would have had a perfect vantage inside and wouldn't have had to even shoot through glass.

Observing the layout hadn't changed since his last visit, he was thankful he previously decided not to proceed further inside. Once one cleared the entrance and alcoves, there was nothing more in the single, large room to provide cover. The fact that the flooring appeared to be in the process of being replaced meant that the pews which once filled the interior were missing, creating a wide open space with nowhere to hide.

Jules kept her gaze fixed on where she knew her husband took cover. He wouldn't be able to stay there much longer before Winnie would force him into view. The thought scared her. He would be completely unprotected once he stepped out from behind the wall.

"You can't hide forever, Braddock!" Winnie noted when Sam and Matt peered around the corner.

"What do you want, Camden?"

"YOU!" Winnie shifted, all while keeping the business end of her handgun pressed against the back of Jules' head.

"I'm right here." Sam's eyes locked with Jules' and he read the concern in them. She silently begged him to remain concealed. _She knows I can't do that though. Not with a gun to her head._

"Lower your weapon, again, and step into the room." An order she hoped he would refuse.

"I already did that once, and you murdered my father. I'm not too keen on tempting fate again." Sam fought for control over the anger wanting to surge forth.

"Awwww... so dear ole daddy did die. Too bad I'm not sorry!"

"I'm sending out a jamming signal. The dead man's switch isn't hardwired in so hopefully this will scramble whatever frequency she is using." Phoenix worked to activate the device. "With any luck, this will buy us some time."

"Are you sure it will work?" Falcon kept his scope trained on Winnie, ready to take the shot as soon as able, but he couldn't do it with the damned switch in her hand.

"No. But the only other option is praying I diffuse this thing before she lets go of the button."

"Do it." Matt squeezed Sam's shoulder, letting Sam know he had his back.

"I'm not going to wait forever," Winnie growled and swung the weapon into the side of Jules' head.

Jules cried out in pain as the butt of the gun made contact, the force of which knocked her over onto her side. Her gaze still on Sam, she perceived the anger rolling off him in waves. Struggling, she managed to shift back to her knees.

Sam's eyes narrowed, and he drew in a slow breath. "I'm going in," he informed the unit in a whisper. His declaration was met with opposition from each member of his unit, but he ignored them.

Winnie sneered as Sam stepped out into the open, put his hand out to his side, and lowered his weapon to the ground.

"Now move forward."

Sam hesitated long enough that Matt thought Jules would earn another blow. He was relieved when it appeared Sam took a step just in time.

"I'm here..." Another step forward. "What do you want with me now?"

"I want you to watch as I take everything from you, just as you took everything I love and hold dear from me."

Confusion clouded Sam's face. _What is she talking about? I haven't taken anything from her._

"You are clueless as to what you've done." Taking several deep breaths in, she glared at her prey. "Let me educate you.

"Five and a half years ago you were on a mission in Brazil. You took out one of Gabriel Santos' compounds. You killed every single person in the complex with your long-range weapon, not caring about their name or nationality. Instead of doing all your research you went in with guns blazing and killed the one person who meant the most to me, my brother.

"You see, Alvin got caught up with some bad friends when he was a young teen. It didn't matter how often I talked to him, how loudly I pleaded, he refused to heed my warning. He chose to stay with the corrupt crowd of boys and ended up being pulled into a life he didn't even want.

"Alvin tried to leave, several times, but each time they would hurt him. They threatened not only his life but the lives of all his family if he walked out. He had no say in the matter. But did you care? No! You went in there and eliminated anything drawing a breath! I lost _all_ my family, thanks to you. Not only did you take my brother from me, but my parents as well. They couldn't stand the fact that their precious baby boy had been killed, so Daddy drove his convertible off a cliff one night, killing both he and mother."

"Is she talking about operation Agatha?" Falcon wondered aloud.

"Has to be. That was the only mission we did in South America around that time frame." Matt glanced around the room again before his gaze returned to Winnie. His weapon trained on her as Sam remained out in the open.

"But we had definitive proof that only Santos and his closest men were there. Even all the civilians had been cleared out before Badass opened fire." Treble's brows furrowed as he wondered where Winnie obtained her information, and why they were unaware one of Santos' top men was related to an Army soldier.

"We knew there was a man named Alvin there, but he had a different last name. There is solid proof he was Santos' right-hand man. Worked up the ranks quickly and would have taken over the operation one day. Santos was grooming him to be the next head of the weapons trade." Wolverine added, his eyes continually scanning the area.

"Either one of them could have changed their last names once Alvin got involved in the business." Matt supplied, not liking the look in Winnie's eyes.

"Once the details of your murder spree got out I had no trouble finding people to help fund the ransom on your head. You destroyed so many lives from two kilometers away that recruiting people to contribute was like taking candy from a baby." Winnie laughed menacingly.

"I've enjoyed taunting you. Did it drive you crazy when you received the threats on Jules' and Sadie's lives? Those were fun to do. Being creative is something which comes naturally to me." Her head cocked to one side. "You know, I wouldn't have killed them... I don't think.

"But then you ruined everything!" Winnie's head leveled, all mirth disappeared from her face, scowling at Sam. "You took the only thing I had left in this world. You destroyed my last chance to be happy, and you don't even care!"

Sam was thoroughly confused. Having listened to the unit's discussion, he knew he hadn't made a mistake during Operation Agatha. Every man he took out in Brazil had been a confirmed member of Santos' weapons trade. Concrete proof existed … firsthand accounts, communications records, financials, travel details, the works.

Drawing in a deep breath, Sam attempted to put to use things Jules told him about her new job. _Am I capable of negotiating with a crazed woman bent on killing my family and me?_ "I truly am sorry I ruined your life, Winnie. Can you tell me, what did I do to take away your last chance at happiness?"

A long silence hung over them before Winnie finally answered. "You killed my soulmate, my lover, my husband."

Jules sucked in a breath. If correct in her suspicions of who Winnie referred to, the news would hit Sam like a ton of bricks. Staying focused on her husband, she willed him to be strong and withhold all emotions once Winnie revealed the name.

Sam observed closely, waiting for the answer. By Jules' demeanor, he realized she figured it out, which only made him more curious as to who the crazed woman was talking about.

"You. Killed. Liam." Rage burned in Winnie's eyes as she dropped that information bomb on Sam.

 _Yeah, wasn't expecting that answer!_ Sam thought as he did everything in his power to school his emotions. The last thing he wanted was for Winnie to witness the shock, and the pain, which came with the realization.

"Pops was Winnie's husband?" Utter surprise infused Wolverine's words.

"Sounds like it." A small chuckle emitted from Phoenix as he worked. "I never would have guessed he was married."

"How is the bomb coming along, Phoenix?" Matt asked their bomb expert.

As Winnie became increasingly agitated the longer this took, Matt became nervous. Sam remained in the open with no cover, and although he did everything possible to cover his best friend, there was only so much he could do in this glass-walled chapel. If Winnie had any other shooters out there, Sam wouldn't stand much of a chance.

"Almost done. I found another remote detonation connection I needed to deal with." Phoenix clipped a wire before wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Seems as though Winnie isn't the only person with the ability to detonate this bomb."

"Great." Matt grumbled as his eyes scanned the area for the hundredth time. "Treble, status."

"Clear so far. One room left." Treble placed a hand on the door handle and paused a moment.

"So you see, you stole everything from me. My brother, my parents, my husband. Now it's time you know what it feels like to lose everyone close to you. I'm sure by now the explosion at your daughter's school detonated." A chuckle accompanied a gleeful expression. "I wonder how long it will take them to scrape her guts off the walls of her classroom."

 _She doesn't know. Thank God she doesn't know! Team One, you had better get my baby girl to safety and diffuse the damned bomb. We can't let this psycho win._ Inhaling deeply, Sam squared his shoulders and locked his gaze with Jules.

Jules breaths came in quick, short gasps. _Sadie, oh God, please not Sadie!_ As Sam's eyes met hers, she read a deep sense of confidence. _Why is he so confident? A long moment passed as Winnie's laughter filled the room. The guys! They must have gotten the call. They will keep Sadie safe. Sam's confidence is in them and I do too._

With the determination showing in Sam's blue eyes, and the lack of fear for their daughter's safety, Jules tuned back into Winnie. As the woman laughed, Jules realized something was off about the other woman today. Her laugh seemed different somehow. Jules wondered what was going on.

As Winnie laughed, she leveled her gaze at Sam. "So, now you're daughter is dead. I've killed your father. So what is left? Oh, yes, your wife."

Sam studied Winnie intently for the slightest movement, ready to react at a moment's notice. When her weapon shifted slightly and aimed at him, he moved.

Jules screamed around her gag as the gunshot echoed in her ear and Sam hit the floor. Winnie shifted her sidearm so rapidly Sam barely had time to take action. Tears streamed down her cheeks as blood pooled under Sam's left shoulder.

"No joy, no joy. She is still holding the dead man's switch. I can't shoot her unless you diffused that bomb!" Falcon maintained a lock on her via his sights, could kill her in moments, but he couldn't risk the explosives detonating.

"Badass?" Matt wanted nothing more but to go to his best friend, but with a gun, the detonator, and explosives still actively in play, he possessed few options.

"Hold fire!" Sam ground out as pain radiated through his left bicep." It's in the arm."

Sam's right hand instinctively went to his bicep, applying pressure on his wound. He fell back on his training and allowed sniper breathing to take over, to calm his rapid heartbeat. As he got his breathing under control, he realized if he hadn't seen her raise the gun and moved, the bullet would have pierced his chest and killed him. He was never more grateful for the hours of training than at this moment.

Jules stared at Sam, her terror ebbing when Sam reached for his arm. _It isn't in his shoulder … it went into his upper arm._ Relief flooded through her at the realization he didn't suffer an immediately life-threatening wound, though he would require medical attention soon. Keeping her eyes fixed on her husband's form Jules begged for the situation to end swiftly.

* * *

 **SRU Headquarters - Toronto**

"How is she?" Greg nodded to where Sadie sat, fully engaged by the video playing on the projector screen in the conference room.

"Okay, all things considered." Rollie glanced to his left and made eye contact with Greg. "She's aware something is up."

"She is a perceptive little girl," Greg remarked with a grin. "Much like her mother."

"How do you think the unit is doing?"

"No telling, but, with Sam in charge, I have faith they will bring Jules home safe." Greg patted Rollie's back as he offered encouragement. "No sense worrying about something we can't control."

"True." Rollie turned his gaze back to Sadie, and a smile formed as the young girl stood and started to sing and dance with Suzie to one of the songs in the movie.

Greg strode towards the back of the room where Lew and Spike worked on the computers. Their tech expert's countenance intrigued Greg. "What's up, Spike?" Greg took the empty seat beside Spike.

"This doesn't add up." Spike's brows furrowed more as he typed furiously on his laptop.

"What's got you all hyped?" Ed walked behind Spike, curious about what was going on.

"This." Spike pointed to his screen.

"I can't make sense of anything when you have so many windows open. Tell me what you found." Ed's eyes crossed trying to discern the important aspect on the screen.

"This is Winnie's financial records." Spike hit a few keys. "This is what her bank records look like from about the time Jules started working for us."

"Okay, so?" Ed still had no clue where Spike was going with this train of thought.

"This is her current bank statement. Do you notice anything different?"

"It appears she altered her eating and shopping habits." Greg squinted at the monitor, the sinking sensation of his intuition might be right.

"Exactly! Almost as if it's a completely different person is using this bank account. "

"What makes you say that?" Lew shifted to view Spike's monitor.

"Well, when I first examined her financial records I noticed she recently changed her shopping and eating preferences. That got me to thinking, wondering what else changed. So, I did some digging. Okay, a lot of digging. Anyway, I discovered many changes compared to a few months ago. She switched her hair product, perfume, and she shops at different clothing stores. Not to mention her food purchases. She went from grocery shopping to eating out at restaurants daily." Spike looked at each man. "She altered every habit. Strange … almost like an alien took over Winnie's body. No one changes this much so fast. This isn't like Winnie."

* * *

 **Precious Memories Chapel Basement**

"Bomb diffused!" Pheonix let out a sigh of relief. This one had been a challenge.

As he packed up his gear, he heard Treble in the other room.

"Hey, guys..."

"What is it, Treble?"

"Does Winnie have a twin sister?"

"None we are aware of. Why?" Matt's brows furrowed.

"Because from where I'm standing either the answer is yes, or someone is impersonating Master Corporal Winnie Camden."

* * *

 **AN: I'm thiking I need to fortify my bunker again...**


	36. Wild Card

**AN: Missblueeyes63 and Elise Deschat, your input and late night discussions are appreciated more than I can say!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36 - Wild Card**

 **Precious Memories Chapel Basement**

"Say what?" Wolverine looked toward the chapel with a confused expression and shock lacing his words.

"Explain," Matt ordered. With Sam still facing a hostile, he took over directing the unit.

Sam listened as he pulled himself to a seated position on the floor, attempting to keep the pressure on his wound at the same time. The pure panic which flashed through Jules' eyes made him want to shoot the woman holding a gun to his wife's head. But, her finger remained on the trigger, still posing a threat to Jules. Turning his gaze to Winnie, he took a long moment to assess her.

Meanwhile, down in the lower level, a shocked Phoenix joined Treble.

"What I mean is while clearing the basement I came across a storage closet in the back corner. When I opened the door, I found a woman who is a doppelganger for the woman upstairs," Treble answered as he helped the bound and gagged, malnourished, and bedraggled woman up from the closet floor. She stank to high heaven as if she hadn't showered in weeks. "The pupils of her eyes are reacting sluggishly which makes me think she may be drugged."

"Tombstone, something strange is going on." Phoenix carefully removed the gag from her mouth.

Blinking her eyes to focus, she licked her dry, cracked lips, relieved to have the foul piece of cloth gone. Her voice raspy from disuse, she said, "Please, ... stop her!" She coughed, her mouth cottony. "She plans ... to kill everyone." Pleading brown eyes met with the wary gaze of two special forces soldiers.

"Who are you?" Treble's brows furrowed.

"Master Corporal Winnie Camden." She sagged with fatigue, and one of the men held her up. "Abducted months ago ... used me as leverage ... to threaten Pops ... to do what she wants," Winnie explained, recognizing Harrison's men and hoping they would trust her.

"How can we trust you?" Phoenix would not be quick to take anyone's words as truth for some time. Not after the lies that had been going around.

Winnie frantically searched for a way to make them believe her. "I can tell you the real name of the woman upstairs."

Treble's and Phoenix's gazes met and silence stretched between them. A slight nod from Phoenix had both turning back to the former captive.

"Maggie Hill ... she works with CSIS." Winnie's head swam. _Damned drugs._ Her lids lowered as she struggled to stay upright.

"What?" Falcon, astonished at the news questioned further. "What would CSIS want with Badass and his family?"

"I don't know." Matt drew in a deep breath to keep his emotions in check. "Bring her up, and we'll get to the bottom of this in a bit. Falcon, do you have a clear shot?"

"Yes, but not with her finger on the trigger. She could spasm..."

"And that would not be good for anyone," Matt finished.

Frustrated he could do nothing to help his best friend, Matt observed Sam push himself off the floor. Realizing Sam overheard the discussion, he wondered how the sergeant planned to use the information to end this standoff.

"Look, I accept you're beyond pissed at me. You say I took everything from you, and you may be right." Sam managed to rise and took two steps closer. "But killing my loved ones, won't change what's happened. I can't go back in time and stop myself from firing the bullet which killed your brother. I can't transport myself into your father's vehicle and keep him from driving off the cliff. Just like you can't call back the round that killed my father.

"The past is unchangeable, and unfortunately there is nothing we can do to alter the outcome. Trust me. If I could, I would. The fact my family has been in danger for over five years because of something I did ... well, let's just say I don't sleep much."

Jules tracked Sam as he continued to take slow steps towards her as he talked. Not knowing exactly what he was doing, but trusting him implicitly, she remained perfectly still while keeping her gaze on him. Sam would do whatever necessary to ensure she came out of this alive. Even if it meant sacrificing himself to save her.

"But I have to ask, what past are you really trying to change here today, Maggie?"

Jules brows furrowed as the woman behind her stiffened in response.

"How. Do. You. Know. My. Name?" Words ground out, laced with pure rage.

"Well, Maggie, we found the real Winnie Camden in the basement. Not far from the explosive linked to the dead man's switch in your hand."

Maggie glanced at her hand. Her eyes, filled with red-hot fire, shifting back to Sam she raised her weapon at him.

No one even had time to blink. The instant her pistol moved away from Jules' head a single shot dropped Maggie to the ground. As the bullet impacted her skull, her finger twitched, and the weapon discharged before clattering to the floor.

A flood of relief surged through Matt when the window shattered. Her gun fired while still in motion between Jules and Sam. Both remained unharmed, well, mostly anyway.

"Target neutralized," Matt said as he stepped out from his cover and rushed to help Sam.

When Maggie dropped, Sam surged forward to Jules. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Words whispered, yet full of emotion as Sam sank to his knees and gently removed Jules' gag.

"Oh, Sam!" Jules wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her husband.

"I've got her. You keep the pressure on your wound," Matt instructed as he passed Sam a pressure bandage before kneeling behind Jules.

"Thanks." Sam did as ordered and held the compress to his still bleeding arm, ignoring the pain caused by the action.

"Hold still, Jules. I'll have these ropes off in a moment." Matt worked to free the bindings from around Jules' wrists.

The moment the restraints released, Jules, pulled Sam into a tight hug. She relished the sensation of his body against hers.

Matt hated to separate Sam and Jules, but he needed to examine her for any injuries. When he touched her arm, Matt was relieved when Jules leaned back slightly, kissed Sam once, then allowed him to check her over.

"Tombstone, we have a situation," Phoenix, Treble, and Winnie stepped outdoors from the chapel basement. "Camden reports Maggie isn't the only one on the compound."

"Is she talking about the sniper?" Sam asked while as Matt checked Jules.

"Uncertain."

"Bring her here. Then you, Treble, and Wolverine search the perimeter. If there is anyone else out there, find them. Falcon..."

"Already searching." Falcon's scope slowly traveled around the building, and grounds before scanning the surrounding area.

"Sam, what about Sadie?" Jules' worried gaze met Sam's pain filled eyes.

"Team One received the call right after I found out you had been taken. They went to diffuse the bomb, and move Sadie to safety. Dad's protection detail went with them to ensure proper security. She's going to be fine, Jules." Sam attempted to reassure her and noted relief flooded her eyes at the news her team had been called out to deal with the situation.

"We are going to stay here until the grounds are cleared and secured," Matt ordered, his attention on Sam.

"Let's move back to the alcoves. Better cover," Sam suggested. He bit back a groan as Jules and Matt helped him to stand.

After moving to the protection provided in the back Matt and Jules encouraged Sam to sit. Matt went to work cutting away Sam's sleeve. "I can only do a field dressing for now."

Phoenix, Treble, and Winnie entered, and the guys assisted Winnie to the ground.

"Hey, Tombstone. You have another customer."

"I'll examine at her in a minute. Need to take care of Badass first." Matt glanced at Winnie before turning his attention back to Sam's arm. "Go with Wolverine and clear the area."

Both soldiers left with a simple nod. They still had work to do.

"Sorry, buddy, you won an all-expenses-paid trip to the hospital. I can't remove the slug here."

Matt finished dressing Sam's wound. Husband and wife sat watching as Matt turned to begin to assess Winnie.

"Here," Matt offered Winnie a bottle of water from his pack, encouraging her to drink as he took her vitals. "Thank you." Feeling a little better after water, Winnie shifted her gaze to the medic as he assessed and bandaged her abraded and swollen wrists.

"Master Corporal, sitrep." Sam's sergeant voice making it an order, not a request.

"I was taken soon after Harrison called to tell me you were going on a mission in the Torgon Valley with Lunow's unit. He was worried, said something didn't sit right with him. When I got home from the SRU later that evening _she_ appeared. She came up behind me with an ether-soaked rag. When I awoke I sat gagged and bound to a chair in a cabin."

Winnie took another drink of water, thankful for the cooling liquid. "Hill was the only person I saw. On occasion, someone would slide food or water through a tiny slot in a wall, but they never spoke. On the rare occasion she appeared, she only wanted to torment me.

"I was informed they were using me as leverage against Harrison." A lone tear streaked down her face as emotions she attempted to bury threatened to resurface. "The last time Hill stopped by was to tell me Harrison was killed on a mission."

"What was your relationship with Pops?" Sam read the emotion in her eyes and knew more was there than the unit was aware of.

"Liam was my fiancé. He proposed right before I started my undercover work at the SRU. I already had paperwork for a transfer completed and planned to submit the documents once the assignment was concluded."

"You said you never saw anyone else. How did you know there was another hostile here?" Sam was reeling at the news Liam had a fiancé. His CO never shared that detail with him. Sadness filled his heart.

"I didn't see them, but I heard him talking to Hill earlier today. He informed her the sniper was in place, and he would be watching to make sure the mission objectives were achieved."

"Tombstone, we found what appears to be an observation post." Phoenix surveyed the clearing.

They discovered a location which afforded a clear view of the road in, where the unit parked their SUV's, as well as the chapel itself. A lawn chair, popcorn, and a pair of binoculars had been left behind. However, the most intriguing item they discovered was a playing card, the Joker, one of the wild cards.

"Whoever was here is long gone," Wolverine growled.

The frustration in Phoenix's and Wolverine's voices was evident. Matt wasn't happy about the fact the person disappeared. As Treble described what they found, his frustration grew too.

As much as Sam wanted to curl up and cry over the loss of his dad, training which would make his father proud kicked in, and Sam wiped his eyes, drew in a deep breath, and pulled himself together. "Mark the location. Treble, stay there. Phoenix and Wolverine, head back here. Falcon, time to join us. I need to arrange for a detail to take over the scene."

"I'll do that." Matt finished setting up the IV to deliver fluids to Winnie and quickly cleaned up his supplies.

"No, I can..."

"Let me do it." Matt met Sam's gaze head-on. His expression communicating he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Sam simply nodded his head once then leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Several minutes later the unit, all but Treble, gathered around the entrance of the chapel.

"A unit is on the way to take over the scene and ensure the general is transported to Toronto," Matt shared as he scanned the men and women around him. All weary and in need of rest.

"Treble has the watcher's location secured. He'll make sure the site isn't disturbed," Wolverine said.

"Superior work." After swallowing once to rid of the lump of emotion in his throat, Sam stood. "Falcon, secure the sniper's perch. Phoenix and Wolverine, guard the scene. We need to preserve the scenes for the investigators."

"Understood." Phoenix eyed their sergeant and perceived the effort it took to work past his own emotions and physical pain to remain focused on the mission. Sam was called Badass for a reason, and he demonstrated the basis today.

"Tombstone, are Winnie's injuries life threatening?"

"No. Dehydration, malnourishment, some abrasions, and from what she told me, it appears she was sedated. Needs minor care, and she will be fine."

"Winnie, you will stay here. Medical should be rolling out with the rest of the unit. They can transport you back to base for the needed medical attention." Turning to his best friend, Sam continued to give orders. "Tombstone, you're going to take Jules back to Toronto to be with Sadie."

"You're going with me." Matt declared.

"I'm staying here until the scene is handed over."

"Like hell you are!" Jules rounded on her husband. "You will be going with Matt and me. Removing that bullet takes priority. Next is Sadie. Our daughter will be distraught, she is a smart cookie, and she needs to see we are both alive and well."

"Jules, I can't..."

"You can, and you will. You trust your men, don't you?" Jules' determined brown eyes met Sam's blue orbs.

Everyone viewed the standoff of epic proportions. Neither side would cave easily. They all comprehended Jules would win, but most were curious how long Sam would hold out.

 _Jules played dirty with me … Sadie and trusting my unit. I'd do anything for my daughter, even if it means giving in to my wife in front of the guys._ "Fine. For Sadie," Sam capitulated. "And for the record, I trust my men."

"Of course." Jules smiled softly before giving Sam a peck on the cheek and whispering words for his ears only, "Thank you."

Sam met her gaze and nodded. "Phoenix, you are in charge until the other unit arrives. We will communicate where we are going to once it's decided and you and the unit can meet us there."

"Understood, Sarge."

"I'll bring one of the SUV's around for you," Wolverine offered. At a nod from Matt, the young man hurried to do as promised.

* * *

 **JTF2 SUV - En Route to Toronto**

Ten minutes later Matt was driving with Sam and Jules in the back. Sam pulled Jules close, wrapping his uninjured arm around her as he stared out the window.

"Which hospital are we going to?" Jules asked as he brought up Suzie's number on her phone.

"Toronto General is closest." Matt glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

Jules furrowed her brow in thought. "St. Joseph's is only a few blocks from the house. Do they have the medical services needed?"

Understanding dawned on Matt. Jules wanted Sam close in case he needed to stay the night. Easier for her to visit. "Yeah."

"Let's go there. I texted Suzie earlier and asked her to take Sadie home for now. Give Sadie a bit of normalcy. I'll tell her where we're headed." Hitting call, she snuggled as close to Sam as her seatbelt would allow and pressed the phone to her ear as it rang.

"Solid plan." Matt smiled as he glanced in his mirror again. Certain the Explorer pulled in behind them after they left the unit, his gut raged. _I swear he is tailing us._

"Suzie, it's me."

"Hey." Suzie smiled down at Sadie who sat in her booster seat on her side of the backseat of the TRF SUV. "Rollie is currently driving us home."

"Awesome. Sam sustained a GSW to his left arm, so Matt is taking us to St. Joseph's."

Matt's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Glancing in the mirror his eyes met Sam's.

Sam shifted to peer over his shoulder and noted the vehicle which had Matt on edge. Though his friend didn't say it out loud, Matt's posture indicated he suspected they were being followed. "Make sure you're strapped in," Sam whispered in Jules' ear.

Jules' brows furrowed at the concerned expression on Sam's face and she glanced out the back window. Noting the Ford she wondered what the guys were thinking.

Matt kept focus on the road as the black Explorer moved to the other lane and appeared to be passing them. However, as the front came even with their back, the Explorer's passenger window lowered.

Glimpsing a barrel, Matt began evasive maneuvers. Gunfire erupted, followed by a change in the handling of the vehicle "Hang on! Bastard shot out our back tire."

"He shot at us?" Jules turned and gazed incredulously at the other vehicle.

"Jules, what's going on?" Suzie forced her voice to remain calm so as not to worry Sadie.

"We have company."

Suzie leaned forward, tapped Rollie's shoulder, and shared the information. "Jules said they have unwanted company."

"Spike, can you patch Suzie's phone into the headsets?"

"Sure thing." A few quick strokes on his tablet, and they all listened in on the conversation.

"He's going to try to ram you," Sam warned as the black vehicle dropped back a bit.

"I know," Matt ground out as he put into action driving techniques that went unused for a time.

"Jules, where are you?"

The Chevrolet Tahoe lurched as the other driver slammed his front bumper into the back of their vehicle.

Team One and Suzie heard the grunt from Jules as her seatbelt caught her.

"Rollie, you guys go on to Jules' house. With the JTF2 guys, you should have no problem securing the home," Ed ordered as he flipped the switch to turn on his lights and sirens. "Everyone else, Jules needs us. Let's go. Spike..."

"Searching for her GPS coordinates."

"Hang on, Jules. We're on our way," Greg said as Ed made a quick turn and sped towards their teammate.

Suzie listened with bated breath. Her husband was driving that vehicle.

"I can't shake him." Matt was beyond pissed. No amount of defensive driving was getting rid of the person trying to run them off the road.

"He's coming back." Sam watched as the Explorer closed in on them once again.

A single tap on the back bumper had Matt working the wheel to keep them on the asphalt and avoid the minivan now in their direct path. Matt swerved to avoid hitting the family car. The hostile driver took that opportunity to hit them again.

The force of the hit, coupled with the swerve to miss the innocent travelers, sent Matt's vehicle into the cement barrier separating the opposing directions of traffic. Upsetting the Tahoe's center of gravity, they rolled four times across the lanes and into the grass before coming to rest right side up.

Suzie gasped at the sound of crashing metal, breaking glass, and grunts of physical pain. Tears threatened to spill over, and a hand went to her mouth to contain the sob which attempted to burst forth. _Matt, oh God, please let Matt be okay!_

"The Team will be with them soon. They'll be alright." Rollie met her eyes in the rearview mirror. "Kira has EMS on the way to them."

Suzie nodded in response, not trusting her voice. Not with Sadie resting on the other side of the vehicle.

* * *

 **Crash Site**

Sam groaned as pain radiated through his left arm. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision he noted their Tahoe now rested in the grass on the side of the road. The front windshield had spiderweb cracks from the impact. Matt was slumped over, clearly unconscious and there was blood on the left-side of the inflated airbag. Apparently, his best friend's head struck his window during one of their many flips.

Movement to his right drew his attention. Jules lifted a hand to her neck and Sam suspected she suffered whiplash, as he had. "Jules?" Sam reached out a hand.

Jules closed her eyes tightly, fighting off the pain which coursed through her entire body. At the sound of Sam's voice, she turned to her left. "You're bleeding."

Sam couldn't help the slight grin at her comment. She was conscious, and that was a welcome sign.

"I'm fine."

"But your arm." Jules was more concerned about him than she was for herself.

Sam glanced down at his arm, noting the bleeding had increased. "I'll be fine. Come on. We need to get out of here."

Jules attempted to open her door, but it wouldn't budge. "I can't."

Sam's door seemed to be in better condition and with a bit of effort, he forced it open. He spilled out of the vehicle, landing with a thud on the ground. A shadow passed over Sam, and he squinted as he peered up.

"It's about time we meet face to face."

A man stood over him, the sun behind the man casting his face into darkness. Sam swallowed hard as he noted the weapon pointed at his head. "And who, are you?"

"Who, me? No one in particular. Only the mastermind who orchestrated things for the last five years after you obliterated my business. The person who had Lieutenant Harrison killed, Winnie Camden impersonated, and your daughter abducted." The man took a step forward. "But you can call me Wild Card."

Sam knew two things. First, this man was to blame for making his life, and that of his family, a living hell for several years. Second, he was completely and utterly screwed. _This man is going to kill me right here and now._

* * *

 **AN: Just a heads up... I am participating in Camp NaNoWrimo in April in order to focus on my second novel. That being said, updates may be sporadic throughout the month. Please bear with me as I work to complete this project! Thanks.**


	37. Finally, I Succeeded

**AN: A shoutout to** **Missblueeyes63 and Elise Deschat for their wicked ideas and mad editing skills. Thanks guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 - Finally, I Succeeded**

 **Crash Site**

Sam stared down the business end of a SIG Sauer P220 about to end his life. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as his heart pounded and his mind raced. _How are you going to get out of this one Braddock?_ A grunt from inside the SUV drew Wild Card's attention. Not wasting any time, Sam took advantage of the brief distraction and made his move.

Twisting and kicking out, Sam's foot made contact with the side of the other man's knees, knocking him sideways and a little backward. At that moment, Sam did a kip-up, drawing both legs to his chest, rotating back onto his shoulders, using hip and knee flexion to create thrust he elevated his torso carrying his body into the air allowing him to land on his feet.

Wild Card quickly recovered his bearings, the SIG swung back to Braddock, and glee lit his face. "You're dead and so are the others."

All scenarios presented the same outcome, if he went down Jules and Matt would die. After judging his proximity to the weapon, Sam grabbed the barrel of the gun with his left hand, pushing down, as he struck the man's wrist with his right, intending to disarm him. All would've worked fine as his opponent's grasp on the pistol loosened, but the weakness of Sam's injured left arm caused the weapon to drop to the grass. Sam kicked the firearm away from them as he launched himself at Wild Card. He needed to finish the fight … epinephrine would not sustain him much longer and too much depended on him.

The force of Braddock's impact sent both men to the ground. Wild Card growled and managed to make contact with Sam's jaw as he attempted to retrieve his P220. Sam grunted as an elbow connected with his jaw. Normally this would not be an issue, but after slamming into the dirt, pain radiated throughout his body allowing his opponent to scramble away. Sam reached out in an attempt to stop his opponent from going too far. Grasping a foot, Sam jerked causing Wild Card drop with a thud.

Just before being tugged back, Wild Card succeeded in reaching his weapon. Getting to his knees, Sam jumped on his back and reached for the weapon. Wild Card rolled, ending with him on top of Sam, face to face, and the SIG between them. Both gripped the handgun and struggled for control.

Relief flooded through Jules when her seatbelt finally released. The mechanism jammed in the crash. Jules bent down searching frantically for her husband's Glock. Heading to the hospital, he had removed his weapons and placed them on the floorboard. However, despite her protests, Matt insisted Sam wear his vest until their arrival at the ER. He understood Jules' concerns, it would not be comfortable for his best friend, but as the remaining hostile had not been secured, it remained a necessary precaution. Considering the play being acted out in front of her, maybe Matt had been right. She tamped down her thoughts, ignoring the pounding in her head as her hand roamed under the seats. She needed to locate it before Wild Card killed Sam.

Not finding it, logic kicked in. She gave up searching for Sam's weapon and leaned into the front seat and grabbed Matt's Glock from his holster. Typically Jules would never leave him unarmed but being unconscious he had no need for the Glock.

Jules exited the wrecked SUV to find Wild Card on top of Sam. When a gunshot rang out, Jules' heart skipped a beat. Both men remained deathly still. Jules could not decipher which man had been hit, or if the bullet missed both entirely. In her peripheral vision, she glimpsed two SRU SUV's come to a halt, but her attention remained on Sam and his assailant. Using both hands to steady her weapon she cautiously advanced towards Wild Card.

Ed slammed on the breaks as they approached the scene of the accident. On the way, they received a call from the driver of a minivan who witnessed the wreck. Their plan was two-pronged. Spike and Lew would move to the minivan to ensure their safety while the rest of the team engaged the subject.

The moment Ed shoved the vehicle in park, he swung open the door, jumped out, and sprinted across the grass to where Jules stood pointing a weapon at a man who he assumed to be the one who ran Matt off the road.

Sam stared up wide-eyed as pain radiated in his left chest. Wild Card grinned above him as blood seeped out of the new wound.

"Finally, I succeed." Wild Card smirked before turning around at the sound of someone approaching.

Coming face to face with Sam's wife, and the business end of a Glock, Wild Card slowly stood, arms out, gun down presenting the appearance of capitulation, deception always served him well. As Jules drew close, his stance changed and his weapon began to rise towards the petite woman.

Jules almost fired, he was an active shooter, and he presented a continual threat to her husband. She also couldn't ignore the blood seeping from Sam's upper torso. It took all of her will-power not to shoot the man who caused her family so much anguish. Reasoning and training kicked in, she and Sam needed answers to why this man targeted them, and if there might be others still. Reining in her fury, Jules knew what she had to do … dead men don't supply information. In the moments it took for the hostile to raise the P220, Jules executed a front kick, knocking the firearm out of the man's hand. She followed up with a sidekick which doubled him over and sent him back several paces.

Stunned by the woman's fierce attack, Wild Card stumbled backward and tripped over Sam causing him to fall.

In an instant, Jules was on top of him. Flipping him over, she wrenched his arm high before pressing her full body weight onto his back, her knee between his shoulders.

"I've got him," Ed called out.

Jules turned in the direction of the voice to find Ed by her side. Wordy stood behind, both men ready to assist. A simple nod and Jules allowed her team to take over. Turning towards Sam, Jules felt relief at the sight of Greg kneeling by his side, applying pressure to Sam's wound.

"Sam!" Jules dropped to her knees next to Sam and reached for his hand.

Noting the paleness of his face, closed eyes, and the copious amount of blood pooling around the wound and soaking into the ground, there was no doubt something vital was hit.

"EMS is moments away, Jules." Greg glanced at his rookie, fear evident in her eyes.

The scene around them burst into activity. The fire department, the first to arrive on scene, immediately went to the wrecked SUV. After wetting down the area to prevent a fire they began to assess Matt's condition, and how to extract him from the wreckage. EMS being only moments behind came to a stop at Sam's side.

"Ma'am, we need you to move back."

Jules reluctantly released Sam's hand, rose, and stepped back. Arms wrapped around her and drew her into a tight embrace.

"He's going to be okay, Jules. He's a fighter," Greg offered while praying the soldier survived.

Jules kept a close eye as EMS assessed Sam, put a neck brace on him, and then strapped him to a stretcher. "We are airlifting him to St. Joseph's."

"They have the best trauma team in the city," the second paramedic stated as he helped prepare Sam for transport. "He will be in capable hands."

"Thank you. We will meet you there." Greg turned to Jules and placed a hand on each shoulder. "Come on, Jules. You need to be examined by a medic too."

Jules allowed Greg to lead her to one of the waiting rigs. Her adrenaline now gone, her body sagged and she became dizzy as her vision grayed.

"Help here!" Greg shouted as Jules began to collapse to the ground. He caught her and lay her on the grass as her eyes rolled back and her lids closed.

A paramedic rushed over. After taking her vitals, he spoke to his partner, "She's going into shock." He glanced up at the SRU officer. "Was she in the accident?" Receiving a nod, he called out for a neck brace and backboard.

Greg stayed by her side until they lifted Jules to the gurney. He moved back to allow the paramedics to move her to an awaiting rig.

"Hey, Sarge. We are going to transport the subject back to the chapel. JTF2 will take custody of him there." Wordy came up alongside Greg and placed his hands on his hips. "How are they?"

"Sam is critical. Jules is in shock. Fire and rescue are cutting Matt out of the wreckage now." Greg took in the scene around him.

"Boss, we got here as quick as we could. No sense beating yourself up over something out of your control."

Greg met Wordy's eyes. "Yeah, you're right."

"Wordy, come on. Let's head out," Ed called over the comms.

"See ya later, Boss. We'll meet you at the hospital."

Greg nodded once as Wordy jogged to meet up with Ed.

"Sarge, we have the driver of the minivan. All occupants are unharmed," Spike reported with a smile.

"Good news, thanks, Spike. Take their statements and give them our thanks for calling 911. Due to their quick call, we were able to stop traffic to this stretch of road before things got messy." Greg knew timing had a lot to do with the fact. This road was not heavily traveled at this time of day.

"Will do. You riding with Jules? We can take care of the mop up here."

Taking a moment to consider his options, Greg agreed. He trusted his team to handle the scene. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

Greg drew in a deep breath as the ambulance pulled away. _This has been one hell of a day for my team, and the JTF2 unit._

* * *

 **St. Joseph's Hospital - ICU**

Six hours later, Jules stood at the entrance to Sam's room in ICU with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She was afraid to go in, afraid if she so much as even touched him she would cause him more pain.

"Jules?" Greg came to a stop beside his rookie.

"He appears so... fragile." Jules turned to meet Greg's gaze. "I have never seen him this injured before and I'm scared."

Greg reached out and pulled Jules into a tight, fatherly hug. "It's never easy when someone we love is injured like this. But you have to believe he's going to pull through. He is young, strong, and determined. Sam has you and Sadie to wake up to, and let me tell you, family alone is motivation enough."

"How am I going to tell Sadie her father almost died today, could still die?" Turning back to Sam, Jules shuddered as she wondered if Sam would remember his father was killed hours before.

"You don't. You tell Sadie Sam is hurt, but he is going to be okay. She doesn't have to be made aware of all the little details."

"She will want to see him."

"Yes, she will. Unfortunately, she is going to have to wait until he at least wakes up. It will be better for her anyway. Sadie doesn't need to observe her daddy on a ventilator." Greg softly said as he rubbed Jules back to offer her comfort. "Wordy, Rollie, and Shelly can stay with her until you're ready for her to come up here. We will make sure she's not alone."

Jules drew in a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and quietly entered Sam's ICU room.

"Hey, Sam. I'm here." Jules pulled over the one chair in the room and lowered herself into it. She stifled a groan as all the bumps and bruises from her abduction, and the roll-over made themselves known. Taking Sam's right hand in hers, she wiped at the tears streaming down her face.

Sam lying in this hospital bed with so many tubes, wires, and monitors was a sight she prayed she would never have to see again. But, it also made her wonder how many times he had been in a position such as this over the last five years. She knew about the explosion and the glass shard that impaled him. He had new scars each time he was able to sneak home. But, she never asked, and he never offered the information. Now, though, she couldn't help but wonder.

As she noted the continual rise and fall of Sam's chest, Jules took comfort in the whir of the ventilator breathing for Sam. The constant beep of the heart monitor. Despite the trauma Sam's body endured this day, he was still alive. _Greg is right. Sam is strong and capable. I will be here for him every step of the way, and we will get through this together._

* * *

 **ICU Waiting Room**

Greg entered the ICU waiting room to find his team anxiously awaiting his return.

"How are they?" Ed stopped pacing and turned to the door the moment his weary friend entered.

"Stable. Sam and Matt are still in ICU. They wanted to hold Jules for observation, but she threatened to sign out AMA. When the doctors realized she wouldn't be leaving the building, they agreed to discharge her. I overheard her doctor instruct one of the nurses to keep a close eye on her though."

"Good." Ed offered Greg a piping hot cup of coffee.

"How were things at the chapel?" Greg took a long drink of the hot beverage.

"Bad. General Braddock is dead."

Greg's head shot up to meet Ed's gaze. "What?"

"Armor piercing round to the chest. He didn't stand a chance." Ed turned and paced three steps each direction before turning back to Greg. "There was a bomb in the basement. A sniper had a perfect vantage into the church. The man we took custody of at the accident sat nearby and observed the whole thing before following Matt, Sam, and Jules from the scene."

Greg dropped his head, shaking it thoughtfully as he peered at the floor.

"That's not all." Ed sank to the table in front of Greg and put his elbows on his knees.

Lifting his head to meet Ed's eyes, Greg wondered what else there could be.

"Winnie Camden was there."

Greg's brows furrowed.

"Yeah, my reaction exactly!" Spike almost laughed as he remembered his response to the news.

"Apparently someone was impersonating Winnie, had been for months." Ed lowered his head to his hand and massaged his temples where a headache was building. "They used the real Winnie's relationship with Pops to convince him to betray Sam and the unit."

"Relationship?" The plot keeps thickening. Greg thought as he took another drink of coffee.

"They were engaged to be married."

The room descended into silence as each processed the events of the last several days, well, months really.

Greg turned his head when the door opened. Four weary JTF2 soldiers entered, and Greg stood to greet Sam's unit.

"They are all stable. Matt and Sam are in ICU. Jules and Suzie are with them." Greg shared their status, understanding the men would be worried.

"Rollie, Wordy, and Wordy's wife Shelly are at Jules' place with Sadie." Ed sighed, stood, and began pacing again.

"Did Jules speak with Sadie yet?" Falcon only slightly relaxed at the news everyone was at least stable. The crash scene they passed was bad, and he and the rest of the guys had been worried. They spied where the fire department had to cut Matt out of the wreckage.

"Not yet." Greg realized he should have insisted Jules call Sadie once she was able. However, Jules needed to be with Sam first, and she was only recently allowed in his room.

"She won't want to leave," Phoenix stated as he sank into an empty chair.

"Maybe she doesn't have to," Spike's head shot up, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" Wolverine cocked his head to one side and his brows furrowed as he turned to Spike.

"I mean, we can call Wordy and set up a video chat. Sadie can see Jules is okay, and Jules can see Sadie." Spike stood, his smile growing. "Not the most ideal, but Jules won't have to leave the hospital to talk to Sadie."

"I'll go speak with Jules." Greg rose and clapped Spike on the back. "Good thinking."

"No, I'll go. If I stay with Sam, she's more likely to move from his side." Falcon strode from the room, thankful for the chance to check in on Sam and Matt himself.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jules sat in the waiting room, laptop in front of her. About to chat with her daughter, she worried about what to say and whether or not she could keep her distress from showing on her face.

"Jules." Greg knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Simply be positive. Tell her there was an accident and Sam is hurt, but you need to assure her he is being taken care of."

"She's already been through so much. We haven't even told her about the general yet." Jules drew in a shuddering breath.

"She doesn't have to be told right now. There is plenty of time to sit down with her and hold her while you explain that side of things."

"We're ready when you are, Jules." Spike smiled gently.

"Thanks for this, Spike." Jules offered a bit of a smile before glancing around the room at each person who worked tirelessly to keep her and her family safe. "Thank you, all of you, for everything you've done for us. I don't know what Sam, Sadie, and I would do without you."

"Hey, what else is family for?" Phoenix wore a Spike-like smirk on his face which caused Jules to laugh.

Jules nodded to Spike who initiated the call. Drawing in a deep breath, Jules plastered a smile on her face. Relief flooded through her as her daughters face filled the screen.

"Mommy!" Sadie squealed excitedly.

"Hey, baby girl. How are you?" Jules' heart melted at the sight of Sam's blue eyes staring back at her through her daughter.

"I'm having so much fun with Uncle Wordy and Aunt Shelly. They brought over Twister, and I keep beating them!"

Sadie's excitement was clear to all within hearing range. The little girl was having fun.

"That makes me happy, sweetheart. Listen, I need to tell you something."

Sadie's expression turned serious. "What's wrong, Mommy."

Jules inhaled deeply and exhaled gradually to steel herself. She was relieved when she saw Shelly sit down and pull Sadie into her lap.

"Sadie, baby, your Daddy, Uncle Matt, and I were in a car accident today. I'm fine, only a little sore and tired. Your Uncle Matt is doing well too. He'll get to wear a cool cast for a while, and I'm sure he will let you be the first person to sign it." Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jules took a brief moment to decide how to share Sam's status with his little princess.

"Sweetie, Daddy's hurt."

"Is he okay?"

Jules hated the fact she caused Sadie's tears.

"He will be. Daddy has very smart doctors taking care of him, and he will be as good as new in no time. But, for now, he needs to stay in the hospital so he can get better." Jules watched as Shelly held her daughter as Sadie cried. "Baby girl, it's going to be okay. Your daddy will be better in no time."

"I want my daddy," Sadie sobbed.

"I know, sweetheart. But Daddy is sleeping right now. I promise I will let you come visit him as soon as he wakes up."

"Promise?"

"I promise, sweetheart." Jules swiped a tear away. This was harder than she thought. Watching her daughter cry, Jules questioned her decision to not go home to Sadie, but she needed to be here for Sam. She trusted Wordy and Shelly to watch over her daughter until she could be there herself.

Jules and Sadie spoke for a few more minutes before ending the call. Wordy promised to contact her later and offered their wishes for speedy recoveries for all of them.

* * *

 **Sam's ICU Room**

Jules sank to the chair next to Sam and took his hand once again. "Thank you, Falcon."

"Of course." Falcon squeezed her shoulders. "We'll be around if you need anything at all."

Glancing over her shoulder, Jules managed a small smile. "You guys are so good to us."

"Hey, you're family." Falcon left and headed next door to check in with Matt and Suzie.

Jules turned back to the hospital bed. "Your daughter is worried about you. You need to heal so she can come visit you."

Blowing out a long breath, Jules settled in for an extended wait. They now needed to be patient and wait for the doctors to wean Sam off sedation, for him to wake, and for the ventilator to be removed. Until then, Jules would sit by her husband's side and pray for him to pull through.

* * *

 **AN: So, is it safe to pop my head out of my bunker yet?**


	38. What A Nightmare

**AN: So glad Missblueeyes63 and Elise Deschat were able to come out and play ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 38 – What A Nightmare**

 **St. Joseph's Hospital - ICU - 2 Days After Accident**

Jules caught movement at the door in her peripheral vision. Turning, she spied Matt and Suzie. "Matt!" Crossing the room, Jules carefully pulled Matt into a light hug. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I wanted to see if you would mind a visitor for a bit."

"Of course! Come on in and have a seat." Jules was well aware Matt would still be in pain from the accident. She graciously gave up her seat to provide him more comfort.

"I'll be in the waiting room. Let me know if you need anything." Suzie placed a kiss on Matt's cheek before hugging Jules and heading out.

Matt entered the room and stood at the foot of Sam's bed. His heart ached at the sight of his best friend again hooked up to so many monitors, tubes, and relying on a ventilator to breathe for him. _If only I had done more..._

"Matthew Taylor, you stop that right now."

Jules stern voice drew his attention. Looking at her his brows furrowed.

"I know what you're thinking and stop it. You did everything you could. Some things are just out of our control. Stop berating yourself over his condition." Jules placed a hand on his back and encouraged him to take a seat. "He's going to be worried about you when he wakes up."

"Why? It's not like I'm the one who fought a target with a hole in my arm, while the one supposed to be covering my six, and my wife, slept." Matt grated out as he sank carefully to the chair, his body reminding him of all it endured.

"Matt!" Jules' face reflected the shock his words engendered, "Sam would never think any such thing. Your driving kept us alive. He is aware you were pinned in the car and the man who ran us off the road planned to kill you too." Jules' gaze met Matt's. "You wouldn't want him to feel guilty for any of it, and there is no reason you should carry that burden either. You kept us on the road longer than anyone else I know could have. Your skills kept an innocent family safe. So thank you."

Matt swallowed the lump in his throat. He shouldn't be surprised Jules guessed what he was thinking. He nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll try."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm sure Suzie told you my condition." Matt smiled slightly at the thought of his wife.

"Yes."

"Head still has a man working a jackhammer in it. Doc says I hit my head hard on the window when we rolled. Gave me quite a concussion. I think it's the worst I've had yet." Matt's right hand rose to rub his temple a moment. "Might have been worse though, thank Heavens for the invention of safety glass."

Jules eyed his cast which went from his elbow to the base of his fingers, encompassed his pinky and ring finger too. Suzie told her Matt's arm would heal without issue since it was a clean break of his ulna. "And your ribs? How are they feeling?"

"Actually, they protest with every breath, but don't tell Suzie … she wouldn't have let me come."

Jules lightly rubbed his shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me as long as you promise to take it easy. I see you're gonna have a new scar. It'll make you quite dashing and dangerous looking." Jules pointed to the stitched up gash along Matt's hairline. She winced a little as Matt's bruised face formed into a weird smile given the left side of his lips remained swollen. All damage from the airbag according to Suzie.

Grateful to Matt for all he had done, Jules smiled back at him. "Hey, I promised Sadie she could sign your cast. Hope you don't mind."

"She already did." Matt raised his left arm to show her Sadie' signature, and artwork … flowers, stars, and hearts in multiple colors around her name.

"Leave it to her to decorate it for you. Suzie didn't tell me about your fingers. Why are they in the cast?"

"Airbag slammed my arm into the window, broke them. Suzie wasn't too happy. Guess she's still upset if she didn't say anything about this." Matt's eyes saddened at the recollection. He hated making Suzie distraught. "When I came to, the doctor explained the necessity..." Susie made the decision, didn't make him feel any better though… "They had to cut my wedding ring off because of the swelling and bruising surrounding the fracture of the fourth and fifth metacarpals …" Glancing at Jules and her confused expression, he offered a visual explanation, with his good hand and his non-encased thumb…"the bones here…" pointing to the palm of his hand."

"No!" Jules' hand went to her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah. We'll try to repair it, but if a jeweler can't fix my band, Suzie will buy me a new one." His gaze returned to his friends bruised and battered face. "How is he really doing, Jules?"

"Well, they've started weaning him off the sedation. They want him to wake up and breathe on his own before taking him off the ventilator." Jules drew in a deep breath as her face softened and she carefully carded her fingers through Sam's hair. "If he can maintain his oxygen levels on room air, they will move him out of ICU. Then Sadie can come visit him."

"That's great news, Jules." Matt shifted in his chair, his bruised ribs making themselves known.

Jules noted Matt's adjustment in the chair and realized he would be uncomfortable in the hard plastic. Glancing around the room, she spied a small pillow. Matt offered a whispered thanks as she tucked it behind him before turning back to Sam and taking his hand in hers.

"How are the rest of the guys?"

"Good, tired. They are taking shifts resting. They don't want to go too far for too long until he wakes up."

"I understand. It's how Team One is anytime one of us gets hurt." Jules stared at Sam's hand in hers. She could have sworn his fingers just moved.

"Your team is taking great care of everyone. Ed's wife, Sophie, man, she's a good cook." Matt noted Jules no longer appeared to be listening to him, but staring intently at Sam's face. He became concerned. "Jules?"

"I think he's waking up," Jules whispered, afraid to jinx things.

Matt immediately stood, coming closer to Sam's bed. Glancing at the monitors, he noted a slight change. All of a sudden the ventilator's alarms came on. He pressed the call button to alert the nurses. "Sam, need you to calm down and open your eyes."

Jules' gaze fixed on her husband's face. His eyes moved under his eyelids. "Come on, Sam. Show me those amazing baby blues."

As if obeying a direct order Sam's eyes blinked open. Once, twice, then Jules noted the panic in his eyes.

"Sam, you're on a ventilator. It's helping you breathe. Relax and let it do its job. Everyone is safe, just relax."

Matt noted the fear in his brother's eyes and moved directly into Sam's line of sight. "I'm fine, Sam. Alive, well, and right here. Now stop fighting, relax, allow it breathe for you."

"I need you to step out of the room. Now." A doctor and two nurses shooed them out. "Sam, my name is Dr. Brenden Wilder..."

Jules stood outside Sam's room as the doctor spoke to Sam and checked him over. One arm wrapped around her waist as the other came to rest over her mouth. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited.

Matt slid his right arm around Jules and pulled her close, ignoring the ache in his ribs at the gesture. "He's going to be okay, Jules. Waking up to a ventilator is never easy."

"I wish I could be in there."

"Trust his doctors. They know what they're doing." Matt encouraged.

Jules watched with bated breath as the doctor adjusted the ventilator settings, allowing Sam full control. Her heart raced as she prayed Sam would be able to breathe on his own. Relief flooded through her when several minutes later Sam's doctor came out to speak with them.

"Jules, he is doing well." Dr. Wilder offered a reassuring smile. "We were able to extubate him since he appears to be able to breathe on his own. We've put him on oxygen for the time being, but we expect to gradually wean his use and as long as his O2 sats go no lower than ninety-four percent we'll evaluate taking him completely to room air. His gunshot wounds are healing nicely, and there is no sign of infection. I want to keep him in ICU for a bit longer to monitor his air exchange. If he continues to do well, we will move him down to a surgical ward."

Relief flooded through Jules at the news. Sam was pulling through. Her husband would be okay. "Can I see him again?"

"He is resting at the moment. We are also about to do shift change so the nurses will need full access. Give them about thirty minutes to get him resettled. I'll have them come get you, if they finish sooner."

"Thank you, doctor."

Brenden smiled, nodded once, and left to continue his rounds. He was happy the soldier would pull through. When Braddock first landed in his care he wasn't sure the man would survive the surgery to repair the damage from the gunshot wound to his chest. Now, though, he had faith the man would make a complete recovery.

* * *

 **St. Joseph's - Surgical Floor - Sam's Room**

"You guys should go home." Jules peered at Matt and Suzie who sat on the other side of Sam.

Her husband moved to a telemetry room on a general surgical ward about an hour ago. Sam had been sleeping ever since he first woke up six hours ago and Jules was more than ready for him to wake once again. Knowing his body needed the rest, though, she tried to be patient. Thankfully she was not left alone. At least one JTF2 and one SRU member remained with her at all times. Until now.

"I've been home. Now I want to be here." Matt stated as he glanced at Sam's monitors for the hundredth time.

"You need rest though."

"And you don't?" Suzie eyed her friend and her brows rose.

"I don't want to leave him." Jules rubbed the back of Sam's hand as she gazed thoughtfully at her husband.

"He's going to be okay, Jules." Matt leaned forward and rubbed his casted arm.

"You sound like a broken record, Taylor." Smirking Jules eyed him. "Are you hurting?"

Not waiting for a response give her husband's ability to downplay his pain… _hell the entire unit shares the annoying trait_ … Suzie stood, went to her purse, and withdrew a bottle of water along with Matt's pain meds. Shaking out the proper dosage, she returned the medicine bottle before rejoining her husband.

Matt took the offered pills and chased them down with water. Offering his wife a grin of thanks in return.

"How is our patient doing?" Nurse Rosalie Baker opened Sam's chart and began making notes.

"Still sleeping. His vitals have been stable." Matt watched closely, noting Sam's vitals as the nurse recorded them on his chart.

"Ah, you're the medic friend then. I heard you had quite a time of it yourself." Rosalie eyed the man and smiled.

When she received her update at the start of shift the other nurses shared the story of the two soldiers and one SRU constable involved in a car accident, one of which was shot. Rosalie smiled to herself, the nurses still kept an eye on Mrs. Braddock and Mr. Taylor even though they were discharged from the hospital.

"Just a concussion and a broken arm. Nothing major." Matt recognized the intent of her gaze. He realized with their shortened stint under observation, the nurses would have been instructed to continue assessments of both him and Jules each time they entered.

"Well, everything appears to be in order. Inform me as soon as he wakes so I can ensure his medication is at the proper level to control his pain. He may have ice chips for now, but nothing more until the doctor gives the all clear." Stopping at the door, Rosalie turned her gaze back on the handsome medic behind the bruised face. _Too bad he's married._ "Please call me if you need anything."

"Thank you for your offer." Jules returning the smile as she addressed the couple "She appears to be compassionate about her work."

"Concerned about patients my foot, she was checking out my husband! I told you breaking your ring finger was a bad idea. Now no one knows you're married to me!" Suzie complained with a mock pout to her lip once the nurse was out of earshot.

Matt chuckled as he drew his beautiful wife close. "Hey, it isn't like I made the choice." Realizing that was the wrong thing to say as Suzie arched her brows… _she had and I just made it harder_ … he reached out his right hand to caress her cheek. "No one could ever even hold a candle to you, my dear. I am yours now and forevermore."

Suzie gazed into Matt's eyes, love shining in her own. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

Jules turned back to gaze at Sam's sleeping form, giving their friends a moment. She wanted to kiss her own husband.

Sound drifted in. A constant beep, the rustling of someone shifting in a chair, the soft words from voices he recognized. He desperately wished to rise from the darkness consuming him.

A dull ache radiated throughout his entire body and Sam struggled to remember why he hurt from head to toe. Images drifted in and out of focus as he fought his way to consciousness. His eyes opened only to slam shut again as light blinded him.

"Sam?"

The soft, caring voice to his right called to him.

"I'm here, Sam. You can wake up now."

A hand squeezed his, the warmth radiating from where they touched throughout his entire body. He braved the light and opened his eyes again.

"Hey there, handsome."

Jules' beautiful features filled his vision. Blinking again she came more into focus and Sam smiled at his wife. "Jules."

"Hey." Jules whisper oozed relief.

"I had... the weirdest dream." Sam's voice raspy from disuse.

Jules reached to the bedside table and grabbed the cup of ice chips. "Ice?"

Sam grinned in response. A sigh escaped as the cool water melted and wet his sore throat.

"Better?"

Sam nodded his head slowly as the last ice chip melted in his mouth.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Matt slid forward in his chair.

"Sore." Sam glanced at his best friend and noted the bruising on his face.

"Manageable? Or do you need more?" Matt would call the nurse in a heartbeat if Sam needed additional pain relief.

"Fine."

His head rolled back to gaze at Jules. "I dreamt Sadie was taken. That Ed and I were abducted."

Tears welled in Jules' eyes. She wished it all had been a dream.

Pausing a moment he drew in a slow breath. "Someone took you. Dad shot. Our car rolled." Another slow breath. "What a nightmare."

"Oh, Sam." Unable to stop them, tears streamed down her cheeks. "It wasn't a dream."

Sam's gaze remained locked on her as the room descended into silence. Replaying the images he first believed to be his imagination, the haze of sleep ebbed away and he recognized they were memories. _It's all real._ The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Jules remained silent as Sam processed her words. When his eyes began a careful scan of her for injuries, she reassured him. "I'm fine, Sam. Only a bit bruised from the accident, and slight abrasions on my wrists from the restraints. The headache from whiplash is almost gone now." Reaching out Jules caressed his face. "Truly, I'm alright."

"Sadie?" Concern for his daughter became almost overwhelming.

"She is home safe and sound with the Wordsworths. They've been taking care of her while I've been up here with you. Sadie can come visit you probably tomorrow."

"No harm?" Sam needed confirmation.

"None at all. Team One and Suzie made sure of it."

Sam closed his eyes for a moment as relief flooded through him. "Team One?"

"All safe. No injuries from the bomb call." Jules offered a smile in the hopes of putting Sam's mind at ease.

"Matt!" Sam's eyes shot open again as the memory of the accident flooded in.

"Safe," Matt answered as he stood. He placed a hand on Sam's leg so his friend could be sure of his presence.

Sam turned his head to the left where Matt's voice originated. His brows furrowed as he took in the sight of his best friend.

"Concussion, bruised ribs, cut on my head, broken arm." Matt kept the list simple.

Sam's gaze traveled to Matt's cast-covered arm.

"Clean break. It will heal and not impede me from returning to active duty. I'll be around to make your life miserable for a long time yet." Matt allowed a grin when Sam relax somewhat. "The guys are all safe too. No injuries. They are here when you want to see them. No rush."

Swallowing a lump in his throat he asked the one question he dreaded the answer to. His eyes searching out Jules he knew he had to ask. "Dad?"

Jules bit her bottom lip as the flow of tears started up again. She forced herself to hold in a sob as she shook her head.

Sam's eyes closed as pain lanced through him with the force of a .50 caliber round, shattering his heart. "Dad," Sam breathed out soft and low as grief enveloped him.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Jules squeezed Sam's hand as a myriad of emotions played across his face.

"The sniper used an armor piercing round. Nothing I could do. I'm sorry, brother." Matt wiped at his own tears.

Suzie put her arm around Matt's waist, offering comfort. Matt carried the weight of being unable to help his best friend's dying father. He confided to her that although Sam would not blame him, he blamed himself. He should have been able to remove him from harm's way sooner. Suzie had to remind him with an active shooter in play, he could not have done any differently.

"Samuel?" A soft, feminine voice came from the door, and Sam's eyes opened halfway.

A sob escaped. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Victoria Braddock crossed the room in long strides and Jules stepped back to allow mother and son space.

"Come on, let's give them privacy." Matt wrapped his good arm around Suzie as they stepped out of the room. Sluggishly, they made their way to the waiting room.

Moving to Sam's side, Victoria took in her son's condition. The stark white bandages on his arm and upper left chest concerned her. However, his tears worried her more.

"Samuel." Ever so carefully she bent down and hugged her son. The tears kept in check, now flowed freely as she witnessed her son's despair.

"It's all my fault, Mom. I'm so sorry." Sam leaned into his mother as they cried. He wished she could hold him as she did when he was a boy and scared of thunderstorms.

"Hush, my boy. This is not your fault!"

"He died... saving me." Sam argued, the images replaying in full technicolor.

Pulling back slightly, Victoria took Sam's face in her hands and turned him to her. She waited until his eyes met hers.

"Samuel Braddock, you listen to me. What happened to your father isn't your fault. He went with you willingly. He wanted to be there to help you, to protect you. It's all he ever wanted." Victoria thumbed away his tears. "Your father loved you more than you will ever know. Think about the effect your death would have had on him, it would have eaten him up from the inside out. What would you be feeling now if Sadie died in front of you?"

Sam's eyes remained fixed on his mother's as she spoke and he accepted the truth in them. The mere thought of Sadie dying and he not being able to do anything about it, made him want to shoot something. He never thought he would understand his father, but Sam came to the realization he understood his dad better than anyone might imagine.

Both men watched as their loved ones were put in danger, both went through moments of pure terror wondering if their child would live. Most importantly, both he and his father would willingly give anything to keep their family safe. His father proved that when he sacrificed himself for his son.

Comprehending his father's motives and actions didn't make losing him hurt any less. In the relative privacy of this room, with only his mom and Jules present, Sam broke down and expressed his intense grief in heart-wrenching sobs as his mother held and rocked him.

* * *

 **AN: I think I'm just going to sneak back to my bunker for a little bit longer... We are nearing the end of this story though, so maybe I can come out to see the light of day soon.**


	39. Good News

**Chapter 39 - Good News**

 **St. Joseph's – Corridor Outside Patient Visitation Lounge**

General Spencer Marsh paused outside the entrance to the General Surgical unit's family room. He made arrangements to meet Sam's cadre of doctors. He needed a sitrep, but he would not jeopardize the sergeant's health. If his doctors said no, unless his SF unit indicated otherwise, his debriefing with Sam could wait. Unfortunately, the doctors were making rounds and could not be disturbed.

Straightening his uniform, he drew in a slow, deep breath before entering the enclosed visitor's lounge for the patient's family and friends, realizing although the men had gotten some downtime to process their thoughts, it would not be enough to quench the emotional flames still present. As much as he wanted to celebrate achieving his dream, the circumstances surrounding his promotion threw a wrench into the works.

The abrupt cessation of forward movement instigated concern as Lieutenant Pool turned a worried gaze to his superior. "Sir?"

"Can you go find me some coffee, please? It's been a long couple of days." After an abbreviated wetting-down party, Marsh had been in and out of meetings non-stop the last forty-eight hours to bring him completely up to date. Caffeine was sorely needed.

"Yes, sir." Pool went in search of the requested beverage, certain his friend Skylar Rhodes had things under control.

"I can wait out here, sir." Sergeant Rhodes offered. There were enough highly trained men in the room the General would be secure.

"Thank you, Rhodes." Grasping the knob, General Marsh closed his eyes for a moment to center himself before entering the Lion's den, to be recognized as the new king of the pride and then pay homage to a fallen leader and friend.

* * *

 **St. Joseph's – Family Visitation Lounge Waiting Room**

Ed sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands trying to make sense of everything that had transpired. Sam's mother arrived two hours ago and went directly to her son's room to speak with him. When Matt and Suzie returned from Sam's room, they explained Sam initially thought the events of the past two days were simply a figment of his imagination. The confirmation that his father was indeed dead hit him hard. He needed privacy.

"I hope Jules is okay." Spike's knee bounced of its own accord as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Me too, Spike." Lew's hand landed on Spike's shoulder and squeezed. "Me too."

The door opened and everyone's gaze turned to see who entered. Ed knew he was a man of importance when all the weary soldiers rose and came to attention without a single word being uttered.

"Lieutenant Gen... I mean, General Marsh, sir." Matt stood at attention beside Suzie and the rest of the unit.

"As you were," Noticing the men shifted to parade rest, he added, "please be seated." Turning, he addressed the SRU officers congregated there. "The Army would like to thank you for your assistance in this delicate matter. You kept one of our own safe. If ever you need anything, please contact my office. We owe you a great debt for the services you performed on our behalf."

Greg stood and started to argue they didn't do anything spectacular, just their jobs, but the general raised a hand silencing him. Instead, Greg simply nodded to accept the accolades for his team.

"I need to speak to my soldiers in private, is there a conference room we can use?" Marsh needed to address his men and could not do so with civilians in the room.

"No, sir, it's currently in use, but this room can afford you privacy. Come on, team. Let's go over to Timmy's and grab a coffee," Greg ordered.

"What if Jules comes back while we're gone?" Spike's concern clearly reflected in his furrowed brows.

"I only require a few moments."

"We will be right back, Spike. Besides, I don't think she is going to leave Sam's side anytime soon." Greg placed a hand on Spike's shoulder and guided him out.

"We'll be back shortly," Ed informed the room as he closed the door behind the team. The General moved to lock the door despite his guard outside.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Matt asked as he leaned forward, right arm resting on his knees.

Nodding, Spencer took a seat in front of the gathered unit and Suzie. He hated to kick the constables out of the room, but he needed to initiate damage control and possibly gather sensitive information. "Yes, given the current situation. As of zero nine hundred Ottawa time yesterday, I was appointed as the general of Special Forces. I personally wanted to be the one to inform you of the change in leadership and the new command structure. You men now officially report to me. We have house-keeping chores, but first I need a sitrep. Taylor, I believe you were in closest proximity…"

Matt provided a detailed debrief of the situation at the church and alluded to the secondary bomb at the school, for him details of the second bomb would be hearsay.

"I will debrief with Alpha Team when they return". The general redirected his comments to administrative chores. This one at least would be pleasing. "In addition, there are other changes which affect you. First, Taylor, you are being promoted to Sergeant. Second, as a leadership position is now in need of being filled, I chose to promote Sergeant Braddock to Commanding Officer of this unit. I will inform him of his promotion when I speak with him. Braddock will have the opportunity to appoint his second in command. I will support his decision whatever it may be." _Although I suspect Taylor will be the one to earn the title._

Matt beamed, "Sam is deserving of the position, and I think I speak for everyone when I say we welcome him as our new CO."

Each man in heartily agreed with the announcement but chuckled at Matt's words. They didn't disagree, if anyone deserved a promotion Sergeant Samuel Braddock did. It wasn't until they started pounding on his back with the shouts of congratulations and seeing the proud gaze on Suzie's face that Matt came back to reality and his new rank. Marsh appeared thoroughly amused by Matt's slow uptake of his promotion.

"I also want to take a moment to express my pride and thanks for your exceptional work recently. Without you, Braddock might still be a captive or worse. Your service is commendable, and I will be filing paperwork to nominate you all for service medals, Braddock included." General Marsh met the gaze of each of his soldiers. He comprehended each would declare they only did their duty, he knew better. They protected one of the family.

"I am fully aware the unit is now one man down. I will keep you all here in Toronto for the foreseeable future to allow you to be of assistance to Braddock during his recovery. This will also give Taylor a chance to recover from his injuries. You will be on call should you be needed for a training exercise, but I will not assign you a mission in the near future.

"In addition, once everyone is fully recovered and ready to resume training, Sergeant Braddock will be offered first pick of the graduating recruits.

"Thank you, sir. You have no idea how much it means to us to be here for Braddock and Taylor as they recover," Phoenix offered a genuine smile. He never imagined they would be allowed to stick around while the guys recuperated.

"It is my pleasure. I have a responsibility to ensure the needs of the men under my command are met. Which includes recognizing when they require R and R. A tired and distracted soldier is at risk in the field and I refuse to endanger the lives of my men unnecessarily … a lesson I learned well from my predecessor."

Turning to Suzie, Spencer allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up. "I have also been informed congratulations are in order. I am happy for both of you. My office has prepared the necessary forms to recognize the change in status. Over the next few days, please fill out the details and send it back. We don't want there to be any delays in updating our system's registries."

"Yes, sir." Suzy couldn't help the broad smile as she took Matt's hand in hers. She leaned her head against Matt's shoulder as her other hand wrapped around his arm. A rare display of affection in front of a superior officer. _I'm not in uniform, I'm allowed._ She reasoned.

"In regards to your assignment. You will remain on protection detail for Sadie and Jules Braddock. We will also maintain the security detail protecting General Braddock's wife. I don't want to take away from anyone until it is absolutely clear the threat to the Braddocks is no more. "

"I appreciate that, sir. The news will put Jules' and Sam's mind at ease."

"Are there any questions?"

Matt gazed at the man before them. The general had been in their chain of command, but they never worked directly with him. However, others under his direct command spoke highly of him and his abilities. From what Matt ascertained, General Spencer Marsh would make a fine Special Forces Commander.

"No, sir. Not at this time," Wolverine stated, to which each soldier gave a nod of agreement.

"Very well. If you will excuse me, I must speak with the sergeant."

Matt stood when the general did and offered the man a salute, the rest of the unit following suit. "Thank you, sir."

Spencer returned the salute, pivoted, and strode out of the room. He let out a slow breath. _Well, that went well._ _Now the bittersweet part, facing the son of my dear friend and witnessing his loss as I promote him._

* * *

 **St. Joseph's – Corridor Outside Sam's Room**

Taking a long drink of his coffee, General Marsh enjoyed the smooth liquid as it warmed him. Having just spoken with Dr. Brenden Wilder, he was now fully aware of the full health status of both Braddock and Taylor. Although each sustained several injuries, the doctor anticipated full recoveries.

Currently, Spencer waited on Nurse Baker to inform the Braddocks he wished to speak with the Sergeant. Knowing the man was dealing with grief over his father's death, he refused to simply walk in the private room. He would wait all night if necessary.

Nurse Rosalie Baker finished making notations on her patient's chart as she exited the room. Her heart went out to the family. Losing a father and husband was never easy and this poor young man had to process the death while recovering from a potentially life-ending gunshot wound.

Looking up, Rosalie noted the general still waited patiently. "I've informed Mr. Braddock that you are here. His mother stated that she would be out shortly."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Rosalie nodded once before heading to the nurse's station.

Ten minutes later Victoria Braddock exited Sam's room. "Spencer."

Spencer took three steps forward and took Victoria's hand. "Victoria. My deepest condolences."

Drawing in a deep breath, she offered a brave smile which didn't reach her eyes. Inclining her head to acknowledge his sympathies, she passed on a message from her son, "Samuel is awake and wishes to see you now."

"Are you certain? If I need to come back at another time ..."

"No, he is aware there may be things he needs to discuss with you and would rather do so now. When he is released, we will be caring for Nathan's funeral arrangements, and Samuel doesn't want anything hanging over his head."

"Understood. Shall I come find you when I'm through?"

"Please. I'll be in the waiting room." Victoria clasped her hands in front of her, willing her tears not to fall in the presence of one of Nathan's long-time friends.

" Victoria..."

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Please, call me if there is anything at all I can do to be of assistance. Working with Nathan was an honor, as was calling him a friend. I will forever cherish his friendship." The sincerity in Spencer's words clear.

"Nathan truly cherished your friendship as well." With that, Victoria turned and walked slowly back to the waiting room.

Spencer kept his gaze on the widow until she turned the corner and was out of sight. When he faced the hospital room once again he breathed to center himself, then knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." A soft female voice called from inside. Spencer recognized Sam's wife.

"Sergeant Braddock, Mrs. Braddock..."

"Sir." Sam shifted slightly in his bed, instantly regretting the move as a wave of pain washed over him.

"Please, don't move on my account." Spencer quickly moved to the bed so Sam could see him better, noting the pain lines on the other man's face.

Sam nodded his head once in agreement as he drew in slow, sniper breaths in order to bring the pain under control. When he could finally speak he took in the man's appearance and the rank on his shoulder.

"General Marsh, I believe you have already met my wife." Sam grasped her hand as he gazed at Jules.

"Yes, always a pleasure." Spencer nodded once before getting straight to business. "Sergeant Braddock, I am here to address a few matters. The first of which is to offer my condolences for the loss of your father."

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat. He refused to break down and cry in front of the man he suspected to be his new commanding officer.

Spencer noted both the emotional and physical pain in Sam's face, "Second, I received a detailed debrief from Sergeant Taylor. Without a secure facility available, yours can wait.

"Third, as the new General of Canadian Special Forces, I am here to inform you that due to meritorious service and bravery in the face of the enemy, you are the recipient of field commission. You have been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and assigned command of your unit. " The general bit his cheek to keep from grinning from ear to ear. Although Sam could deny the promotion, he predicted Braddock would accept. Braddock was a military man through and through, as his father before him.

Sam's eyes widened. _A promotion and a commission? Why me?_ Turning his gaze to Jules, he spotted the wonder in her eyes.

Jules met Sam's gaze, smiled broadly, and nodded once in encouragement. _Please, take the commission. You've worked so hard over the last several years, you deserve it._ Wanting to jump and scream for joy at the acceptance in his eyes, Jules settled for squeezing his hand.

"Yes, sir. I accept." Sam allowed the grin to blossom and his eye lit up with the honor bestowed upon him.

"Excellent news. Now, I am fully aware you and Taylor are out on medical the foreseeable future. I am authorizing leave for your entire unit until you have recovered from your injuries. At that time **,** you will be invited to Dwyer Hill to take your pick of JTF2 graduates to backfill open positions.

"You will then be granted two months training time. During which you and the rest of your unit will be providing guest lectures for the new round of candidates. After which time, we will evaluate unit status and whether or not you are ready to deploy." Spencer wanted to sigh in relief. Braddock welcomed the promotion to lieutenant as well as the oversight of his unit. _I have no doubt whatsoever that under Badass Braddock's leadership the unit will grow into the best-damned JTF2 unit, the CAF has ever seen._

"Understood, Sir." Sam struggled to find the words to express the level of gratitude which he felt. The general was being more than generous with his offer. _Hell, I even get to hand pick the new recruit that will be joining the unit._

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"One. You said Sergeant Taylor." Fighting to keep himself awake, Sam stifled a yawn.

"A well-deserved promotion." Noting the exhaustion in the lieutenant's eyes he knew it was time to leave the man to rest. "Lieutenant, I will be in touch. Ma'am, I assume you have the number for my office should you need anything?"

"Yes, sir. Sam ensured everything was up to date into my contacts before he deployed." Jules reached out to shake the man's hand, noting Sam, despite his best efforts, drifted to sleep. "Thank you, general. For everything."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Braddock."

Jules watched as the general left. When the door firmly shut behind him, she turned her full attention to Sam.

"A promotion, a unit of your own, your pick of rookies... things are finally looking up for us Samuel Braddock." Jules sat next to Sam, took his hand in both of hers, and lay her head on the bed.

When nurse Baker peeked in on her patient ten minutes later, both patient and wife were sound asleep, both with smiles of contentment on their faces.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for being patient waiting for this next chapter. I have been working diligently on my current Novel, as well as beginning the process to turn the Hero's Heart story into a novel! Stay tuned for more details on 'Clubs', Hero's Heart Series Book 1!**


	40. Details

**Chapter 40 – Details**

 **St. Joseph's - Corridor Outside Sam's Room - 4 days after** **incident**

"Please remember, he is still recovering. You need to keep your visit short. I'm already bending the rules allowing you all in there, don't make me regret my decision." Doctor Brendan Wilder met the gaze of each man standing before him, communicating his seriousness with a simple gaze.

"We promise to be good, doc. Thank you for allowing us this time to visit with Sam." Matt's mouth turned up in a grin.

Brendan allowed his smile to show and nodded towards the door. The men chomped at the bit to be allowed to visit with Braddock all at once. He trusted the medic to keep them all in line.

* * *

 **St. Joseph's - Sam's Room**

Matt moved directly to Sam's left side, raising the head of the bed and assisting Sam into a more comfortable, upright position.

"Badass, man it's good to see you awake and looking better." Falcon strode across the room to the right of Sam's bed.

"I second that. I mean seriously, haven't you defied death enough for one lifetime?" Phoenix stood next to Falcon with a broad grin.

"We don't call him Badass for no reason." Treble smirked from the end of the bed.

Wolverine shook his head as he stopped next to Matt.

"What?" Sam's brows furrowed as he met Wolverine's gaze.

"I just expected you to be up, walking, and practicing hand to hand by now." Wolverine fought to keep the smile at bay. He failed.

Sam chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow after they let me out of this joint."

"You get out tomorrow? That's fabulous news." Falcon squeezed Sam's uninjured shoulder. "I'm actually surprised you stayed this long and didn't go MIA."

"Well…I promised Jules I'd be good, but I'm ready to go home to both of my girls…need to see Sadie again." Sam's eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Congratulations!" Treble blurted, unable to hold in his excitement anymore.

The guys all chuckled. Leave it to Treble to act like a five-year-old.

"I'm assuming General Marsh told you then." Sam met Matt's gaze.

"Yes, no one is more deserving of a commission, or command of a unit, than you. I'm proud to serve under you." The pride in Matt's eyes conveyed so much more to his best friend than his simple words.

The entire unit agreed wholeheartedly with Matt and made their feelings known to their new lieutenant. Sam showed leadership skills many times over the years as Pop's second in command. None had an issue with taking orders from Badass Braddock.

"Thank you. Your support means a lot." Sam took a moment to meet the gaze of each of the men now under his command, his friends, ending with Matt. "Congratulations to you as well, Sergeant. Your promotion is well deserved."

Heat infused Matt's cheeks and he hoped they weren't actually turning red. Although he appreciated the promotion, he didn't want to flaunt it.

"Now, as I need a second in command it seems only fitting that you, Sergeant Taylor, fill that position. I already know we work well together and I have no reservations about your leadership abilities." Sam knew he embarrassed his friend, but his words conveyed nothing but the truth.

"I'm honored." Matt's heartfelt, simple reply brought a smile to Sam's face.

"Like we didn't see that coming." Falcon's sarcasm caused the room to erupt in laughter.

"Yeah, but he had to make it official," Treble commented. "I bet he told the general his decision before the man even left his hospital room after promoting him."

"Actually, I called him yesterday. There were things we needed to discuss. Including what is going to happen from here on out." Sam shifted before continuing.

"First, General Braddock's funeral will be in six days. In three days I will be escorting him to Ottawa where the ceremony will be held. We are all expected to attend. Afterward, everyone is released for five weeks mandatory leave. Once you return you will be providing guest lectures and assist training the current round of JTF2 candidates."

"What about you?" Wolverine didn't miss the fact Braddock left himself out of the details.

"I will not be joining you for a while. Unlike Matt's, my promotion to lieutenant comes with a seat in a classroom. After the funeral, and two weeks at home, I will be heading out to Officer Training School. Twelve weeks of learning things I already know." Sam chuckled at the thought. "Once I've finished OTS I will join you in Ottawa where we will be picking out one of the graduating SF candidates and training together."

"I still can't believe you get to choose the new guy. Usually, they are assigned." Falcon shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"The decision came from higher than the general. Same as the decision to offer me command."

"Did he indicate who?" Phoenix folded his arms in front of him as he shifted his weight.

"No." Drawing in a slow breath, Sam continued, "While everyone is guest lecturing, and we as a unit are training, we will be off mission rotation. We will not need to adhere to the two-hour recall distance restriction. Personally, I plan to return home each weekend so I can spend time with my girls."

Matt saw the fatigue in his friend and decided to wrap up this unit meeting. "Is there anything else you need to share, Sam?"

Feeling the pull of the Sandman, Sam realized he needed to finish quickly before he fell asleep in front of the guys. "You are all released for the next few days. General Marsh indicated he would ensure each of us received details on General Braddock's funeral. Simply ensure you are in Ottawa at the designated time. Go home, enjoy time with your families."

"Are you sure you don't need us to stick around?" Falcon eyed his friend and new commanding officer.

"I'm sure. I plan to rest and spend quality time with my wife and daughter. As you have all been deployed as often as I have Enjoy your well-deserved time off. I am confident we will deploy again not long after we are all declared mission ready."

Sam stifled a yawn, and everyone in the room noted the lieutenant needed sleep.

"We'll head out now, LT. Call if you need anything." Falcon patted Sam's shoulder once before turning to the guys. "Get some rest."

All the guys bid Sam goodbye and left the room, each planning how to spend their free days before General Braddock's funeral.

Before following the rest of the unit out of the room, Matt took time to adjust the hospital bed and ensure his best friend was comfortable.

"I need to ask you a favor." Sam met his best friend's gaze.

"What's up?" Matt's brows furrowed as he lowered to a chair next to Sam's bed.

"I need you to fly to Ottawa with Jules and Sadie."

Matt kept his gaze fixed on Sam as he contemplated his friend's request. He understood Jules, Sadie, and Suzie were scheduled to leave one day before Sam left to escort his father home. "I would much rather travel with you, brother."

"I know," Sam shifted and stifled a groan. "But I need Jules and Sadie to be safe. I know Suzie plans to travel with them, but I will feel much better if you accompany them. Please."

Nodding his head, Matt agreed. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Thank you."

The relief in Sam's voice as he drifted to sleep caused Matt to realize just how much this simple act meant to the other man. Matt placed a cup of water within Sam's reach before he exited, eagerly anticipating spending time with his bride.

* * *

 **St. Joseph's -Sam's Room**

"Hey there, handsome. You ready to blow this joint?" Jules beamed as she followed Nurse Baker with a wheelchair into the room.

"I'm ready to see my daughter." Sam slowly shifted from the bed to the wheelchair. He still ached but wanted to be home.

"I apologize for not being able to allow her to visit. Although she is at the high end of the restricted age, we do have a full ward." Nurse Baker said as she helped Sam settle into the chair.

"Completely understandable. Kept hoping Jules might sneak her in secretly. Though, it's better for her to see me at home." Sam understood, but that didn't make it any easier to wait before being allowed to hold his little girl. The phone call, although better than nothing, didn't fulfill his need to be close to Sadie.

" It appears our patient is more than ready to leave." Doctor Wilder grinned as he entered the room. "Jules, the nurse informed me you have a copy of his discharge orders. I need you to hold him to them. The full details are in the paperwork, but the main points are, Sam needs to stick to light activities for a minimum of two weeks." I know you have things to attend to. Make sure he sits and rests often. Should he become fatigued ensure he rests. I don't want him picking up or carrying anything above five kilos."

"Hey, I'm right here. You can tell me," Sam protested from the wheelchair, ignoring the amusement on his wife's face.

Brenden smiled as he continued to address Jules. "His stitches should be removed in ten days. After which he may begin light, and I mean light, activity. Minimal physical exercise to begin with as he slowly works up to his normal routine. Make sure he pays attention to his body and doesn't overdo it. I don't want him back in here any time soon."

"Still here." Sam attempted to interrupt, as both Jules and the doctor ignored him still.

"I'm certain the base physicians will reevaluate him, so I will leave it to them to determine when Sam returns to active duty."

"I'll make sure he takes it easy. Maybe I'll even force him to take a vacation with us. Somewhere he is less likely to get himself into trouble." Jules smirked at the incredulous look thrown her way from her husband.

Brenden tamped down on the laughter which threatened as he turned to his patient. "So you're all set. Enjoy your time with your family and listen to your wife."

Sam glared at Jules and the doctor, but his stern face soon split into a wide grin. "Yes, sir."

"You ready to go home?" Jules asked as she placed a hand on Sam's right shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am." Giving her a mock salute, Sam met her eyes and his love for her shone in them.

Jules caressed Sam's cheek, "Let's go home."

Nurse Baker pushed Sam's chair all the way to the curb where Sam carefully slid into the car and buckled up. Jules grasped Sam's hand as she drove out of the hospital parking lot and headed home.

* * *

 **Braddock Residence - Toronto**

Jules dropped Sam's bag on the floor next to the door and followed her husband into the living room to the couch. Once there, she helped settle him against pillows. "Comfy?"

"Yeah, thanks." Sam let his head fall back, and his eyes drifted closed as he relished being home. "When is Sadie coming?"

Sitting on Sam's right, Jules ran a hand through his short hair. "Thirty minutes. Matt and Suzie went to pick her up from Wordy's."

"I'm so thankful they allowed her to stay with them while I remained in the hospital." Sam leaned into Jules', savoring her touch.

"I bet you're happy she's coming home though."

"Beyond. I've missed my baby girl!" Sam looked up and met her gaze. "I can't believe I get almost a month with you two."

Silence stretched between them. "Were you serious about the vacation? Do you want to go somewhere quiet for a while?"

"I am happy wherever you are. But, I also know Boss will give me time off if I ask."

"I think mom has a friend with a cabin. It's secluded, but not so much so we will be relegated to staying there the entire time. I can ask." Grasping her hand in his, Sam rubbed the back of Jules' hand. "I want to invite Mom and Natalie to join us. They'll need time away after the funeral."

Jules observed her husband closely for several minutes. "How are you doing? Really?"

A slow breath in. "It still hurts. Knowing Dad sacrificed his life for mine."

Sam swallowed a lump of emotion in his throat. "I know why he did it. But understanding and moving on are two very different things."

"I'm always here for you if you need to talk." Jules pressed her lips to his. The slow, sensual kiss held a promise of love, support, and things to come.

When they pulled apart, they settled into a quiet wait, enjoying being in the presence of one another. A few minutes later Sam drifted to sleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Taylor Car - En-Route to Braddock Residence**

Suzie glanced in the rearview mirror for the hundredth time since leaving the Wordsworth home. Sadie sat quietly staring out the window in the back seat.

"Sadie, what are you thinking about?" Suzie attempted to draw the girl from her thoughts.

"Is Daddy really okay?" Sadie pulled her gaze from the window and gazed at Suzie with soulful eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart. He is at home right now with your mommy. He can't wait to see you." Suzie smiled softly.

"But Daddy is hurt, right?" Sadie's brows furrowed as she looked between Suzie and Matt in the front seats.

"Yes, Sadie. Your Daddy got hurt. But he is getting better. We just have to be gentle. He can't pick you up right now, and you need to be careful when you give him a hug because he is still sore," Matt gently explained.

"Like you?"

"Yes, like me. We are both going to be okay. We only need time to get all better." Matt wished he thought to ride in the back with Sadie. The little girl looked like she needed a hug.

"Hey, Sadie, look. We're home." Suzie pulled into the driveway and put the car in park beside Jules' jeep. Turning off the ignition, she waited to see what Sadie would do.

Looking at her mommy's Jeep in front of the house, then the house itself, Sadie wondered how bad her daddy was hurt. She asked Mommy if she could visit him, but Mommy said she couldn't. Sadie only got to talk to Daddy once while he was in the hospital.

The front door opened and Mommy stepped out on the porch. Sadie saw the big smile on her mother's face, and at that moment she knew everything was going to be okay. Launching herself out of Aunt Suzie's car, Sadie bounded up the front steps of her house and into her mother's arms.

* * *

 **Braddock Residence - Toronto**

Sam stifled a groan as he shifted his position. Realizing he now lay on the couch he wondered when he changed position. A brief memory of Jules helping him become more comfortable flitted through his mind. Jules always knows what to do to take care of me.

A slight noise caught his attention, and his senses went on high alert. Knowing he could do nothing about a threat to his family in his current state, Sam still mentally went on the defensive. Opening his eyes a broad smile crossed his face and his eyes lit with pure joy. Blue eyes, his eyes, stared back at him as soft brown hair hung around her shoulders. Her eyes wide, she simply stared at him.

"Sadie, come here baby girl." Sam reached out with his right arm and gestured for her to come to him.

Cautiously, Sadie stood and closed the distance between her father and her place perched on the edge of the coffee table. "Uncle Matt said I have to be careful." She warned.

"Yes, sweet girl, but you can still give me a hug." Sam wrapped his uninjured arm around her and drew her close.

Sadie melted into her father, dropping to her knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Although the actions caused pain to flare, Sam pushed aside the discomfort and focused instead on providing the love and support his daughter needed.

"Shhh, it's okay, Baby Girl. I'm home, safe and sound now." Sam rubbed her back as Sadie cried into his shirt. At that moment he realized how much the whole ordeal affected his child.

Sadie feared for Sam's life. That much was evident in the way she clung to him. The realization made him wish all the more Sadie had been allowed to visit him, even if only for a brief moment. With all that transpired his daughter needed reassurances a phone call didn't provide.

Jules watched from the doorway as Sam comforted their daughter. She was thankful her husband knew that his girl needed him. Despite all her attempts, she had been unsuccessful in putting Sadie's mind at ease over the last few days. A nice, long, tight hug from her daddy was what Sadie needed.

After watching the exchange between father and daughter, Jules quietly stepped into the room and moved towards her family. She perched on the coffee table where her daughter previously sat watch over Sam while he rested. When Sam noticed her, he drew in a long, slow breath.

"Jules, help me up?" Sam wanted to hold both of his girls.

Jules assisted Sam to a seated position and positioned pillows to ease the pain lines on his brow. She realized he would need pain medication soon.

Once resting comfortably on the couch, Sam pulled Jules to the cushion next to him. As soon as she was situated, Sadie climbed up into her lap. Wrapping his arm around his girls, he pulled them close. Jules lowered her head to Sam's shoulder as her arms wrapped around their daughter.

At this moment, in Sam's arms, Jules could trust everything would be fine.

* * *

 **AN: Can I come into the out now?**


	41. Honor

**Chapter 41 - Honor**

 **Toronto Pearson International Airport - Domestic Departures**

"Ed Lane, please see the gate agent. Ed Lane, please come to the counter." The airport intercom sounded.

Ed's brows furrowed as he slung his bag over his shoulder and stood in line. Waiting to speak to the agent at the departure gate, he wondered if Greg tried to reach him and failed, thus calling the airport. Checking his cell phone and noting no missed calls, his mind conjured up a multitude of scenarios before he was able to speak to the agent.

"Mr. Lane, you have received an upgrade to first class."

Ed stared at the woman whose name was Karen according to her nametag. "Excuse me, Karen. What did you say?"

Karen offered the constable a kind smile. "Your seat has been upgraded to first class."

"How did that happen? The ticket agent at check-in indicated first class was fully booked for this flight." Ed took the offered boarding pass. He asked about upgrading his seat due to the fact the flight would be much more enjoyable with a bit more legroom.

"It appears someone, and no, I can't tell you who, offered to take your seat in coach in order to allow you a more comfortable seat for your flight to Ottawa." Karen's heart warmed the moment the businessman approached her and asked to switch seats with the constable. Moments like this one remained the highlight of her job.

"Thank you." Ed strode several paces away from the desk as he scanned the crowd, wondering who gave up their seat for him. The call for business class, military personnel, and those needing extra assistance to board the plane interrupted his thoughts.

Leroy watched as the constable walked down the jetway to the waiting aircraft.

"Don't worry, Leroy. You still have time." Frank clapped his brother on the shoulder before turning to gaze out the large windows facing the aircraft and runway.

"Yeah, I just wish he wasn't traveling alone." Leroy tore his gaze away from the jetway and joined his brother at the window.

The Cimall brothers decided on the way to the airport today to find two people to give their first class seats to. Although some would think them crazy, the brothers viewed it as a small way to share their wealth with those who are less fortunate. When they spotted the bald man in tan pants and a black polo shirt with the SRU logo emblazoned on the front, the first recipient of the seat upgrade became obvious. The second remained yet to be found.

Leroy's attention was drawn to the tarmac below the jet. When he noted the cause of the commotion his heart dropped at the same moment his decision was made. Without a word, he strode to the agent at the counter to ask to switch his seat as well.

* * *

 **Air Canada - First Class**

Ed dropped to his window seat, stowed his bag in the space under the seat in front of him, and buckled his seatbelt. Watching the remaining passengers board, Ed allowed his thoughts to roam. Thinking about his strengthening relationship with Sophie and Clark warmed his heart. Leaning his head against the window his eyes drifted closed as the plane filled with passengers.

Several minutes later Ed opened his eyes and gazed out the window to where the baggage was being loaded into the belly of the aircraft. His eyes widened and he leaned forward in his seat as he noted the military detail on the tarmac below.

His eyes glued to the scene, Ed witnessed the caisson's approach the plane accompanied by an honor guard, headed by a lone lieutenant. As he observed a flag-draped casket being loaded onto the conveyor, he viewed the officer's face, _that's Sam_. Standing in full dress uniform, Sam presented a crisp salute until the casket passed out of his sight. Releasing the salute **,** he shook hands with a couple of airport personnel before turning to ascend the stairs to the jetway as the honor guard accompanying his father left the field.

* * *

 **Air Canada - Coach**

Frank and Leroy Cimall settled themselves in the cramped seats of coach with sad smiles on their faces. Once in their places, both brothers turned their gazes to the tarmac below. The sight before them brought tears to their eyes.

"I wonder who it is," Leroy commented as he swiped a tear away.

"Doesn't matter." Frank placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed. "Thank you."

"No reason for thanks. You know it's what Dad would have wanted." Leroy met his brother's eyes for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the goings on outside.

Observing the loading of the flag-draped casket, Leroy's thoughts went to the day his father arrived home in the same manner. Sergeant Kevin Cimall gave his life in service to his country. As a sniper, their father had the honor of serving with some of Canada's finest Special Forces soldiers. He still remembered the day a chaplain knocked on their front door and told their mother, Virginia, their father would be returning home in a flag-draped, pine box.

The boys vowed shortly after the funeral to do everything possible to honor those who give their lives in service to their country. The loss became the cornerstone of their non-profit organization. They, along with their sister Deanna, strove to find ways to assist the families of the fallen. That day Project Hero was established to provide financial assistance to the families of the fallen in the way of home loans, school scholarships, and a myriad of other ways. Their mission statement, helping the families of those who protect ours, the words the siblings continued to live by.

Settling back into his seat, Leroy could almost feel his father patting him on the back in appreciation of the small act of kindness shown to a fellow fallen soldier.

* * *

 **Air Canada - First Class**

Sam stopped at the top of the steps, drew in a long breath, removed his beret, and pulled his boarding pass from his pocket. Approaching the aircraft door he was surprised to find the pilot and co-pilot standing beside the steward.

"Lieutenant, we wanted to express our deepest sympathies. If you should need anything at all during the flight please inform Howard. He is our head flight attendant and will ensure you are well taken care of."

Sam shook the pilot's hand and simply nodded.

"Sir, if you'll follow me I'll show you to your seat," Howard, offered with a small smile.

"No need, I can find it myself." Sam presented his boarding pass and his brows pressed together in confusion at the look on the steward's face.

"Sir, you have been upgraded to first class."

"I don't understand."

"Someone requested to exchange places with you when he observed the procession. He wished to remain anonymous, but also to tell you, thank you for your service and to express his condolences on your loss. If you'll follow me."

Sam followed Howard to his seat, silently thankful for the change. His body ached even with the medication Jules insisted he take before she left yesterday. He disliked the way the painkillers dulled senses.

* * *

Ed watched Sam closely as he greeted by the pilot, co-pilot, and head steward. Howard's words reached his ears and Ed smiled. _Guess I'm not the only one someone gave up a seat for._

Choosing to wait for Sam to notice him, Ed sat quietly as the other man took the seat next to him, stowed his bag, and buckled up. Sam appeared weary, distracted, and in some measure of pain, which was likely both physical and emotional.

Sam closed his eyes as soon as he snapped the buckle closed. Watching his dad loaded on the plane tore at his heart. He took several steadying breaths, unwilling to tear up in public. The plane took off, rapidly climbing before Sam opened his eyes and glanced around.

Ed almost laughed out loud at the look of astonishment on Sam's face when the other man noted who he sat beside.

"Ed! What are you doing here?" Sam shifted slightly in his seat, attempting to find a more comfortable position.

"Flying to Ottawa, same as you, Lieutenant," Ed smirked, eyes focusing on the new shoulder insignia.

"Good point." Sam, deflected the mention of the new rank, "In that case, what takes you to Ottawa?"

"I've been asked to lead a training on tactics with the Ottawa SRU. I'll be there a week teaching them what I know before heading back to my own team."

"Wow, and they sprung for a first class seat for you?" Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Nope, someone offered to change seats so I could ride in comfort."

"Seems like you're not the only one." Sam breathed slowly for a long minute. "Why would they do something like that? They don't even know us."

"You don't have to know someone to be kind to them." Ed peered down at his hands, and his voice dropped. "Something I should have learned a long time ago."

After a long moment, the bald man lifted his eyes and met Sam's gaze. "If I took my own words to heart I would not have hurt you the first time we met."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but stopped at Ed's raised hand.

"I took the tiny bit Jules shared about you and accused you of a plethora of despicable things. Having never met you, I already decided the measure of the man you were. I couldn't have been more wrong, and for that, I am deeply sorry." Ed took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I have seen the man you are firsthand. Your dedication to your country, friends, and family is unlike any other. Your father was no doubt very proud of you."

A single tear escaped and Sam wiped it from his cheek. A long moment of silence stretched out between the two.

"I'm still struggling..." Sam admitted as his finger ghosted over the special forces patch on his beret.

Ed watched the younger man beside him fight for composure. Most would miss the signs, viewing Sam's demeanor as thoughtful, but Greg trained him well. He waited for Sam to say more, providing silent support for the grieving soldier, a young man who lost his father.

"There is no way I can ever repay him for the sacrifice he made for me." Sam met Ed's gaze. "He gave everything for me. I certainly don't deserve an act of love such as that. How can I ever repay him for all he gave in my stead?"

"You don't. There is nothing you can do to repay him, and he certainly wouldn't want you to." Ed placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Your father loved you as deeply as you love Sadie and I love Clark. You and I, we would give anything to keep our children safe. As a father, our worst fear is to see our children hurt. Sam, you can never repay your father, you simply live your life to honor what he did for you."

Sam's and Ed's blue eyes remained locked on one another.

"How?" Sam whispered pleadingly, seeking direction.

"Continue to be the man he raised you to be … the one worthy of his pride and his sacrifice. Your actions will honor him. You honor him by loving and caring for your family. Treasure your mother. Cherish your wife. Nurture your daughter. Honor your father by being the best son, father, soldier, and leader you can be. Let your father's legacy live on in you."

Breaking eye contact with Ed, Sam shifted his gaze forward, contemplating what the older man said for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

 **Air Canada - Final Approach to Ottawa International Airport**

Ed's attention came back to the present twenty minutes before the aircraft was due to land as the pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to take a moment to thank you for choosing to fly with us today. As we begin our approach into Ottawa International Airport I want to share with you a bit about the soldiers on board today. The servicemen and women in the seats next to you serve and sacrifice for our country every single day."

The pilot fell silent as the plane erupted in enthusiastic applause and cheers for several moments. When the passengers finally quieted the pilot continued.

"One such soldier you will not see in person for he travels covered by the flag of our great country. This soldier made the ultimate sacrifice to protect each and every one of us on board today. We have the distinct honor of carrying this soldier one step closer to home."

A reverential hush fell over the occupants as each person digested the news. Many missed the loading of the casket in Toronto, and those who did witness the act spoke in hushed tones to their neighbors.

"Upon landing please do not be alarmed at the presence of police and fire vehicles. We will be honoring this man's sacrifice with a water cannon salute.

"Once we arrive at our gate I ask that you please remain seated for just a few moments to allow the escort aboard the flight time to disembark. Once we are parked, and the escort has deplaned, we will release you to continue your travels. I thank you in advance for your cooperation."

The final minutes of the flight passed in silence. Only a few passengers spoke to the flight attendants in hushed tones. Glancing at the man next to him, Ed noted Sam seemed to be fortifying himself for the task ahead. Ed wondered for a brief moment why Matt was not traveling with Sam. Surely the man wished to be with his best friend today. The question remained unanswered as the aircraft made its final approach and landed.

Gazing out the window, Ed quickly spotted the fire trucks in place for a water cannon salute. As the aircraft passed between the truck's water rained down on them. The glistening on the windowpanes looked like tears.

When the plane came to a stop at the terminal, Ed turned his gaze to Sam and glimpsed the soldier wipe away the unshed tears from his eyes. He had no words he could offer which would reduce the grief engulfing the hero's heart. Instead, Ed lay a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed gently.

The caring gesture surprised Sam. He turned and acknowledged the unsaid support with a single nod. Grabbing his bag and beret Sam stood, drew in a deep breath, and strode to the front door of the plane.

As Ed watched him walk away, he smiled. The squared shoulders of the courageous Special Forces soldier declared the confidence of the man before him, announcing to the world Sam would indeed survive this loss and come out the other side stronger. With the example of his father to guide him, Ed knew the young man would find his path forward. Samuel Braddock truly possessed the strength and determination of a leader's heart.

* * *

 **AN: Well, this chapter of Sam, Jules', and Sadie's lives has come to a close. On a good note, their next chapter will be making an appearance soon. 'A Leader's Heart' will be coming in the next day or so. Keep an eye out for it!**

 **In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy coming out of my bunker and going for a nice long walk in some fresh air!**


End file.
